<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassin in Asgard [Book I] by summerbaytroubles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667088">Assassin in Asgard [Book I]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbaytroubles/pseuds/summerbaytroubles'>summerbaytroubles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ashley &amp; Christie Xavier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor: The Dark World - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Feels, Asgard (Marvel), Badass, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Evil, F/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Modern Assassins, Possession, Romance, SHIELD, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>93,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerbaytroubles/pseuds/summerbaytroubles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christie Darmer is SHIELD's most hardcore assassin/spy, her difficult childhood responsible for shaping her into the icy hearted young woman she is today. Her latest mission: to monitor the Odinson family in Asgard for any potential threats with the intention of pre-warning Earth. </p><p>The mission is straightforward enough - but not falling in love with Loki is proving to be less simple...particularly when it becomes evident that he could be her next target.<br/>HE is the potential threat. </p><p>[Story is set before and then during the events of Thor, Avengers, and Thor: The Dark World. A remastered version of my 2013 fanfic.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ashley &amp; Christie Xavier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Coulson's Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course…Coulson. Unlike your eye-patched pal, you were never very good at sneaking up on people," Christie muttered as she casually sharpened her silver handled dagger against the edge of her jagged stone table. Her long straight white-blonde hair curtained her pale face, those steely grey eyes darting across the room to see Agent Coulson standing casually in her doorway.</p>
<p>“Wow, thanks Christie. Such a <em>warm</em> welcome as usual,” Coulson hummed as he stepped across the room to sit down opposite her. She watched him with confused eyes, internally questioning why he was even there.</p>
<p>"I didn't say you could sit down," Christie muttered through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Well, I bought the apartment," Coulson raised both eyebrows, sitting down anyway. "So technically, I can sit where I want."</p>
<p>“You've still got no right to enter without warning," Christie shot back smoothly, “and when you handed me those keys, you <em>literally</em> promised me you wouldn’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, the severity of the situation presented to me at hand meant I didn’t have much choice. Waiting for you to answer the door wasn’t really what I deemed necessary,” Coulson told her, reaching for a pear from the small fruit bowl in the middle of the table and casually biting into it. The filling wasn’t what he expected, though.</p>
<p>"It's not a real pear, genius," Christie tutted under her breath, rolling her eyes as she watched his face contort into one of disgust. Coulson spat the paper mache filling onto the table, shuddering slightly at the rough dusty taste before wiping his mouth on his suit sleeve.</p>
<p>"Why the hell do you have fake fruit on your table?"</p>
<p>"I'm hardly ever home. No point in me trying to keep up appearances anymore. I buy stuff, it just expires by the time I get back."</p>
<p>“Makes sense. How’s your sister?” Coulson smoothly changed the subject.</p>
<p>"She's good, cheers. How's yours?” Christie shot back.</p>
<p>“Christie, what is wrong with you?"</p>
<p>“Nothing. Just on edge, I guess." Christine slipped her dagger back into her pocket and looked at Coulson properly for the first time since he arrived. "You're sitting here in my house at 3 in the morning - you ate a paper pear even though you have never known me to have food that's edible. Which means you're here for something. And honestly, whatever it is? I'm not doing it. Fury should’ve come for me himself.”</p>
<p>"Oh come on, Christie,” Coulson suddenly groaned, fiddling into the pocket of his jacket. "I've come all the way to England to pick you up. You could at least hear me out…you owe me one, remember? Or have you forgotten?” Christie snorted in response before resting her chin on her palm.</p>
<p>“That was <em>such</em> a low blow, but also a good point. Hit me with it," she muttered. Coulson's eyes lit up as he pulled a small sleek metal device from his pocket. He gently pressed a button and a large blue hologram appeared hovering in the air. It was of a tall man with shoulder-length blonde hair, with impeccable muscles too.</p>
<p>"Well, this is Thor," Coulson explained. "He's a demi-god. We think so, anyway. But he couldpotentially be a serious threat to our world. The dude is…huge. Powerful, you know.” Christie studied the man and touched the hologram in wonder, meaning to zoom in but accidentally changing the picture to another man. This one looked abandoned, lost and lonely. He had beautiful green eyes and soft looking black hair, but his face was so…stoic. She was intrigued.</p>
<p>“So who’s that?" she asked with a nod.</p>
<p>"That's Thor's brother apparently, his name is Loki," Coulson sniffed a little carelessly.</p>
<p>"Is he a god too?" Christie frowned. Gods, magic, supernatural things - nothing could faze her anymore.</p>
<p>“If Selvig’s right, he should be the god of mischief. This whole mission is a complete shot in the dark but one that we’d be foolish to let slip by.”</p>
<p>“Right…and how have you gotten pictures of these guys?”</p>
<p>“They’re not actual pictures, they’re digital remasters based on word of mouth. We’ve had Asgardians end up on earth before, we’ve kept them secure on our base to get as much information as possible. You know, the usual protocol,” Coulson waved it off.</p>
<p>“Right, so what do you want <em>me</em> to do exactly?" Christie blinked, leaning back in her chair without taking her eyes off Loki’s digitally remastered picture. Her question led Coulson to clear his throat and straighten up a little, ready to recite the speech he had been preparing the whole way here.</p>
<p>“Well, you're a British assassin-"</p>
<p>"French," Christie corrected him swiftly.</p>
<p>“Right. Sorry. You're a French assassin-”</p>
<p>“I’m joking Coulson, do I sound French to you? I’m British.”</p>
<p>“Christie. You are an assassin, a spy, the smoothest we have. Selvig has been working with us to perfect the mission's outline, but Fury and I both think you are the best to execute it. So far, there’s no target. We need you to get to the royal palace where these guys reside and keep a secure eye on them. Just to make sure that nothing…<em>bad</em>…happens that could be a threat to our world - because if something goes wrong there, it could easily go wrong here,” Coulson explained flawlessly before zapping the hologram back into the device and popping it back into his pocket.</p>
<p>“Okay…and what if I <em>do</em> find a threat? What do I do then?" Christie questioned him curiously, tucking a loose wisp of her shoulder-length white hair behind her right ear.</p>
<p>“Well ideally they’ll turn into your target, but we need to know on Earth first. You ask Odin if you can come back, you pray to God that he says yes, and then when you land you come down here and warn us,” Coulson answered simply. “Whether it’ll actually make a difference or not - that’s the ques-”</p>
<p>“Sorry - ‘Odin’?”</p>
<p>“Yes…apparently he’s The Head Chef. The Big Guy. The god of all gods. The main man-"</p>
<p>“So the King?” Christie interrupted his analogies with a tired guess.</p>
<p>“…yeah, basically.”</p>
<p>“This is all well and good but I still don’t get it, Coulson. I mean, I understand the mission and it sounds simple enough but why <em>me</em>? I heard the whole ‘I’m amazing’ speech you made but why not your beloved Natasha? Why not <em>Barton</em>?"</p>
<p>"Natasha's still working with Stark, Barton's gonna be working with us on the same project, but on land.” Christie huffed, now understanding - basically, she was the only one left.</p>
<p>“Understood. How exactly am I gonna do this?" Christie asked a little helplessly. "I can't just say 'hey I'm an assassin, but I’m really here to spy on you! Don’t ask me how I got here but anyway, as you were!’” Coulson bit back his smile at both her typical sarcasm and the fact that she appeared to be genuinely considering it.</p>
<p>“We’ve thought of that too. Here’s the best we could come up with - you’re gonna be a maid, or any kind of help. Beg Thor's mother to let you in as a cook…apparently it works and it’s happened before. Say you're from…Midgard, that was it - and make sure you tell whoever’s in charge that you'd be honoured to work for them for as long as they need you. Be smart but be humble, Christie,” Coulson smirked, knowing how self righteous she could get.</p>
<p>“‘Midgard?’ What the hell is ‘Midgard’?” Christie blinked.</p>
<p>“<em>Right</em>, about that. The place you're going is called ‘Asgard’," Coulson winced a little nervously, knowing this would be the make or break factor.</p>
<p>"Asgard?" Christie repeated slowly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. It's in a different part of the universe…<em>completely</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Asgard's New Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christie succesfully reaches Asgard and is met with an unfamiliar face..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome to New Mexico," Coulson announced as he hopped out of the shiny black Jeep with Christie following close behind him, tightening the belt of her long white coat riddled with anxiety. She surveyed the dry deserted surroundings before shrugging to herself - she had at least expected something a little more extravagant. It was hardly the massively high budget operation that she was expecting. There were only a handful of S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the near distance fiddling with gadgets. None of them were recognisable; there were a few odd looking pieces of equipment resting on a tripods and one item in particular was being held in a large holding device and giving off a brilliant blue glow. But Christie had no idea what any of the equipment did, let alone what they were called.</p><p>Okay, so perhaps this <em>was</em> a massively high budget operation, and she was just ignorant.</p><p>"Great. So where's Asgard?" Christie called out to Coulson, folding her arms tightly.</p><p>"We're working on reopening the portal as we speak. We’ve spent a lot of time on this project, you know - <em>months</em> in fact, and God knows we’ve ended up in some weird ass predicaments whilst testing it out. Once we manage to get it open, you need to stand underneath the opening in the sky. Hopefully - don’t look at me like that, Christie, accidents happen - <em>hopefully</em> you’ll get sucked up and we'll shut it again. I just hope you land in the right place,” Coulson explained with a grim smile as he watched the S.H.I.E.L.D tech agents get to work. They were shouting confirmations to each other over the helicopter propellor-like noises that were slicing through the air. Christie nibbled on her bottom lip, tying her snowy hair up in a quick bun as she and Coulson began to approach the scene.</p><p>“Ah, this is starting to sound like a <em>real</em> party. Am I getting paid for this? If so, I’m gonna need a brand new apartment added to that invoice and those two panthers that I’ve been asking Fury for since last November,” she demanded firmly, squinting her eyes so that she could see Coulson without the sun blazing glaringly in her eyes.</p><p>“It’ll be on your S.H.I.E.L.D cheque at the end of the month, if that's what you mean. I’ll see about that new apartment - you can literally forget about the panthers though, it’s not happening,” Coulson muttered back. Suddenly, there was a rush of noise from where the agents stood and a strange endless stream of a harsh blue light shot into the sky.“Look, the portal’s opening. It’s your time to shine, Chris.”</p><p>“Oh for <em>goodness</em> sake. Give Fury the finger for me, okay? I still can’t stand the man,” Christie sighed bitterly. She walked over to the edge of the portal a little hesitantly, before turning to Coulson one last time to see the pleasant salute he gave to her.</p><p>"Good luck!” he shouted with a slight smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>"Whatever," Christie rolled her eyes. She took her final step into the designated glowing area of the portal and, before she could properly figure out what was happening, was suddenly sucked up with a roar surrounding her.</p><p>Then everything went dark.</p><p>…</p><p>“Jennie, be careful of how you touch her! The poor girl looks ill," came a soft voice from somewhere in the distance.</p><p>Christie’s entire body felt disturbingly numb, her eyes were still closed so she saw nothing but darkness. She counted to five before forcing her eyelids open the best she could. Her vision was blurred, but she could just about make out a beautiful woman in a stunning blue robe towering over her, various women alongside her who were peering down at Christie in awe.</p><p>“It worked,” she gave a weak mutter under her breath.</p><p>"Child? Are you alright?" the sweet voice of the woman asked delicately. Christie's eyes finally began to focus properly so that she could see the features of her face. She had kind features, although they were currently woven together in concern, and her hair was done in a way that Christie hadn’t seen before.</p><p>“Um…sorry, do you mind… do you mind telling me where I am exactly?" Christie blinked slowly, propping herself up by her elbows to find herself in a large brightly coloured room, intricate patterns on the walls.</p><p>"You're in Asgard, my dear. Where are you from and how on earth did you get here?” the woman responded in wonder. Christie felt her heart rate begin to accelerate as she rubbed her eyes.</p><p>"Asgard? Oh my go…a-are you the Queen?" she asked quickly, falling straight into her character. It was now or never - she had made it this far, it would be painful to mess up.</p><p>"I am indeed," the lady nodded graciously, those kind eyes growing increasingly concerned at this point. “Please, call me Frigga. Are you…born of…a neighbouring world?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. I came from Midgard…I ran away from a life I couldn’t bear to live anymore. I don’t know how I got here but I don’t want to go back - and I would be truly honoured to work as your maid and take refuge if you would so let me. I am your humble servant,” Christie bowed her head as meekly as she could muster. Frigga appeared a little taken aback at first, glancing at the girl closest to her in brief uncertainty - but her expression soon softened as she went through the speech once more in her head.</p><p>“Oh, my dear child, I'd be more than pleased to have you as a maid in my home once we have you checked thoroughly, for disease, weapons and so on so forth,” she smiled affectedly. “What is your name?" Christie paused to think for a second. Does she lie? Does she tell the truth? Or better yet-</p><p>"I have a Midgard..ian name. I'd be honoured if you gave me an Asgardian name so that I can truly leave my old life behind me," she answered, dropping her gaze once again. Frigga’s eyes fluttered to the ceiling for a second, thinking.</p><p>“How about….Annerledes?” she suggested lightly as she looked back at Christie for her reaction.</p><p>‘<em>Strange</em>,’ Christie thought. ‘<em>But decent</em>."</p><p>"It's perfect, thank you,” she said out loud with a thankful smile. Frigga looked beyond pleased, holding out her hand to help Christie sit up properly.</p><p>"Well my dear, I'll let my head maid Jennie here show you to your quarters. She had a similar beginning to you, she’s a Midgardian refugee also, perhaps you can bond. Please, settle in for the rest of today. Your work can begin properly tomorrow," she told her briskly before sweeping out of the room to record yet another Midgardian refugee on her premises. As soon as she left, a sweet faced brunette girl that was standing amongst the maids approached Christie immediately, her face flushed red from excitement. She seemed to be in her late teens/early twenties, similarly to Christie, and her eyes were frighteningly doe like.</p><p>"Miss Annerledes?" she practically sang with those sparkling autumn-brown eyes.</p><p>“Y-yes?" Christie answered hesitantly, trying to get used to her new name whilst eyeing the girl up and down.</p><p>“My name’s Jennie, but please call me Jen. I'll take you to your quarters now, follow me! I’m sure you’ll love it,” she grinned. Christie stood up awkwardly and followed Jennie down the winding hallways that were bursting with colours. She ran her fingertips over the beautiful patterns on the walls as she walked, some of them appeared to be glistening as if they were painted with real liquid gold. Everything around her was stunning and a lot to digest, but Christie didn’t have time to take anything in, Jennie was walking with purpose. Suddenly, she came to an abrupt halt outside a door. She began fiddling with the lock, humming a tune to herself before successfully getting it open and stepping aside so that Christie could enter.</p><p>The room itself was circular shaped, which was rather peculiar. Towards the furthest end of the room up a few steps stood a large queen sized bed, decorated with plush satin-cased pillows and an unnecessary number of quilts. There was homemade unused bookcase towards the lefthand side of the room, and parallel to that bookshelf stood another door, leading to an ensuite bathroom. On the right hand side of the room next to the bathroom was a small compact kitchen unit consisting of a singular stove with two cupboards both above and below it, presumably for food storage. The light pink carpet felt incredibly soft under her feet and the room was toasty, despite the lack of any visible heating system.</p><p>“Here you are Miss Annerledes, we will commence work at the crack of dawn tomorrow. The guards will be with you shortly to take you through to testing. I bid you good evening!” Jennie gave Christie a polite curtsey before leaving the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. Christie stood there in the silence Jennie left behind and took another look around, rather impressed.</p><p>“Out of all the missions, this one <em>has</em> to be the comfiest,” she muttered with an arched brow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Christie's First Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christie learns the basics from Jennie before coming face to face with the targets themselves for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Am I late?" Christie burst out quickly the next morning, skidding across the warm tiled floors as she entered the enormous open space that was the palace kitchens. Jennie smiled at the sight of her and made her way over from where she was kneading dough for bread.</p><p>“Good morning, Annerledes! How wonderful it is to speak with you again! You slept well, I pray?" Christie opened her mouth to reply but found herself slightly distracted by Jennie's large, molten brown eyes that were now worryingly close to her own face.</p><p>“Um…yes thank you - the beds are extremely soft," she finally hummed back once she finally managed to tear her eyes away from hers. “So…where do I start?"</p><p>"Your core role will be to take breakfast up to the main dining room. That's where the entire family eats every morning, without fail," Jennie explained swiftly, taking Christie's hand to lead her to one of the deep copper sinks that lined the edge of the kitchens.</p><p>"I see, and what do they eat? Is there a set menu…?” Christie quizzed her as they both began to wash their hands under the running tap. Jennie giggled had her question, handing her the cake of rosemary soap once she had lathered up.</p><p>“What do they eat? Well that’ll be…well, everything, <em>especially</em> Prince Thor. Prince Loki's slightly more reserved at the best of times, he picks quite a bit, never really finishes his food - rather rude given that we spend so long on cooking it fresh every morning, but what can we say,” Jennie smiled brightly before shutting off the taps and opening one of the creaky doors of the tall cupboard next to them. Christie blinked to herself a few times before nodding. She had always anticipated that mentally logging all this information would be slightly overwhelming, but where would she draw the line? Would small details like Loki being ‘slightly reserved’ with his food or Thor ‘eating everything’ even matter in the long run? What could someone ‘picking at’ olives even translate to? Just idly standing around waiting for something to kick off with this family could potentially see Christie in Asgard for years, and she was only <em>just</em> realising that.</p><p>But then something else rudely interrupted her thoughts. Although the mission brief was clear and she could tell that Coulson seemed interested in monitoring Thor, there was something about Loki’s picture that made a little alarm bell go off in Christie’s head. For what? She had no idea…</p><p>…yet.</p><p>"What does Loki ‘pick at’ usually?" Christie asked Jennie as casually as possible.</p><p>“Erm, usually lightly toasted olive bread and garlic oil seasoned with salt to dip, but even that depends on if he's hungry or not. Most days he doesn’t seem to have an appetite. But enough of that, you’ll learn that over time - let's begin," Jennie deflected loudly over the noise of the pots and pans she was cluttering about. Over the next few hours, Jennie taught Christie the basics; how to cook, chop, measure and weigh. She informed her of the different styles that the Odinson's enjoyed eating. Christie tried to take it all on board - she was a trained assassin after all…it wasn't hard for her to remember things on the spot without feeling overwhelmed. She could never crumble over pressure.</p><p>Or so she thought.</p><p>“Right that's enough for now! You can prepare the meals for the table since you'll be serving breakfast this morning," Jennie explained, whipping off her apron and stretching her arms behind her back. Christie froze suddenly in her tracks.</p><p>“Are you serious? But I literally just got here yesterday and learnt these things in the last few hours, isn't it a bit soon?" she stuttered in a slight frenzy.</p><p>What happened to not crumbling?</p><p>“Ah trust me Annerledes, I know it feels scary- but it’s tradition for the new maid to wait on the family the day after she arrives and/or acquires her job in the palace. Don't worry, you'll do a wonderful job - now take these to the dining room," Jennie smirked whilst handing her a tray full of sparkling clean silverware.</p><p>Within minutes, the family were seated at the lengthy dark dining table in a careful yet comfortable silence. Odin sat at the head, Thor on his right side, Loki on his left and Frigga on the opposite end. Luckily, Christie wasn't waiting on them by herself - she had two other maids there to help her. One was named Delilah and the other was named Renesme. Delilah had sleek black hair styled in a pixie cut with enticing dark blue eyes, her skin a pretty porcelain colour; Renesme had bright red wild curls that she wore up in a bun to stay presentable, and she had the sweetest delicate freckled nose.</p><p>“Annerledes, it's time to bring the drinks," Delilah whispered to Christie.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, right,” Christie mumbled, smoothing out the creases of her white fabric apron. She checked herself in the reflection of the silver dish that held a glass pitcher of water and quickly fixed her hair. Taking her time to ensure everything was perfect, she carefully picked up the tray and approached the table, placing it in the centre as she was taught, feeling all eyes fall on her. As she bent down to pour water into each glass, she briefly glanced up and suddenly caught Loki's mossy green eyes staring straight at her. She genuinely couldn't read his expression but found herself flushing under his gaze regardless, forcing her to break eye contact as quickly as she could. Delilah and Renesme also gracefully placed their trays down and bowed before leaving. Christie did the same and scurried out of the room after them, still a little shaken from her encounter with Loki. Jennie saw enter from where she was tidying the kitchens.</p><p>”Annerledes! What are you doing back here?!" she exclaimed in surprise as she wiped the countertops free of flour and leftover oil spills. Christie blinked at her sudden unexpected energy.</p><p>“What do you mean? I’ve waited the table, they have their drinks and the other girls put down the food and left too!” she exclaimed defensively with her hands risen.</p><p>“No, no, NO, Annerledes! Waiting the table means that <em>you</em> must WAIT to see if they require anything throughout the entire meal!" Jennie broke it down as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, her eyes wild and frantic. Christie swore under her breath before spinning on her heel to return to the dining room, slipping back in and leaning against the wall. She carefully assessed how the family operated. Today they were discussing the most random things over their breakfast, such as the weather, and their plans for the rest of the day. Odin appeared to be relatively serious, Thor constantly loud and boastful, his words full of amusement, Frigga was bright and gentle - whilst Loki seemed oddly quiet. Christie noticed that he kept glancing over at her, not an ounce of expression on his face.</p><p>Even once the meal was over and Christie silently swept out of the room with the empty dishes stacked on her tray, she could still feel those beautiful green eyes gazing deep into her soul.</p><p>-</p><p>
  <b>Reviews always appreciated &lt;3 </b>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Christie Meets Loki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The shift is done and Christie's beyond tired. But an unlikely meeting in a beautiful setting takes her attention off of her exhaustion and onto someone else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm done here, right?" Christie yawned to Jennie once everything in the kitchens was tidied and cleaned, suddenly finding herself absolutely exhausted. This kind of domestic work wasn’t something she was naturally used to doing.</p><p>"Amazingly, yes you are. How swiftly did <em>that</em> go? Isn’t serving just the most fulfilling job in the world?” Christie’s awkward silence as a response told Jennie all she needed to know. “Why…why don’t you go out onto the Palace Balconies for a while to unwind until dinner service? They’re <em>just</em> glorious,” Jennie suggested brightly, chucking her dishcloth into a wicker basket to be washed before untying her brunette locks, so that they cascaded freely down her back. "I'm going to have a little lie down myself - these mornings honestly tire me out. I’ll knock for you when it’s time to come back for dinner service.”</p><p>"Yeah, that’s good idea. I'll see you later then,” Christie breathed out in relief.</p><p>“May the protectors keep you safe, Annerledes!” Jennie waved her an excitable goodbye as she departed from the kitchens so she could go to her own headquarters. Christie wandered around the palace corridors aimlessly before she stumbled across the most beautiful winding white marble staircase, unsure of where it led to but hoping that it took her to where she needed to go.</p><p>Eventually, after getting lost a number of times and having to resort to ask a grumpy looking palace guard for directions, she found the magnificent double doors leading to the great Palace Balconies. It was just as stunning as Jennie made it out to be - the pure sight of it made her breath hitch in her throat. The balconies themselves were made of the purest navy blue and pure white marble swirled together, and they looked onto the most serene view of the Asgardian shores. The crystal blue waves lapped gently against the innocent chalky white sands. Christie felt at peace with her life for a few short seconds.</p><p>It wasn't everyday that an assassin got to feel peace - particularly one with such a difficult past. The only peace they truly knew, was in death.</p><p>"Beautiful, isn't it?" came a sudden deep voice from somewhere behind her. Christie spun round and found herself face to face with Loki himself, standing there with his arms folded. How and when he got there, she had absolutely no idea.</p><p>“It’s…it’s very nice," Christie hummed politely before turning back around to gaze at the view again.</p><p>“It's more than ‘<em>nice</em>’. It’s a complete vision of peace," Loki corrected her quietly, causing her to look back at him again. “My favourite part of this entire palace, always has been. In fact, my favourite part of Asgard.”</p><p>“Do…do you come out here all the time?" Christie asked as casually as possible, careful not to break eye contact once. Loki’s eyes flickered up and down her body for a brief second before answering again.</p><p>"I come here to think quite often, yes,” he finally replied after the short pause. Christie couldn't help but stare at those stunning green eyes of his, even though they were now more focussed on the serene sight ahead of him than her.</p><p>“You come out here to <em>think</em>? Wow…that’s deep," Christie smiled slightly. Loki briefly glanced at her again, this time in amusement - but quickly looked away.</p><p>"I don't believe we've properly been introduced," he cleared his throat softly whilst darting his eyes back up at hers uncertainly. Now he was starting to look slightly shy. “My name’s-"</p><p>"Loki, the mischievous one,” Christie filled it in with a smirk. Loki's eyes glinted slightly, finding it difficult to work her out but also loving the challenge of it. He was usually rather good at it, but something about her was different.</p><p>A pleasant change.</p><p>He continued to study her in wonder, for never had he seen such an interesting looking woman in his life. Her almost-sliver straight hair had been styled into a side parting and was flowing past her shoulders, almost down to her waist. Her gentle pink lips weren’t overly pouty, but their natural form appeared to be slightly parted at all times. And those steely grey eyes of hers were the most prominent feature of her face, glinting in the reflection of the Asgardian moonlight.</p><p>"I'm...Annerledes," Christie decided to awkwardly introduce herself after noticing that he hadn’t spoken for a few seconds too long. Loki suddenly broke out of his trancelike state and a shadow of a grin began to fade onto his face. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Did my mother name you that?" Loki smirked knowingly.</p><p>“She did indeed - why?" Christie frowned.</p><p>“Ah, of course she did - it’s an ancient language meaning ‘different’… something that, to be fair, you most definitely are," Loki explained before lightly running his tongue over his bottom lip.</p><p>“Oh…that’s nice of her..." Christie murmured slowly, trying to figure out if that was a compliment or not. She turned around again to soak in her surroundings - she just could’t get enough of them. Everything still felt like a dream.</p><p>"Indeed. I'm going to leave now, but I'll be seeing more of you soon I hope?" Loki suggested, wistfulness lingering in his tone. Before Christie could even turn around properly to answer him, Loki had gone, leaving nothing but his citrusy scent of sweet lemon and lime lingering in the air.</p><p>-</p><p>Sorry I’ve been gone for so long and sorry this is so short! Hope you enjoyed :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's only day two in Asgard, and some surprising news has already come Christie's way...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie woke up the next morning still feeling a little drowsy from the day before. She was told that she wouldn't have to serve today, thanks to the newly amended rota - so she was considering staying tucked up in the warm, soft bed.</p>
<p>But clearly, fate had other plans.</p>
<p>There was a suddenly there was a rapid knock at the door of her quarters. "Come in," she mumbled reluctantly, straight into her pillow. The great oak door cracked open and Jennie slipped in, still in her beige cotton nightdress, her chocolate locks a wild mess.</p>
<p>"Annerledes!" she sang brightly, scurrying across the carpet and up the few steps that her bed sat on. Christie raised her head, groaned at the sight of the bubbly head serving girl, and fell back into her crumpled pillow again.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Jen,” she grumbled into the fabric.</p>
<p>"<em>Guess</em> <em>what</em>?!” Jennie grinned excitedly as she slammed herself down on the end of Christie’s bed completely uninvited.</p>
<p>"<em>Tell me</em>!” Christie gasped back, her voice dripping in blatant sarcasm. Jennie clearly had no regard or respect for personal space and, whilst it was bearable for now, she knew it would take all of a few days for it to rile her up.</p>
<p>"Prince Loki has requested that you serve him every morning at breakfast! The <em>prince</em> himself! Isn't that just <em>wonderful</em>?" Jennie gushed, clasping her hands together in wonder. <em>That</em> made Christie wake up; she sat up properly and stared at her with squinted eyes.</p>
<p>“Prince Loki…? Prince Loki asked for me especially?" she blinked, running her hands through her bed hair which was currently sticking up all over the place.</p>
<p>“That’s right! I know, it’s forward, extremely forward in fact but my oh my, this is just <em>brilliant</em>," Jennie grinned, prodding her leg with each syllable of the sentence. “This means you have a higher place now, the rota doesn’t exist! Second day and you’re already promoted!”</p>
<p>"So this is my life now, huh?” Christie mumbled more to herself than herself. It still felt like a weird dream. Just a few days ago, Coulson was eating fake pears off her table in London with a bizarre sounding mission - now here she was, in this beautiful palace with this sweet but borderline unbearable girl all up in her personal space.</p>
<p>"Yes, this <em>is</em> your life, and what a life it is! So hurry up and get yourself dressed - oh dear gods you do look a mess, come <em>on</em>!" Jennie reached across Christie’s legs and flung open the curtains, allowing a sharp stream of sunlight to flood the room as she yanked Christie's arm in an attempt to pull her out of bed. But Christie firmly stayed rooted to the spot, absolutely shattered.</p>
<p>"Jen, I know we just met - but pull me like that again and I will kill you," Christie warned her lowly, half joking and half serious.</p>
<p>Well, Jennie wasn’t to know that, was she?</p>
<p>“Oh Annerledes, come ON! We need to go, we only have an hour to prepare!” Jennie insisted, still tugging her white satin nightdress strap persistently. Christie gave in and decided to get up, speedily making her way over to the stone shower in the private bathroom that was connected to her quarters. This <em>was</em> the job, after all.</p>
<p>“So, while I've got this morning job, do I still help you in the kitchens in between?" Christie shouted over the noise of hot running water hitting the cold granite beneath her bare feet, as her nightdress fell from her shoulders.</p>
<p>"No, you just serve breakfast and at times, dinner, depending on whether Loki wants dinner or not, as sometimes he goes without. In-between aforementioned meals you may do whatever you desire in Asgard, but you must be back before dark and preferably tell the guards where you’re going if you happen to leave the palace,” Jennie explained speedily. "Unless of course, you want to help me clean the kitchens!" Christie rolled her eyes and lathered her body with the honey scented cake of soap as Jennie paced up and down her room impatiently, unable to sit still for a second.</p>
<p>“No thanks, you're alright," Christie playfully declined the offer. There was a short pause, filled only with the comforting sound of the running shower.</p>
<p>"You're not from around here are you?" Jennie suddenly asked, breaking the peaceful silence. Christie chewed the inside of her cheek for a few seconds before answering - this is where her specialties had to come into play. This was a make or break answer, and she couldn’t close up as obviously as she wanted to.</p>
<p>"What gave it away, the fact that I turned up in Asgard out of nowhere?" she decided to give a sarcastic gasp. Jennie was the one to roll her eyes this time, putting a brief pause in her overly excitable behaviour.</p>
<p>“<em>No- </em>well yes, but no because that happened to me, too. It’s just that…well, you’re <em>different</em>," Jennie shrugged. “The Queen was right with her naming strategy this time. The rest of us were rechristened with simple names but yours suits you wonderfully. You came from Ear- <em>Midgard</em>, did you not? Did you have a family? How did you get here? I know there are other accidental and unspoken ways onto Asgard but I thought Heimdall was guarding all the entrances-” All the questions were now tumbling out of Jennie’s mouth like never-ending verbal diarrhoea and it was overcrowding Christie’s brain.</p>
<p>"Hey hey! I thought you said we only had an hour? Look, I'll answer all your queries some other day, but right now we need to get down there for breakfast remember?” she reminded Jennie smoothly, stopping the shower water and grabbing the soft towel waiting for her behind the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"Oh NO! We're late! Come <em>on</em> Annerledes stop chatting!” Jennie gasped, clapping at her briskly to hurry her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thanks for the kudos! It means a lot :) x</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Define: 'Playing'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christie actually listens in on a conversation with The Odinsons over breakfast, and already begins making note of the apparent tension between Odin and Loki.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Here we go, Annerledes - it’s time to serve again," Jennie smiled a few hours after waking Christie up, handing her a silver tray containing a basket of various freshly baked breads. They were in the kitchens again, ready for another morning service. The smells around them were almost addictive; even though there was nothing unusual or particularly different about the dishes compared to the ones Earth, the scents wafting around were delicious.</p><p>“I’m ready," Christie confirmed confidently, confidently taking the tray from her. "Let's do it, guys.” She and the two helpers Renesme and Delilah swiftly worked their way into the large dining room, which actually resembled more of a hall now that Christie was looking at it in closer detail. The walls were glistening with gold, the floor looked as if it was made of the finest bronze.</p><p>It was clearly designed for royalty.</p><p>Christie approached the table and placed the tray down in front of the watchful eyes of the Odinson family, accidentally making eye contact with Loki once more. He looked away quicker than he did the day before though, much to her surprise. Was this suddenly change in tone something to make a mental note of?</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Christie bowed her head and stepped away from the table, resuming her place in the corner of the room where she stood the day before. This time she listened to the table talk a little more intently, keeping her eyes solely focussed on the polished floor beneath her feet.</p><p>"So, have you thought any more about how we will present the official coronation, father?" Thor was asking as he assertively grabbed taking a piece of warm bread from the basket.</p><p>“I have indeed," Odin confirmed briskly as he poured himself a drink. "But it shall take some time before anything actually takes place. You simply cannot rush into these things - it’s an important decision and it <em>will</em> take time.”</p><p>"Your father's right, son. This isn't just something you can jump into. It takes a long amount of thought and weighing of options before anything could even <em>think</em> about being decided. More to the point, the Mjölnir decides on its own,” Frigga explained with pure grace before taking a sip of her sweet almond tea.</p><p>‘<em>Mjölnir?</em>’ Christie thought, trying not to crinkle her face at the name. ‘<em>What the hell is that?</em>'</p><p>"I certainly don’t doubt any of your points. It <em>is</em> the fate of Asgard after all," Thor nodded. Christie dipped her head lower and made sure she listened hard – this was definitely the sort of information S.H.I.E.L.D would want her to look out for.</p><p>“Although I doubt you would both make <em>excellent</em> leaders and someday, kings," Frigga smiled at her two sons, clearly bursting with genuine pride. Thor beamed back at her whilst Loki simply shot her a small smile, before going back to miserably poking his at his food. Odin happened to glance over at the same time and frowned at his childlike actions.</p><p>"<b><em>Don't play in your food, Loki!</em></b>” he barked sharply. The tone in his voice was so unexpected that it even startled Christie. She stole a quick glance at both Delilah and Renesme to see if they reacted. But they didn't appear to be fazed in the slightest, in fact they looked perfectly fine. Loki simply glanced up at his father, before shaking his head and releasing a deep sigh from somewhere within before speaking. Frigga dropped her gaze, knowing <em>exactly</em> what was to come.</p><p>“Tell me, dear <em>Father</em>…do I <em>look</em> happy? Do I have a joyful smile on my face? Do I look <em>content</em>? Do I look excited in any way? Am I clapping my hands with glee?" Loki asked darkly, his cold voice ringing against the walls of the hall. Odin didn't know how to answer - he knew that what he really wanted to say wouldn’t be well received by his beloved wife.</p><p>“Loki," he decided to growl with warning tones.</p><p>“No? Then I'm not 'playing' in my food, am I?” Odin let out a small sound of anger but said no more, doing well to exercise his patience. Christie’s own eyes grew wide and a small smile threatened to play on her lips. Loki briefly looked up at her and gave a ghost of a smile himself after seeing her face.</p><p>"Are you not hungry, brother?" Thor frowned as he cleaned off yet another piece of bread, completely and utterly oblivious to the tense atmosphere that was beginning to swallow everyone else. Loki shook his head stiffly.</p><p>"My darling, you haven't eaten properly for quite some time now," Frigga suddenly piped up, her eyebrows furrowing together. "You refused dinner yesterday and today no morning meal? Please, do eat something."</p><p>"I'll have something a little later mother," Loki promised, before suddenly raising his head again. “Actually…my throat <em>is</em> a little dry. May I have some more water please?"</p><p>"Of course. Annerledes! Please fetch us a pitcher of cool water with a wedge of citrus please," Frigga smiled over graciously in Christie's direction. "Delilah and Renesme could you also bring the pastries out? I think we’re wrapping it up here.” Christie, Delilah and Renesme all bowed as a simultaneous response and walked in line formation out of the dining room and back into the kitchens, Christie feeling Loki's eyes focussed on her yet again. She shut the large wooden door behind her and leant against it, taking a shaky deep breath. It was like she felt a panic attack coming on. <em>Something</em> about Loki’s behaviour just wasn’t registering properly but she couldn’t put her finger on it - and <em>that</em> was what made her feel uneasy and slightly paranoid.</p><p>“Sorry, did none of you nearly wet yourselves when Odin barked at Loki like that?" she asked once she had finally caught her breath, staring at Delilah and Renesme who were busy taking the pastries out of the oven.</p><p>“No Annerledes. The King and Prince Loki have had this relationship for a while now. They argue on most days for the tiniest of reasons and, according to the older servers, it’s been happening for quite a while. You do get used to it, trust me,” Renesme shrugged without even looking up. Christie felt slightly sorry for Loki then. She knew all too well how it felt to be <em>that</em> child.</p><p>“Damn. What a sad life to have,” she murmured quietly as she nibbled on her bottom lip.</p><p>
  <em>‘A prince with resentment to his father? Noted.’</em>
</p><p>"I think Prince Loki has grown accustomed to it too," Delilah pointed out fairly, bumping the oven door closed with her hip.</p><p>“I bet he does, but what a horrible thing to have to get used to," Christie muttered with a frown. Delilah handed her the new pitcher of water and Renesme held the giant tray of fresh pastries with oven mitts.</p><p>“Ah I wouldn’t fret - he’ll survive. Come on, let's get back in there with these pastries," Delilah beamed, without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: Your kind words mean so much! Thank you x</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pastries and Pecks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki finds Christie intriguing, and she feels the same about him...but for different reasons.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a hollow knock on Christie's door as she folded up her apron to slip it in her drawer after her shift. According to Jennie’s new rota she wouldn’t have to work until the next morning, so she took that time to relax and soak up all she had observed that morning. Well, she had <em>intended</em> to - but the sudden visitor had unexpectedly ruined her plans. She didn’t tend to receive visitors post shift (unless one of the girls wanted something); so she was extremely taken aback once she opened her door to see Loki.</p>
<p>There he was…just standing there awkwardly. </p>
<p>“Er…good afternoon,” he rushed out, lifting up a brown paper bag in a strange wave-like motion. "I brought you a cinnamon pecan and rosemary pastry from the Royal Asgardian Bakery. They drop them off every seven days and this one is my personal favourite so I thought…you might like it.” He was rambling on a little, but Christie was surprised to feel herself begin to blush slightly - what he was doing was genuinely sweet. But she kept her cool.</p>
<p>“Ah, thanks, how thoughtful. Um…you can come in if you want,” she blinked, shuffling aside so that he could enter. Loki stepped through the doorway into her cozy quarters and glanced around for a few seconds before focussing on Christie again. His gaze was <em>so</em> intense - perhaps that’s what was unnerving her so much.</p>
<p>"You look…nice t-today,” he told her awkwardly as he passed her the pastry bag. Christie received it with a thankful nod and placed it down on the little kitchen counter beside her.</p>
<p>"As do you," she responded a little uncomfortably. She didn't <em>feel</em> particularly ‘nice’; she was wearing an off-white long sleeved dress that trailed down to her ankles, and her hair was tied back rather messily from where she had been laying in her bed reading an old book from her dusty bookshelf. </p>
<p>It wasn’t her usual style, that’s for sure. </p>
<p>Christie started washing a few dishes that were scattered around from when she’d eaten leftover food from the kitchens after her shift, in a wild attempt to look busy…but Loki said nothing.</p>
<p>Then there was a <em>deafeningly</em> awkward silence.</p>
<p>“…It’s nicer hot."</p>
<p>“Sorry?" Christie suddenly asked, dropping a fork into the sink and spinning around to face Loki again.</p>
<p>"The pastry. It's nice when it's hot," Loki repeated himself without so much as batting an eyelid. Christie gave him a small amused smile.</p>
<p>"That's good to know, but there's no microwave in here," she reminded him, the smile not once fading from her lips. Loki blinked back at her with nothing but innocent confusion painted onto his face.</p>
<p>"Microwave? A literal wave from micros? Is this a Midgardian invention? Sounds…intriguing,” he frowned, scrunching up his nose. Christie couldn't help but giggle at him - but she abruptly stopped as she suddenly remembered the breakfast tension earlier.</p>
<p>"Are you okay now? I heard how your dad spoke to you this morning, it was rough. But it was an <em>extremely</em> smooth comeback from you," she commented, still impressed by it all. Loki gave her a slightly sad smile and shrugged, breaking eye contact with her once again.</p>
<p>“Honestly, my father is like that to me almost every morning. I’m…rather used to it by now,” he admitted with a sigh, picking the brown bag back up from the counter and placing his hands above and beneath it. Christie watched him concentrate in silence, confused but intrigued. After a few short seconds, Loki lifted his head and passed Christie the bag back - only difference was that now…it was <em>piping</em> hot.</p>
<p>“<em>SH*T!</em>” she yelped, quickly dropping it onto the counter and practically leaping over to the tap to run cool water onto her palms. “Great! Because having <em>one</em> person in my family that could do that wasn’t detrimental enough, no?” she muttered under her breath irritably. Loki gave her another smile, this one more mischievous than the last.</p>
<p>“Annerledes, I’d like to know if you’d like to have lunch with me at the Palace Balconies tomorrow? Since it looks like you'll be staying for some time it's probably best that we get to know each other a little better, yes?” he suggested smoothly, his gaze not leaving hers this time.</p>
<p>"Oh?" Christie smirked at his attempt to flirt. Sharing a meal with someone that could tell her the ins and outs of the palace <em>without</em> having to put on an incredibly overexcitable irritating demeanour? “Sure! I <em>should</em> say no just for that burn, though.” Loki looked quite pleased with her response, but also a little taken aback as if he wasn’t expecting it.</p>
<p>"Good. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, I doubt that I’ll be attending dinner tonight - I’m not hungry,” he hummed. "Enjoy the pastry." And with that, he disappeared into thin air, leaving Christie alone once more.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Good <em>morning</em> Annerledes, you're just in time!” Jennie beamed the next morning as Christie trudged into the kitchens with a yawn. No matter the time it, Jennie was always overly-enthusiastic, and that unnerved the <em>hell</em> out of Christie.</p>
<p>“Morning Jen," Christie sighed back, rubbing her eyes like a little child before taking the tray of freshly baked breads into the dining room as she usually did. The conversation took the same structure as it always did; both Thor and Odin taking lead, Frigga piping in when she deemed necessary and Loki saying nothing. Christie did what she had been trained to do - placed the tray in the middle of the table, bowed and retreated to her post against the wall to await any needs. But Loki's eyes lit up considerably once he saw her this morning. His attention was solely focussed on her as she took her bow, but she was trying her best not to acknowledge it. </p>
<p>But then Loki spoke up, and from then...everything changed.</p>
<p>"May I have another piece of bread, Annerledes?" he called over to her. Christie blinked over at him, totally caught off guard.</p>
<p>'<em>What is he playing at?</em>' she thought in a sudden panic. She cleared her throat slightly before answering. "Sir, you have bread on the table?”</p>
<p>“I do, but not the one I like. There's a spiced olive loaf in the kitchens, may you please bring some of that?" he responded straight away, his mossy green eyes full of playful. Christie shot Loki a small scowl, assuming that he was up to no good - but bowed and left for the kitchens regardless. Once she returned thirty or so seconds later, she placed the amended platter right onto the table directly in front of Loki, expecting that to be all. But, well aware that his family were watching, Loki took one of Christie's pale delicate hands in his. Before she knew it, he had pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. She completely froze, her breath hitching in her throat. The kiss was small…deliberate…<em>careful</em>.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Annerledes," he nodded politely, whilst covering her hand with his own. Frigga and Thor exchanged small looks that read 'he likes her’, whereas Odin looked on with no expression in his face. Christie felt a hot blush begin to crawl up her cheeks…till she felt a sharp burning sensation on the back of her hand. She snatched her hand back as quickly as she could and gave a swift bow before exiting the room as fast as her feet could carry her. As soon as she burst through the kitchen doors, she was immediately met by Jennie, Delilah and Renesme. Their eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets with a look of total disbelief plastered firmly on their faces. </p>
<p>"<em>Did he kiss your hand?!</em>" Renesme practically shouted as soon as the doors shut behind her. Christie flicked her hand up and down distractedly, feeling the pain Loki had inflicted slowly begin to subside.</p>
<p>"Mmm - then he...<em>burnt</em> it or something, with those <em>stupid</em> magical heat hands,” she muttered, now cradling her sore hand. The girls’ mouthes hung open in shock.</p>
<p>“Well?! Check it!" Delilah was the first one to order her briskly. Christie stared at the girls in confusion - what was the big deal <em>now</em>?</p>
<p>“Ummm…why?” she frowned.</p>
<p>“<em>Because</em>, Annerledes,” Jennie groaned as if it were obvious, "it means he's imprinted something on your hand! Do it!” Christie drew the back of her hand towards her immediately - and there it was, in clear neat writing etched onto her skin, the simple words,</p>
<p>'<em>See you at lunch.</em>'</p>
<p>"<em>Lunch?!</em>" Delilah squealed. Her voice couldn’t get any higher.</p>
<p>"You have a…date with him?!" Jennie blinked suddenly, her smile faltering a little. “You only <em>just</em> got here, when did <em>that</em> happen?”</p>
<p>"And <em>when</em> were you gonna tell <em>us</em>?" Renesme demanded to know as she stamped her foot, Delilah nodding like a bobblehead on the side.</p>
<p>“It’s literally not that deep, guys! It’s just lunch…will this writing go away?" Christie frowned anxiously, ignoring the questions as her fair eyebrows knitted together in concern.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it should disappear within a few minutes," Delilah reassured her with a hand on her shoulder. “But you better go and get ready for that date with <em>LOKI ODINSON</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Date? Ha, not on his life. This is business only. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span>A longer chapter for you guys today! Hope you enjoyed xx</span>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Palace Balcony Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A pleasant date for one, a perfect data gathering opportunity for another - and a sharing platter in between the two.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie was hoping that she looked presentable enough. She had fixed her long icy white locks into a twisty low bun secured in place with a whole load of pins, a process that caused her many minutes of irritable explicits and shaky hands. She wore a beautiful ivory dress which comprised of a tight bodice and a pure white ankle-length chiffon skirt which flowed wonderfully in the gentle wind. Once she reached the Palace Balconies, she noticed that awaiting her was a pure marble table, perfect for two. She sat down on one of the cushioned chairs awkwardly, patiently waiting for Loki to turn up. Realistically she was only waiting for a few minutes, but it felt like a good few hours - when all of a sudden she heard a clear voice saying,</p>
<p>"You made it."</p>
<p>Christie turned her head to the source that she assumed was behind her, but to her confusion, no one was there. She turned back around again to suddenly see Loki sitting opposite her, grinning mischievously yet again. It made her jump, hard - and it took <em>a lot</em> for that to happen.</p>
<p>“Holy crap, you sure seem to enjoy doing that, huh?” she panted as she attempted to compose herself with a flush.</p>
<p>"I do. How's your…?” Loki trailed off innocently, nudging his head in the direction of her hands that were resting on top of each other on the table. Christie glared at him, raising an eyebrow at how amused this was clearly making him.</p>
<p>“Well the pain's gone - not much thanks to <em>you</em>, I have to say," she muttered, also glancing down at her slightly reddened hand.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Loki told her honestly, his eyes genuinely looking sincere this time. “I must admit, I keep forgetting that you're Midgardian. The pain tolerance for your people happens to be much lower."</p>
<p>“Oh, the <em>joys</em> of being Midgardian right?” Christie rolled her eyes, before turning her head to look across the balcony edge to the beautiful waters twinkling below them. Loki raised an eyebrow in wonder. He had never met someone as sarcastic as himself before, and for it to come from a woman both intrigued and confused him.</p>
<p>"Indeed. I’m sorry - where exactly do you hail from?" he asked casually, locking his fingers together and carefully resting his chin on top of them. Christie turned her head to look at him properly again.</p>
<p>“England - you wouldn’t know it,” she answered shortly, trying her hardest not to say anything stupid that could blow her cover.</p>
<p>"I see. So then, how did you get here? I’ve seen it happen more than once now and it appears to be more and more frequent,” Loki frowned, trying to connect the dots.</p>
<p>"Why does it matter so much?" Christie shot back almost immediately, noticing that he was growing increasingly suspicious. Loki said nothing in response - instead he raised an eyebrow in blatant scepticism.</p>
<p>“Hm. And how long are you planning to stay here for?" he finally asked after a few moments of pondering silence, not breaking eye contact once.</p>
<p>"I can't answer that, so let’s just say ‘indefinitely’,” Christie muttered back carefully. Loki's mossy green eyes were studying her so intently that she slowly felt herself weaken under his gaze. This was unusual for her. Her heart was closed because she had trained it to be. Her emotions were locked away because she had trained them to be. So why did it feel like that hard exterior she had worked so hard to build was beginning to melt away, like a block of ice left on the picnic table during an afternoon in August? The intensity of Loki’s gaze was growing - she had to divert the conversation, clearing her throat and sitting up straighter. ”So! Are we planning to eat now, or…"</p>
<p>“Ah. Of course…what would you like?" Loki asked quietly, eventually tearing his gaze from Christie.</p>
<p>“I’m not fussed - what’s good here?"</p>
<p>“Depends on what you’re craving. I’ll get the sharing platter, there’s something there for every occasion,” Loki decided, clicking his fingers roughly. Suddenly, out of literal thin air, a platter of assorted cold and hot meats, thin and thick breads and a number of cheeses and olives appeared on a long wooden slab in the middle of the table. Christie shook her head in wonder.</p>
<p>“That's ridiculous," she mumbled, grabbing a napkin to place on her lap. Loki looked up, puzzled.</p>
<p>"What, magic?" he frowned.</p>
<p>"No, the fact that you made me traipse all the way into the kitchens this morning when you <em>clearly</em> could've conjured up your own bloody spiced bread," Christie exclaimed, her hands expressively waving around in genuine frustration.</p>
<p>Loki couldn't help but laugh.</p>
<p>A good twenty minutes or so passed, filled with mostly silence - but a comfortable one at that. “Its the coronation decision soon," Loki muttered bitterly, dabbing the corner of his mouth after pointlessly poking at a small meat pie. Christie blinked at him whilst chewing her sausage and onion stuffing pastry. There was something in Loki's voice that she didn't like, and her mind registered it immediately.</p>
<p>“Yes, so I’ve heard...are you nervous?" she asked him slowly, placing her fork down onto her now empty plate.</p>
<p>"Why should I be? There’s no suspense here. We <em>all</em> know who's going to get it. We all know who '<em>the better prince</em>' is," Loki sighed, his voice edging on bitterness and misery. His whole demeanour was changing and it was obvious.</p>
<p>Christie took a note of that one, too.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>I</em> don’t know who the better prince is - I literally just got here, remember?” she pointed out fairly, trying to lighten his mood a little.</p>
<p>It didn’t work.</p>
<p>"Well I hate to break the news Annerledes - but it’s Thor," came Loki’s harsh response. Christie rolled her eyes and placed her warm hand on top of Loki's ice cold one in attempt to calm him down a little. Loki felt his muscles involuntarily relax under her sudden touch, and he breathed out through his nose slowly.</p>
<p>“Loki, I'm not the enemy here. I’m not against you. I’m just a serving girl, remember?” Christie reminded him quietly. Loki placed his hand over hers and gave a stiff nod.</p>
<p>"I know, Annerledes. I didn’t mean to bark at you…” he sighed, letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment. Christie raised a sceptical eyebrow, contemplating whether to snatch her hand back or not whilst she still had the chance.</p>
<p>“Loki, <em>I swear,</em> if you burn a message into my damn hand again I'll flip out," she warned him seriously, readying her reflexes if needs be.</p>
<p>"I won’t, I promise,” Loki smirked slightly, opening his eyes again and gently removing his hands from under and over hers. "Oh goodness, I almost forgot - I need to go and train with His Royal Highness himself in a few minutes."</p>
<p>"Who? Thor?" Christie suddenly burst out into a grin with her eyes dancing with excitement. Some gritty action training instead of prancing around the kitchens in that wretched serving dress sounded like a beautiful change of scenery to her. “You <em>train</em> with him? Oh <em>please</em> may I come?"</p>
<p>“What, to the training grounds? Not a chance, it’s too dangerous!" Loki exclaimed. Christie pouted and folded her arms in silent protest - which after a few stern moments, somehow made him cave in. She could see that she already had him wrapped around her finger without even having to do too much. “Alright. Fine. But you must promise to always stay by me and don't go looking for trouble with anyone at the grounds, yes? It would not be a pretty sight. Mother will go stark raving mad if anything happens to her <em>favourite</em> serving girl, no doubt. Listen to me at all times.”</p>
<p>"Or what?" Christie scoffed. She hated being told what to do at the best of times, if it wasn't Coulson she didn't want to know. Even when it was Coulson - she <em>still</em> didn’t want to know.</p>
<p>"Or you die, Annerledes. Or you die,” Loki gave a simple answer, his eyes wickedly daring her to argue again. "Now come on, we simply cannot be late.”</p>
<p>
  <b>Thank you so much for reading every week! It makes me incredibly happy.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Training Grounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On earth, S.H.I.E.L.D are looking for their newest recruit, praying for the day that they can take her into their organisation - whilst on Asgard, Christie has already run into trouble.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Coulson, any updates from Christie?" Fury asked his partner that morning as he swept into the main communications room of the helicarrier, his coat billowing behind him.</p>
<p>"Negative, sir," Coulson briskly replied, crossing his arms at the station he was standing at.</p>
<p>“I’m really starting to think sending her up there was a bad idea," Fury muttered, glancing at Coulson out of the corner of his one good eye.</p>
<p>“Um, sir…this was <em>your</em> idea," Coulson frowned in blatant confusion.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I got that. But it shouldn't be taking this long for her to see something. I thought Selvig predicted chaos? Seems pretty damn quiet to me,” Fury continued to point out. He was restless, anxious, and it was clear.</p>
<p>"Sir, we've got a match!" Agent Hill suddenly shouted form across the comms room. Both Fury and Coulson skidded over to the screen that both Maria and another agent were crouched over.</p>
<p>"Is that her there?" Fury turned to Coulson to ask him directly. Coulson peered at the photo of the young woman with long wavy auburn hair and dull green eyes. It was a blurry image though, no real details could be made out - she seemed to be with a larger group of people.</p>
<p>“Hard to tell,” Coulson murmured back.</p>
<p>"Enhance and zoom in focus," Fury demanded. The agent double clicked on the photo and it sharpened. Then the image was much clearer. The woman appeared to be running with her hand output in a Spiderman-esque form, whilst what looked like sparks were flying straight from her fingertips. She wore a tight black tank top showing off a lot of her cleavage and dark jeans with lace up boots. "Coulson?" Fury muttered again, suddenly breaking the silence.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah. That's her sir," Coulson gulped.</p>
<p>“We got it, cross-match her and find her location," Fury told Maria briskly.</p>
<p>"Sir, we can’t do that - she’s still with the Professor and you had a <em>deal</em> remember?" Maria quickly reminded him before he got too ahead of himself. Coulson and Fury exchanged irritated looks with each other, knowing she was 100% right.</p>
<p>“Damnit," Fury hissed under his breath. They were so close this time…and yet so far.</p>
<p>"We've gotta get her soon," Coulson groaned in exasperation, staring at the picture in front of him. "We must recruit Ashley Darmer."</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Do listen to me, Annerledes you <em>must</em> keep close," Loki muttered sharply once they both stepped into the great training grounds of Asgard. It resembled a stadium out of one of those gladiator films that Christie remembered her dad watching on a Friday evening, when she was meant to be asleep. She typically used to crouch on the stairs and peer at the TV screen through the white bars of the banister, staring at those hefty sweaty men covered in dirt and each other’s blood, stabbing each other with spears and swords in awe. Her mother would never allow her to watch it, but she was asleep whenever it came on, as was her sister - so they never even knew. Her father could always tell that she was secretly watching from that spot on the staircase though, but he never stopped her. He never even turned round to scold her - he let her sit there for the entire film, and gave her a few seconds to run back into her room before she was ‘seen’ whilst the credits rolled. Then he’d simply switch off the TV before following suit, never so much as even mentioning it the next morning.</p>
<p>It was like their way of weekly silent bonding between them. Sweet, given the fact that outside of those evenings, they barely so much as glanced in each other’s direction.</p>
<p>“Stay close? I don't see how I can," Christie joked lightheartedly, gesturing around the large arena that she was standing in. But she coughed awkwardly when she noticed Loki's serious face glaring over at her. He genuinely wasn’t messing around, yet to Christie this arena was no big deal - she had been in worse situations before. “Sorry, I mean <em>sure</em>, I’ll…uh…keep close by."</p>
<p>“That’s all I ask, thank you,” Loki sighed in relief. “Now to find that <em>beloved</em> great oaf of mine-"</p>
<p>"BROTHER!" Thor’s voice suddenly boomed as he walked down the stone staircase on the far side of the arena with four other people behind him, like his posse.</p>
<p>"Thor," Loki nodded slightly once he was within closer range. "And the others. This is Annerledes. Annerledes this is Thor, as you know, that’s Sif and behind her are the Warriors Three." Christie bowed her head in humble acknowledgement, registering each new face in her head.</p>
<p>“Ah! Aren't you one of the maids in the house?" Thor frowned, trying to figure out where he had seen her before.</p>
<p>"She is indeed, I decided to bring her to lunch on the balconies but I remembered we had training," Loki admitted, looking slightly embarrassed about the lunch situation. The group shared amused smirks on each of their faces.</p>
<p>"Oh brother, then there was no need to show up today! I wouldn't have even cared if I knew you were <em>courting</em> someone!" Thor gave a small smirk, an eyebrow risen as he eyed Christie up and down. “Lucky man, she is a beautiful one.” Christie flushed and shrugged her shoulders bashfully, now unsure of where to look.</p>
<p>“Aww, thank-”</p>
<p>"It was just a friendly lunch," Loki snapped, interrupting their little moment. Christie’s mouth shut again and Thor looked even more amused than he did before.</p>
<p>“Yes brother, if you insist. Let's begin then!" Christie took a few steps back, choosing to sit on one of the many great stone steps that lined the arena as she silently assessed the five of them in combat with great interest. Thor always went for the jugular, being a hefty man. Loki’s main skills appeared to be disappearing and reappearing, at one point of the session he even magically appeared next to Christie, which made her jump yet again. It was a fascinating ordeal to say the least - until it took a turn for the worse.</p>
<p>Towards the end of the session, Sif popped over to sit next to Christie as the men quietly argued amongst themselves on who could approach her to ‘get to know her better’. Thor insisted that he was going for it, but Loki had quickly stopped each and every one of his attempts. Sif was curious about her, though. Another woman this close to the men she surrounded herself with wasn’t what she was used to.</p>
<p>“So, Annerledes is it? Do you know how to fight?" she asked loudly, as if Christie were tone deaf. Christie wrinkled her nose and she blinked at her in confusion, not overly sure whether she was happy with her tone or not.</p>
<p>“How to fight? I…well…somewhat," she nodded carefully, determined not to give anything away. Sif gave a tinkering laugh - which pierced straight through Christie for some reason. It almost made her wince.</p>
<p>"I'm sure you do," Sif hummed sarcastically, although it was barely audible. Christie suddenly found her skin get very hot very quickly - something within her had ruptured and it was only a matter of time before it revealed itself. '<em>Count to five, Christie</em>,' she thought. ‘<em>You can’t kick off here. You cannot blow your cover for this disrespectful b*tch - you’ve come this far, you’ve come this far. Count to five.</em>’</p>
<p>'<em>1</em>...'</p>
<p>"I mean, you're just a maid, so I shan’t expect too much from you. Did you not fall from the sky or something or another?" Sif continued without even thinking. She wasn’t even <em>trying</em> to trigger her, she was just oblivious to the effect that her words were having.</p>
<p>'<em>2</em>...'</p>
<p>“Frigga said you looked rather weak when you arrived, anyway. You must be frightened here, and that’s <em>absolutely</em> understandable.”</p>
<p>'<em>3</em>...'</p>
<p>“In fact next time, for safety reasons alone, I think it's best that you stay in the kitchens. I’m surprised that Loki even-”</p>
<p>‘<em>ANDDD SHE’S OUT!</em>’ Christie screamed in her head. "Stand up! Get up <em>NOW</em>!” she blurted out loud, leaping to her feet and towering over the baffled looking woman next to her. Sif frowned up at her, still holding that amused look plastered on her face.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p>"You heard me, you condescending little b*tch. You’re asking for it so let’s go! Stand <em>up!</em> I’ll show you <em>weak</em>,” Christie hissed, getting dangerously close to her now, completely and shamelessly in her face. It’s like the entire mission had completely flown from her head. Common sense was clearly not in use and she knew she’d be kicking herself for it later, because she had never lost her cool like this before.</p>
<p>The noise from Christie’s shouts began to gain attention from around the arena; Thor and Loki immediately stopped what they were doing and stared over at the commotion, watching Sif's eyes grow worryingly dark as she heaved herself off the steps she was seated on. Her face hardened and her eyes looked like death as she reached behind her back for her weapons.</p>
<p>“You’re planning to do this without any weapons? Lady Annerledes, you are making a huge mistake," Sif warned her venomously. Christie raised a sceptical eyebrow, completely unfazed by this ‘bad girl’ act she was putting on.</p>
<p>"The feeling's mutual," she whispered, before lunging straight at her. Before she could even lay her hands on her neck, Loki had suddenly transported himself between the both of them before any real damage was done, blocking Christie immediately. Thor leapt over and yanked Sif back with the help of the Warriors Three, even though she too was enraged. "LET ME GET HER, GET OFF ME LOKI!” Christie screamed, kill mode now activated. She wanted her blood on her hands. But Loki had firmly pinned her arms to her side so that she couldn't move, even if she wanted to, although he was a little taken aback by her strength. Sif had managed to shrug everyone off but was still lowly growling warnings in Christie’s direction, her dark eyes still fixated on the now obvious threat in front of her.</p>
<p>"I swear on everything with all witnesses present, Annerledes - if you ever lunge at me like that again it’ll be the last move you ever make in your entire <em>life</em>, ‘<em>maid of Frigga’</em> or not!" she spat in disgust before throwing down her weapons and storming out of the stadium. Thor panted heavily alongside the Warriors Three as they all hovered around them awkwardly, somewhat unsure of what they should do next. Christie looked close to tears for the first time in a long time, and she hated that she had allowed someone like Sif get to her so easily and at such pace.</p>
<p><em>Where</em> was all that hardcore emotional restriction training she had put herself through?</p>
<p><em>Why</em> did that not apply on Asgard?</p>
<p><em>Why</em> was everything so up in the air for her, now that she wasn’t on earth anymore?</p>
<p>
  <b>A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long everyone! I'm back now, the next chapter will be up in the next few days as an apology, because yikes! Also…a little hint to a further book in the first chapter…I can’t wait to share that one!</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rumour Has It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after experiencing a tense moment of conflict with Sif, Christie isn't surprised to hear that the palace is speaking about it. Her main concern, however, is the opinion of Frigga and Odin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki gently took Christie’s arm and steered her to the shadowed side of the stadium where it was considerably darker and dustier. Christie’s emotions were still heightened and her heart was still thumping ridiculously. What she wouldn’t give to knock Sif out completely-</p><p>“Annerledes, you’re shaking…<em>please</em> try and calm down," Loki whispered, now standing extremely close to Christie once they were out of eyeshot. The look of concern in his eyes was undeniable, but Christie couldn’t bring herself to care.</p><p>“<em>Calm down</em>? Did you not <em>hear</em> how she spoke to me? She was treating me like I was nothing more than sh*t on her shoe, and you want me to <em>calm down?!</em>” Christie spat angrily, covering her clammy forehead with her trembling hands. "I didn't even <em>say</em> anything to her! It was completely unprovoked! Who the hell does she think she is?”</p><p>“Hush, Annerledes I believe you. I know how you’re feeling, I do,” Loki whispered huskily, bringing his own calming hands up to wipe Christie's angry tears away. She didn’t even realise that she was crying until she felt his soft cool touch under her eyes. It felt so soothing to her, and somehow he had calmed her down within a few seconds - although she couldn’t explain why, or how. “But listen, you simply <em>cannot</em> go around <em>lunging</em> at people in Asgard regardless of whether they provoke you or not - they <em>will</em> arrest you and because you’re Midgardian, you’ll be put in prison or sent back down, no matter what your status is or who you know. So next time Sif angers you, just take a deep breath and walk away before you get into any real trouble. Understood? I won’t always be here to protect you, as much as we’d like that to be.” Christie took a slow, unsteady breath in and nodded a little reluctantly. She was suddenly so incredibly embarrassed of how she behaved in front of the princes of Asgard that she just wanted to curl up into a ball forever. They had never seen her out of work, they <em>barely</em> knew her as it was, and now they’d never forget her threatening to kill one of their closest friends.</p><p>She really did hate Sif, though. So she wasn’t sorry.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she muttered shamefully, her voice barely above a whisper. Loki gave her a small comforting smile before leading her out of the darkened stadium corner, and back into the sunlight again. “Wait, Loki - does this mean we can officially be…I don’t know, like…friends? Or civil, at least? I don't think I can deal with life in Asgard by myself, at least not until I’m…well, you know - used to it,” Christie admitted. She had clearly taken a little liking to Loki. Well, <em>she</em> took a little liking - <em>Annerledes</em> on the other hand was feeling all sorts of things for the man. His voice, his touch, his overall presence…it was enough to make her go crazy.</p><p>But that was all as <em>Annerledes</em>, of course - and as long as she could differentiate between the two personas, it shouldn’t matter too much, right?</p><p>Regardless, Loki had a wave of emotions run through his face after hearing her friend proposal. First he looked shocked, then humbled then, for some strange reason, slightly disappointed. But he wiped them all away and replaced them with that same knowing smirk that he loved oh so much.</p><p>"Well. I suppose we can, yes. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow morning, go and get some rest,” Loki gave her a final parting nod before evaporating in thin air, leaving her alone once more.</p><p>…..</p><p>The atmosphere was so strange the next morning. Christie stepped into the kitchens to do her daily duties - however, the girls were huddled together beside a pot of soaking apples for a pie they were to bake for dessert later on. But when they saw her walk in, they all stood up straight again and cleared their throats, attempting to act as if they weren’t whispering about something moments before. Christie rolled her eyes at their antics - were they children? How pathetic could you get? Regardless, she checked her reflection in the serving tray as she did every morning, deciding not to speak to any one of them until they were mature enough to speak to her first.</p><p>And of course, one of them did.</p><p>“Annerledes,” Renesme was the first one to speak up a little awkwardly, “we heard about what happened with you and Lady Sif yesterday. In fact, I feel that you should know - the <em>entire palace</em> is talking about it!” Christie raised an unamused eyebrow and leaned back against the kitchen counter, showing her blatant indifference. Her lack of response had Jennie recoiling slightly.</p><p>“The <em>entire palace</em>, Annerledes,” she repeated for Renesme a little louder. Christie turned to her instead, blinking at her words.</p><p>“I heard,” was all she murmured with a frown. “I’m not sure what you two are telling me for, though?”</p><p>“We’re telling you because…well, aren’t you concerned about what others are saying about you?” Jennie spluttered in genuine shock, noticing that Christie’s expression still hadn’t changed once.</p><p>“No,” was all Christie hummed back cooly. “<em>Should</em> I be?” Delilah, the only girl who hadn’t said anything yet, cocked her head to the side in wonder. She couldn’t read this girl whatsoever, and she didn’t know if it was impressing her or making her uneasy.</p><p>“What happened?” Renesme breathed with wide eyes, tip toeing a little closer to Christie in awe. Jennie made a face at her obvious enthusiasm and continued kneading the bread dough, whilst even Delilah put down the rag she was cleaning with so that she could listen in.</p><p>“She was incredibly disrespectful and I lost my temper a little,” Christie attempted to explain in the most diplomatic way possible. “Don’t look so excited, Renesme. It wasn’t exactly showing a good example.”</p><p>“If you know that then why aren’t you the slightest bit bothered about it this morning?” Jennie frowned in genuine confusion, crinkling up her button nose.</p><p>“Because what’s done is done and I can’t go changing it. Plus, the only people’s opinions I should be concerned about are those of my employers,” Christie explained with a simple shrug. “And they still haven’t spoken to me yet - so until then, the palace can say whatever they want.” Before any of the girls could either challenge or add to that, the kitchen doors burst open and Frigga glided through. This morning, her usually friendly face was tense and determined, and she barely noticed or acknowledged any of the serving girls that had rushed to bow at her presence.</p><p>“My darlings, I need Loki’s breakfast immediately please,” she told them briskly, clapping her hands together. Christie’s head lifted at the mention of his name - and Frigga noticed it straight away. There was a little amused look playing in her eyes, dancing around as she spoke her next line, “Annerledes, <em>you</em> can take it to him in his quarters.”</p><p>“Yes my Queen,” Christie bowed her head humbly, her heart smashing inside her chest as the other girls got to work to prepare the tray for her. “Is he…is he okay?”</p><p>“He <em>claims</em> he is unwell,” Frigga began with a heavy sigh, already shaking her head at the thought of him, “but my son is a trickster. Whether or not he is <em>truly</em> ill, we won’t know until you get there.” Christie nodded and said no more, but her mind was racing at 30 thoughts per second.<em> What was he playing at if he isn’t actually ill? Why doesn’t he want to come down to breakfast? Is it because of what happened yesterday? Is he still upset at me?</em></p><p>Wait, no, these were all the wrong kinds of questions. Why did she care whether she upset him or not?</p><p>
  <em>Is he planning something? Should I be keeping a look out for him in case he does something stupid?</em>
</p><p>Yes…yes, that’s much better.</p><p>“Here Annerledes,” Jennie whispered to her, passing a tray of olive bread and oil for dipping, alongside a flask of water. “Do pass on our well wishes, won’t you?” Christie took the tray from her and nodded her head, still not properly focussed.</p><p>“I will do,” was all she muttered back.</p><p>“Right, come quickly child,” Frigga ushered her out of the room, holding the door open for her so that she could follow her out. The serving girls watched them both sweep out of the kitchens and Delilah and Renesme gave each other amused looks before getting back to work.</p><p>Whilst Jennie…she sucked her cheeks in and dropped her gaze to the floor beneath her a little awkwardly.</p><p>Frigga walked rather rapidly, as if she was trying to get to her destination before someone else. Christie was used to scurrying about regardless, but balancing the tray without spilling the oil was a task much easier said than done. She was entering a new part of the palace, a place she had never actually visited before. The walls were still had a wonderfully golden shimmer to them, the floor still beautifully polished - but everything was a lot grander than the serving quarters. The ceiling felt higher, the hallways longer….her destination, further. Before long, Frigga had suddenly stopped outside of a tall black door, making Christie halt her movements right behind her. She turned on her heel and shot Christie a small warm smile. “My dear, I heard what the palace is talking about, regarding Sif,” she told her quietly, reaching out to touch her arm like a mother to a child. Christie bit down on her bottom lip and tried her best to look apologetic, although she still couldn’t care less. She still didn’t feel bad.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered, bowing her head in what she hoped looked like shame.</p><p>Clearly it didn’t.</p><p>“No Annerledes, you’re not,” Frigga let out a tinkering laugh and shook her head which caught Christie off guard. “I don’t blame you for reacting as you did. Loki informed me of what had happened before I could hear it from anybody else. I find you intriguing, my child. However, you must be careful - I do not want you getting into trouble without having anyone to bail you out.” Christie gave her an obedient nod, completely taken aback by this woman’s attitude.</p><p>“Loki told me to bite my tongue from now on,” she admitted quietly, still chewing on her bottom lip. “It might be a slight…struggle for me, my Queen.”</p><p>“Yes, you remind me a lot of a younger me,” Frigga hummed back as she lifted her thumb to Christie’s face. She gently pulled Christie’s lip away from her teeth, tutting as she did so. “We’re both strong women, however we <em>must</em> learn how to carry ourselves, Annerledes. We must have a sense of grace and decorum, <em>whilst</em> showing people that they are not able to walk all over us, yes?” Christie blinked at her a few times in wonder before nodding briskly, remembering her place.</p><p>“Yes my queen,” she murmured back quietly.</p><p>“Excellent. And stop biting your lip, sweetheart. You don’t have to be so <em>on edge </em>all of the time,” Frigga whispered with a comforting smile, before clearing her throat and knocking on Loki’s bedroom door.</p><p>That’s the thing, though. She <em>did</em> have to be on edge all the time.</p><p>“Yes?” came Loki’s sudden cool voice from inside. Christie felt her heart shudder a little at the sound of it, trying not to visibly shiver but feeling it within her.</p><p>“Son, it’s myself and Annerledes delivering your breakfast,” Frigga called out to him sweetly. “Please may we come in? Or would you rather we leave the tray outside?” Christie was internally praying that Loki would opt for the latter, but soon felt those uninvited butterflies begin to swirl in her stomach as she heard him say,</p><p>“No, do come in.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A/N: next chapter on Saturday evening. Thank you for reading! Reviews are welcome. xo</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Reflecting on a Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christie and Loki receive a few precious moments together, and Christie feels her once composed exterior begin to melt dangerously in front of him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frigga cracked open her son’s bedroom door and stepped aside so that Christie could step in with the breakfast tray. This entire ordeal was a lot of pressure, even for a well trained assassin, because this time she didn’t have the girls to fall back on, or the loud chatter of Thor and Odin to mask her shakily uncertain breaths. Loki’s bedroom was incredibly large, and actually rather dark in terms of theme. Instead of the common royal golds and sweet juicy reds of the palace, his room was soaked in dark shades of green and rustic browns, and didn’t hold many tangible things. The word ‘minimalistic’ came to mind. Loki himself was sat in the centre of what could only be a king sized bed with black satin sheets - but only <em>one</em> matching pillow.</p><p><em>That</em> threw Christie off considerably - did this guy not care for comfort?</p><p>“Your breakfast, Prince Loki,” she shook her thoughts off to smile, carrying the tray straight over to him. The floor wasn’t even carpeted - it was polished. This might as well have been a meeting hall with a bed, bookcase and wardrobe sitting in it. There was northing warm or homely about these surroundings whatsoever - and in fact, it made her a little uneasy.</p><p>“Thank you, Annerledes,” Loki nodded back as he took the tray from her steady hands.</p><p>“Son, I <em>do</em> wish you’d open a few curtains in here. You have the most glorious windows in the entire palace and you let them go to waste every morning,” Frigga tutted, already scurrying across the room to properly pull back those heavy duty black curtains. “You were not born in darkness, therefore I do not expect you to live in it.”</p><p>“Apologies, mother,” Loki drawled. He still hadn’t looked away from Christie yet. “How do you feel today?” he suddenly hummed as Frigga allowed a stream of sunlight to burst into the room.</p><p>“I feel fine, son,” she answered without turning around. Loki rolled his eyes at Christie and she bit back a coy smile. She had already assumed that he was speaking to her, but clearly Frigga hadn’t cottoned on yet.</p><p>“Wonderful. And <em>you</em>, Annerledes?” Loki redirected the question purposefully.</p><p>“I’m well, thank you Prince Loki,” Christie answered smoothly, finally meeting his eye contact. “I heard that you aren’t very well today? What’s…what’s wrong, if you don’t mind me asking?” Loki squinted his bottle green eyes at her question and briefly ran his tongue over his bottom lip.</p><p>He shouldn’t have done that. That did something to her that she didn’t expect and she prayed that she had kept it off her face.</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing more than a headache,” Loki eventually waved her off, finally breaking his never-ending gaze. “Nothing remarkably worrying.”</p><p>“If it’s nothing remarkably worrying then you should’ve come down for breakfast,” Frigga frowned as she spun back around from the windows with her arms crossed. “It’s a <em>family</em> ordeal, Loki.”</p><p>“Yes, one I truly hate,” Loki muttered irritably under his breath. Christie watched the way he interacted with his mother intriguingly. Although there were still tones of bitterness lingering in his words, he was certainly much softer with her.</p><p>So all that negative energy was strictly reserved for his father? Understandable.</p><p>“Son, do you need me to call the healers or not?” Frigga asked him bluntly. “If the answer’s no, I’ll have to go and entertain your father and brother at breakfast before his arrogance kills him.” Now Christie’s eyes darted over to Frigga instead. <em>Whose</em> arrogance? Thor’s or Odin’s? Because between the two of them, they had enough macho-hardcore-realness to fill the entire palace.</p><p>“Oho please, don’t let me stop you. Entertain away, Mother,” Loki dismissed her with a small sarky smile playing at his lips. Frigga rolled her eyes but shot him a knowing smile back before nodding.</p><p>“Fine. Should Annerledes come back into the kitchens or would you prefer she stay and wait on you here?” she briskly offered up, standing next to Christie again. Christie’s breath hitched straight in her throat as she focussed on the floor beneath her feet, unsure of what Loki’s decision would be, and equally as unsure of what she’d prefer him to say - and his answer came quickly enough.</p><p>“She can stay,” was all he replied. Frigga’s eyes twinkled as she turned herself to Christie again. Loki rarely showed an interest in anyone, so this was both overwhelming and incredibly exciting for her. Christie, however, found that it put her under immense amounts of pressure again.</p><p>But not necessarily in a…bad way.</p><p>“Very well. Have a wonderful day, the two of you,” Frigga hummed casually as she swept out of the room and shut the door behind her, leaving the two of them there alone. Christie found herself releasing a shaky sigh once she had gone, and Loki’s head snapped up at the sound of it.</p><p>“Does my mother make you nervous?” he frowned - although his tone was edging on playful.</p><p>“You <em>all</em> make me nervous,” Christie muttered back, shaking her head and running her hands through her silvery wispy locks. Loki watched her as she did so. He was so intrigued by every single thing she did.</p><p>“Is your hair naturally that colour? Or were you struck by lightening as a child?” he suddenly asked. This caught Christie off-guard.</p><p>“I’m…sorry?” she spluttered, trying her hardest not to start laughing at such a bizarre question. “<em>Struck by lightening?</em>” Loki stared at her, confused as to why she would find this so amusing, and all his innocence did was make Christie giggle out loud.</p><p>“I’m sorry, was that a ridiculous question?” he murmured a little uncomfortably, dropping his gaze in embarrassment.</p><p>“Aww, well…<em>no</em>,” Christie attempted to regain her composure and slammed her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughs, “it’s just…I’ve never heard that before. I was born with this hair colour.”</p><p>“And the eyes to match?” Loki guessed as he looked back up at her again.</p><p>“Correct,” Christie confirmed, straightening herself up properly. “I used to get stared at a lot as a child, and not in a good way either.”</p><p>“Hm. Midgardians sound boring,” Loki frowned as he placed his tray on his bedside table and arose from his bed. “Why would they stare at you if not in awe?”</p><p>“Because not everyone’s like <em>you</em>, Loki,” Christie responded with a risen eyebrow as she watched him pace across his room to the large black framed mirror opposite his bed, “when people don’t understand things on Earth, they get scared. They <em>hate</em> what they can’t explain.” Loki frowned at his reflection and glanced at Christie over his shoulder.</p><p>“Do <em>you</em> think you are worthy of their stares?” he asked her slowly.</p><p>“In a <em>good</em> way? No. I guess I’d be a little thrown at the slender white haired girl with silver eyes too. Can’t blame them for thinking I’m a little weird,” Christie shrugged back, not seeing the big deal.</p><p>“Come here, Annerledes,” Loki sighed, turning his head back to face his reflection again. Christie was thrown off by his request but did as she was told, walking over to stand beside him so that she could see herself in the mirror too. It was the first time she had seen herself this morning, actually - and honestly, she wasn’t too impressed with what was looking back at her.</p><p>Loki, however…clearly was.</p><p>“Are you telling me that you don’t think you’re…and pardon me if I’m stepping beyond my boundaries here…<em>beautiful</em>?” he hummed, staring at her through the mirror. Christie’s heart almost jumped straight into her throat. She had been sweet talked by many men, many <em>targets</em> before - but this one felt different.</p><p>“Beautiful?” she repeated quietly, “No. I think my <em>sister’s</em> beautiful. I’m…an odd beauty.”</p><p>“There’s nothing ‘odd’ about you, Annerledes,” Loki frowned in genuine confusion. “I find you somewhat breathtaking. And I don’t tend to lie.” The two of them stared at their reflections for a few moments of a comfortable but tense silence, before Loki cleared his throat and stepped away again, strolling over to his wardrobe.</p><p>And only <em>then</em> did Christie realise she was holding her breath.</p><p>“Well, Annerledes,” Loki spoke clearly, “I hate to admit it, but I <em>won’t</em> be eating my morning meal. I am in fact going to pet the storkatts today.”</p><p>“The what?” Loki glanced over at her in amusement, shocked that she didn’t know what he was talking about. He made his way over to his bed and lifted his one pillow to reveal a thick book with a matte black cover, flicking through the pages until he got to whatever he was looking for. Christie held her breath again as he approached her again with the book in his hands. On the page was the picture of a beautiful large black cat with the most piercing blue eyes - like a blue eyed panther, but with the ears of a doberman.“Oh how <em>beautiful</em>,” Christie breathed in awe, running her fingers across the page. Loki smiled up at her then - genuinely pleased at her enthusiasm. “What…you have one? Are they Asgardian? They look like panthers.”</p><p>“I’ve read about the Midgardian ‘panther’,” Loki nodded excitedly. It was like that stony exterior was melting in front of Christie’s very eyes, and she was rather surprised to see it. “I did have one, she sadly passed on a few weeks ago. But there’s an entire enclosure with many of them in Eastern Asgard, I often visit them to spend time with them.” Loki thought to himself for a moment before asking the next question. “Would you…would you like to come with me?”</p><p>“And hang with loads of these guys? Yes <em>please!</em>” Christie accepted his offer swiftly before she could stop herself. Other than the fact that she’d be gathering more intelligence on Loki and the family, she genuinely loved big cats and always had a dream of owning panthers. “Are they dangerous?”</p><p>“When provoked,” Loki hummed back innocently, looking Christie dead in the eye, “explains why I can relate to them so much.”</p><p>Christie made a mental note of that comment - whilst trying not to get lost in his gaze of course.</p><p>This was going to be harder than she thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for your kind words and kudos so far, it's very much appreciated! xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Disappearing Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Teleportation, sitting on laps, smirking...the bond between Christie and Loki continues to grow and neither one of them want it to stop. (Perhaps for different reasons, though.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no doubt about it - Asgard was stunning. It was mid afternoon, so the sun was glaring gloriously in the sky above the smiling Asgardians as they did their daily duties. Loki and Christie were being transported through town via horse and chariot, and Christie was staring out of the window in awe. “This place is <em>insane</em>,” she breathed as her breath fogged up the glass.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Loki agreed unenthusiastically. Christie turned her head to frown at his considerable lack of excitement. She understood that he lived there so it was probably not as exciting, she felt the same about tourists when they came to London - but <em>still.</em></p>
<p>“You don’t like it here?” she frowned.</p>
<p>“Annerledes,” Loki drawled tiredly, “I <em>live</em> here. At some point everything merges into one and you’re left with a muddled land of nothing but drunkenness, forced smiles and empty laughter.”</p>
<p>Christie blinked at him.</p>
<p>“Wow. You really are just a <em>bundle</em> of joy, aren’t you?” she smirked, causing Loki to smirk back. “So if all this Asgardian joy is such a <em>tedious</em> sight, how do you deal with it whenever you leave the palace?”</p>
<p>“I don’t. I use magic - it’s faster,” Loki answered simply.</p>
<p>“Oh ha <em>ha</em>,” Christie tutted back before turning away again. Loki frowned at her response and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Had he upset her?</p>
<p>“D-does magic make you uncomfortable?” he stuttered.</p>
<p>“No, I’m just too tired to deal with your sarcasm right now,” Christie answered shortly. Now Loki was completely lost.</p>
<p>“<em>Sarcasm?</em> No, Annerledes - I’m being serious, I teleport there,” he blinked. Christie turned her head to shoot him a sceptical stare. Loki didn’t know whether to laugh or be offended at the fact that she <em>clearly</em> didn’t believe him - now his sarcasm was coming out. “Oh I am <em>sorry</em>, Annerledes - so you believe that I can burn messages onto your hand but <em>not</em> that I can teleport?”</p>
<p>“The hand thing could’ve easily been a trick, but teleportation? <em>Really?</em>” Christie teased, trying her hardest not to laugh at the irritation building on his face. She knew full well that Loki was able to teleport because she’d seen him do it twice now - but something about Loki’s desperation to prove himself to her was enticing, and she was loving <em>every second</em> of winding him up.</p>
<p>Clearly he wasn’t the <em>only</em> mischief maker between them.</p>
<p>“Right. Sit on my lap,” Loki suddenly instructed her with daring eyes. Christie replied with a genuine scoff.</p>
<p>“Not a chance, your mother would kill me,” she hummed.</p>
<p>“Oh, just <em>do</em> it, Annerledes,” Loki murmured, still staring her down relentlessly. Christie completely broke under his gaze and found herself letting out a reluctant,</p>
<p>“<em>Fine.</em>” She carefully shuffled across the leather-bound carriage seat and ducked her head so that she didn’t hit it on the roof as she carefully perched herself on Loki’s lap. She felt his knee bone poke into her, but the two of them were slim so it was relatively easy. Being this close to him made her heart pound…it made her shaky. She didn’t know where to look so she kept her gaze focussed in her lap, internally wishing she had never challenged him in the first place. Loki could see that she’d shied up, and truthfully, he was relishing in it.</p>
<p>And then, the silence hit.</p>
<p>“…so did you just want to get me on your lap or…?” Christie couldn’t help but mutter, breaking the silence. Loki released a deep chuckle.</p>
<p>“Hold on tight Annerledes,” he murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.</p>
<p>She <em>really</em> didn’t like how out of control she felt of her feelings.</p>
<p>She hooked her arms around his slender neck and he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. Just as Christie was about to make another smart remark about him just wanting to get his hands on her, her breath felt like it had been stolen straight from her lungs. Her surroundings had suddenly changed from the darkened interior of the chariot to an outdoor courtyard that she didn’t recognise. She let out a sudden gasp and began to hyperventilate, the shock of everything weighing down on her all at once. “Oh, so you’re one of <em>those</em>,” Loki murmured wryly, although his eyes showed signs of concern. He carefully placed Christie’s feet on the cobbled ground and steadied her once she was standing upright. “Annerledes, <em>breathe</em>,” he frowned, placing his hands on either side of her cheeks and looking dead into her silvery orbs to refocus her.</p>
<p>“What…do….y-y-you….mean….one…o-of…<em>those</em>?” Christie finally panted out, praying that her heartbeat regulated soon.</p>
<p>“…Really? You can barely <em>breathe</em> and your main concern was whether my words were laced with offence?” Loki tutted. He was clearly trying not to smile. Christie raised an eyebrow as she slowly calmed down. “Some tend to feel nauseous after teleportation,” Loki further explained, moving his hands from her face again. “Clearly <em>you’re</em> one of them.”</p>
<p>“You got that right,” Christie murmured. She looked at their surroundings properly. The building circling the courtyard was extremely tall and almost castle like, and its grey stone walls appeared to go on forever, yet somehow was was still well lit. There were trees lining the courtyard with leaves much greener and juicer looking than the ones on Earth. As she continued to look around, an elderly man with knobbly knuckles and a long wispy ginger beard approached them with a gap toothed grin.</p>
<p>“Master Loki - and this time with a friend!” he chuckled heartily, slapping Loki’s shoulder. Christie spun back around again and swiftly dropped her head as she usually did whenever she met someone new.</p>
<p>“Danforf. Always a pleasure,” Loki hummed back with a solemn nod before gesturing towards Christie. “This is Annerledes - she’s a new serving girl.”</p>
<p>“A pleasure m’lady,” Danforf bowed his head to her. Christie smiled and bowed hers back gracefully. “Danforf Lingbodian, responsible for all winged, hoofed and clawed of Asgard. Are you here to meet our beautiful storkatts?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Christie breathed, still genuinely excited. Loki smiled over at her but quickly ducked his head when she locked eyes with him.</p>
<p>“Then follow me,” Danforf beamed, spinning on his heel and leading them towards the furthest door ahead. “Now, there are around twenty to twenty five storkatts in there. Mighty, they are, but they’re also passive and peaceful beasts who enjoy being indoors. They match energy, so ensure that your intentions with them are pure. Sit with them, bond with them - love them. Any questions?”</p>
<p>Well, yes, Christie had plenty. But she shook her head.</p>
<p>“Excellent! No sudden movements either - just walk in and take a seat, they’ll come to you,” Danforf whispered before unlocking the door and stepping aside. Loki allowed Christie to step into the huge indoor enclosure first, which she did with hesitation. The walls were dark grey and the lights were dim, and there was a further enclosure towards the back of the room that resembled a jungle. But it wasn’t interior decor that was impressing Christie the most - it was the big cats sprawled across the room that stunned her into silence. They were magnificent, they were peaceful, they were <em>purring</em>. Their sleek black fur was a work of art, and those jewel like eyes of theirs lit up no matter how far they were. Some were sleeping, some were showing their bellies and lying on their backs, others were simply observing with one paw tucked underneath themselves. They were essentially panthers with pointy ears but with the characteristics of a house cat: peaceful, playful and purring.</p>
<p>“They’re <em>beautiful</em>,” Christie finally murmured, finding herself frozen to the spot. Loki approached her and held out his hand.</p>
<p>“Come. I’ll show you where I normally sit,” he told her quietly. Christie allowed him to lead her to the corner of the room where a bundle of pillows were huddled together. Loki sat himself down and Christie did the same. “Look, there’s one coming over already,” he muttered, pointing towards Christie’s far right. And true to his word, there was. She was a big storkatt, with an incredibly feminine face, and her eyes were locked on Christie’s as she prowled over to her.</p>
<p>“What do I do?” Christie hissed, not wanting to scare her away.</p>
<p>“You welcome her and she will be drawn to you,” Loki answered as if it were simple. Christie had <em>no</em> idea what that meant - but she did know that she really wanted her to come over.</p>
<p>That must’ve been what Loki meant, because over she came.</p>
<p>Her large head was twice the size of Christie’s, but she still plonked her chin directly onto Christie’s thighs and her eyes fluttered shut. Christie could feel the vibrations of her purrs against her legs and found herself unable to breathe out of pure anticipation. She had never even met a big cat before - and now she was meeting an <em>Asgardian</em> one for the first time. But she still lifted her hand and stroked her sleek fur, almost gasping at how soft she felt under her touch. “Ah, this is <em>Orva</em>,” Loki murmured under his breath as two other storkatts made their way over to him instead, having recognised him all too well. “She’s pregnant.”</p>
<p>“Ah, she’s stunning,” Christie pouted. “Hi Orva! Is she…always this friendly?” Loki let out a small chuckle before saying,</p>
<p>“Actually, <em>no</em>.” Orva gave a yawn, demonstrating how large her jaws and teeth were, which set Christie back a few paces.</p>
<p>“Woahhhh Orva, you’ve got some mouth on you,” she winced. Loki chuckled at her uncertainty.</p>
<p>“Storkatts eat many things, but I’ve never heard of them eating people,” he assured her. “You’re fine. And the fact that Orva is resting on you is a sign of trust - she’s taken to you well.”</p>
<p>“The feeling’s mutual,” Christie cooed, scratching Orva’s chin as she fell asleep. “You said she’s pregnant?”</p>
<p>“Yes, with twins,” Loki confirmed with his eyes set on her. “She is due to give birth in the next year-“</p>
<p>“Poor girl has to be pregnant for a <em>year?</em>” Christie hissed back with widened eyes, making Loki smirk.</p>
<p>“Perhaps you can witness the birth,” he suggested quietly. “It’s an amazing sight. Sadly, the mothers tend to pass on shortly after and so they entrust their young into the hands of another. It seems as if <em>you’ve</em> been chosen to be that person.” Christie smiled to herself and shook her head. She didn’t know how long she’d be in Asgard, so who knew if she’d actually be able to witness the birth?</p>
<p>That was when she suddenly remembered her mission status.</p>
<p>Time to get to work.</p>
<p>“Loki, if you don’t mind me asking,” she began slowly, looking up at him. “Growing up…as a prince…what was it like?”</p>
<p>“<em>What was it like?</em>” Loki repeated with a dry chuckle. “It was…interesting. Thor and I were close. But it was clear who the <em>preferred</em> <em>son</em> was.” Christie tried not to let the realisation fade onto her face, but this was the <em>second time </em>that Loki had made an abrasive comment about Thor. She was beginning to see it as resentment, which was a clear a red flag.</p>
<p>But then again, she felt that way towards her own sister and <em>she</em> turned out fine. Didn’t she?</p>
<p>“Wait,” Loki suddenly frowned, snapping Christie out of her thoughts. “You’ve <em>seen</em> me teleport before! Twice, in fact, when I dropped off the pecan pie and then at training!” Christie couldn’t help but giggle and give him a careless shrug. “So why did you act as if I was lying?”</p>
<p>“Because, Loki, winding you up is <em>fun</em>,” Christie admitted, tucking her hair behind her ear and shooting him a knowing smirk. Loki raised his eyebrows back at her. They locked eye contact for a few seconds, and neither one of them wanted to look away.</p>
<p>It was like they physically <em>couldn’t</em>.</p>
<p>“I’m going to get you back for that,” Loki finally murmured back. But Christie didn’t care - that was <em>exactly</em> what she wanted him to do.</p>
<p>The bond had been formed.</p>
<p>Target: secured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might start updating two chapters a week, let me know (if there's anyone reading this lmao) if you'd like that! Happy to do so!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Secondhand Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pain. All she knew was pain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Annerledes, you won't be needed during dinner service, for the coronation announcement is tonight," Jennie announced as Christie tiredly shuffled into the Kitchens a few days later. Her head had been soaring with pain ever since she woke up, yet for some odd reason, the aching would come and then subside a few minutes later. It came in waves and it made the feeling both unpredictable and strange. It was nerve-racking, even - which was hell in itself, particularly because it was a pain that she didn’t understand.</p><p>It was certainly not of this world.</p><p>“Wait, the coronation's tonight?" Christie frowned at Jennie whilst tightly tying her apron around her waist.</p><p>“No no silly girl, the <em>ANNOUNCEMENT</em>," Delilah corrected her loudly, causing Christie to wince in discomfort and squeeze an eye shut. "It's when the King announces which brother is worthy to master the Mjolnir.” Christie had absolutely no idea what any of those words actually meant, but she didn’t care to ask - the pain in her head was distracting her from focussing on <em>anything</em>.</p><p>"Oh, so I basically have the afternoon off?" she asked wistfully.</p><p>"Correct, we all do in fact. It’s a seriously huge occasion so they get official caterers in from the far West of Asgard. Their event platters are just <em>divine</em>, I’ve never tasted anything like it,” Renesme gushed as she lifted a large silver tray off the countertop to wipe it down.</p><p>“Thor’s been talking about that platter since his father’s last birthday celebration,” Jennie giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at Delilah and Renesme who giggled back. “I bet he’s excited for tonight as well.”</p><p>“Sounds…nice,” Christie muttered quietly, clearly left out of the reference. "So, how does <em>Loki</em> feel about tonight?”</p><p>“Loki?” Delilah scoffed at the mention of his name alone.</p><p>“Yes,” Christie gave her blunt reply, eyes darting across to hers, “you know, the prince that <em>isn’t</em> Thor?” Her tone was edging slightly but the girls clearly didn’t care enough to pick up on it.</p><p>“Oh Annerledes how should <em>we</em> know?” Jennie waved Christie's question off amusedly. “More importantly, who <em>cares</em>? We all know that Prince Thor is bound to get the Mjonlir. Dare I say he’s the one that deserves it the most!” Delilah and Renesme nodded in thoughtless agreement without even looking up.</p><p>“Don't say that, you never know," Christie groaned back, bringing a hand up to her forehead as it began to burn again - this time around a thousand times hotter than before. "Guys, I don't feel too fantastic this morning. So would you just let me deliver this damn platter so I can go to bed and get some rest, please?” Delilah, Jennie and Renesme all exchanged odd looks with each other before giving Christie a nod and passing her the drinks platter. Christie took a deep breath and waited for the guards to open the great dining doors for her before scurrying across the polished floor, without spilling anything, to quickly place the platter on the table. Loki couldn’t help but frown at her, already noticing the flustered state she was in. She couldn’t even look up at him as she placed the drinks down this time. It felt like there were sharp daggers repeatedly piercing through her skull. She couldn’t help but hiss in pain and clamp her hand over her forehead, trying her very hardest not to make a scene, but Frigga had already noticed her strange behaviour, and her eyebrows furrowed together in worry.</p><p>“Annerledes my dear, are you alright?" she asked quietly so that only she and Loki could hear. Odin and Thor were lost in their own booming conversations once again, chomping their breakfasts as if they had never been fed before.</p><p>“Yes, my queen. I’ve…I’ve just woken up with a really bad headache," Christie admitted, and to her horror, she heard her voice begin to wobble slightly.</p><p>Was she about to cry? Who the hell had she turned into? It was like her entire being was floating in a different body, a different shell that she wasn’t used to.</p><p>"Shall I request a healer for you?" Frigga frowned, placing her hand on Christie's forehead to feel if she had a temperature. But her touch was so sharp that it burnt against Christie’s skin immediately, causing her to hiss again in agony and to recoil her head from Frigga’s palm. She securely placed her own trembling hands back on her forehead.</p><p>“N-no thank you," she stammered, just wanting to go to bed now. "I'll just go and have a lie down, with your permission of course, ma’am.”</p><p>"I'll go with her and make sure she’s fine, Mother,” Loki muttered to Frigga as quietly as he could. "There's something not quite right here and I don't like it. I don’t like it at all.” Christie didn’t like the sound of that either. She really didn’t. Being ill was one thing but being ill in a completely new mythical world with these ‘gods’ being concerned?</p><p>That didn’t sound like much of a party.</p><p>"Fine, take her back to her quarters and be with her for as long as she needs you to be. But son, ensure that you are be back when evening comes, for you <em>cannot</em> be late for this announcement," Frigga nodded in confirmation, a look of worry still lingering in her eyes. “If it looks like it’s getting worse, contact me and I’ll get the healers.” Loki responded with a singular nod before standing up and, to Christie's surprise, lifting her up bridal style to carry her out of the room with ease, as if she weighed nothing.</p><p>Unexpected, a little close for comfort - but she didn’t hate it.</p><p>"How do you feel Annerledes? Describe the pain to me the best you can,” he murmured into Christie's ear as he carried her through a dark passageway that she had never seen before. Christie buried her head into Loki's chest, which she found somewhat comforting, and squeezed her eyes shut. In all her years of being an assassin she had <em>never</em> experienced something so painful. She had been through it all: daggers, electrocution torture, knives, guns, everything - but somehow, nothing was the same compared to this. The pain felt imbedded, as if no matter what she did, she wouldn’t be able to shake it.</p><p>It was like it was literally living <em>within</em> her.</p><p>“I feel like my head is on fire. It…stings,” Christie whispered back, stroking the fabric of Loki's suit in a weak attempt to distract herself from the pain. Loki smiled slightly at her actions, even though it was too dark for her to see.</p><p>“Mmmm. Do not fret, we will be sure to take care of that," he assured her, before suddenly coming to a halt. Christie felt a gentle, soothing breeze around her and took this as a sign that she could open her eyes again. She became aware that they were standing in a small stone garden lined with bright, tropical flowers. Centring the garden was a beautiful water feature which consisted of a sweet little fountain that spouted crystal clear water. There were an array of roses and tulips amongst the soft juicy green grass that covered the width of the ground, and a simple stone bench at the top of the garden.</p><p>"My god, this is absolutely beautiful," Christie breathed in awe, although she still felt weak. “I didn’t even know it existed. This palace is just full of secrets, huh?"</p><p>“Aha, I thought you might like it," Loki chuckled, genuinely pleased with her reaction. He carefully placed her back down on the ground again, steadying her once she was on her feet. "Now for that head pain." He took her delicate hand and led her to the bench where he sat himself down. He bent over and tapped the grass in front of him, implying that she should sit there too. Christie did as was implied and settled herself on the soft grass in front of him, almost between his legs. Loki gently led her head back so that she was resting on his lap and facing the sky. He carefully placed his cool hand on Christie's forehead and, ever so slowly, she felt the pain begin to subside. Christie breathed out a long breath of relief as the pressure eased off.</p><p>“How…the <em>hell</em> did you do that?" she murmured, pushing the messy wisps of her white hair away from her face.</p><p>"I'm more concerned about <em>where</em> such a sudden pain came from," Loki muttered quietly, now massaging Christie's temples with the tips of his fingers. Perfectly deflected question, but she didn’t even care - she was just grateful for that sense of relief.</p><p>"I don't know, it was literally there a few minutes after I woke up. I got into the shower and all of a sudden I felt...angry," Christie tried to explain, allowing her eyelids flutter closed in pure relaxation. Loki paused the massaging for a second and stared down at her.</p><p>“<em>Angry?</em>" he repeated quickly.</p><p>"Yeah, or like…or like I was <em>scared</em> or something. Which is unusual to be honest, because-”</p><p>“Halt there, Annerledes - were you scared or angry? You must be specific,” Loki persisted, his eyebrows knitting together in part confusion and part worry.</p><p>“I’m gonna go with scared," Christie finally decided. "It was like overwhelming anxiety, but it turned into anger in the kitchens and that’s when the pain became-"</p><p>"The kitchens?" Loki interrupted her again at the speed of lightening. "What on earth happened in the kitchens? Did this happen this morning?”</p><p>“Yeah. The…the <em>girls</em>, they…um…" Christie wasn't too sure if she should tell him what the girls had said about Thor being bound to be successful during the choosing. She desperately racked her brains for a different excuse, but her mind still wasn’t working to the speed it usually did, and this wasn’t the time. She just didn’t want to feed into his overwhelming self doubt and bitterness, because she had been there herself many times before with her own-</p><p>“Annerledes," Loki interrupted her thoughts and looked down so that he faced her properly, his deep green eyes now full of worry. "You have to tell me…it might provide an answer to a lot of questions.”</p><p>Christie took a deep breath and decided that she had nothing left to lose.</p><p>“Fine…but please don’t get upset. The girls basically said that Thor was bound to get the…whatever the hell it’s called. I don’t know what they meant but they didn’t even consider you as a contender, and that <em>really</em> irritated me.” She bit her lip regretfully and squeezed her eyes shut as soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, not bearing to see his reaction.</p><p>There was a horrible silence where all she heard was Loki's breathing hasten a little, before suddenly slowing down again.</p><p>"And this….their <em>presumptions</em> angered you?" he clarified quietly.</p><p>“Yeah! Why shouldn’t it? I mean, they're acting as if Thor is the only prince around this damn palace. But there are <em>literally</em> two of you, I can clearly see it and I haven’t even been here a month! And you're both as good as each other…from what I’ve seen so far. I just <em>hate</em>, with a burning passion, when there are two siblings and one is automatically seen as the ‘better’ one. In <em>all</em> the years of those girls serving your family, have they even taken the time to get to know <em>you?</em> Or are they too busy letting their ovaries explode when they look at Thor?” Christie released a shaky breath once she was done - she hadn't been this rant-y or upset in what felt like years.</p><p>“So you’re saying that you…you got angry because they were prejudging…<em>me</em>?” Loki whispered hollowly, not a hint of expression flickering on his face. Christie slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him properly.</p><p>“I mean, if <em>that’s</em> the only thing you got from the literal mini breakdown I just had - then yes,” she admitted. Loki nibbled his bottom lip, his mind racing without taking his eyes off of her.</p><p>Loki was faced with two options. He could either carry on massaging Christie's temple to finish soothing the pain and not refer back to this conversation ever again. Or, he could take the chance and do what he really wanted to do. He wanted to kiss her, to take the plunge as risky as it may seem, to release all those staggeringly loud emotions that he had bottled up since meeting her for the first time. One of those options was typical of his behaviour, and the other was scarily unlike him.</p><p>And guess which one he chose?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Accurate Predictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's as if the only person that didn't see this part coming...was Christie herself.</p>
<p>Yes - the fully trained assassin.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apologies for my absence! Back to normality now. x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie's head had finally stopped hurting. Whatever method Loki had carried out on her had worked perfectly. She sat alone in her quarters that same evening, after taking a nap, to mull over the entirety of the morning’s events.</p>
<p>It had happened out of nowhere and had caught her well off guard. Loki had <em>kissed</em> her. It was small, timid and gentle - but it was still a kiss. He didn’t refer back to it, he didn’t even speak to her once it was over. Christie didn’t say anything either, she found that all words had completely left her vocabulary. So Loki simply walked her back to her quarters in silence.</p>
<p>The thoughts clouding her mind as she slept were simple. Christie had spent most of her childhood growing up without understanding how to register and recognise her own emotions. Her older sister, Ashley, took after their father - she was a beautiful mutant who could produce wonderful, magical things. She was someone that had everyone in awe with absolutely everything she did. She was sent off the Xavier's School for the Gifted with her father once she was old enough - and she soon became the family prodigy. <em>Christie</em> was the one who stayed at home with her mother, the two of them desperately attempting to live a ‘normal life’ in a little cottage out in the British countryside. When the family first split apart, both Christie and her mother made the conscious effort not to discuss the other two - but eventually her mother couldn’t help it. Her husband and daughter being amazingly powerful mutants was something she found so incredible, so unique, that she simply <em>had</em> to tell people about it. It soon appeared as if she couldn’t care less about the daughter that she was accidentally leaving out. Christie was never really noticed, nor did she feel loved - and nobody <em>ever</em> seemed to care.</p>
<p>So what better way to practice her invisibility than to become an assassin and end up working for S.H.I.E.L.D?</p>
<p>After Christie had returned back from the gardens, she decided to take an extremely deep nap..but it was the sudden sound of cheering from afar that had abruptly awoken her from her sleep. The cheers were roaringly loud as if the entirety of Asgard was taking part from wherever they stood. Christie sat herself up in her bed and peered out of her fogged circular window. She wiped the glass down with her sleeve, and pressed her warm forehead against it to see the whole city celebrating in the crowded town square. It was truly a beautiful sight. Crimson red and glittering gold flags and streamers were soaring through the air in mass celebration, and the hefty beat of drums were sounding off dramatically in the distance. She cracked the window open and gasped in sudden realisation of what must’ve happened. “Please, no,” Christie murmured to herself as the chorused chants of '<em>HAIL THOR</em>' slowly smothered her ears. "Oh sh*t, no no <em>no!</em> No, Thor - it wasn’t meant to be <em>you</em>,” she whispered hoarsely, shaking her head in disappointment. She could only imagine how Loki was feeling.</p>
<p>Then she didn’t have to imagine anymore. Her bedroom door suddenly burst open and there stood Loki himself, looking handsomely smart in his deep green tunic attire - but utterly devastated. His shoulders were drooping and his hands were shaking, although clenched together in an attempt to keep himself calm.</p>
<p>“Oh god. Loki, I’m so sorry-” Christie started off with an apologetic sigh, leaping off of her bed and making a beeline down the little steps to where he was standing.</p>
<p>“Don’t bother. I knew it…<em>everyone</em> knew it. It just <em>aches</em> to hear it in person,” Loki whispered miserably, his mossy green eyes filling with hurt and then for a split second - hatred.</p>
<p>Bitterness.</p>
<p>Christie took a moment of thought before deciding to wrap her arms around Loki, giving him what was intended to be a comforting hug. Physical touch on her own accord? <em>Now</em> her heart was slamming. It felt a little uncomfortable because Loki had stiffened to her touch at first - but within a few seconds he had completely melted into her embrace and allowed himself to be held.</p>
<p>An interesting concept - and one that he didn’t hate.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Christie was whispering into his ear sincerely, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "I'm <em>so</em> sorry that-”</p>
<p>“Why? It’s not your fault…nothing that’s happened has been your fault, Annerledes. You must never apologise for something you have not done, do you understand?” Loki tutted firmly. Christie said nothing. He cautiously lifted his hand to stroke her long, silvery-white hair with his right hand, and he rested his other hand on the small of her back. That felt about right - so he left it there. “Annerledes, do not pity me. I should have prepared myself better. This was always predicted. The serving girls…your <em>friends</em>, they were right.” Christie felt totally helpless at that point. Loki was clearly hurting and she had no idea what to do - ‘emotional comfort and availability’ was pretty much the only thing she <em>hadn’t</em> been trained for back in the assassin academies in France.</p>
<p>She knew that she had come too far to ruin the relationship that she was forming with him now, and the last thing she wanted to do was mess up the results of the mission. So regardless of what she was used to - now she had to be ‘sweet’, she had to be ‘comforting’ - she had to be ‘empathetic’. What would she have liked to hear when she was a child seeking comfort? Well, her mother used to call her ‘my princess’ when she was hurting and that was a temporary fix. After all, being called royalty made her feel like royalty - so…</p>
<p>“Loki, listen to me. You’re…you’re better than this, okay? You don’t need some weird random coronation ritual to prove your worth. You are <em>always</em> going to be a king to somebody. You’re…you’re always going to be a king to <em>me</em> - forget whatever that damn mayoyo does, or whatever the hell it’s called,” she told him softly, praying that her words would at least ease his pain a little. Loki let go of her for a brief moment and held her by her shoulders to look directly into her steely grey eyes.</p>
<p>“Ah, Annerledes. I…I don’t know how my anger was managed before you landed on this forsaken world. But I can truly say that I am <em>eternally</em> grateful that you’re here now," he murmured quietly, more to himself than to her. His eyes were trained on the ground, as if his own words were embarrassing him. He couldn’t look up, so Christie decided to make the first move this time and lift his chin to kiss him gently. Their noses touched as their lips connected, and Christie was desperately attempting to ignore those same stupid butterflies that were now fluttering their way up her stomach.</p>
<p>Her words, her actions, those feelings - they were just all a part of the bigger mission, right?</p>
<p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Breaking Breakfast Rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki is literally labelled The God of Mischief, yet somehow Christie keeps forgetting. Strange, given that it's clear she brings it out of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>R.I.P to Chadwick Boseman. Waking up to such heartbreaking news this morning completely stunned me, but I'm going to continue churning out chapters and, (when the time comes) keep his name and character alive. As devastated as I am, he can rest easy knowing he was the inspiration and representation for so many young black kids across the globe. He put his all to every single role he was given, in and out of the MCU, and my thoughts are with his loved ones right now.</p>
<p>Chadwick forever &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning was like a whole new experience for Christie. It was as if everything that had taken place the day before, whether ‘for the mission' or not, had changed her attitude towards Asgard completely. A ‘life changing experience’, some may call it.</p>
<p><em>She</em> wouldn’t exactly call it that, though. It gave Loki entirely too much credit.</p>
<p>How was she feeling at this moment? Well, she felt reasonably indifferent. Aside from the infrequent and somewhat uncontrollable butterflies that Loki caused within her - she felt that for the most part, she was still somewhat in control, and she knew this tactic was going to give her the answers she needed.</p>
<p>For now, that’s all that mattered.</p>
<p>“Good morning girls," Christie beamed that morning. Her hair was in a chunky messy side plait and her cheeks unusually pink and rosy. Delilah, Renesme and Jennie all stared at her as she walked into the room, which caused Christie to blink back at them with a baffled frown. “…What’s the matter? Oh god, what’s happened <em>now?”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Really</em>, Annerledes? Please do not stand in front of us and act like you don't know why we are the <em>slightest</em> bit miffed,” Delilah scoffed as she crossing her arms in annoyance. Christie’s eyes widened as she shook her head.</p>
<p>“No, Delilah, I really don’t have a clue why any of you are ‘miffed’ - which, by the way, is a word that nobody says if they’re under the age of 50,” she murmured, preparing herself for service duty. Delilah rolled her eyes before answering.</p>
<p>“Well I don’t know about the rest of the girls, but <em>I</em> woke up to the news that you and Prince <em>Loki Odinson</em> are now a couple? When did THAT happen?!”</p>
<p>“I’m not overly sure that it <em>has</em> yet - and whether we are or we aren’t, why would it bother you so much?" Christie spluttered as she carefully placed the bread basket on her assigned tray. She remembered all too well how they used to talk about him and was genuinely baffled as to why anything surrounding Loki would matter, when they <em>barely</em> liked him in the first place.</p>
<p>"Well <em>thanks</em> for the heads up Annerledes!" Jennie exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air dramatically. Christie rolled her eyes and finally turned to face them straight on - she honestly had no time for the theatrics today.</p>
<p>“Listen ladies, I'm sorry for…not telling you, I guess? I didn't think you'd care, to be fair, you hadn’t shown that much interest in anything I did before. Plus, you guys always seemed like the biggest <em>Thor</em> fans anyway? So why would Loki even matter?” she broke it down for them fairly, leading Renesme and Delilah in particular to look rather bashful. Jennie bit down on her both her lips a little uncomfortably, shuffling around to distract herself from the awkwardness.</p>
<p>“Fair enough. Look, we honestly <em>do</em> care,” Renesme assured her with a shy smile as she rubbed Christie’s forearm in comfort. “We do care about what you do - even if we <em>are</em> ‘Thor fans’." Christie smiled back at her and before she knew it, the girls had all circled around her and she was bang in the middle of an involuntary group hug, which she gritted her teeth and just went along with. Once that was over, after what felt like the longest seconds of her life. Christie cleared her throat, picked up the serving tray and carried it straight through into the dining hall again. Loki grinned as soon as he lay eyes on her. His eyes had a playful sparkle in them that Christie didn’t recognise, but it was making her a little shaky once again. She placed the tray on the table in front of him, making sure to maintain eye contact because - well, why not?</p>
<p>They were full on flirting in front of the Odinsons, which was…<em>new</em>. For everyone.</p>
<p>"Do we happen to have any orange juice in the kitchens, Annerledes?" Loki suddenly inquired with a smirk playing at his lips. Christie quickly held herself from rolling her eyes at his obviously cheeky behaviour.</p>
<p>"Not that I know of, sir. This week’s delivery hasn’t yet arrived,” she muttered back before slowly standing up straight again.</p>
<p>“Ah, such a shame. I could really do with some. May you pour me a chalice-full of grape mead?" Christie frowned a little at his request, wondering what he was playing at, but found herself bending over obediently to do as he asked regardless. Suddenly, she felt a hand slowly caress her outer thigh under the table. She jumped and let out a startled gasp, almost spilling the mead all over the table, and immediately glared up at Loki's grinning face. She was well aware that all eyes were now solely focussed on her.</p>
<p>“Oh! Is everything alright, Annerledes?" Loki blinked over at her innocently, retracting his hand as though nothing had even happened. Christie clenched her jaw and straightened herself up as quickly as possible.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em> Prince Loki, everything is perfectly fine. Your drink has been poured - now if you would excuse me, I must return to the kitchens," she excused herself with a small bow and began to back away, her heart still thumping boldly against her chest.</p>
<p>“Oh? But I am yet to receive my good morning kiss," Loki suddenly frowned with those green eyes still glinting with pure mischief. Frigga raised both eyebrows and Thor released a small noise of surprise before he could stop himself. Even Odin’s eye was darting from Loki to Christie and back again. Delilah glanced over at Renesme who stared right back at her with wide eyes, neither one of them having expected to see this so soon and so…indiscreetly. Loki continued to smirk at Christie, clearly testing her to see how far she’d go in front of such a respect audience - but what he didn’t yet know was that Christie rarely passed up on a challenge, regardless of who was watching.</p>
<p>"You're gonna get it later," she mouthed to him disapprovingly, but her steely grey eyes were sparkling too. Loki simply rose to his feet and placed one finger under Christie's chin, tilting his head to one side before kissing her softly in front of everyone in the dining hall. Christie tried everything in her power not to kiss him back the way she felt herself wanting to, still taking the entire family into consideration. Once they finally but reluctantly broke apart, Christie whispered, with her lips barely parting,</p>
<p>"Good morning my prince."</p>
<p>Frigga, Odin and Thor all exchanged confused yet wonderfully stunned looks across the table. They had never seen anything like this in the hundreds of years of them being alive.</p>
<p>Was Loki…dare they say it - falling in love?</p>
<p>Because Christie certainly was not. Anything for the mission, as usual.</p>
<p>?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Shut Up, Stop Talking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A whirlwind of emotions and a lot of unresolved tension. Things are certainly heating up between Asgard's most cold and calculated pair.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie felt slightly strange after the breakfast situation.</p>
<p>The girls carefully made sure not to say anything to her once she re-entered the kitchen. Obviously, Jennie had missed the entire ordeal since she was solely stationed within the kitchens and not as a serving girl - but Renesme was already filling her in with hushed tones, not aware that Christie could easily overhear. It didn’t matter though. She was lost in this extremely odd daze, one of which was almost inexplicable. So she simply carried on with her duties as if nothing was wrong. The sooner she finished this shift, the sooner she could return to her quarters to debrief what the hell had just happened.</p>
<p>Loki was cheeky - this she knew. She didn’t doubt that he was only behaving that way to shock his family and, as sweet as it felt in the moment, now she had to be wiser. Coulson only sent her to Asgard to monitor potential threats and either diffuse them or warn Earth if it ever ‘got out of hand’. Right now she was in an excellent position - living within the palace, up close and personal with the highest ranking family on the entire planet. Any issues within Asgard would naturally pass through the palace, meaning as long as she was living there, she had a good view on everything. Yes, she was super close to Loki, but she was <em>also</em> fairly respected by both Frigga and Odin. Could she really afford to get under their skin? Certainly not. What if she overstepped the boundaries with this relationship?</p>
<p>How would she be able to complete this mission from outside the palace walls?</p>
<p>As Christie lay in her bed deep in thought, there came a light knock. She quietly groaned to herself before swinging her long legs off the bed and making a beeline straight towards the door, cracking it open with a slight wince of anticipation. And of course, there stood none other than Loki with a small smirk plastered on his face. “Ah, I should’ve known,” Christie murmured, stepping aside so that he could come in. She closed the door once he had entered and leant up against it, crossing her arms. “Loki, <em>what the hell was that?!</em>” she suddenly hissed, startling him.</p>
<p>“What was <em>what</em>, Annerledes?” he blinked back in confusion, noticing that she was rather irate.</p>
<p>“That whole performance in the dining room all of a few hours ago? Seriously, what was <em>that</em> about?”</p>
<p>“Ah. So…I <em>can’t</em> kiss you then? Is that what you’re telling me?”</p>
<p>“No, that’s certainly <em>not</em> what-”</p>
<p>“What, was the kiss not good enough?” Loki frowned, although the cheeky shimmer hadn’t yet left his eyes. He pressed the tips of his fingers together and looked Christie up and down. “Was the kiss a disappointment, Annerledes? Is <em>that</em> what you’re insinuating?”</p>
<p>“Loki, I have a job to do - you <em>do</em> know that, right?” Christie scoffed as she took a few steps closer towards him. “Imagine I get fired because <em>someone</em> wanted to piss off his parents?”</p>
<p>“Oh please, ever the dramatic. You’re not going to get <em>fired</em>, Annerledes,” Loki drawled, pulling her close by her waist. She held her breath and tried her best to not get swayed by the intensity of his gaze. “Fired?<em> Seriously?</em> Do you <em>really</em> think I’d let that happen?”</p>
<p>“No, what I <em>really</em> think is that you, the appropriately titled ‘God of Mischief’, have absolutely <em>no</em> boundaries or borderline respect for your parents whatso<em>ever</em>,” Christie hummed back, lightly prodding his shoulder with the last few words. Loki’s eyebrows shot up and he let out a little huff.</p>
<p>“Wow. You really think <em>that</em> little of me?”</p>
<p>“I was properly introduced to you by a <em>burn</em> on my <em>hand</em>, sir,” Christie reminded him with a little smirk. “Or have you forgotten?”</p>
<p>“I <em>haven’t</em> forgotten, no. I just thought that we’d been through so much at this point, that the little burn incident no longer mattered,” Loki shrugged lightly. “I <em>do</em> apologise if I made you uncomfortable this morning, though. I assumed you’d be able to handle the pressure.” Christie couldn’t help but giggle at his words. This guy had absolutely no idea who she really was, and <em>clearly</em> the little character she had going for herself was working.</p>
<p>But she didn’t mind breaking character for a split second. She was far too proud to appear weaker than she truly was, not to someone like Loki for goodness sake.</p>
<p>“Let me tell you something, Loki,” she hummed, taking his face in her hand to forcibly focus his attention on her. “I am far, <em>far</em> from unable to handle <em>anything.</em> This morning was little to nothing to me, regardless of how it may have looked. I have been tested with far worse before.” Loki raised an eyebrow and stayed silent for a few more tense moments.</p>
<p>“Well. Where on earth have <em>you</em> been all my life?” he finally smirked, his voice barely above an amused whisper. Christie rolled her eyes and stepped back from him again before walking over to her serving dress that she’d flung onto the floor after her shift so that she could change into something more comfortable. She picked it up and folded it against her chest, still feeling Loki’s eyes trained on her. But when she spun around to confront him about it, he had gone. She frowned to herself and turned back around to place the folded dress in her drawer, but suddenly found herself face to face with Loki standing directly opposite her with another wicked grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh for the love of ALL that is GOOD and PURE, WOULD YOU <em>STOP-</em>” Loki cut her off with yet another abrupt kiss, pulling her in by her waist once more as the words died out in her throat. In character, out of character, it didn’t even matter anymore - Christie practically melted in his arms without so much as a second thought. They finally broke apart and she smirked, unable to stop herself from blushing.</p>
<p>“You’re not going to make me do that every time I want you to shut up, are you?” Loki chuckled lightly as his arms wrapped even tighter around her small waist.</p>
<p>“Shut up? I don’t shut up for just anyone,” Christie frowned up at him playfully. She certainly found him endearing, and somehow he had her stomach in knots most of the time. These were the feelings that she wasn’t able to ignore. “Contrary to popular belief, Loki - you’re not the boss of me. Your mother is.”</p>
<p>“Hm,” Loki hummed as he released her again. “Anyway. I actually came here to find out whether you wanted to come horse riding with me tomorrow. I’ve already asked Mother if she’d give you the day off - in fact she was rather adamant that we do something together.”</p>
<p>“Of course she was,” Christie giggled to herself. “Um, I guess I’ll come along, sure. That sounds…nice.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The next day couldn’t come fast enough. Whether Christie was willing to admit it to herself or not, she was certainly looking forward to spending one on one time with him. It’s not like she had anything <em>else</em> going on. Asgard was beautiful and she quite liked her job, but Loki was the one who brought the excitement that she craved the most. She was an assassin, for goodness sake. This was the thrill she lived for.</p>
<p>Christie made sure to wear the prettiest dress out of the selection that she was given to her when she first landed. Then she attempted to fix her hair the best that she could without straighteners or hair products. After a few minutes of solid frustration, she simply decided to leave it out in an off centre parting. She longed for makeup to spruce up her face a little - but then she remembered that she wasn’t her big sister.</p>
<p>She was never very good at that sort of stuff.</p>
<p>Before long, there came that familiar knock at her door again. She glanced at her reflection one last time before gliding across the floor to open it. Of course it was Loki, leaning against the doorframe lazily. His eyebrows shot up in surprise once he lay eyes on her and he woke up considerably. “Well! Good morning,” he hummed, clearly impressed.</p>
<p>“Morning you’re highness,” Christie smiled, giving him a little curtsey. “How do I look?” She spun around in a little circle for him with her hands outstretched in a playful ‘ta daaaa’ like fashion.</p>
<p>“Utterly <em>delectable</em>,” Loki murmured as his eyes stayed fixated on her. He held out his hand. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“Born ready,” Christie nodded. She took Loki’s outstretched hand and, before she knew it - they had both disappeared into thin air, just like before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Two Month Jump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been a pleasant two months of seeing the God of Mischief. Christie has come so far with her emotional development that she even feels as if she's able to share something personal with Loki. A slightly foreign feeling, but...she's just going with it for now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, there is a bit of a jump to propel us forward, because - well, the angst has to happen eventually, right?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months.</p>
<p>That's how long Christie had been ‘seeing’ Loki for, and so far everything appeared to be going very smoothly, all things considering. Whether they were riding horses on the Asgardian shores, or having food together on the Palace Balconies, or visiting the storkatts - they spent most days together and were quite happy to be in each other’s presence. Jennie, Renesme and Deliah were finally easing up to the idea. The more they saw Christie and Loki together, the less sceptical they appeared to be over his motives and the type of person he was altogether. Obviously the news had eventually spread to both Frigga and Odin, before finally reaching the rest of Asgard shortly after. Frigga was overjoyed of course; Odin slightly less so because frankly, he had more pressing things on his mind than who Loki decided to date, particularly because she was just a serving girl.</p>
<p>Hardly a reason to bring out the <em>special</em> confetti, was it?</p>
<p>Now that the majority of Asgard knew, everybody started to view Christie as somebody of high status, and the change was quite difficult to adjust to at first. Christie knew that dating a prince wasn’t a norm, but she still wasn’t expecting the change in attitude to happen so quickly. Frigga even suggested taking her serving role away from her, not comfortable with the juxtaposition - but Odin swiftly forbade it and stated that it could only happen if Loki were to propose to her.</p>
<p>Hilarious, because Christie highly doubted it would ever get that far. Two months isn’t long enough to make that kind of judgement, and whilst Asgardians appeared to move rather fast, she was human and it wasn’t happening. Not on her watch.</p>
<p>Aside from that, how was Christie feeling?</p>
<p>Well, she knew full well that at some point, she would have to at <em>least</em> check into Earth again, because Coulson tended to worry if she was away for too long. At this moment in time, there were no warning signs and everything was moving regularly (aside from the odd petty crimes). Being in a relationship in the name of a mission wasn’t unheard of, she had done it once or twice before…but this felt completely different. It felt legitimate compared to the others. She felt as if she wasn’t putting this on anymore, like it was no longer an act. At first it was uncomfortable being this free with someone, but Loki made her feel so relaxed that she just couldn’t help but loosen up. Her genuine emotions were starting to leak through the cracks a bit at a time but, much to her surprise, she still had them all under control. She trusted him enough, he trusted her. Everything was steady.</p>
<p>For now.</p>
<p>The one day that everyone was rather anxiously awaiting was Thor's official coronation, due to take place in just a few days. The palace had already tripled the number of guards just in case anything was to go wrong, as there had been whispers of a terrorist attack or an assassination attempt. As for the assassin that was <em>actually</em> living amongst them - she had been cordially invited to stand beside Loki during the coronation, and she was extremely honoured by the request.</p>
<p>But Loki was still less than pleased that it was even happening in the first place.</p>
<p>"Everyone is making such a massive <em>fuss</em> over this stupid ceremony," he grumbled one evening, tilting his head up as he leant back on Christie's lap and stared up at the intricately patterned ceiling above them. She stroked his silky coal hair in comfort whilst tutting irritably at his words.</p>
<p>“<em>Hey</em>, we’ve spoken about this! It’s clearly a huge day for Asgard and, <em>more importantly</em>, for Thor. Remember? Your <em>brother</em>, whom you <em>love?</em> You could at least <em>try</em> and be a little bit happy for him Loki,” she hissed, tapping him lightly on the nose to remind him of their previously discussed words. They really <em>had</em> spoken about this time and time again, but she really didn’t mind. She was just uncomfortable with the fact that this was making him so twitchy. Something about his recent attitude towards Thor started sparking off warning signals within her; but her concerns were so deeply buried in a nest of otherwise positive and blissful emotions that she could barely pull it out to really question it.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>trying</em> to be happy for him, Annerledes. I swear it…but I can never figure out what I was doing so wrong not to deserve it in the first place. Did we not both have the same upbringing? I can’t help but question what the big difference between us is,” he admitted with a slight flush of his cheeks, flickering his green eyes up to meet Christie's grey ones.</p>
<p>Oh, she understood <em>that</em> feeling alright.</p>
<p>“Mmmm I felt the same as you…technically I still do. I never understood why my older sister got all of the attention growing up - actually no, I <em>did</em>, but I hated the fact that my parents couldn’t see the little girl living in her sisters shadows for the entirety of our childhood. They are still completely oblivious when it comes to how they made me feel,” she muttered. She stopped speaking at that point. She hated this conversation. For a brief moment she didn't look like her usual self - in fact she looked broken as she stared off blankly into the distance. But then the familiar twinkle came back into her steely eyes and Loki was able to recognise her again.</p>
<p>Aside from that single hot tear rolling down her right cheek.</p>
<p>Loki leapt up at the sight of it and pulled Christie up too so that she was facing him at the same level - the best he could anyway, he was reasonably taller than her. "Oh, Annerledes,” he whispered sympathetically, gently wiping the tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Don't <em>ever</em> let anyone make you feel inferior, <em>least</em> of all your own family.”</p>
<p>“If your family don’t believe in you then who can?” Christie sniffed, so embarrassed to be crying in front of him.</p>
<p>“Sometimes your family cannot give you the confidence you need,” Loki muttered back bitterly. “Are…were you still in contact with them? I mean, before you landed here of course.”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>,” Christie scoffed back, scrubbing her tears away again. “Certainly not. Worst thing is they didn’t even attempt to keep up with me after I….” she trailed off into nothing again, quickly remembering her place. The pending phrase was ‘…moved to France to train to be an assassin’ - but obviously she was never saying that. “…after I left home. Mum briefly checked in a few times every few months but nothing from my damn father. I bet they’re all over my sister, though. She doesn’t make a move without them knowing about it, and she’s three years older for goodness sake.” Loki gave her a grimace and nodded. Deep inside, he was still amazed that this beautiful girl not only landed in Asgard, and not only had time for him, but also shared so much in common with him.</p>
<p>“What was it about your sister that made them favour her, if you don’t mind me asking?” he blinked curiously. “Was it just…random?”</p>
<p>“Oh, n-no. She…she had these special powers where rocks and fire and stuff can come straight out of her hands. She practically secretes it,” Christie waved it off. Loki couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows in amazing. He didn’t know that humans on Earth held such power. “Yeah. She’s pretty cool but you know, when her powers are the reason for your own downfall…you learn to resent them. Like, maybe if I was born with the same thing-”</p>
<p>“Alright stop. I know you may not believe it but you’re absolutely perfect as you are. It’s devastating that you think otherwise. And Annerledes, if <em>anyone</em> looks down on you, you simply stare them out with the most challenging of glares until they stop. Believe me, you're one of a kind and you can never be compared to anyone or anything, because nobody is in your league - understood?" Christie sniffed at his incredibly kind words and smiled thankfully, placing her hands over his which were now softly stroking either side of her face.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she whispered a little shakily.</p>
<p>"My pleasure," Loki mumbled, kissing Christie's forehead. “Never ever forget those words.”</p>
<p>Well. Christie was stunned. As far as missions went - this was just perfect.</p>
<p>If only it could stay like that forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>But life just wasn’t that simple was it?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Dangerous Whispers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Weirdos, Frost Giants, giggles and sighs. Asgard is certainly starting to heat up - and not all tension is the good type.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Loki! Get off me you absolute weirdo!" Christie couldn’t help but giggle as Loki tickled her merciless one sunny afternoon, whilst blatantly ignoring her high pitched squeals of protest.</p>
<p>“What on earth is a ‘weird-o’?” Loki chuckled back before placing a small kiss upon her lips and finally sitting up, giving her a chance to catch her breath.</p>
<p>“<em>You!</em>” Christie laughed back, making him laugh too. The vibe between them was electric and they couldn’t keep their hands off each other, no matter how hard they tried.</p>
<p>It was like they were meant to be.</p>
<p>Was it love? How should <em>she</em> know?</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was a brisk knock at Christie’s bedroom door, causing her to sit up straight and fix her hair before clearing her throat and calling out, "Yes?" In walked Frigga, dressed in a beautiful white summer dress, her lengthy locks cascading down her back for once instead of being pinned in her usual heavy bun. She appeared a little taken aback once seeing Christie and Loki sitting on a bed panting - but she masked it rather well.</p>
<p>“No, we were <em>not</em> doing <em>that,</em> Mother," Loki tutted, already reading her mind. Christie couldn’t help but burst out laughing out of sheer embarrassment and Frigga giggled too, her cheeks going rosy with excitement for them both.</p>
<p>"Honestly, nothing would surprise me when it comes to you both. Although I <em>must</em> admit Annerledes - I am <em>so</em> pleased that you are here to show my son the adoration he truly deserves, I could only do it for so long. I can only hope he is giving you the same energy back,” she beamed, as she shut the door behind her and slipped into the room properly. Christie ducked her head in a shy form of appreciation - she had <em>so </em>much respect for Frigga and she was the only woman that managed to make her feel shy in the entire <em>universe</em>.</p>
<p>“It’s honestly my pleasure, m’lady,” she hummed, feeling Loki's arm snake around her small waist and his lips lightly skim her bare shoulder. She turned to him with a small smirk. "To think this all started with that <em>stupid</em> headache. I still don’t understand why that happened.”</p>
<p>“It happened because you mentally shared his pain and his fear. It is rather common in Asgard,” Frigga explained as she stepped over to the window to take a look outside. Christie raised both eyebrows and bit down on her lips.</p>
<p>So she certainly wasn’t acting then. She must’ve had some sort of real connection with him.</p>
<p>“Yes. And actually, it didn’t start there - it started when you first walked into the dining room to serve me my morning meal," Loki corrected Christie softly, before pressing his lips to the top of her head.</p>
<p>“Okay, despite you being a weirdo - admittedly, you can be <em>so</em> sweet sometimes,” Christie swooned, looking him up and down in utter bliss. As in, <em>real</em> bliss…this wasn’t forced. It didn’t even feel like a necessity - this was genuine happiness and although it was foreign to her, she didn’t hate it.</p>
<p>Frigga gave a content sigh as she smiled at them both and leaned against the padded window seat, glad to share this sweet moment with her son and his lover.</p>
<p>"Isn't love just <em>wonderful</em>…now, <em>why</em> did I come up here again? I tend to forget-”</p>
<p>“Mother…” Loki blinked with a frown.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh! </em>I remember - Annerledes, we need you to stay securely in the palace today, and if possible tomorrow,” Frigga muttered, her face switching from pleased to quite stern in all of a few seconds. Christie's heart started hammering against her chest as she snapped her out of the happy awestruck state she was just in. This didn’t sound good.</p>
<p>"Why? Is everything alright?" she heard Loki ask briskly. Christie immediately felt his muscles tense around her, so she placed her hands on top of his arms and gave them a little squeeze to calm him down.</p>
<p>“Well, we have word. Allegedly, Frost Giants are said to make an appearance at some point. Given the coronation, we can only presume it’s today,” Frigga explained calmly. But Loki's entire demeanour hardened and he released a shaky breath out, sending the alarm bells ringing through Christie’s mind. "We just want you and the girls to be safe, Annerledes…just in case.” Christie looked a little apprehensive, her eyes darting from Frigga back up to Loki and back again.</p>
<p>Frost Giants? That was a threat, alright.</p>
<p>“Yes my queen. Where’s Loki going to go?" she asked quietly, glancing up at him again to see him looking straight ahead without even registering her.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to go and see what they want," he muttered back coldly. Christie wasn’t a fan of his tone at all. Her face fell into an uncomfortable frown and clearly, Frigga wasn’t a huge fan of his ideas either.</p>
<p>“That’s not a very wise choice, my son. Feel free to ask them but I’d rather you not escalate anything. We don’t even know what they want yet and as far as we know, they <em>could</em> be coming in peace. It would be cruel to assume,” Frigga warned him, her face completely straight. Christie held her breath whilst Loki sucked on his teeth for a split second - before giving his mother a reluctant nod.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>“Swear to me, Loki,” Frigga spoke over him loudly.</p>
<p>“I swear it, Mother. You have my word - I shan’t escalate anything,” Loki solemnly promised with his hands risen. Frigga nodded, seemingly content with his words. “So…where will Annerledes stay in the interim?" Loki frowned, fidgeting a little. Frigga smiled at the clear concern that the two of them had for each other’s safety. They had both asked about the other person before themselves and they probably hadn’t even noticed.</p>
<p>“Annerledes will be perfectly safe, son. She and the other three girls will be with Sif," she told him graciously.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>god</em>," Christie couldn’t help but grumble at the mention of her name. She hadn’t seen her since the training grounds and she preferred it that way. ”Please my Queen, may I stay somewhere else? Sif and I really don't get along, I personally can’t stand her and I know she feels the same about me.” Loki nodded over at his mother for support, remembering the tensions that arose from their first ever encounter.</p>
<p>“Oh, I am sorry my dear but it's already been sorted, sadly you won't be seeing Loki again until the coronation," Frigga winced apologetically. “Sif seemed more than willing to house you, though!” Christie released a shaky sigh through her nose and Loki rubbed her shoulders comfortingly to keep <em>her</em> calm this time.</p>
<p>"Don't fret, Annerledes. We will be back with one another before you know it," Loki hummed into her ear.</p>
<p>But it wasn't staying away from <em>Loki</em> that was the problem...it was keeping calm around <em>Sif</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. It Is Written</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christie and Sif reunite once more. But this time, Christie discovers that the two of them have a little more in common than she thought.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That very evening Christie knocked on Sif's door, the grip on her overnight bag getting tighter and tighter with every passing second. Luckily, it wasn't only her standing there - Jennie, Delilah and Renesme were there as well. They were standing <em>behind</em> her though, as they were admittedly a little intimidated by Sif, which Christie couldn’t understand for the life of her.</p>
<p>Eventually the door opened, revealing an apprehensive looking Sif dressed in nothing but a white robe that was tied tightly around her waist, whilst her stunningly shiny black hair tumbled down her back. She looked rather agitated at the sight of them. “Oh, it’s you. Good evening ladies. Do come in," she muttered, stepping to one side so that they could enter. Christie paused for a second before glancing behind her - only then seeing that the girls had bowed their heads humbly at the sight of Sif. She rolled her eyes in response and turned back to walk into the house with the others following suit. Sif's place was rather sweet - small but select. Rather minimalist, nothing inside but the essentials, no extravagant colours, just completely neutral tones.</p>
<p>"Would any of you like a drink?" Sif offered up a little stiffly. All four girls silently shook their heads. “Right…well, the three of you, feel free to drop your belongings in the spare room upstairs. Annerledes? Could I speak to you alone for a minute?" The serving girls exchanged other awkward looks with each other before obediently bustling upstairs without another word, leaving Christie standing there alone with bitterness plastered on her face. She crossed her arms and leant against the cool stone living room wall, glaring over at Sif as she waited for her to speak.</p>
<p>“Well?"</p>
<p>“Oh drop the tone, Annerledes. I actually wanted apologise," Sif came out with it bluntly, not even looking at her properly. “I mean, for what happened that time…the time when we first met. You know…in the training grounds? That time.”</p>
<p>“Oh well God bless ya, an entire <em>four months later</em>, too! You know, that makes me feel <em>a lot </em>better," Christie practically spat, rolling her eyes at Sif’s empty words. "I don't know if you’ve noticed, but I'm being held here against my will with a woman who once threatened to kill me after talking to me like I was dirt, whilst my partner is off to no doubt pick an argument with some <em>ice</em> <em>monster</em> thing. But I'm sure your apology will sink in a <em>little</em> later." Sif’s cheeks flushed and clenched her jaw. Deep down, she recognised how hard this entire ordeal must’ve been for Christie, but she would never admit it out loud.</p>
<p>She still didn’t <em>particularly</em> like her.</p>
<p>“Alright Annerledes, take a deep breath and calm down. I understand. I know you love Loki, or at the very <em>least</em> care for him greatly,” Sif frowned steadily with a calming hand outstretched. Christie raised an eyebrow and said nothing back. She hadn’t even thought about that…was <em>that</em> what this was? <em>Love?</em> Regardless, Sif was the last person she wanted to open that can of worms with.</p>
<p>She still didn’t <em>particularly</em> trust her.</p>
<p>“If you know that then why are you agreeing to keep me here? Can’t you get me over to wherever he is so I can be sure that everything’s fine, or so that I can help him?” Christie suggested, first-handedly hearing how desperate she sounded and internally hating herself.</p>
<p>“<em>Help him?</em> Help him do <em>what,</em> exactly?” Sif couldn’t help but scoff. “If there <em>are</em> problems with the Frost Giants, what would <em>you</em> do?” At that point, Christie bit down on her jaw and swiftly remembered her place. She very nearly blew her cover then, and she was internally scolding herself for it. Her arrogance and dislike for Sif almost caused her to forget what act that she was putting on in the first place.</p>
<p>She was <em>Annerledes</em> - not Christie Darmer.</p>
<p>Sif carried on speaking, noticing her silence. “I somewhat admire your willpower and determination Annerledes, but I have strict orders from Queen Frigga to keep you safe - so I <em>intend</em> on following them," she spoke firmly. Christie swore under her breath and shook her head. “Am I understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lady Sif. My apologies for my outburst. As you can imagine, I’m just…on edge,” Christie lied, although she realistically wanted to tell Sif to go to hell. “I’m rather tired. May I go upstairs and have a rest, please?”</p>
<p>“No, because I haven’t finished," Sif interrupted her roughly. Christie couldn’t help but glare at her again, that condescending tone rubbing her up the wrong way once more.</p>
<p>“My apologies. What else would you like to say, Sif?” she asked through gritted teeth, trying her very hardest to keep calm. Sif took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her locks before coming out with the next few words.</p>
<p>"The reason I've been so harsh is because…well…alright, listen - Loki and I were once…a…a couple.”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m sorry</em>?" Christie spluttered, tightly clenching her fists to try and suppress those suddenly active feelings bubbling inside of her. She was unsure what the feelings were, but she was certainly struggling to bite them down. Sif sighed and sat down on her sofa, her head now buried in her hands as if she was deeply embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Please Annerledes, take a seat," she requested as calmly as possible.</p>
<p>“Nah, I’m good thanks. This isn’t <em>that</em> kind of conversation… I’m sorry, Sif, I’m lost. You’re now telling me that you used to date my…h-how long were you with him for?” Christie couldn’t figure out why she was so enraged - she just was.</p>
<p>“A few years or so. Not too long,” Sif answered a little sheepishly, still without looking up.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>love</em> that! It just keeps on getting better doesn't it? No <em>wonder</em> you had all that energy before we had even spoken. If you still love him, please, you can have him back. It’s not worth the hassle,” Christie shuddered. She knew that engaging with Loki in the name of a mission would cause her hassle eventually.</p>
<p>“I <em>certainly</em> don’t want him back,” Sif assured her with a scoff. Then Christie thought of something else.</p>
<p>"Tell me, were you engaged to him or something? Let’s go for the jugular, why not.” Sif didn't give her an answer - she just swallowed and bit down on her jaw. When Christie didn’t get a response after a good few seconds, she spun on her heel and stared straight at Sif. “Right. To be honest, Sif, I’m a little light headed and I think we’re quite about done here, don’t you?” Sif let out another sigh, finally looking up at her.</p>
<p>"Annerledes, <em>please</em> sit down. You’re upsetting yourself but this is important,” Sif stressed. "You <em>need</em> to know all of this."</p>
<p>“Know all of <em>what?</em> What do I need to know that Loki couldn’t tell me himself? What more?” Christie groaned, clamping her hands over her ears and shaking her head in pure disbelief. She was enraged, because she didn’t understand why Loki wouldn't bring this up. He had <em>months</em> to say something. Now her head was hurting, and-</p>
<p>"<em>Annerledes</em>?"</p>
<p>“What?!" Christie finally broke, dropping her hands from her head again and staring at Sif helplessly. But Sif just blinked at her in response.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say anything?” she mumbled back, her piercing eyes looking her up and down to determine whether or not she was joking.</p>
<p>“Didn’t…you just call my name?" Christie stuttered. Suddenly, she felt herself entire body shiver a little, involuntarily, as if there was…something in the room with them.</p>
<p>Like a <em>presence</em>.</p>
<p>"No...I just told you to sit down but you already responded to that," Sif spelt it out, her thin black eyebrows knitting together in slight worry. Christie began to feel uneasy then.</p>
<p>“So then…what was that in my head..?"</p>
<p>"<em>Annerledes, are you alright?" </em>Christie stopped talking for a second and paused to listen hard. It was only then that she suddenly recognised the voice.</p>
<p>"Loki?" she whispered hollowly. Sif's eyes grew dark and she immediately leapt to her feet again, pure anger and resentment plastered all over her face.</p>
<p>"LOKI, <em>GET OUT OF HER HEAD!</em>" she shouted into thin air.</p>
<p>"Huh?" Christie blinked over at her, staring into the sky to see if she could see anything.</p>
<p>"<em>I just wanted to check if Annerledes was alright,"</em> Loki's voice rang through the thin air smoothly. It sounded like he was right there, standing next to them, speaking into their ears. Christie knew he could do some odd things, but this one topped it all for her.</p>
<p>“Oho, don’t worry about me! I’m <em>perfectly</em> fine, Loki - just here having casual convo with your secret ex lover," Christie growled back bitterly. If they were face to face, she could’ve genuinely fought him, that’s how upset she was.</p>
<p>“Loki, I said get <em>OUT!</em>" Sif yelled again, getting angrier by the second.</p>
<p>"Why does he have to leave?" Christie hissed to her, the air getting thicker and heavier by the second.</p>
<p>"Because I need to tell you something important, and the last thing we need is for <em>him</em> to be hovering around,” Sif hissed back. Her eyes were pleading with her to play along and for once, Christie <em>actually</em> believed her. Now things were beginning to feel a little uncomfortable for her and she didn’t like how this was looking.</p>
<p>"Loki, please go. I’m fine,” Christie finally told him, after contemplating for a while. She was clearly annoyed at him, and that appeared to be influencing her decisions rather heavily. After a few seconds, Christie and Sif both felt the presence lift off of them.</p>
<p>The room felt lighter, they could breathe a little better.</p>
<p>"I used to <em>hate</em> it when he did that," Sif growled, sitting back down on the sofa to try and calm herself down. Christie rolled her eyes at her words and finally sat opposite her, trying to stay as civil as possible.</p>
<p>“So, what did you wanted to tell me?"</p>
<p>“Right. The reason that I stopped seeing Loki was because my mother….well, my mother was a fortune teller. She forewarned me that Loki was going to end up a deceitful, borderline evil person under influence - and soon after I began to see the signs, as clear as day. I felt compelled to warn you, Annerledes, I <em>still</em> don't think he’s reached his full potential yet. You must be careful,” Sif explained awkwardly but earnestly, now not breaking eye contact whatsoever.</p>
<p>Alarm bells. That’s all Christie could hear. Alarm bells.</p>
<p>“W-What <em>exactly</em> are you saying?" she choked out, feeling her stomach twist into knots. This was the sort of information that she had been anticipating, but she had been praying that Loki <em>wasn’t</em> the subject matter.</p>
<p>Sif released a sigh through her nose and stood up, walking over to Christie, kneeling down beside where she sat.</p>
<p>“Listen, you’re clearly stronger than I thought, and I admit that you look like you can handle more than anyone in this palace. But honestly Annerledes…it’s been written. And it’s going to happen very quickly - so if you’re willing to stick by him, then you must be ready for <em>anything.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Observe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The nerves are building up, things are going wrong and Christie's not the only one sensing that Loki's acting a little strange.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Arise, Annerledes!" Jennie sang into Christie's ear. Too close for comfort, but what else was new?</p>
<p>“Ohhhh <em>please </em>leave me alone Jen," Christie grumbled into the soft pillow she had buried her face into.</p>
<p>"But today is The Coronation! You must get up so that we can do your hair in time - we are already running <em>terribly</em> late!” Delilah reminded her from the corner of Sif’s guest room, brushing her shoulder length jet black locks.</p>
<p>"Wait, today's the <em>actual</em> day? <em>Sh*t</em>,” Christie mumbled, immediately throwing the duvet off and heaving herself out of bed. She had to be prepared for the worst and she knew it. Today could be the day that her entire cover was blown if anything went wrong.</p>
<p>“<em>Finally!</em> Hurry," Renesme rushed her as she tugged her out of bed.</p>
<p>“Part of me doesn’t even wanna <em>go</em> anymore," Christie suddenly admitted, now remembering Sif's words the night before and feeling completely sick to her stomach. This was entire ordeal was rapidly becoming <em>increasingly</em> uncomfortable for her.</p>
<p>“Listen Annerledes, regardless of what Sif said - you <em>mustn’t</em> let it deter you from your duties,” Delilah advised, finally putting down her hairbrush to give her full attention.</p>
<p>“Wait. How do <em>you</em> know what Sif said?" Christie frowned as she padded over to the stone based shower.</p>
<p>“We listened in of course," Renesme beamed shamelessly.</p>
<p>"REN!" Jennie groaned, throwing her head back and stamping her foot whilst Delilah released an irritated sigh.</p>
<p>“<em>WHAT?</em>" Renesme frowned back. Christie smirked to herself in the shower as she lathered her body with the bar of soap provided.</p>
<p>These girls were nuts, but she was thankful to have them around.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Christie entered the giant hall that held thousands of Asgardians, looking beautiful as usual. The buzz surrounding her was electric, but she couldn’t seem to care - she wanted to see Loki to settle her nerves a little. But she spotted him on the far side of the hall soon enough, and made a beeline for him through the crowds so that she could tap him on the shoulder. He spun around and gave her a grin of in relief. “<em>There</em> you are!" He gave her a tight hug, burying his face into her neck in comfort. As soon as Christie was back in his embrace, it was like she immediately forgot about everything that Sif had told her last night. Heck, it was like she forgot about the mission brief completely.</p>
<p>She was just <em>relieved</em> to be in his arms again.</p>
<p>“I…I missed you," she whispered into his ear, just as the announcement trumpets blasted off above them.</p>
<p>"I missed you too," Loki muttered, softly kissing her temple before releasing her and standing up straight to watch Thor enter the hall. Christie watched him wave and wink at everyone, <em>obviously</em> relishing in the moment; he caught her eye across the hall too. He threw a special wink directly to Christie herself, and she gave him a small amused smiled back. Loki frowned slightly at their actions but managed to cover up his disapproval before it was too obvious. Thor began to proclaim his vows over the tense silence of the eagerly awaiting audience, but as soon as Odin was ready to coronate him...he gained a sudden unreadable look in eyes, and opened his mouth to mutter those much feared words,</p>
<p>
  <em>"Frost Giants."</em>
</p>
<p>Immediately, every single person in the grand hall fell into mass hysteria and attempted to find the nearest exit, carelessly scrambling over one another in pure panic, almost crushing each other in the process. Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three immediately looked to Odin and Frigga, awaiting further instructions.</p>
<p>"Take Annerledes and the girls to the hideout room, IMMEDIATELY!" Frigga yelled to Jennie over the massive roars of terror of fear filling the air. Christie’s eyes darted around her in confusion, and it was only <em>then</em> that she noticed Loki had already gone. She was reluctant to leave until she knew that he was safe - <em>particularly</em> after remembering how adamant he seemed to be to demand answers from the Frost Giants before.</p>
<p>“Come, Annerledes, we <em>must</em> go NOW!" Jennie screeched, yanking Christie's arms to pull her through the bustling crowds and snapping her out of her daze.</p>
<p>"Where's Loki?" Christie asked quietly, more to herself than anyone else. But Jennie didn't hear her over the noise, and she just continued to lead her to Delilah and Renesme waiting impatiently in the entrance of the hall so that they could all began to run to safety.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm here, my love</em>," Loki suddenly spoke directly into Christie's head. Such a bizarre feeling. "<em>Go with the girls. I'll be back when I can</em>." Comforting words - yet for some odd reason, Christie suddenly caught an awful feeling that Loki was somewhat linked to whatever was going on...and that Sif's mother’s predictions may have been more accurate than she thought.</p>
<p>Was it time to wrap this up?</p>
<p>“Everyone get in here, quickly!" Jennie shouted, opening the dusty door leading into the basement of the palace. Christie, Delilah and Renesme filed in quickly, scurrying down the staircase and into a tiny room holding two soft sofas, a tiny kitchen, a toilet and basin. That was all that stood in the dimly lit room. Nothing else. Jennie shut and bolted the door behind her before finally walking down the small staircase too, wringing her hands together anxiously.</p>
<p>“So, <em>this</em> is where we have to stay until further notice?" Renesme groaned, slamming herself into one of the sofas and throwing her head back dramatically.</p>
<p>“Yes, until the guards come to tell us that everything is clear. The last time the Frost Giants attacked Asgard, I was much younger. I had to stay here with the other serving girls for <em>three weeks.</em> It was scary at first but it's so comfy in here, so it soon felt like home. At least we have each other,” Jennie smiled, turning on another little light which lit up a little more of the room. There was a small silence as the girls took in their surroundings, hearts still racing dangerously from when they ran.</p>
<p>"I have <em>never</em> seen such panic in Odin and Frigga's faces before," Delilah was the first to break the silence, kicking off her shoes and sitting next to Renesme with her legs tucked under her bum.</p>
<p>"Neither had I, not even since the <em>last</em> Frost Giant Attack," Jennie mumbled as she walked to the kitchen to check what food they had.</p>
<p>“That was truly awful," Renesme grumbled.</p>
<p>“Right, all we have is deer or boar, can’t really tell - eggs, cheese, peppers and bread," Jennie announced, rummaging through the mini pantry. “Also, some spices, milk and water. I will start on dinner because I am <em>starving</em>."</p>
<p>"I'll help," Delilah offered with a risen hand. She heaved herself off the sofa and walked over to Jennie whilst rolling up her sleeves. Whilst they got started, Christie was clearly still shaken. She kept herself quiet as she settled herself on the free sofa opposite Renesme. Her head was pounding. It was too much-</p>
<p>"I think Loki has something to do with this," she suddenly mumbled, more to herself than the others. Jennie and Delilah stopped cluttering around with the pots and Renesme blinked over at her in fear.</p>
<p>"What?" Jennie frowned. “That’s a <em>hefty</em> claim to make, Annerledes. What…what makes you think that?"</p>
<p>"If it's anything that Sif said, those strange ‘fortune tellers of Asgard’ are not always accurate. You cannot believe <em>everything</em> they say, trust me,” Delilah tutted irritably as she got to cracking a few eggs into a ceramic bowl.</p>
<p>“Oh that’s so true," Renesme agreed with a hum, releasing her long red locks and massaging her scalp. “<em>Terribly</em> untrustworthy.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s not just what Sif said. I can <em>physically</em> see it in him," Christie broke it down to them slowly. "Like when I said hello to him today, he was the Loki that I know. But when I saw his reaction to the Frost Giants turning up, I just felt weird. Even when Thor was walking in at the start of the ceremony, he winked at me but then I felt Loki go really rigid and stiff around me. <em>That's</em> not like him, Thor’s always been the cheeky type, so why is Loki behaving like it’s an issue <em>now?</em>" The girls fell silent for a good few moments.</p>
<p>“Maybe…maybe this is paranoia-" Jennie suggested, looking a little uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Yes, perhaps it’s all in the mind-" Renesme added in as she nibbled her lip anxiously.</p>
<p>"No, it's not," Delilah interrupted her with a wince. The girls turned their heads to look at her so quickly their necks almost clicked.</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘it’s not’?" Jennie snapped.</p>
<p>"I was observing Loki as well, just to keep an eye on everything. No offence Annerledes but I do not trust him because I never have,” Delilah began, briskly whisking egg and grated cheese together whilst she spoke. "And <em>just</em> before Thor was crowned, Loki's eyes went strange and he looked up into the sky as if he was <em>expecting</em> something to happen. Then when Odin said those words, Loki's eyes shifted. Whether it was joy or anger I know not for certain, but it was like..."</p>
<p>"He was expecting it because he planned it himself," Christie finished with a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“Or…” Delilah continued on, leading Christie to frown at her.</p>
<p><em>“‘Or’...?"</em> Renesme whispered in horror.</p>
<p>"He knew but never intended for it to be carried out like that. Perhaps that was not the plan,” Delilah finished, dragging her knuckles her forehead. The girls glanced at each other, the chills running through them.</p>
<p>But nobody was uneasy as Christie.</p>
<p>"I mean...I'm sure there's a <em>logical</em> reason to all of this," Renesme hummed. Suddenly, Jennie dropped the pan she was holding and rushed to the other side of the room, prising away a stone slab in the wall. Christie could barely breathe steadily. The <em>last thing </em>she wanted to do was rush back to Earth to warn people of <em>Loki</em>. She didn’t want to have to ‘put him down’ either - but the mission came first…did it not? But would he do anything dangerous? If so…for what? Was she even safe…or was she overreacting?</p>
<p>Through her misty eyes, she stole a glance over at Jennie who was now sitting on the carpet between the two sofas, whilst placing a dusty cream leather-bound book on the floor, the hefty thud bouncing against the walls of the room. Delilah slid the food she had prepared into a steel pot to cook on the fire before joining her on the floor, whilst Renesme peered at the book over Jennie’s shoulder in curiosity from her place on the sofa.</p>
<p>"What's that?" Christie croaked out, trying her best not to have a panic attack in front of them. Composure was certainly key but she was <em>clearly</em> running out of it.</p>
<p>“This, this is the book that Sif's mother gave her when she was a child. I remember the first time I hid out here, I found it read it before bed every night. It's a 'mystic book’ that a group of seers and fortune tellers wrote, based on their predictions on people of power in Asgard, and it updates itself occasionally without them having to touch it, as long as they’re alive,” Jennie explained as she roughly flicked through the thick dusty pages. Christie had so many questions and sceptical points, but she was too on edge to challenge Asgardian magic right now.</p>
<p>“Ah. So you're looking for Loki’s name?" Renesme groaned, diverting her eyes from the book and squeezing them shut. "I don't think I <em>need</em> to know anymore to be honest, I'm <em>already</em> disturbed by the man. Again, no offence Annerledes.”</p>
<p>“Personally, I think it's best to know…but only if you want to hear it, Annerledes? He is <em>your</em> partner after all,” Delilah checked tentatively. Christie shot her a reluctant nod, unable to think of any words at that moment but appreciating her hesitance.</p>
<p>"J...K...L! Loki, here," Jennie muttered, stabbing her finger on the page. "There's not a lot about him, though. It clearly hasn’t been updated <em>recently</em>.”</p>
<p>“Just read out what it says," Christie muttered, her mind still racing.</p>
<p>"It says... bear with me, I’m translating this word for word: <em>‘He shall start an honest man, shaken from his past, but with help, shall become pure. But let it be known, darkness crosses his heart and prevents a lifetime of happiness. Bitterness controls his mind, a thirst for power runs through his blue veins and greed will cloud his judgement. Thirst from a greater power possess him. The one closest to him must rid him it. An untrustworthy, lost soul. His destiny will never change, for IT IS WRITTEN.’</em>” Jennie gulped and closed the book, a small cloud of dust emerging from the pages as she did so. Delilah looked as if she wished she had never suggested that the paragraph was read out, and Renesme began to shiver, nervously scratching her arm.</p>
<p>But no one, not <em>one</em> person, was as rocked and as shaken as Christie herself.</p>
<p>He was the threat. Now she really had her proof.</p>
<p>But did she run back to Earth, or neutralise him?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this is so long...yikes. All I can say is YIKES.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As tensions rise, Christie begins to lose her cool - and her mask is slipping ever so slightly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes of silence after the girls had their epiphany, Delilah was adamant that everyone at least tried eat something to help them cope with shock. Renesme barely even picked at her food at first, then eventually decided she was too tired to eat and pushed the entire bowl away. Delilah ate most of hers and Jennie ate a fair amount of hers too.</p>
<p>But Christie's stomach was still churning relentlessly - she was so anxious and so on edge, but she genuinely didn’t understand why. So many missions, so many outcomes, but <em>this</em> one is what was leaving her with sweaty palms?</p>
<p>One thing she knew for sure was that she absolutely <em>hated</em> the senseless lack of control she was experiencing. Her emotions had never been more vibrant and loud, and it was annoying her more and more every second because she just couldn’t switch it off. Now her vulnerability was starting to show.</p>
<p>“Honestly, ladies, let’s just go to bed. I think a good night’s rest will do us well. The noise from the palace has cooled down a little so hopefully we’ll be out and back to work by tomorrow,” Jennie muttered, abruptly interrupting Christie’s thoughts as she bustled about and collected the plates to stack them on top of each other.</p>
<p>“Yes, I think that's a good idea too, to be honest," Renesme swiftly agreed. She leapt up and grabbed one of the blankets provided from the corner of the room, laid it out on the sofa and snuggled herself into it as deep as she could go. Jennie and Delilah followed suit and laid their own blankets on the floor, generously leaving Christie with the only other sofa.</p>
<p>As if her <em>comfort</em> made any damn difference to just how dire this situation was.</p>
<p>“Goodnight ladies, take peaceful rest,” Jennie attempted to smile up at them to keep the positivity up. “May we all see the morning.”</p>
<p>“Have a peaceful rest Jen, and may we all see the morning," both the girls gave their quiet chorused response before falling asleep. Everybody was at peace. Well, everybody but Christie of course.</p>
<p>‘Peaceful rest’ my ass.</p>
<p>Whilst the girls were snoozing away, Christie lay on that wretched sofa and honestly didn’t sleep a wink, despite how exhausted she was. She put that down to the overwhelming emotions rather than physical tiredness. But she was so adamant to see what was happening outside that cellar, that she forced herself to stay awake until she was sure the girls had all fallen into the deepest sleep. Then she took her chances and quietly slipped off of the sofa, grabbed her long white hooded shawl from the hooks on the wall and tiptoed outside the cellar, pulling the door until it softly clicked shut behind her.</p>
<p>Easy enough.</p>
<p>She threw up her hood so that it drowned out her face and tied up her coat, as the rest of the palace was quite chilly, before sprinting straight up the stairs to Loki’s quarters. Taking a deep breath she knocked on his grand doors, praying that he’d be in so she could relax - but he wasn’t.</p>
<p>Now she was even more concerned than before.</p>
<p>She tiptoed through the dark hallway as silently as she could, trying to slip her way out of the main palace gates, but they were guarded, locked and barred shut. Of course they were - how could she be so stupid? Security was still tight with the looming threat of Frost Giants still hanging above everyone.</p>
<p>So Christie spun on her heel and took a route that Jennie had once showed her instead, down a series of stone steps and through the iron back gates where the deliveries of raw meat, fruits and vegetables arrived once every few days. She gently pushed the rusted side gate open and slipped her slender body through the narrow gap, thankful that nobody was manning it. Once she was officially through and officially out of the palace grounds, Christie took a deep breath, hitched her dress up and began to run. She bolted blindly through the dark cobbled streets of Asgard before somebody could spot her and dragged her back to the palace. She roughly knew where to go, she had been shown around enough by the person she was trying her hardest not to think about. The bitter air slapped her skin and sank into her lungs as she sprinted past all the locked houses and shut market stalls, straight towards the Bifrost, panting hard. Her breathing only began to regulate again once she eventually set eyes on the gatekeeper stood at the end of the long, glittery, rainbow-like platform that held him.</p>
<p>"Miss Annerledes," he boomed with those friendly golden eyes once she finally reached him. “Why are you out of the palace?”</p>
<p>“H-Heimdall, I don’t suppose…y-y-you know…where Loki is at all? He’s n-n-not in his room,” Christie panted shakily, clutching her chest. But before Heimdall could respond, he was interrupted.</p>
<p><b><em>"HEIMDALL! Where are my sons?"</em></b> came the familiarly dark and authoritative voice from behind Christie. She immediately spun on her heel to see Odin mounted on his grand horse, clopping across the platform to where she and Heimdall both stood.</p>
<p><em>“Sh*t,”</em> Christie hissed, aware that she was breeching the rules by being out of the palace without a chaperone…whilst the palace was on high security.</p>
<p>Oh, if Jennie could see her now.</p>
<p>“Sire, they told me that I am forbidden to say," Heimdall began. Christie craned her neck and stole a quick glance behind him to see five horses grazing, no doubt awaiting their masters’ return. One of those horses Christie recognised to be Loki’s, a beautiful black stallion called Wizzfire. He was just <em>gorgeous</em>, and she’d be able to spot him from anywhere.</p>
<p>But if he was there - then Loki was…<em>where?</em></p>
<p>That was when her palms began to sweat as her eyes flickered between Odin to Heimdall in desperation, now totally bewildered as to what was going on. Not much happened in that palace without Odin’s authorisation so now she was totally thrown off. Odin took one look at the poor girl and immediately knew that she was both tense and confused, and all that did was confirm that she had nothing to do with whatever was had happened.</p>
<p>“Heimdall, if you do not answer me immediately, I shall have you banished without question. Do not bestow that choice upon me,” Odin growled again.</p>
<p>“Yes, sire. They’ve gone to seek justice in Jotunheim-" Heimdall finally admitted. Christie had no idea where that was or what that meant but she hated the sound of it.</p>
<p>“Loki went as well?" she clarified quickly before she really freaked out.</p>
<p>"Yes, Loki has gone with them also," Heimdall confirmed gravely.</p>
<p>“I am going to retrieve them all before they either die of stupidity or live a fool," Odin grumbled, his whole face swiftly clouding with anger. "Annerledes, back to the palace immediately!” As frightening as Odin could be, there was absolutely no chance of <em>that</em> happening - Christie simply wasn’t having it anymore, whether she blew her cover or not.</p>
<p>“Um….<em>sire</em>, with all due respect, I think I should go with you," she argued her point quickly. “I’d much rather be <em>there</em> than the palace and I <em>think</em> there's something you should know about Loki."</p>
<p>"Which is?" Odin challenged her sharply, looking directly at her. The sudden change of tone threw her off a little but she soldiered on regardless.</p>
<p>“When I was in hiding, one of the serving girls found something in a-"</p>
<p>“<em>NO!</em> We must leave, we’re running out of time, jump up!” Odin suddenly barked, holding his hand out for Christie to take so that she could mount his beast of a horse. She quickly did as she was told before he could changed his mind. “Now, we must move! Immediately!" Heimdall heard the urgency in his voice and opened the bifrost without another word.</p>
<p>“But sir, it’s-” Christie rushed out.</p>
<p>"You wanted to come along, did you not?" Odin muttered as his horse began to make his way towards Heimdall who had finished preparing the portal.</p>
<p>"Yes, but-"</p>
<p>"But nothing!"</p>
<p>"No sir, I <em>really</em> need to tell you about Loki," Christie tried again desperately, feeling herself grow frustration at his blatant adamance not to listen.</p>
<p>“Now’s not the time…and why are you out of the palace?"</p>
<p>“All one in the same story, sir! I came to tell you-"</p>
<p>"Tell me another time," Odin briskly decided, before entering the massive whirlpool of colours in front of them without warning.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Jennie heaved herself awake from the nightmare she was having. She sat up and threw her duvet off her with a screech, absolutely drenched in sweat and her heart racing double time. Delilah opened her eyes groggily and Renesme yelped at the sudden influx of noise, snapping herself awake as well. “WHAT THE <em>HELL</em> JEN?" she snapped irritably. Jennie continued panting with wide eyes, her hand trying to steady her chest.</p>
<p>“A-Annerledes, she's gone!"</p>
<p>"What do you mean she’s <em>gone?</em>" Delilah spluttered, now sitting up straight in the darkness.</p>
<p>“Guys, just hang on," Renesme whispered in a timid voice, standing up and blindly feeling around the room walls for the lights. Soon there was a click, and a comfortable orange glow lit up the cold room. The girls looked around them, but as Jennie said, Christie was nowhere to be seen.</p>
<p>"Oh noooo," Jennie wailed. “What is she <em>doing?</em> It still might not be safe out there! Girls, we must go and find her immediately!”</p>
<p>"She must be out there looking for Loki - I <em>knew</em> we shouldn’t have read that <em>godforsaken</em> book,” Delilah groaned before leaping up to fetch their cloaks. “Come on, let’s leave.”</p>
<p>"Wait, are we going right n-now? It’s so dark outside!” Renesme stuttered in pure fright. She clearly wasn't the bravest girl in the universe, usually adventures weren’t really her thing.</p>
<p>"Yes, NOW, Ren! We must find Annerledes, <em>NOW! </em>She might need our help, and we’re going to be there in case she does,” Delilah spelt it out firmly but comfortingly as she chucked Jennie and Renesme their cloaks.</p>
<p>“Yes I <em>understand</em> that, Delilah…but it's also pitch black outside and we still haven't been given the all clear yet! The Frost Giants could literally be out there roaming the streets. We could be killed in an instant, who will be much help to <em>then?!</em>” Renesme exclaimed, catching her cloak and hugging it close to her chest.</p>
<p>“Oh Renesme would <em>you get a grip </em>for once in your life?! What if Annerledes is already DEAD?" Jennie shouted at her, absolutely enraged. "We have no time for your pathetic quips of fear, can’t you see that?” Renesme fell quiet and dropped her gaze to the floor, those freckled cheeks flushing red as the two girls tried to think of a plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guys let me know if you'd prefer me to do two chapter updates a week? i'll be more than happy to, so lmk &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Blue Shimmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Jen - where do you suggest we go first?" Delilah asked the only other person that was ready for this mission as she shoved her shoes on in a hurry.</p>
<p>“Well, we should ask Heimdall if he's seen her anywhere first…you know, he has ‘The Eye’ and everything. If he hasn’t, we'll just have to take the quiet passages around Asgard until we find her. I know not when she left but surely she can’t have gotten far,” Jennie instructed, quickly tying up her long wavy brown locks into a simple bun so that it was out of her face. Renesme bit back her complaints as she quickly did up her own boots, <em>desperate</em> not to get shouted at again.</p>
<p>“Very well, Heimdall it is - we must be extra vigilant. I can only <em>imagine</em> what’s happening out of these walls,” Delilah reminded them under her breath. “Do…do any of you happen to have any specific...<em>abilities?</em>"</p>
<p>A tense silence coated the room.</p>
<p>"I...I was bestowed with the ability to see what others are doing to an extent…for example, I can sense whether or not they're in danger - hence the dream I had regarding Annerledes,” Jennie admitted in with a mutter, scratching her head a little bashfully.</p>
<p>“You can? <em>Since when?</em> Aren’t you Midgardian?” Delilah spluttered, her deep ocean blue eyes going wide in surprise.</p>
<p>"Well...since I arrived here. But I have absolutely no time to explain that story, I'll have to fill you in a little later. Anyone else?” Jennie hurried them.</p>
<p>"I’ve been trained extensively in the healing room,” Renesme shrugged slightly.</p>
<p>“What, by the Top Healers?” Delilah blinked over at her in surprise as well. Renesme nodded. “What?! You never said!”</p>
<p>“To be fair, you’ve never cared to ask,” Renesme responded through gritted teeth. “And I also know Asgard like the back of my hand, just in case that makes a difference to anyone.”</p>
<p>"And I'm best at weaponry, Frigga just coronated me the female head in the recent ceremony. I was meant to crossover next week - now I doubt that’ll happen,” Delilah finished off with an irritable sigh. “Nevertheless, with all of our talents, we should be fine. We also don't know how long we’ll be away for…so we should bring some supplies." Jennie immediately ran into the kitchen area and shoved a few slabs of cheese and meats in a small cloth parcel with a drawstring attached. She wrapped them up and slung it over her shoulder within no time at all.</p>
<p>“Right ladies, let's go. And may the gods be with us,” she ordered swiftly, ushering the girls towards the exit. The three of them slipped through the open crack of the basement door and into the chilly palace corridors instead. Renesme did her cloak up a little tighter and waited for Jennie and Delilah to make their way out. The corridor they were standing in was long, cold, dark and barren.</p>
<p>Everything was unnerving.</p>
<p>"Well, Ren, where are we going? Despite the darkness, it’s your time to be a bit more useful - the ‘back of your hand' you said,” Delilah hissed quickly. Renesme furrowed her dark red eyebrows and stepped forward before taking a deep breath in and shutting her eyes. She had been in this exact area before, there was a situation many years ago where she learnt exactly how to get out of the palace in a rush. What was the situation exactly? Well, she didn’t remember, she had blocked the trauma out - but she <em>did</em> remember the way out.</p>
<p>"We need to go forward a few paces," she muttered to them confidently, already beginning to walk ahead. Delilah and Jennie scurried up to her, but ended up crashing directly into her as she had suddenly skidded to a halt.</p>
<p>“Ren, please,” Jennie grunted out, rubbing her elbow irritably. “Can you not just stop-”</p>
<p>“Wait, now we have to go round this corner," Renesme muttered, taking a sharp right. A few minutes later, they had made it out of the palace just as Christie had. Renesme was incredibly proud of herself but the other two girls had barely even acknowledged what she had done. Not like she particularly cared - she was rather used to it at this point. “So you’re telling me that not one of you are at least a <em>little</em> scared?" Renemse mumbled as they all approached the Bifrost.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh just a little," Delilah admitted ashamedly, as they all linked hands so that they could steadily walk up the glassy rainbow bridge. Jennie had to practically pull Renesme across as she slowly shuffled her feet along, petrified of falling.</p>
<p>"Come on, Ren, we're nearly there," she whispered comfortingly. Renesme pulled herself together and walked a little faster until eventually, they made it to the gatekeeper.</p>
<p>“Renesme, Delilah, Jennie - what are you ladies doing out?" Heimdall frowned disapprovingly. “Aren’t you meant to be on lockdown with the rest of Asgard?”</p>
<p>“Please, Heimdall, we’re just looking for Annerledes," Jennie told him truthfully, clasping her hands together. “We’re…we’re rather worried about her and have good reason to believe that she is in grave danger.”</p>
<p>"She's in Jotunheim," Heimdall informed them gravely, seeing truth in her words. "But she's with the Allfather, the princes, Sif and the Warriors Three. So she will be safe with them…no doubt.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry - she went <em>WHERE?!</em>” Renesme gasped in disbelief. “Oh no, absolutely not! <em>PLEASE</em> Heimdall, let us pass."</p>
<p>“Certainly not, it’s far too dangerous. I shan’t put your lives at risk!" Heimdall boomed, shaking his head stubbornly.</p>
<p>“And why in the gods’ names not?" Delilah demanded to know, stomping a frustrated foot. “She’s our <em>friend</em>!”</p>
<p>“As previously stated, she will be fine."</p>
<p>"Hang on, you just said she'll be fine but that it's too dangerous for us to go…we’re <em>all</em> serving girls here, Annerledes included, so can YOU how little sense that makes?" Renesme scoffed, crossing her arms defensively. “Because I certainly cannot.”</p>
<p>“The answer remains no,” Heimdall insisted firmly, not budging at all this time.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Meanwhile in Jotenheim, Christie was petrified. These Frost Giants were more unnerving than anything she had ever seen in her life. She was still with Odin, mounted on his grand stallion, arms wrapped tightly around his body and her eyes squeezed shut. Once she cracked them open and saw her surroundings, she flat out wished she had listened to Odin and never came. They were stood bang in the middle of a heaving crowd of Frost Giants surrounding Thor, Loki and the others. It literally appeared as if Odin had arrived just in the knick of time.</p>
<p>Loki immediately noticed that Christie was also on the horse and dropped his gaze not a second later - but she couldn’t figure out why.</p>
<p>Was it shame? Embarrassment? <em>Something</em> certainly wasn’t right.</p>
<p>“FATHER! WE WILL FINISH THEM TOGETHER!” Thor was bellowing over to him in what sounded like victory.</p>
<p><em>“Silence,”</em> Odin hissed. Christie couldn’t see his face, because she was focussing all her attention on Loki, trying to read the look on his face. Suddenly, a particularly freaky looking Frost Giant practically slid up to where he and Christie had landed. Loki’s breath hitched in his throat and his jaw began to clench - <em>this</em> wasn’t apart of the plan.</p>
<p>She wasn’t meant to be there and now her presence was, in a way, ruining <em>everything.</em></p>
<p>“Allfather? You look weary,” the giant sneered, not tearing his eyes from Odin for a second. Christie frowned at his words and darted her eyes back to Loki again. Was Odin sick? Why didn’t Loki mention anything to her? What the hell was the point of living in this <em>godforsaken palace</em> if she genuinely didn’t know what was going on there? Regardless, she faded back to the conversation taking place next to her, which had appeared to escalate rather quickly.</p>
<p>“…very well,” Odin was muttering gravely. All of a sudden, he took his staff and knocked the Frost Giant out of the way with incredible blow, before suddenly sucking every Asgardian there back into the portal again without any warning. It was the worst feeling ever - similar to the drop of an extremely high rollercoaster.</p>
<p>They landed back in Asgard half a second later, back with Heimdall in his circular golden gatekeeping area. Christie dismounted Odin’s horse once they were on stable ground again, trying to catch her breath and steady herself. Her legs felt extremely jelly-like, she had never felt so weak in her life. Odin and Thor were already shouting to each other about something or another, not like she was paying attention to the contents - every noise surrounding her sounded like she was drowning under water.</p>
<p>"Sif, take the serving girls back home!” Odin suddenly barked. Only then did Christie attempt to snap herself out of the daze she was in. Serving <em>girls?</em> As in more than one? Her vision began to focus properly and she her heart plummeted as her eyes fell on Jennie, Renesme and Delilah, all huddled together towards the entrance of the Bifrost gate, looks of worry all over each one of their faces.</p>
<p>“Yes sir,” Sif nodded, immediately taking Christie by her shoulders and bustling her towards the awaiting girls so that they could leave. “You are a fool for trying to find him, Annerledes,” she hissed into her ear as they walked. As Christie opened her mouth to tell her where to go, she happened to glance behind her and involuntarily catch Loki's eye. He was trying his hardest not to look at her but she still caught it regardless. What concerned her the most wasn’t the way he was narrowly avoiding her eye contact - but the fact that there was an odd blue shimmer across his iris. Like a blue layer of thin plastic film had been planted on his pupils - it was both bizarre and unnerving.</p>
<p>The girls breathed out in relief once Sif handed Christie over to them.</p>
<p>“Annerledes, don’t you <em>ever</em> do that again,” Delilah hissed at her, taking her by the shoulders and shaking her roughly. But Christie just didn’t have it in her to reply, she was still confused over what she just saw and now she definitely couldn’t ignore the alarm bells going off.</p>
<p>"Jen," Christie muttered, nudging her friends shoulder as they got marched out of the gatekeeper's area by a fuming Sif.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Jennie whispered back.</p>
<p>"Turn around and look at Loki for a sec. Something seems off, doesn’t it?” Jennie took a deep breath and took her chances, glancing back before they were too far away to see anything. And true as heck, there it was.</p>
<p>Loki looked…odd.</p>
<p>"You're right," she mumbled in confirmation, snapping her head back around and walking on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>gonna update twice next week...might keep it up for the whole of november since england has now been put on a month long lockdown...eek!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Code Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She doesn't want to kill him, and everything within her is praying for a different outcome...but no matter how hard Christie tries to ignore it, Loki is progressively getting worse and worse.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That afternoon, Christie was sat on her bed in the comfort of her own quarters again, mulling over the number of significant mission points that had happened in the last 24 hours. A ‘mission point’ was something she and Coulson had thought of together - they were meant to be milestones that both indicated what had happened so far, and what could possibly happen next in terms of the mission severity. If it was upped to red, Christie would typically take a drastic course of action; whereas if it was still amber, she’d be on high alert.</p>
<p>The girls had decided to reside in Christie's quarters together as they felt as if they couldn't trust anyone in the palace but themselves right now. They had no idea what had happened to Thor or Loki since Sif dragged them away - she told them to scrap their duties and to stay indoors for now - so they had no clue what was happening around the palace at that moment.</p>
<p>Jennie sighed as she flopped herself into the giant armchair opposite Christie’s bed, reading a selection of old mythology books to try and get any and every piece of information that could potentially explain a sudden change of character in an Asgardian. Was it possession? Was it normal? She needed answers. Delilah and Renesme were chatting casually amongst themselves whilst starting dinner at the mini stove at the other side of the room. </p>
<p>"Found anything out yet, Jen?" Renemse called from where she was expertly chopping up chillies.</p>
<p>"No, not yet," Jennie frowned back, slamming the book down and picking up the next one from the tall pile. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the door. The girls held their breath and glanced at each other worriedly.</p>
<p>"Yes?" Christie finally called. </p>
<p>And there he was - Loki himself. </p>
<p>He opened the door and slipped into the room before shutting the door securely behind him. Renesme and Delilah couldn't even mask their shallow gasps as Jennie bit her lip and attempted to hide the cover of the mythology book she was reading. The girls all stood up and bowed their heads in respect - everyone but Christie, who kept her eyes cautiously trained on him. </p>
<p>"Annerledes," Loki began slowly and deliberately, his eyes boring directly into hers, "Thor has been banished to Midgard.” </p>
<p>"He's been <em>WHAT?!</em>" Renesme yelped, dropping the knife so that it clattered onto the stone kitchen counter.</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>," Jennie breathed, slamming her hand onto her forehead. But all Christie did was stare at Loki in silence for a few seconds, before taking a deep breath and nodding.</p>
<p>"Fine. Thank you for letting me know," she muttered cooly. Loki simply nodded and left, but not without that <em>same shimmer of blue</em> flickering in his deep green eyes.</p>
<p>As soon as Loki left the room and closed the door behind him, Jennie let out the groan she was holding in and threw her head back whilst Delilah bit her lip. The room felt a little cold, so Renesme grabbed a fluffy blanket from the floor and wrapped herself in it like a cocoon, absolutely petrified.</p>
<p>Everything within Christie was telling her that she was reaching code red.</p>
<p>"Girls, you need to leave the palace immediately," she muttered as soon as the door shut. It was go time, and she could feel it.</p>
<p>“Wait…<em>what?</em>” Delilah frowned at her. “Leave the palace to go <em>where</em> exactly?”</p>
<p>“Anywhere but here,” Christie answered immediately.</p>
<p>“W-w-why must we leave?” Renesme stuttered, her heart filling with fear again.</p>
<p>“Because, it’s not safe for you to be here anymore," Christie replied as if it were obvious. Her brain was working harder than it had ever worked before - all those ‘emotions’ she had untapped were now being overshadowed by logic, as they usually were. She was slowly fading back to the cold hearted girl she knew herself to be…and whether or not that was a good thing, she had no idea.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the heads up! But uh, what about <em>you</em>?" Jennie pointed out, chucking the book on the floor. "Are we supposed to go away and live on the outskirts of Asgard on our own knowing that you're here living with a <em>monster</em>? I think not! We’re responsible for each other-”</p>
<p>“That’s <em>so</em> valiant of you and everything, Jen, but I'd feel a lot better without you here. I'm not having you around now that the future of the palace is <em>compromised</em>,” Christie insisted, those steely grey eyes deadly serious. Jennie rolled her own molten coloured eyes and opened her mouth to argue again - but was interrupted. </p>
<p>“<em>Both of you, hush!</em> Annerledes, we’re staying with you. We were ready to go to <em>Jotunheim</em> for you, so you can’t get rid of us that easily I’m afraid,” Renesme announced boldly, the sudden sound of her usually timid voice startling them all. Christie glared at the girls for a half a second before sighing and dropping her shoulders, unable to try and fight her corner when her head was running overtime as it was, and without revealing her true self. Delilah walked up to her and placed a gentle reassuring hand on her shoulder.</p>
<p>"Listen, we'll stay here together. We won't move about and draw attention to ourselves, we can all just live in your quarters quietly. We'll leave the palace only for food through the delivery gates or we’ll sneak into the kitchen. What we <em>cannot</em> do is split up - not now,” she muttered a little quieter, her voice soothing. Without warning, Christie felt the horrific notion of tears stinging underneath her eyelids and a scream of frustration bubble in her throat - but she shook off the feeling, swallowing them back down and composing herself.</p>
<p><em>Not now,</em> <em>Christie. </em></p>
<p>“Fine, whatever you say. I'm going to find Loki again, I have a few questions for him. And I’m going <em>alone</em> so stay here this time," she told them coldly, before giving a loud sniff, grabbing her white cloak and sweeping out of her room without another word. Delilah, Renesme and Jennie all stared at each other in the suffocating silence she left behind.</p>
<p>“Well, I guess all we can do is wait," Jennie sighed, picking up the book again.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Christie knocked on Loki's dark oak door. She waited for the sour '<em>come in</em>’ which never came - so she took her chances walked in anyway, unsure of what she would see. Taking a deep breath, she cracked the door open to see Loki sitting on his bed, eyes fixated at the ground. “Loki? Can I come in?" she asked softly, trying to keep her cool.</p>
<p>“Well you're already halfway through the door, are you not?” Loki muttered bitterly without looking up.</p>
<p>“Well, you never said I could enter and it's polite to ask.”</p>
<p>"And yet here you are." Christie took this as an opportunity to walk in, shutting the door behind her and leaning against it. </p>
<p>Step one: complete. </p>
<p>"How are you?" she asked carefully.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p>Step two: complete. </p>
<p>She walked over to where he sat slowly and plonked herself next to him, noticing him flinch ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“Please don’t lie to me Loki. You’re <em>definitely</em> not fine, you’re acting really odd,” she mumbled uncomfortably. "And it’s actually <em>killing</em> me to see you become like this. It’s…freaking me out.”</p>
<p>"I'm sure it is. You and all of your little friends must be beside yourselves with worry," Loki mocked with venom practically dripping from his tongue. <em>This</em> wasn’t good. This wasn’t the man Christie knew.</p>
<p>“<em>Excuse me?</em> What the <em>hell</em> is wrong with you?" she scoffed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and staring at Loki for an answer of some sort. But he hadn’t looked up once.</p>
<p>"Why does it matter-”</p>
<p>"You're breaking," Christie answered straight away. Loki still didn't say anything. "Loki? Please. Y-you’re…you’re scaring me."</p>
<p>“Scaring you…like the monster I am, right?” Loki chuckled darkly, suddenly standing up and turning to face her. </p>
<p>“Oh god. It really <em>was</em> you that orchestrated that whole thing, wasn’t it?" He said nothing, just continued to stare at her. "Loki, I don’t know what your game is but please, <em>please</em> don't do this," Christie continued to beg, sensing that awful feeling of tears bounce back into her eyes yet again. "Please-"</p>
<p>"<em>I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE!</em>" Loki suddenly barked at her.</p>
<p>"You WILL <em>NOT!</em>" Christie shouted back. Oh, it was all coming out now. "<em>NOT</em> WHEN MY FRIENDS ARE INVOLVED!" Loki gave her a cocky smirk, which wound her up to no end.</p>
<p>“Oh, I <em>won't?</em>"</p>
<p>"You <em>won’t,</em>" Christie repeated firmly before standing up so she was face to face with him. She was looking at him dead in the eye now, and she wasn’t flinching. “You have no, <em>idea</em> what I’m capable of. There is no way I will let you get away with hurting any of the people in this palace. Over my <em>dead</em> body, Loki.” Loki raised a semi-amused eyebrow at her.</p>
<p>“Interesting choice of words. GUARDS!" Christie stared at Loki's stony expression in blatant disbelief as the palace guards quickly burst into the room. "Take the <em>serving girl</em> away. Lock her up. Do it now. <em>Now!!</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Lock her up?</em> On what grounds?" the head palace guard Viesall spluttered in disbelief. He knew Christie well, as did most of the guards, so Loki’s sudden request baffled them all.</p>
<p>“The charges can be dealt with later. Right now I would like her out of my sight." Christie shook her head in horror as the guards grabbed her by her slender shoulders and began to lift her out of the room.</p>
<p>“LOKI I SWEAR ON <em>EVERYTHING,</em> I HATE YOU! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE MET YOU ON THOSE STUPID PALACE BALCONIES YOU FREAK!” she screeched with her limbs flailing as they marched her out, far too strong for her to fight back. </p>
<p>Loki watched them leave without another word until they were out of sight. Once he was satisfied that they had gone far enough down the palace halls, and the screaming protests of Christie turned into nothing but echoing calls of pain, he finally released the shaky breath that he was holding in and ran his fingers through his hair. </p>
<p>“<em>Forgive me</em>, my beautiful girl," he whispered, a single tear falling down his cold cheek before it dried up on his skin, and the blue shimmer returned to his eyes once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Solid Confirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie released a harsh gasp as her body collided with the cold prison cell floor in the dungeons, her head cracking against the stone. <em>“Sh*t,"</em> she hissed, spitting blood out before attempting to prop herself up by her elbows, gaining as much strength as she could. But then the dull room surrounding her began to spin, her head started to pound - and then she became unconscious.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>"<em>Annerledes?</em> Annerledes, please wake up!” came a faint voice from somewhere above her. It was as if she had landed in Asgard for the first time all over again. Christie groggily opened her eyes and groaned as a harsh white light completely clouded her vision. But soon, they all came into focus. Jennie, Renesme and Delilah were all hovering over her, all three pairs of eyes practically pleading for her to be okay.</p>
<p>“Ah…hi there friends," she winced, attempting to give them a small smile - but her face still ached too much. Jennie let out a groan of relief and Delilah placed her hands onto her chest to finally steady her breathing. Renesme was dabbing at the droplets of blood on Christie’s forehead with a cool damp flannel, smiling down at her comfortingly.</p>
<p>“Hello you <em>silly</em> girl. Listen, I know you’re in pain right now but not to worry - I promise you, you’ll be fine soon,” she sighed. Christie quickly heaved herself up, only now realising that she was back in her own bed, in her room, safe. There was rain pattering heavily on the window beside her and it was around evening - but she didn’t even know what day it was at this point. “No, Annerledes, you mustn’t get up so soon-” Renesme began hurriedly.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine. W-what happened?" Christie coughed as her eyes darted between all three of the girls.</p>
<p>"You were…held in the cells for a few hours. Frigga came looking for you and when she heard that Loki threw you in prison for absolutely no reason, she demanded you be taken out. Luckily, her word just about reigns power above his,” Jennie explained with tears welling up in her molten brown eyes. “Just about, at least.” Christie shook her head and chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking back what had happened.</p>
<p>"<em>How</em> could Loki do that to me? His attitude has <em>completely</em> changed out of <em>nowhere</em> and I don’t understand what triggered it…” she muttered under her breath, trying to make sense of it all. But Jennie, Renesme and Delilah were all exchanging looks of panic with each other, saying nothing to her in response, and it was beginning making Christie uncomfortable. “Guys? What’s wrong?" she asked suddenly, the feeling of anxiety boiling up in the pit of her stomach. </p>
<p>The girls continued looking at each other and said nothing.<em>"TELL ME!” </em>Christie demanded.</p>
<p>“It’s the Allfather…he’s...he's entered a sleep," Renesme was the one to break the news to her nervously.</p>
<p>“A <em>‘sleep’?</em> What the hell does <em>that</em> mean?" Christie pressured them.</p>
<p>“I believe in Midgard, y-y-you call it a ‘coma’? Lady Frigga simply <em>refuses</em> to leave his bedside,” Renesme explained it further, nibbling the edge of her thumb.</p>
<p>“What?” Christie murmured as her face went pale.</p>
<p>"They fear he will <em>never</em> wake," Delilah whispered, collapsing into the soft armchair that Jennie usually sat in. Christie’s heart plummeted into the pits of her stomach and her mouth started to run dry. </p>
<p>“How…how the <em>hell</em> did that happen?" she croaked out.</p>
<p>“Well that’s the thing. I was there, fetching goods for us to use whilst in hiding. It was <em>Loki -</em> he started shouting at him down in the Treasury Hall and before I knew it...he was <em>gone</em>. It must have been stress induced, he looked simply <em>awful,</em>” Jennie explained sadly, settling down on the soft bed beside Christie.</p>
<p>"So...Odin in a sleep, Frigga won't leave his side and Thor has been banished…so that just leaves…" Christie trailed off.</p>
<p>"Loki on the throne, yes,” the girls finished for her in one voice. That was all Christie needed to hear. She had been contemplating it for too long, the signs had lightly brushed over her but now it was abundantly clear - the threat that was lingering all this time, the one that S.H.I.E.L.D wanted her to manage was <em>never</em> going to be Thor.</p>
<p>It was <em>always</em> Loki.</p>
<p>She practically felt her strength seep straight back to her muscles, and all her pain transformed itself into anger. So <em>this</em> was the game he had been playing all along, just to get the throne? Did he even <em>like</em> her, let alone love her?</p>
<p>Then fine…it was time to play.</p>
<p>"I'm going to talk to him," Christie decided in a firm, but quiet voice.</p>
<p>“What, and get thrown <em>back</em> in the dungeons?" Renesme scoffed as if she was mad. “<em>No</em>, Annerledes, not going to work. Next?”</p>
<p>"No, this time it’ll be different. I <em>know</em> what I'm doing!" Christie stressed to them, starting to swing her slender legs out of bed regardless.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Jennie frowned up at her.</p>
<p>“Yes Annerledes, what <em>exactly</em> is your plan here?" Delilah asked curiously, folding her arms and leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>"<em>To play along.</em> I need to act like whatever he's doing is the right thing to do, like I’m on <em>his</em> side. Be the queen to his <em>messed</em> <em>up</em> king, you know?"</p>
<p>“And you <em>really</em> think that's going to work?" Renesme blinked sceptically. “If you play up to him? You don’t think he’ll be able to see through that? You out of everyone knows how clever he is.”</p>
<p>“He might be clever, but I <em>do</em> believe he has a soft spot for me. He didn’t sentence me to <em>death</em>, he sent me to jail,” Christie shrugged, blinking at her reflection in the mirror. She was still bruised all over but she recognised herself enough - she had looked worse before. “I know everything’s unpredictable at this point, he’s clearly not altogether there. But I've gotta play along and <em>at least </em>see where that takes me."</p>
<p>“Okay, so say by some miracle this <em>does</em> work. What do you do when you find out his grand plan? What’s the next step?” Jennie asked, watching Christie proceed to walk into her bathroom, strip off and hop into the shower.</p>
<p>“Well…I actually haven’t thought that far ahead!” she called out over the sound of running water.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I was worried about that being the case,” Jennie frowned back, beginning to clear up the bowls of healing ointment and the damp pieces of torn flannel Renesme had used to clean her up.</p>
<p>“Well then let us help!" Delilah suggested brightly, always up for a challenge. </p>
<p>“When he’s acting like a madman? Not a chance, because if he does something to hurt you, I’m gonna go berserk and I’d probably get myself booted <em>straight</em> out of Asgard the same way I came in,” Christie shortly denied the request from the shower.</p>
<p>“So then…you just want us to <em>sit here</em> and wait for you?" Jennie guessed in boredom, slumping further onto the bed.</p>
<p>“Absolutely! See, now you’re getting the hang of this!” Once Christie came out of the shower, she dried herself off with a fluffy white towel, put a fresh white serving dress on and combed her long moonlight white locks out so that it was evenly curtaining either side of her face again, highlighting those beautiful delicate features. She certainly looked stunning - and she felt it too. The bruises on her face didn’t even matter anymore - it just looked like she had been through a battle and won. “I'm ready,” she breathed shakily. Jennie, Renesme and Delilah all moved in to hug her.</p>
<p>"<em>Please</em> continue to check in on us and keep up updated on what's happening," Delilah begged her with wide eyes. “And be careful!”</p>
<p>"I <em>will</em>, I promise. And I'll try and send you elsewhere so that you're safe once I have his trust. If it looks like I'm being mean to you guys, I swear I'm not, but I've <em>got</em> to be convincing,” Christie reminded them sincerely, giving them warm smiles.</p>
<p>"We'll remember," Jennie promised before giving Christie an extra warm hug. “You look just lovely, by the way. Good luck - may the gods walk with you.”</p>
<p>“Not the God of Mischief, though,” Renesme piped up as Jennie and Delilah groaned, “I mean, like, obviously we don’t need him walking…with…oh, <em>nevermind.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Risky Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Christie must now snap herself out of the 'new' her, and fall back into the old one. The one who kept strict morals, guidelines and showed as little emotions as possible.</p>
<p>Although she was still feeling it all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie took a mightily deep breath before bursting through the Throne Hall doors, immediately faced with the throne that Odin once sat on. But now Loki sat there instead, his head resting on his palm, his long legs dangling over the side and his face strained with nothing but boredom. He raised a cocky eyebrow of wonder once Christie stormed through. “I see you somehow made it back out of the dungeons then?" he sighed. Christie bit back her cutting words and strode over to where he sat, until she was standing right in front of the golden podium holding the royal chair that her lover was lazily draped over.</p>
<p>Or…<em>ex</em> lover.</p>
<p>"Your <em>mother</em> bailed me out, as if that makes a difference. Listen - I know your games Loki," Christie murmured as she gradually climbed up the throne steps. Loki raised an eyebrow again - but this time in interest. It was obvious that her change in behaviour had intrigued him. “I know what you’re doing here - and I want in." For a split second, Loki couldn't leave the shock out of his face. But then, out of nowhere, it fell back to neutral.</p>
<p>“Ah. Now <em>why</em> don't I believe you?" he asked with what sounded like a hint of sadness lingering in his words, looking up at where Christie was now stood towering above him. She carefully mounted herself on his lap, making no sudden movements, and slid her hand across his chest to cup his chiselled chin. She lightly ran her tongue over her bruised bottom lip before speaking again.</p>
<p>“<em>Why don’t you believe me?</em> Is that a serious question? We all know you've got trust issues, lad,” she hummed softly, bringing her face slightly even closer to his. Loki’s bottle green eyes briefly flickered down to her lips and before working their way back up to her steely grey eyes again, biting back what he truly wanted to do to her in that very moment.</p>
<p>Christie could tell she was getting to him - so she pressed on before she lost him. “I really don’t get why you wouldn’t trust me, though. We’ve shared so much in the past and you had <em>no</em> qualms about it then-”</p>
<p>“Yes well things were different, then. <em>I </em>was different. And you know that if I find out that you are lying to me now, Annerledes - I will lock you and your little friends up in a heartbeat, and you <em>know</em> it to be true, because I’ve done it before,” he whispered, voice dripping with danger but also a hint of lust. Christie was now <em>desperate</em> not to lose her cool with his threats, so she kept her composure and slowly licked her lips again. Deliberately keeping eye contact. Keeping her breath steady. Her mouth was getting drier and drier by the second, but she just <em>couldn’t</em> show weakness.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t lock me up again, Loki, so we both know you don't mean that," she muttered, leaning her forehead against his. His skin was cold to the touch…clammy.</p>
<p>“Oh but Annerledes - I <em>honestly</em> do mean it. I <em>don't</em> like betrayal," he corrected her softly, placing a cold hand on her upper thigh. Christie’s breath hitched in her throat - she hadn’t felt his touch in so long, and now that the ‘honeymoon stage’ was over, it was more uncomfortable than she last remembered it to feel.</p>
<p>“Mmm. I'm sure we could work something out," she murmured straight into his ear. She had performed this act many times before with a host of different men - so why this one was paining her so much, she had no idea.</p>
<p>Maybe was because those feelings were once real.</p>
<p>“So that’s it? You’ve just randomly changed your mind? Suddenly I’m not everything that you were shouting at me saying I was?” Loki clarified slowly, clearly still sceptical about her swift change of heart. But before he could challenge her again, Christie had suddenly leaned in and kissed him. She couldn’t afford for him to probe into this any deeper. Any other day she would’ve melted into the kiss and his hands would be entangled in her hair, dipping her lower and lower as the kiss intensified - but Loki had been acting so awkward and off key that the whole thing was just…stiff. She literally had to force herself to loosen up a bit, and even then it made her feel slightly queasy to do so. Loki snaked his hand up to her bruised cheek as he slowly broke this kiss and stared at her face again. "I suppose I can make an exception," he muttered, his husky voice barely audible.</p>
<p>Target secured.</p>
<p>Christie quickly latched her lips to his again to try and solidify the deal - but was this time interrupted by the great Throne Room doors bursting open yet again.</p>
<p>It was Sif. And when <em>she</em> saw Loki kissing Christie and Christie kissing him back, she was less than impressed.</p>
<p>"Did you knock?" Loki called over to her, deliberately dragging out each word, whilst Christie immediately hopped off his lap and sped down the steps and straight over to where she stood. Her eyes were practically begging for her not to make a scene.</p>
<p>"After <em>everything</em> I told you! I <em>warned</em> you about him and <em>this</em> is how you betray me? Betray <em>Asgard</em>?!” Sif hissed, far too full of rage.</p>
<p>“Lady Sif, go and check on the girls," Christie muttered calmly, taking her shoulders in her hands. She was well aware that Loki was listening in on the entire conversation.</p>
<p>“For <em>what?! </em>I don’t <em>want</em> to go and check on the girls! Annerledes, I cannot <em>believe</em> you've gone back to him!!” Sif snapped, still in a wild frenzy.</p>
<p><b>"SIF!"</b> Christie barked, shaking her shoulders. Loki snapped his head up and squinted at them both, and Sif shut her mouth for a second even though her face was still plastered with rage, so that Christie could whisper as quietly as she could, "Go...to...the...<em>GIRLS.</em> When you get there, clear the air. Got it?” Sif lingered a little, still furious - but she gave a reluctant nod and spun on her heel to leave. Christie took a deep shaky breath in before turning back to face Loki, who was now staring at her with expectant eyes.</p>
<p>"What was <em>that</em> all about?" he asked coldly.</p>
<p>“Nothing, my king," Christie muttered, giving him a stiff smile as she made her way back up the steps to rejoin him on the throne.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>There was a loud hasty knock at the door of Christie’s quarters just a few minutes later. Renesme glanced up from where she was preparing bedding for herself and the girls whilst Jennie glanced up from her book to frown at all the noise. Delilah finished dishing out their meat and salad dinners and wiped her hands clean on her dress before tiptoeing over to the door. Once she looked through the peephole and saw it was Sif, she flung it open without hesitation and hurried her inside. <em>"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE PLAYING AT?"</em> Sif burst out in a torrent of anger, barely making it past the doorframe. Renesme finally finished plumping all the pillows and decided to slip over to join the commotion, hopping down the steps to meet the baffled Delilah and Jennie.</p>
<p>“Lady Sif? Whatever is the matter?" Renesme started off with a worried frown, sitting herself down on one of the other pillows with her knees drawn to her chest.</p>
<p>"Your beloved <em>Annerledes</em> is all over that slimy beast, <em>THAT’S</em> what’s the matter!” Sif fumed, storming into the room and slamming the door shut behind her. Jennie closed the book she was studying and threw it to the floor with a tired yawn.</p>
<p>“Look, Lady Sif, there’s a logical explanation for this," she assured her. “Please calm-”</p>
<p>"There <em>better</em> be! I cannot believe after <em>everything</em> I told her..." Sif began - but suddenly she felt a presence cover her like a thick blanket.</p>
<p>Loki was watching, the girls knew because they could feel it too.</p>
<p><em>"LOKI. </em><b><em>LEAVE!</em></b><em>"</em> Sif commanded authoritatively - and automatically, the women no longer felt that they were being watched.</p>
<p>“Annerledes is only acting this way to find out his plans so that we can stay one step ahead," Delilah explained with a hurried whisper as she passed each of the girls their dinner. Sif’s angry face fell into one of horror.</p>
<p>“<em>What?! </em>That's dangerous. Stupidly noble, yes - but dangerous! If he finds out he’ll kill her within seconds! That man is far from his right state of mind!” she gasped. “She’s a fool for doing so!” Jennie nodded and took a seat on the fluffy rug beside Renesme, who was already eating.</p>
<p>“Perhaps - but she’s also a <em>courageous fool</em>," she shrugged. "And we need to trust her <em>without</em> making it look worse than it already looks to the madman sitting on the throne right now before Asgard ends up in flames. Yes?” Sif glared a them all for a second longer, before clenching her jaw and agreeing.</p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Desperation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are tears...a lot of tears indeed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki and Christie were sitting around the small circular table in his room, sipping wine and attempting to keep their conversations as short and sweet as humanely possible.</p>
<p>Well, they were <em>hardly</em> very sweet - but it was the sentiment that mattered, right?</p>
<p>"I know you're lying to me, Annerledes,” Loki suddenly piped up, cutting through their uncomfortable silence. Christie simply rolled her eyes and took another sip of the wine, rather unsurprised at his words. Sometimes she wondered how she ever made it as a successful spy, but then again - Loki wasn't her everyday target.</p>
<p>“Well. That didn't last long," she muttered, fluttering her eyes up to him before letting them fall to the table again. She placed the chalice back down and clenched her jaw before speaking again. “Do your worst to me, Loki. In fact, do <em>whatever</em> you feel like doing, I honestly don't care - just don't touch the girls. I <em>mean</em> it. This isn’t their fight.”</p>
<p>“Do my <em>worst</em> to you? I don't want to do <em>anything</em> to you," Loki mumbled softly, almost looking…<em>confused</em>. Christie glanced up to meet Loki's eyes again and, for the first time in a long time, saw that they were that <em>beautiful</em> green - just as they were when they first met. Not that dull bottle green, and not the weird version with the blue shimmer.</p>
<p>“Wait, you...<em>what?</em>" she whispered hoarsely. “You <em>don’t?</em> I’m <em>so</em> confused-”</p>
<p>“No, why would I want to hurt you? I…<em> love you</em>," Loki stated as if it were obvious. He actually looked hurt, as if the suggestion of him ever doing such a thing was so far from the truth that it was <em>offensive</em>. Christie felt her heart flutter for the first time in a long time and stood up from her seat, bending down so that she was practically kneeling in front of him instead.</p>
<p>“Loki, if you love me then <em>please</em> stop whatever it is you're doing," she pleaded desperately, taking his large hands in her delicate ones. Her mind was racing a thousand thoughts per second and all those emotions were threatening their return. “Do it for <em>me</em>.” Loki nibbled on his bottom lip for a second before shaking his head in despair.</p>
<p>"I <em>can’t</em>, Annerledes,” he whispered helplessly. Christie bit her lip too and laid her head down in his lap, more torn and confused than ever before. Loki tentatively stroked her hair in comfort, just as he used to do back when everything made sense. He closed his eyes and he let out a long, exhausted sigh - almost feeling at peace for a few seconds.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t go on as if everything was fine, because truthfully, it was far from it.</p>
<p>“Annerledes…you must leave Asgard.”</p>
<p>Christie snapped her head back up and stared at him in disbelief.</p>
<p>“You want me to <em>leave?</em> Whilst you’re <em>this</em> unpredictable? Not a chance!” she scoffed.</p>
<p>“Just <em>listen</em> <em>to me</em> for once! Take your three friends and flee this place, and do it fast,” Loki insisted, now cupping her face in his hands. But Christie wasn’t going to let it go that easily.</p>
<p>“Leave to go <em>where</em>?"</p>
<p>“<em>Anywhere</em> but Asgard. It's not safe anymore, you’re a sharp woman - surely you must’ve gathered that by now?”</p>
<p>“Well <em>yeah</em> but ironically, that’s because of y-”</p>
<p><em>"Please,"</em> Loki suddenly pleaded with her, his green eyes full to the brim with worry. She had never seen him so scared before, and it was sending chills down her spine. “Before they come-”</p>
<p>“Before <em>who</em> comes? Who’s <em>‘they'?</em>” Christie interrupted quickly, snapping the emotions back and latching onto the information instead. Loki dropped his gaze ashamedly as he answered her.</p>
<p>"The Frost Giants.”</p>
<p>"<em>Frost Giants? Again?! </em>Are you <em>sh*tting</em> me, Loki?!” Christie yelped, suddenly feeling very uneasy. She ripped his hands from her face and shook her head once she realised what was happening. “No…what the <em>hell</em> have you <em>done?</em>” Loki released another deep sigh before opening his mouth again. It was as if he had been preparing himself for this moment.</p>
<p>“I’ve done nothing…yet. Listen, Annerledes, you <em>must</em> promise me something," he began softly, his hands cupping her cheeks so she was forced to look directly into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Well, that depends on what it is Loki - right now you don’t seem like the type of person I’m willing to promise anything to-”</p>
<p>"You need to help me fight this," he whispered out in desperation, cutting her off.</p>
<p>"Fight <em>what?</em>" Christie frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>Then she realised - and it all tumbled out.</p>
<p>“Oh…oh my god! I <em>KNEW</em> this wasn’t you! Something's possessing you, right? And when it takes over, your eyes are blue or <em>really</em> dull green and when you're back to yourself, your eyes are brighter…the girls were right! That wasn't <em>you</em> sending me to the dungeons, it was whatever was in you…ohhhh no, Loki this is way too much for me to handle, I can’t deal with all this <em>mystical sh*t</em>, how are we gonna get it ou-" But at that point, Loki cut Christie off with a kiss; deep, loving, and full of passion whilst his hands supported her from behind her head. She melted into the kiss for the first time in a long time, allowing him to take full control as she draped her slender arms over his tense and hunched shoulders. She didn’t want to stop or for him to ever let go of her - but eventually, they had to reluctantly break apart.</p>
<p>"I've tried to fight it for so long, but it’s getting harder and harder to, my darling," he whispered, his lips still hovering against hers. Christie shook her head in stubborn defiance, finally allowing the hot tears that she’d been desperately holding back to spill out of her eyes. This was mentally too much to handle, and the fact that Loki was acting this way against his will made it even <em>worse.</em></p>
<p>And that was when something within Loki broke too - because he had never seen her cry like this before before.</p>
<p>“Oh no, Annerledes-”</p>
<p>“No. Please don’t try consoling me, Loki. What if this thing kills you? I can’t bear to think how I’d cope…how your <em>mother</em> would cope-” Christie sobbed. It was the first time in a long time that she was actually allowing herself to cry like this, and Loki could tell. This was years of sadness spilling out on his behalf, and it broke his heart knowing that some of those tears were for him. “You said your mother is a witch, yes? Can’t she…can’t she…” Christie trailed off, unsure of what she was even trying to say. Loki just swiped her tears away with his thumbs repeatedly - although the more he did that, the quicker new ones fell.</p>
<p>“Shhh, please, <em>please</em> don't get yourself in a state. I cannot <em>bear</em> to see you like this,” he hummed down to her softly, unsure of how to handle her outburst. He ran his fingers through her silky white hair for a few moments until she calmed down a little, her panicked sobs dissolving into quiet, sharp shudders instead. "Are you ready to talk?” Loki asked her gently once he heard the cries subside. Christie lifted her head up from his lap and gave a slow nod, her eyes now rimmed red and all colour drained from her face.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah."</p>
<p>“Ever since I arrived in Jotunheim, this thing has been slowly consuming me, eating me alive. Half the things I say I don't even realise I'm saying. It’s as if…as if my brain <em>doesn’t</em> want to say it and my mouth <em>does</em>. I’m changing, Annerledes, and I don’t have complete control of myself anymore. My mother now refuses to even look my way, so <em>she</em> is of no help - and I know this thing won’t stop until it’s controlling me fully and the job is done - <em>if</em> <em>then</em>,” Loki explained truthfully. Christie nodded and ripped her gaze from him. Loki assumed that it was in understanding - but really, it was in confirmation of the mission coming to an end. She <em>knew</em> this had no happy ending for at least one of them.</p>
<p>“So…so what is the job-” Christie began to ask - but before she could finish, the doors to Loki’s quarters burst open and all three of the girls skidded in together. Then Loki suddenly disappeared in thin air, leaving the girls to gasp, both at his abrupt disappearance and at Christie’s tear stained face.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>Annerledes!</em> Don’t <em>cry</em>, has he made you cry?” Renesme cooed sympathetically as she hastily made her way over.</p>
<p>“What a wicked man,” Delilah shuddered, rushing over as well and hurriedly dabbing at Christie’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I-I need to move you out of here,” Christie hissed thickly through her tears.</p>
<p>“Yes, so you’ve said. Annerledes honestly, I hardly think that this master plan is worth it if he’s managed to make <em>you</em> of all people cry,” Jennie mumbled in concern, those large chocolatey doe eyes full of worry. Suddenly, Loki reappeared again, his own eyes filled with a similar panic.</p>
<p>"They're here, I just… I just let them in, I’m s-sorry - I <em>genuinely</em> can't control this," he blabbered, looking incredibly frustrated and taking short, harsh breaths between each sentence. The girls stared at him dumbfoundedly as Christie held his face still to refocus his attention, pressing her forehead against his.</p>
<p>"Come on, Loki, <em>please</em>. You <em>can</em> fight it," she muttered desperately under her breath. “You have no idea how much I <em>need</em> you to fight this. I don’t want to have to-”</p>
<p>“Annerledes, I swear on everything <em>I’m trying my best,</em>" Loki promised her, his voice beginning to crack helplessly.</p>
<p>Then, the atmosphere around them took an extremely sudden and sharp turn. It’s like chaos completely ensued from down the hallway.</p>
<p>“Oh may the gods protect us…they really <em>are</em> here," Delilah whispered hollowly, as distant screams and booms from the intruder alarm drums began to cut through the air, panic filling the entire palace.</p>
<p>“Ohhh no Annerledes, what do we do <em>now?!</em>" Renesme cried, almost wetting herself in fear of the unknown. Delilah and Jennie grabbed each other without having to think about it and also looked directly at Christie for either some answers or further instruction.</p>
<p>They really <em>were</em> helpless without her, and Christie knew she was their only hope too - in fact, without Thor around and with Odin in a coma, she was practically Asgard <em>and</em> Earth’s only hope.</p>
<p>She <em>really</em> should’ve let Natasha take this mission.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just enabled comments for guests AND registered users (sorry, I didn't realise I had it off...ooops) so feel free to leave a comment if you wish! Promise I'm a pleasant person x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Frozen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Listen, we need to find Lady Frigga, she's gonna send us back down to Earth or…<em>Midgard - </em>and you’ll be safe there. I know people down there and they’re gonna take care of you,” Christie briskly decided once she spun round to face her terrified looking friends.</p>
<p><em>“MIDGARD?” </em>the girls whinged back simultaneously.</p>
<p>“YES. Are you guys <em>really</em> in a position to-”</p>
<p>"Annerledes, I must go and deal with this. I’ll try to fight this thing for as long as I possibly can," Loki suddenly muttered, causing Christie to turn back around to face him again. "I'll be able to contact you through our minds, and so as long as you don't block me out, that will be the real me talking, always. That is <em>always</em> going to be genuine, do you understand me?” Christie nodded as Loki took her head in his hands to kiss her softly - and for what they both knew could be the last time.</p>
<p>But that was the most painful part, because Christie knew that Loki still had no idea that <em>she</em> was probably going to be the reason for their demise.</p>
<p>"Stay safe Loki, and…I am so, <em>so</em> sorry,” she whispered to him once they broke apart. Loki pressed a kiss on top of her nose and gave her a small sad smile, not fully understanding her apology but not having the time to question it.</p>
<p>"I love you," he whispered, before disappearing into thin air yet again. Christie simply stood there staring at the empty space, swaying slightly in stunned shock before roughly clearing her throat and snapping back into action.</p>
<p>But before she could, all the girls rushed over to give her another one of their heartwarming group hugs for support.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Annerledes - hopefully the real him will be back with us soon," Jennie hummed as she rubbed her back. Christie nodded silently and wiped her nose, although she didn’t believe a word of that, and the four of them made a beeline to find Frigga. It took a solid few minutes of running through the silent, darkened hallways of the abandoned palace - and seemingly to no avail.</p>
<p>“Ohhh she <em>must</em> be around here somewhere! When does she ever go missing?” Jennie panted as they ran. Christie was still extremely worried about Loki - but she knew the girls’ safety and getting back down to Coulson was now her main priority.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was an earsplitting scream from somewhere down the one corridor that they had not yet been through.</p>
<p>"Down here!" Delilah shouted, heading straight toward the source of the noise. Christie, Jennie and Renesme all sped after her, skidding over the marble floors until they were face to face with a locked door. “Stand back,” Delilah warned them, giving them a few seconds to shuffle out of the way before booting the door down with one powerful kick, that <em>nobody</em> knew she had in her. Standing on the other side was Frigga, who must’ve been the source of the scream. She was crouched beside Odin's bedrest, her usually rosy face now dangerously pale.</p>
<p>"Lady Frigga?" Christie called out tentatively, making her way into the golden room one step at a time with the girls cowered behind her. "What's going on?"</p>
<p>"So, <em>you</em> must be the one that the Other Prince never quietens about," came a familiar deep growl from one of the darkened corners of the room. Christie heard Jennie take a harsh breath behind her, so spun around - just in time to see a Frost Giant slowly emerge from the shadows. She <em>assumed</em> it to be the same one that had threatened Odin with war, because she had nothing else to go by. <em>Laufey</em>, she remembered his name to be.</p>
<p>And just like that, <em>‘Annerledes, Serving Girl from Asgard’</em> dissolved as <em>‘Christie, Assassin from S.H.I.E.L.D.’</em> returned.</p>
<p>“Hey buddy!” she taunted, taking cautious both bold steps towards him. “I’m not overly sure <em>who</em> you are, or <em>what</em> you want - but you either leave in peace or in pieces, and at this moment I’m doing you the favour of <em>allowing you</em> to choose which one. Isn’t that <em>kind</em> of me?” Jennie, Renesme and Delilah stared at her in utter disbelief. In fact, they and Frigga were completely paralysed in fear as they watched Christie take several bold steps towards Laufey, without showing an <em>ounce</em> of fear on her face.</p>
<p><em>“Be careful, Annerledes!”</em> Renesme hissed shakily from where she was cowering behind Delilah.</p>
<p>"Ren, it’s okay,” Christie murmured out of the corner of her mouth, before shooting her a brief smile of assurance. She quickly turned her attention back to Laufey who was now shooting her an evil smirk, clearly unfazed by her words as he steadily strolled over Odin’s unconscious body. Christie wasn’t stupid. She knew exactly what he was planning to do, although he was taking forever to do it. So, whilst speedily playing the possible scenarios out in her mind, Christie unrobed herself.</p>
<p>And as the white robe fell to the floor and pooled at her feet, the girls and Frigga gasped at the sight of what she was wearing underneath.</p>
<p>It was a tight white leotard with a white leather belt strapped around her waist, loaded with various weapons that she had managed to recover from her first landing and keep stashed at all times. She quickly tied back her hair so that it swayed in a long ponytail behind her - but it was only when Frigga had suddenly thrown herself forward to shield Odin in panic mode, begging for his life, that Christie realised just how fatal the next few moments could potentially be. If Laufey plunged the newly formed icicle dagger in, Asgard would lose both Queen and King together - in a shish kebab fashion.</p>
<p>So she suddenly whipped her own dagger from her belt and lunged straight towards Laufey with it. There were a chorus of screams in the room as the girls watched Laufey dodge Christie’s slick movements before freezing the dagger in her palm.</p>
<p>But Christie was ready for everything - and she had been trained far too extensively for any surprises.</p>
<p>She took a run up, using one of the chairs lining the room for a boost, took high backflip off the closest wall and landed on Laufey’s shoulders, trapping the his thick monstrous head between her thighs - then performed one swift jerk to the left with her hips, successfully snapping Laufey's neck clean in half. The sickly crack cutting through the air was enough to tell everyone that there had been an instant kill. Christie leapt off his shoulders just before his lifeless body crumpled onto the floor, landing on one knee with one palm placed on the stone ground for balance, and slamming the frozen hand down to smash the ice. Just like that, her dagger was released from her cold palm.</p>
<p>Jennie, Renesme, Delilah and Frigga all stood there in silence, staring at her in awe - stunned to the point where they themselves felt frozen. Christie was well aware that her cover was now completely blown, but truthfully couldn’t care less. It was clear the mission was completed.</p>
<p>“Right. Now, before you even ask me-" she began with both hands risen in the air - but she never got to finish her explanation. Another Frost Giant suddenly stormed into the golden room, just as towering and as ugly as the last one.</p>
<p>"It's time," he smirked, raising a dagger in order to throw it to Odin's chest, which would’ve happened at a speed that even <em>Christie</em> wouldn't be able to stop. The seconds began to drag, everything seemed to be moving in slow motion - when all of a sudden, a green flash burst through the atmosphere and the Frost Giant was knocked off of his feet and slammed into the wall by the mysterious force.</p>
<p><em>Another</em> instant kill.</p>
<p>Frigga slowly raised her head from where it was buried in her husband’s chest to thank the hero again - to see her youngest son with a sceptre in his hand.</p>
<p>“The plot twist I was hoping for," Christie muttered in relief as she galloped over to him and smothered him a hug. Whether Loki was ‘possessed’ at this point or not, it didn't matter - all she knew was that it felt good to be in his embrace again. He even hugged her back with one hand on her lower back and the other supporting the back of her neck whilst the three girls attempted to gather their thoughts to comprehend what the <em>hell</em> was going on. Frigga scurried over as well, giving her son a giant warm hug as a thank you once Christie let go of him.</p>
<p>Then finally, she turned to Christie.</p>
<p>“<em>Annerledes! </em>My <em>beloved</em> Annerledes, oh how I knew you were a special one. How did you…what…<em>where</em> did you learn such a skillset? Was it on Midgard?” she breathed in wonder, cupping her face in her soft hands. Christie gulped and opened her mouth to answer - but was instead interrupted by a now incredibly confused Loki.</p>
<p>"What skills is she talking about, Annerledes?” he blinked.</p>
<p>"ANNERLEDES THAT WAS JUST <em>INCREDIBLE!</em> DANGEROUS, BUT <em>INCREDIBLE!</em>" Delilah suddenly yelled in amazement, only now properly finding her voice after all those stunned minutes of silence.</p>
<p>“Amazing! I had <em>no idea </em>you were capable! If I knew that I wouldn’t have been worried…ever!” Renesme breathed, clasping her hands together in joy.</p>
<p>“Oh. I must’ve missed it - wait, what are you wearing?” Loki asked as his eyes ran shamelessly down her body. Delilah, Renesme, Christie and Frigga all gave tired chuckles back - but Jennie was the only one staring at Loki's face from afar.</p>
<p>Something <em>seriously</em> wasn't right here.</p>
<p>There was no glint in his eyes, no sparkle, not even a shimmer of blue to insinuate that something was controlling him. It was simply a solid muddy blueish green, and Jennie remembered reading something about that.</p>
<p>It meant that Loki’s entire body had given into temptation and the bad guy had already won.</p>
<p>So no - the fight wasn’t over yet. Christie still had one more enemy left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Expect a chapter on Friday and Saturday next week. Assassin in Asgard: Double bill!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recommend listening to your favourite sad song with this one. It's...sad. You're welcome x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ANNERLEDES!” Jennie hissed, skidding across the polished floor until she was directly at Christie’s side. "I need to talk to you, <em>now</em>." Christie frowned but nodded, allowing her to take her aside.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she whispered once they were out of earshot.</p>
<p>"It's Loki…” Jennie began hesitantly, suddenly feeling a little awkward.</p>
<p>"What-" But before Christie could finish, there came a sudden CRASH! bursting through the walls, startling everyone.</p>
<p>Thor was back.</p>
<p>Loki wearily glanced at the Mjölnir in his brother’s hand, seemingly less than surprised by the fact that he’d just appeared out of nowhere.</p>
<p>“Ah. Found its way back to you, did it?” he sneered, cocking his head to the side in amusement.</p>
<p>"No thanks to <em>you</em>," Thor spat, taking a few angry paces toward him. Christie blinked at his words and also stepped forward with confusion plastered all over her face - and clearly, she wasn’t the only one that was baffled.</p>
<p>“Loki, what is your brother talking about?" Frigga muttered. But her words were only met with silence. “<em>Son!</em> I asked you a question!”</p>
<p>“Yes, tell her, Loki! Tell her of how you sent the Destroyer to Midgard to <em>kill</em> <em>me</em>?!” Thor shouted, totally enraged. Jennie’s doe eyes grew even wider as she realised what Loki had done, and she and Christie exchanged worried glances. Christie in particular - because what if he had seriously injured civilians?</p>
<p>Wasn’t that technically her own fault for not stopping him?</p>
<p>“Bizarre of you to think that I did <em>anything</em> when The Destroyer was Father’s. How do you know it wasn’t just enforcing his final command?” Loki replied breezily. Christie frowned across the room at Delilah and Renesme for some sort of clarification - but they could only return their own looks of bewilderment.</p>
<p>“Loki…what are you <em>on</em> about?" Christie interrupted impatiently.</p>
<p>“He’s nothing but a liar, Annerledes. I’d run from him whilst you still can,” Thor warned her lowly.</p>
<p>“Ah, always such kind words from you, brother,” Loki tutted mockingly. “And now, I bid you…goodbye.” And with that, he fired his sceptre directly at Thor, blasting him straight in the chest and sending him flying across the room. It could’ve killed him.</p>
<p>Loki almost <em>killed</em> his brother, right in front of them.</p>
<p>Jennie let out a horrified scream and took several steps back, grabbing Christie’s arm in fear. Now Christie <em>definitely</em> knew that it was time to leave - this was the kind of thing Coulson needed to know about. Loki, <em>whichever</em> one it was, had now depicted the actions of a madman, and there was no time to coax him out of it again.</p>
<p>“Girls, gather your sh*t - it’s time to go!” she quickly rallied her friends together, and they did exactly what they were told. It was time. Christie turned her attention to the stunned Frigga. “My queen, I must ask that you allow me to return to Midgard. Asgard is no longer safe,” she begged, taking Frigga’s soft hand in her own and squeezing it slightly. Frigga appeared dazed both at her request and the situation on a whole.</p>
<p>“You…you want to <em>return</em> to the place you once fled? <em>Why?</em>" she questioned Christie with a frown.</p>
<p>“Because…because I have no other choice," Christie muttered reluctantly. “Loki's become a threat to both your world <em>and</em> mine. I have a strong feeling that he won’t be contained on Asgard for much longer. So I need to go home to warn my people so that they have time to prepare, just in case. And I need to take the girls - <em>please</em> let me take the girls.”</p>
<p>This was entirely too much information for Frigga to process at once.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, ‘prepare’? Annerledes, who are you? <em>Really?</em>” she confronted her shakily. Christie took another patient breath, although she just wanted to get back to Earth as soon as possible and Frigga <em>wasn’t</em> making it easy.</p>
<p>“Please Lady Frigga, may we go down with h-her?” Renesme suddenly stammered from behind her.</p>
<p>“Please, my Queen,” Jennie begged alongside her as the tears of fear sprung to her eyes. “Asgard is <em>surely</em> to be in ruins with one son going rogue-”</p>
<p>“Ladies, I see you’re panicked but I am still utterly bewildered. Why did you come up here, Annerledes? Was <em>anything</em> you said on your arrival even true?” Frigga persisted for an answer. Christie could tell that Frigga didn’t want to let them go. She adored her serving girls as if they were her own daughters.</p>
<p>But Christie had no choice. The mission came first.</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m actually an agent…well, <em>assassin</em>. I was sent here on a mission by an Earthly organisation called S.H.I.E.L.D. to monitor potential threats after a number of Asgardians found themselves on our world. The point was for me to come up then report back before any dangers could reach us, so we could be well prepared for <em>anything</em>. <em>That's</em> why I'm here, I am honestly so, <em>so</em> sorry for lying to you when I first landed, but it’s my job,” Christie finally blurted out in a rush. The girls’ mouths hung open in shock for what seemed to be the twelfth time in the last five minutes, and they all turned to Frigga, unsure of what her reaction would be.</p>
<p>“I <em>knew</em> there was something…"</p>
<p>“Please, Queen! May we <em>go? </em>Perhaps we can even return once everything has calmed, but for now…?” Delilah applied a little more pressure, feeling increasingly anxious by the second - which she never usually did. Frigga’s eyes darted between all four of them before finally giving a reluctant and stiff nod.</p>
<p>“Fine.” She led the girls across the Bifrost at speed to find Heimdall. They could all hear the brothers fighting down below, so they tried to run across as quickly as they could before it got too messy. Heimdall was there at his post, but he was frozen - a literal human ice cube. Christie’s heart sunk.</p>
<p>“Ohhh no my dearest <em>Heimdall!</em> Whatever has happened?” Renesme wailed, delicately touching his frozen figure. Frigga took a deep breath in through her nose and touched Heimdall's frozen arm - just for the ice to completely melt under her touch. Just like that, Heimdall had been freed once more.</p>
<p>"Thank you my Queen," he spluttered, trying to catch his breath and his balance. But then it got worse. Suddenly, the beautiful rainbow bridge they were standing on shook violently before half of it broke away and crumbled into an abyss of darkness beneath them.</p>
<p>“What, the <em>hell?</em>” Christie murmured to herself in horror.</p>
<p>“Heimdall, <em>who</em> <em>did</em> this to you?" Frigga demanded to know as she rushed the women into the portal control room.</p>
<p>“Your <em>youngest</em>, my queen,” Heimdall spat furiously. Christie rolled her eyes and clamped her hands on her forehead, totally stumped. Loki went for HEIMDALL? Now <em>that</em> was a low blow.</p>
<p>“Loki did this? He's not an ice god! How did he manage to freeze <em>YOU?</em>" Jennie scoffed, throwing her arms about wildly. Frigga turned to the girls with a small sigh.</p>
<p>“My son, he’s…he’s adopted. His true last name is…Laufeyson. My guesses is that he discovered his parentage,” she murmured to them, before abruptly clearing her throat and turning back to the gatekeeper. “Heimdall, prepare the portal to send the girls to Midgard, if you will.” Heimdall gave an affirmative nod and plunged his large sword into the golden device.</p>
<p>But Christie’s mind was still stuck on what Frigga had just revealed.</p>
<p>“<em>Laufeyson? </em>Laufey’s…son…I’m sorry - did I just kill Loki’s <em>dad</em>?” she whispered, suddenly feeling extremely guilty.</p>
<p>"<em>Please</em>, can we just leave?" Renesme pleaded, now crying full on tears of anxiety. She was so uncomfortable and couldn’t understand for the life of her why they were choosing to discuss the ins and outs of this crisis <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>“Ren’s right, we should leave <em>now</em>,” Delilah agreed, those bright crystal blue eyes boring into Christie’s. As if it heard their request, the portal emitted a loud mighty roar and finally opened, a thousand different glittering colours swirling in spirals in front of their very eyes. A beautiful sight, as per usual. "Right, Ren - you first," Delilah muttered, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. Renesme nodded and rushed over to give Christie a sad, tight hug.</p>
<p>"You <em>are</em> going to meet us down there, yes?" she sniffed nervously into her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course. I’ll be right behind you, Ren. I’m not gonna let you wander Earth alone," Christie assured her gently, hugging her back as tightly as she possibly could. Frigga took Renesme into a warm hug once she was done as well.</p>
<p>“Do great things in their world, Renesme. I <em>know</em> you will put your talents to amazing use and make me proud,” she whispered into her ear. “No more fear. Time to be strong, yes?” Renesme gulped and nodded as she let go of her beloved Queen and stepped to the portal wearily. She took a deep breath, and suddenly, she was gone, sucked up in the whirl of colours. Delilah was next. She gave Christie a warm hug too, burying her face into her neck and biting back the tears threatening to fall from her own eyelids.</p>
<p>"See you on the other side, Annerledes. We'll be waiting for you," Delilah assured her, before running up and jumping through as well, fearlessly compared to Renesme. Jennie was last and, of course, she gave Christie the biggest hug.</p>
<p>“Oh god. You guys are acting like I'm never gonna see you again. I'm <em>literally</em> following you down there in a second," Christie laughed weakly as she squeezed her back.</p>
<p>"I know," Jennie sighed, giving a sad smile once they broke apart. "That was just for being so brave and a great friend from the day we met, whether you were a… <em>‘secret assassin’ </em>or not." Christie smiled back tearfully and gave a playful ruffle to Jennie's mousey brown locks, before she also stepped into the portal and was gone in a flash. Christie took a deep breath and stepped back over to both Heimdall and Frigga, giving Heimdall a hug first.</p>
<p>"Thank you for looking out for me," she mumbled. Heimdall hugged her back, still towering over her.</p>
<p>"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Annerledes. Stay safe down there - I’ll be watching,” he nodded, bowing respectfully once they broke apart. Christie smiled at him before finally turning to a broken Frigga, her heart pounding and guilt washing over her.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>so</em> sorry - I want you to know that being a serving girl - <em>that</em> was my mission. But…me falling in l-love with your son wasn't part of it, all of that was true as can be, and I-" Christie’s speech was suddenly interrupted by her unexpectedly breaking off into hot, heavy tears, covering her mouth with her hand to try and stifle her sobs.</p>
<p>Emotions <em>again</em>, slapping her in the face - and this time, in front of her <em>boss</em>. Embarrassing.</p>
<p>Frigga gave her a pitiful smile before quickly bringing her in for a warm, motherly hug. It was the closest to a motherly touch that Christie had ever received.</p>
<p>“I always knew you were different. I understand why you did what you did. But please promise me that you'll come back to us eventually. You make my son happy, I know it seems a little hard to believe now, but he <em>loves</em> you - and he'll need you once all of this is over. I shall fix him, I promise, this monster <em>will not win his soul</em>,” Frigga whispered. Even <em>she</em> was starting to cry. “Under those complex layers remains the man you fell in love with.” But just when Christie was about to reply to Frigga’s sweet words, she happened to glance over her shoulder just in time to witness Loki.</p>
<p>He was clinging onto the edge of the broken Bifrost for dear life.</p>
<p><em>“LOKI!"</em> Christie suddenly screeched, immediately breaking Frigga’s hug so that she could run to help him. But Heimdall and Frigga held her back without a second thought.</p>
<p>“No Annerledes you must leave, <em>now!</em>" Frigga demanded loudly, although the tears were still streaming down her face. "You were right, it’s far too dangerous for you here! The Bifrost is BROKEN!” But Christie continued to struggle against Heimdall's firm grip, slapping his large biceps repeatedly in a wild attempt to free herself.</p>
<p>“He’s gonna fall! Let me <em>GO!</em><b><em> PLEASE</em>!</b>” she begged frantically as she kicked and withered about.</p>
<p>“ANNERLEDES! STOP STRUGGLING! <em>HE’D HATE HIMSELF FOREVER IF YOU DIED TRYING TO SAVE HIM!</em>” Frigga yelled as she firmly stood in front of Christie to prevent her from seeing anything else, although it broke her heart to see her struggling and crying in such distress. For a girl that always seemed to keep her cool regardless of the circumstance, this was a huge and sudden turn around.</p>
<p>“Frigga please, <em>p-please</em> let me go! <em>LOKI</em>!” Christie sobbed, her salty tears running into her mouth as Heimdall and Frigga shoved her closer and closer toward the edge of the portal, overpowering her resistance. She could see Loki’s grip on the Bifrost weakening. And Loki, from where he was still hanging on, could distantly see Christie being pushed into the portal.</p>
<p>He couldn't believe it - they were taking her away from him. He’d never, <em>ever</em> see her again. What was left of his heart shattered into a million pieces.</p>
<p>What was the point?</p>
<p><em>"ANNERLEDES!" </em>he yelled with his voice cracking, his face full of sadness and pain. But it was too late.</p>
<p>With one final unfortunate shove, Frigga and Heimdall pushed the screaming Christie into the mass of swirling colours - and she was gone.</p>
<p><b>"NO!"</b> Loki yelled, still hanging on. He looked up with tearful eyes to his Father and Thor who were running across the broken bridge to help him, but he knew what had to be done. Loki didn't even need to think twice. What was the point of living without Christie by his side? He had caused enough hurt and pain already. Things would be better off if he were gone regardless.</p>
<p>So he took a deep breath - and he let go, falling into an abyss of darkness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for 50 kudos! Means so much :') next chapter tomorrowwww!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. II. Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first chapter of the second section of this story. Assassin on...Earth?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie landed on the floor with a harsh thud, gifted with a mouthful of dirt on arrival. The first thing she noticed was that the ground was rubbly, thick and dusty - which meant that she was definitely back on Earth.</p>
<p>She tried to open her eyes, although they were almost swollen from the amount of tears she had shed, and the harsh glare of the sun meant that it took her eyes some time to adjust. After a minute or so, once she could focus properly, she surveyed the deserted plains. Not much about. She heaved herself up with a low groan and slowly stood to her feet. The ground began to spin a little; she was still a little disorientated. <em>"Careful!"</em> came a familiar voice from somewhere behind her. Christie glanced back to see Jennie running up to her, her face dirty, her muddy brown hair a mess and a giant bleeding gash on her swollen lip, holding out her hands and taking Christie’s in an attempt to steady her. “Annerledes…is this Midgard?" she asked gingerly once Christie had found her footing again.</p>
<p>“P-pretty sure it is, yeah,” Christie sniffed back, wincing at the confusing pain shooting through her body. “D-did…d-did the other two land safely?”</p>
<p>“They did. There are some bushes down south from here and Delilah and Ren should be setting up camp. We saw you land slightly further from us, so I went out to look for you before it got dark. Hopefully it doesn’t get too cold,” Jennie explained in a quiet voice as she gently but firmly led Christie by her arm toward the orange glow in the sky a little further awawy. Christie said nothing back - because she didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>Everything was sore. Her legs, her head and, more importantly, her heart.</p>
<p>A few minutes of silent slow walking later, they finally reached the other two girls.</p>
<p>"Oh thank the <em>gods!</em>" Delilah exclaimed, running up to them to assist the wobbly footed Christie. Renesme was kneeling at a fire, perched on a thick log and, roasting something on a long stick. When she looked up to see Christie staggering over with Delilah and Jennie on either side, her tensed shoulders relaxed in relief.</p>
<p>"You're here!" she exclaimed brightly.</p>
<p>“Yup," Christie sniffed, sitting herself down on one of the broadest logs. Jennie nibbled on her bottom lip and glanced over at the other two to see if they had picked up on Christie’s coldness, of which they had. They could sense something had changed within her, but were both too anxious to ask what had happened before she fell.</p>
<p>“I’ll…just dish up dinner and we can discuss what to do next," Renesme nodded, deciding it was time for <em>her</em> to take charge for once.</p>
<p>"Fabulous idea Ren - what are we eating?" Jennie asked a little apprehensively, glancing at whatever she was roasting on the stick.</p>
<p>“Well, it turns out that I had a spare sachet of herbs in my coat pocket, so I've seasoned some bush leaves and roasted them on this <em>wonderful</em> open fire here," Renesme beamed with pride. Delilah, Christie and Jennie all blinked at each other and, even in their current situation, burst out laughing.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Surprisingly, that <em>wasn’t</em> the worst thing in the world," Delilah smiled once they had finished eating a few minutes later.</p>
<p>"I agree!” Jennie giggled in surprise, wiping her mouth. “Good going, Ren.”</p>
<p>“<em>Thank </em>you! So…Ann- actually, what's your Midgardian name?" Renesme asked as other two girls curiously looked to Christie for her answer.</p>
<p>"Christie," she sniffed. She was still dazed. Nothing felt real yet.</p>
<p>"Oh, that's <em>such</em> a pretty name," Jennie smiled sweetly. "So, Christie, what do we do now? Do you have any family down here?”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t even matter if I did. We won’t be going to <em>them </em>for help anytime soon,” Christie muttered whilst reaching into her dirty unitard breast pocket and taking out that little smooth device. She quickly placed on the ground, away from the fire.</p>
<p>“Oh! What’s <em>that?</em>" Delilah inquired pushing her black wispy side fringe out of her eyes as she edged closer to see.</p>
<p>"It basically allows me to contact my boss. He'll come get us," Christie explained blandly. She pressed a button, causing a bright blue laser to burst out, which immediately transformed into a wide holographic screen midair. Christie touched one of the options and impatiently waited for it to connect.</p>
<p><em>"Welcome, Agent Darmer. Who would you like to contact?"</em> came a woman's smooth voice.</p>
<p>"Agent Coulson,” Christie responded shakily. The serving girls watched on in wonder as it processed her words and, just a few seconds later, Coulson’s face appeared in thin air.</p>
<p>“Oh my god! Christie! You're finally back!" he exclaimed with those friendly eyes sparkling as they always did. "Is everything…okay?”</p>
<p>“Well <em>clearly</em> not. It went tits up, Coulson, so I got the queen to send us back. I need you to organise a pick up, please. I’m sending the target location now,” Christie sniffed back as she rubbed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Wait, but was there a <em>threat?</em> Chris…woah, Christie - have you…have you been <em>crying</em>?”</p>
<p>“Coulson, I'm not gonna debrief with you at this moment. Can you just track the location and pick us up, please?”</p>
<p>“Well your signal just came through so I’ll jus- I’m sorry, who’s <em>us</em>?" Coulson blinked down the lens. Christie took a deep breath through her nose and kept herself calm.</p>
<p>"Three Asgardian serving girls. I brought them back with me and I don’t plan of leaving them stranded here - they go wherever I go until we can place them somewhere else. They could be useful to S.H.I.E.L.D and at this point, I don’t plan on hearing another answer from you that <em>doesn’t</em> start with ‘y’ and rhyme with <em>‘less’</em>," she answered firmly, running her fingers through her now dirty silvery white hair. Jennie, Renesme and Delilah shared shy blushing smiles with each other at Christie’s firm and protective words.</p>
<p>“You brought…you know what? I don’t even have it in me to argue with you right now. Hang tight, we’ve picked up your location," Coulson grumbled. “Just so you know, Fury might not like this. And when I say ‘might not’, I straight up mean <em>‘won’t’</em>.”</p>
<p>“Cute, but I don't care <em>what</em> Fury says. I’ll deal with him as I always do - just <em>please</em> come and pick us up before the temperature drops?” Christie groaned tiredly, before abruptly cutting the call. But five seconds later, Coulson's face reappeared as if it had never left.</p>
<p>“Wait a second. Thor came down here already, thanks for <em>that</em> warning by the way, but what about the other son? Loki? What happened with him? Was he ever a threat or what?” he frowned innocently.</p>
<p>But, at the mention of his name alone, Christie suddenly burst into heart wrenching tears and buried her face into her shaky hands.</p>
<p>“Oh dear. Too soon," Jennie muttered as she and the other girls sympathetically rubbed Christie’s back - although they still had <em>no</em> idea what had happened just before Christie fell from Asgard.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>It was no surprise that Christie was restless that night. She woke up with an abrupt scream, sweating profusely through her tattered catsuit with her heart racing so fast that she thought she was <em>dying</em>. The sky was now a deep shade of gentle purple mixed with a soft blue, only lit up by the warm but dying flames of the campfire beside her. For a split second, she had no idea where she even was. She just kept replaying Loki hanging off the Bifrost in her mind, and the image just seemed to get more vivid and painful every time. She knew he must’ve dropped - she just <em>knew</em> it. There was an emptiness within her already. She sunk her teeth into her fist in an attempt to sob too loudly and wake up the girls, as they were still fast asleep.</p>
<p>Suddenly, there was the unmistakable whirring of a helicopter from somewhere above her, which startled Jennie awake with a gasp. “Oh what <em>is</em> that <em>ungodly</em> sound?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up groggily.</p>
<p>"I <em>think</em> that's our ride outta here," Christie muttered, wiping her face and pulling herself together before she could see her tears. "Wake up the girls." Jennie did as she was told and shook Renesme and Delilah awake.</p>
<p>“<em>FROST GIANTS</em>?! WHERE?" Renesme shouted as her eyes flew open and she sat up, panting erratically.</p>
<p>“<em>Shhhhh! </em>Calm down idiot - Christie's master is here to pick us up," Jennie hissed as Delilah stretched her long legs with a yawn. The helicopter landed a few metres away, gusting the bushes intrusively with each powerful propeller spin. Before long, the door opened and out stepped Coulson, dressed in his usual attire of an expensive suit and unnecessary sunglasses despite the fact that there was absolutely no sun.</p>
<p>"Christie?" he called for her. Christie signalled for the girls to follow her into the clearing where the helicopter stood. As soon as Coulson lay his eyes on her, he scurried down the extracted steps and have her a huge hug - whether she wanted it or not. “I was so <em>worried</em> about you - hey, you look kinda…<em>pretty!</em> Asgard clearly did wonders for you," he joked lightly, aware that she was probably still in a delicate state.</p>
<p><em>That</em> was an understatement.</p>
<p>Christie rolled her eyes, gave him a brief smile back before stepping aside so that he could meet the girls properly.</p>
<p>“Coulson…this is Renesme, Jennie and Delilah. They’re friendlies and I honestly do think they should join S.H.E.I.L.D,” she insisted, more than ready to fight for their case.</p>
<p>“Christie, we don't just let people ‘<em>join S.H.E.I.L.D</em>’ - there’s a whole ‘highly official and specific procedure’ that’s gotta take place first, as I’m sure you’re aware," Coulson muttered through gritted teeth. "This is an extra-governmental militarily agency, the highest in the world bar <em>none</em>. We’re not some fast food joint where you just turn up and they give you a spatula and an apron and say<em> 'get to cooking.'</em>"</p>
<p>“Actually I don’t think <em>anyone</em> would shove a spatula in your hand and say that - how detached do you have to be to think that happens? Fast food workers get trained too and I just think that if you take them on…” Christie trailed off tiredly, throwing her head back in exasperation. Delilah could see that she was struggling to hold it together as it was, without the added pressure of having to persuade this man.</p>
<p>So she took it upon herself instead.</p>
<p>“Erm, sir? Son of…Coul?” she began tentatively with a timidly risen hand. “My name is Delilah Moordottir. I truly believe I could be of great use of your top secret group. We <em>all</em> could, and we wouldn't tell a soul.”</p>
<p>“We actually…don’t know enough people here to tell anyone,” Renesme added in timidly, also stepping forward. Christie fell silent and allowed the girls to take it head on, interested to see how they operated outside of Asgard.</p>
<p>“This is all very honourable, ladies. But what do <em>you</em> have that <em>we</em> don't? I doubt very much, if anything,” Coulson challenged them, crossing his arms and leaning his head to the side intriguingly.</p>
<p>"Put us on your team and you'll find out," Delilah replied cockily, mirroring his actions perfectly. She eyed Coulson up and down in silence, radiating boldness, until he finally gave in.</p>
<p>“Damn. Are all Asgardians this headstrong? Get in the chopper," he finally muttered out reluctantly. “But <em>seriously</em>, Director Fury won't-"</p>
<p>“…like it," the Asgardians finished together, causing Coulson to shake his head and lead them into the helicopter with Christie following them in silence.</p>
<p>She already missed him so much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We love Christie and Coulson, we really do x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. II. Delayed Mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the team reached S.H.I.E.L.D’s mainland base, they all hopped out of the helicopter. And by ‘hop', more specifically, Christie, Coulson and the accompanying guards hopped out - whilst the Asgardian girls <em>staggered</em> out whilst clinging onto to each other dramatically. "Welcome home," Coulson hummed over to Christie, who had been silently nibbling her bottom lip throughout the entire journey. In fact, she’d done it so much that she was now bleeding - although it didn’t hurt.</p>
<p>Her heart was hurting enough.</p>
<p>“Good to be back," Christie sighed blandly as she followed Coulson inside. The girls quickly scurried after them, not wanting to be left alone by accident.</p>
<p>“Wow. It is truly <em>marvellous</em> in here," Delilah breathed in wonder, observing the control room’s different gadgets, and holograms.</p>
<p>“Incredible and <em>expensive.</em> Try not to touch anything before you accidentally blow the place up," came a deep voice from the balcony that lined the top of the room. They all glanced up to see Director Fury, eyepatch and all, strutting down the spiral metal staircase with that expensive black leather jacket flowing behind him, until he finally met with them on their level.</p>
<p>"Sir," Coulson nodded briskly as he reached out to shake his hand.</p>
<p>“Welcome back Agent Coulson," Fury acknowledged respectfully. He turned to face Christie and gave her the once over before speaking again. "Agent Darmer. Welcome back.”</p>
<p>"Cheers," Christie muttered. She and Fury didn't get along at the best of times - she was stubborn, he was equally as stubborn, and their clashes never ended well unless Coulson was there to diffuse it.</p>
<p>“And who, may I ask, are <em>these</em> women?" Fury asked, chucking his thumb back to the Asgardians who were still roaming the control room in awe. Christie looked over at them, only then realising how out of place they looked. They were still in their dirty white maid dresses, they were all barefoot, their hair all over the place and they had bruises and bloody cuts plastered across their skin from landing. Renesme even had a twig caught in her curly red hair - not like she had noticed because if she had, she would’ve died right then and there at the sight of it.</p>
<p>“They are….just a few of my memorabilia from Asgard. <em>Yes</em> I already ran it by Coulson, so <em>please</em> don’t fight me about it. You can run all the safety checks after they settle in. They’ve been through hell,” Christie finally answered Fury as she turned her attention back to him. He wasn't even in the mood to disagree. Arguing with her would be wasting time and he had much more valuable information to get out of her.</p>
<p>“Huh. I wasn’t aware they made <em>you</em> Director. And why such an early return? I assumed you’d be gone a little longer than half a year.”</p>
<p>“You mean you <em>hoped</em> I’d be gone a little longer than half a year,” Christie corrected him with an arched eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>“No - I said what I said. Answer the question.”</p>
<p>“What question, Fury?”</p>
<p>“Why are you back?”</p>
<p>“Mission’s completed.”</p>
<p>A simple answer for a complicated situation.</p>
<p>"I hope that means that Loki or any surrounding mystical others are no longer a <em>threat</em>,” Fury said lowly. Christie’s breath hitched in her throat as the girls quickly shuffled closer to where the tensed conversation was taking place. They still had no idea what had happened before Christie fell, and perhaps now they’d finally get their answer.</p>
<p>Fury noticed Christie’s silence - and took this as his time to carry on talking. “Thor pretty much confirmed that he was never the problem when he protected a small town from being obliterated. His evil ass <em>brother</em>, however - not so much.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I…I assume the threat has been neutralised by now," Christie coughed slightly. Jennie and Delilah’s eyes grew wide whilst Renesme bit back the gasp threatening to escape her lips. Coulson silently prayed that Fury would get the hint and stop there. He knew that whatever Christie was suppressing must’ve been bad, as he had never seen Christie cry the way she did when he last asked her about it.</p>
<p>But of course, Fury just powered on like a bull in a china shop.</p>
<p>“You <em>assume</em> he was neutralised? Did you not see it? You’re meant to witness the damn takedown, Darmer - you know this,” he inquired, now folding his arms. Christie bit down on her jaw as she shook her head in defiance.</p>
<p>“I don't need to tell you everything-" she began - but she felt that awful choking lump rise in her throat again, preventing her from arguing.</p>
<p>“<em>Actually</em> you do - it was in the briefing. Always read the smallprint, Darmer,” Fury said simply. It was all building up now. Christie felt like she was about to break and breathing techniques made it any easier.</p>
<p>“Sir, if I may-" Coulson quickly interjected with a hand risen in the air.</p>
<p>"Sir Fury?" Jennie tried at the exact same time, their voices clashing.</p>
<p>"I am asking <em>Agent Darmer,</em>” Fury calmly cut them off before Delilah and Renesme could pipe in as well.</p>
<p>“Oh Fury give me a <em>BREAK!</em> I observed Loki’s madness up close and I’m pretty certain he's d-dead, I doubt he’d be able to survive that fall. I’m losing my damn mind at the image of him clinging onto that damn <em>bridge</em>….listen, I did as you said and the mission is done. I didn’t see the body afterwards and I may not have seen him drop but I’m sure it happened. Now, you’re getting <em>NOTHING</em> more out of me - <em>so f*cking leave me be!</em>” Christie hissed thickly, before running off and up the stairs to her old cabin so that she wouldn’t have a proper breakdown in front of them. Fury stood there in shock, totally bewildered, before he turned to Coulson, who shook his head to imply he knew nothing further. He even turned to the girls, who couldn’t do anything but drop their gazes awkwardly.</p>
<p>Nobody said anything - even the guards that were close by shuffled around uncomfortably, unsure of what to do in the awkward deafening silence Christie left behind.</p>
<p>"Coulson, find out what the hell happened and report back later," Fury finally muttered before sweeping back out of the control room. Coulson turned to the girls and bit the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p>“Soooo…what <em>DID</em> happen?" he asked them quietly, as the surrounding S.H.I.E.L.D agents slowly resumed their work whilst gossiping amongst themselves with hushed voices. Jennie took a deep breath.</p>
<p>“Anner- um, Chris..tie…fell in love with Prince Loki rather quickly, and he obviously also fell in love with her, as bizarre as it was. After Thor was declared worthy and Loki was not, Loki became…different. A lot stranger, and there was barely any time to stop it. He started to become the source of many things going wrong, then eventually, he switched completely. We found out something could be within him…and I’m guessing he fell from the Bifrost? That…we did not know till just a moment ago.”</p>
<p>Coulson's face was almost comical. His mouth twisted itself into an 'O' shape and his eyebrows knitted together in sudden realisation. So not only had Christie fallen in love, but she had also lost a loved one all in the space of a few months.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>also</em> guessing that whatever happened, Christie wasn't able to stop it. She was probably sent back down as soon as Loki let go or even beforehand. Frigga - our queen - was always trying to prevent us from involving ourselves in dangerous situations, both physically and emotionally,” Delilah added in softly as Renesme nodded behind her.</p>
<p>“<em>Damn.</em> And there <em>we</em> are probing her for details…not even a full day later,” Coulson muttered to himself, totally ashamed of the handling of the situation.</p>
<p>“I…I actually don't think that it's hit Christie yet," Renesme added in. "She always seemed so strong, but now it’s as if every time I look at her…she’s on the edge. She’s not allowing herself to feel. So when it does finally hit her..."</p>
<p>"...it's not gonna be a pretty sight," Coulson finished off with a sigh. The girls all glanced at each other and nodded. "Well, uh, welcome aboard. Thanks for filling me in. I guess…I’ll show you to your new room.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Here it is. This is the biggest room we could give all of you,” Coulson told them once they reached the steel door. He used his fingerprint so that it slid open and passed them their own activation keycards. "See you at…um…well, at some point we have to do all the official S.H.I.E.L.D protocol stuff…but that can be done when you’re ready, I guess. For now, I’ll leave you to it." And with that, he left the room and made sure to close the door behind him.</p>
<p>The room the girls were assigned to was pretty decently sized, a lot like Christie’s one in Asgard - there was just a lot less stone and marble and a lot more metal and steel with a considerably darker colour palette. There was a white sofa bed, a wardrobe, a cupboard, two singular beds in either corner of the room and a small shower cubicle with a glass panel surrounding it inside the small ensuite bathroom. There was also small kitchen area with a hob, a small black fridge and a deep sink. And who could forget the obligatory sleek hologram panel and number of different devices embedded into the walls that provided any relevant information? All S.H.I.E.L.D approved, of course.</p>
<p>“Not the prettiest of places but…I’m sure we’ll make it work," Renesme trilled positively, settling herself onto the sofa. Suddenly, the bathroom door clicked open. Out strode Christie in a tight black tank top and black denim shorts, with nothing but darkness in her face. She had trimmed her hair, so that it was no longer waist length but more to her bra strap - similarly to when she had first landed on Asgard. She still looked stunning, just…extremely emotionally delicate.</p>
<p>Her eyes were shimmering - as if she was on the verge of tears at any given moment.</p>
<p>“Hey guys," she hummed as casually as she could muster, although her voice was quivering. "Settled in yet?"</p>
<p>“Christie, <em>do</em> talk to us. Are you alright?” Jennie asked anxiously as she leant up against the wall.</p>
<p>“I'm fine," Christie responded, as if there was nothing wrong in the slightest.</p>
<p>"Christie it’s obvious that you're headed for a breakdown, you’ve been on edge ever since we landed,” Delilah sighed, sitting down on the sofa beside Renesme. “I know that Loki…I know that what happened is still fresh but it’s fine to admit how you feel.” Christie sucked in a sharp breath of air and dropped her gaze to the floor.</p>
<p>“I…I need help," she admitted without looking up.</p>
<p>“Yes well we guessed <em>that</em> much," Renesme frowned obviously. “But I must say, I was trained in physical healing, not emotional healing so-”</p>
<p>"No, I mean I need help to reconnect my mind.<em>”</em> Delilah’s face went as white as a sheet whilst Renesme’s head snapped up in shock.</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” Delilah yelped.</p>
<p>“Christie, that’s <em>not</em> a good idea. You're just going to upset yourself when there's no reply, because a dead man’s mind <em>cannot</em> connect," Jennie reminded her gently as she reached out for her arm.</p>
<p>“Well,<em> actually-</em>” Renesme began - but as usual, no one listened.</p>
<p>“I don’t care," Christie sniffed instead, snatching her arm from Jennie’s grip irritably, “I have to at least <em>try</em>.”</p>
<p>“No, Christie please don’t do this. This is bizarre - he’s gone, so let him GO," Delilah told her firmly.</p>
<p>Christie didn’t listen though, because when did she ever?</p>
<p>Instead, she refocussed all of her energy and attempted connect to Loki's mind, just as she did before - but it appeared that this time in particular, all she could hear was white noise. In fact, the ringing in her head was so painful that she let out an unexpected screech and clamped her hands over her ears.</p>
<p>The girls sprung to action.</p>
<p>“Ohhhh, we tried to warn you, you <em>silly</em> girl,” Renesme mumbled sympathetically, rushing into the bathroom to run a flannel under cold water before running back to place it on Christie's burning forehead. Eventually, her screaming subsided and morphed into tears of silent bitter disappointment and extremely deferred mourning.</p>
<p>But as the girls continued to console her, the bunker door suddenly burst open, causing them all to jump and stare over at who was standing there.</p>
<p>"Is everything okay?" came the panting of a built male.</p>
<p>“Oh…<em>my…</em>" Jennie breathed in admiration, her chocolate doe eyes going wide.</p>
<p>Standing there was none other than Clint Barton with a bow and arrow poised in his hands, his eyes darting around for any apparent signs of danger.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyone see the loki trailer? because i did, and i think i screamed in about four different languages. </p>
<p>and i only speak two.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. II. She's Misbehaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Barton," Christie drawled dryly as she propped herself up by her elbows. She scrubbed away the tears on her damp cheeks before he could see. Clint was a good friend of hers, but he had never seen her cry before - and she wasn’t ready for that to change now of all days. Clint shoved his weapons back into their holsters and slowly made his over to where Christie lay on the floor. Now she was both sweating buckets <em>and</em> looking utterly drained of all life.</p>
<p>“Well, Whitey," Clint sighed, bending over her with his hands planted on his knees. "<em>You</em> look a hot mess - good to see that nothing’s changed, huh?”</p>
<p>“Likewise you <em>twat</em>," Christie muttered back, hissing in pain as she slowly stood to her feet with his strong assistance. Renesme took this as the perfect opportunity to slip into the bathroom as she desperately needing to pee.</p>
<p>“What are you doing back so soon? Mission accomplished?” Clint guessed, whilst sneaking a glance at the two other beautiful women with a risen brow.</p>
<p>“<em>Damn! </em>What gave it away?” Christie replied with a sarcastic gasp. Jennie coughed slightly from beside her and straightened herself up with pursed lips. “<em>Oh</em>, Barton…this is Jennie and Delilah," Christie introduced them tiredly. “Renesme is the one in the bathroom. Girls…this is Clint Barton.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, good sir,” Jennie smiled softly, those large brown eyes of her full to the brim with admiration. Delilah and Christie shot knowing glances at each other whilst Clint smirked at Jennie and nodded back at her.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you. You guys are from Asgard, right?" he asked.</p>
<p>“What gave it away?” Christie muttered sarcastically under her breath.</p>
<p>“We are indeed Mr Barton Sir!” Renesme called excitedly from inside the running shower. "However <em>did</em> you know?"</p>
<p>“Good to know <em>sarcasm</em> is universal - but I was actually on the job when your buddy Thor came down to New Mexico. Kept asking where Jennie, Renesme and Delilah were, drove us all batsh*t crazy. Kinda connected the dots from there,” Clint sighed as he leant himself up against the walls.</p>
<p>“Huh? So he didn’t mention me?" Christie frowned, making her way into the little kitchen for some water.</p>
<p>“Nope, just some other chick. Annie…<em>Anner?</em> I can’t remember, can’t say I care. He wasn’t making much sense,” Clint dismissed, giving a careless yawn as the girls exchanged amused looks with each other. “You seen Tash since landing?” he asked Christie cheekily.</p>
<p>“Does it look like I’m ready to punch someone yet?” Christie drawled. “No? Then clearly I haven’t.”</p>
<p>“Like I said…good to see nothing’s changed. I’ll catch up later, Chris. Gotta run." And with that, he used a wall to propel himself up towards the ceiling, and crawled into a large air vent before totally disappearing.</p>
<p>Once he had gone, Christie let out a relieved sigh.</p>
<p>"Who was <em>that?</em>" Jennie gasped on awe, clearly still a little awestruck.</p>
<p>"Fellow spy partner, part time friend and full time pain in the ass," Christie muttered unenthusiastically. "We had some…<em>interesting</em> times together - but I'd rather <em>not</em> discuss them right now."</p>
<p>“Oh! You two share the same sort of banter. Do you two not get along?” Delilah frowned out curiously.</p>
<p>"Over my dead body," Christie scoffed back. But then she thought about it properly. “Well…actually, he's not <em>that</em> bad anymore. But that’s probably because we barely see each other. Looks like distance works better for us.”</p>
<p>“Ah. But nothing romantic, no?” Jennie double-checked with glinting eyes.</p>
<p>“Er…no,” Christie frowned.</p>
<p>“Good, because he was utterly <em>gorgeous</em>," Jennie sighed dreamily, sinking onto one of the beds in a daze.</p>
<p>“I mean…if that’s what you like,” Christie shuddered as she ran her fingers through her hair. There were a few moments of comfortable silence before someone dared to speak again.</p>
<p>“So… will you be <em>alright? </em>You know<em>, </em>with everything?” Delilah decided to be the one to ask tenderly.</p>
<p>“I’m sure I’ll be fine. It still hasn’t really hit me yet, to be honest,” Christie mused back, carefully placing her water bottle back down on the granite counter. Then came the words that stunned them all.</p>
<p>“I….I don’t think he died.”</p>
<p>The girls turned to frown at Renesme as she slipped out of the bathroom with a fluffy towel clutched to her body. Her fiery red curls were wet and sticking to her freckled skin and she looked completely refreshed - but her words were stale.</p>
<p>“No, Ren, don’t you <em>dare!</em>” Delilah barked sharply, her crystal blue eyes already enraged.</p>
<p>“Wait Delilah - let her speak," Christie muttered back.</p>
<p><b>"NO!"</b> Jennie barked suddenly, startling them. “Don’t be <em>daft!</em> You were just starting the healing process, so let’s NOT do this.”</p>
<p>“I agree. Renesme, do <em>not</em> start sharing false hope on an empty theory!” Delilah hissed, stomping over to stand next to Jennie in solidarity. But Christie stood in the middle of all three of them, a little confused as to why they all felt so passionate all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“My theory isn’t empty!” Renesme snapped.</p>
<p>“What’s your theory, Ren?” Christie murmured. Jennie and Delilah waited for her to explain with stony faces.</p>
<p>“Evil like that doesn't just <em>disappear,</em>" Renesme explained quietly, still clutching her towel to her body. “Do you guys think that the same thing possessing Loki would <em>allow</em> him to die? There must be <em>something</em> else going on here. Frigga pushed Christie down at the same time that Loki supposedly fell. But for what reason? Why didn’t she allow her stay in Asgard if the biggest threat, being Loki, had finally been neutralised? And even if he <em>wasn’t</em>, Thor and Odin were both alive, so Loki wouldn’t be able to carry out any more evil, would he?” There was a sickening silence amongst them. “Frigga must’ve known that it wasn’t the end. Maybe he’ll be back-”</p>
<p>“Back to do <em>what</em>?" Jennie scoffed disbelievingly.</p>
<p>“He was a powerful being,” Renesme grunted through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter how powerful he was! He's <em>definitely</em> not going to resurrect from the <em>abyss</em> of darkness that is the bottom of the galaxy!” Delilah yelped.</p>
<p>“But how do you-”</p>
<p>"<em>HANG ON!</em>" Christie shouted, swiftly silencing them all. She looked at her friends with squinted eyes of disbelief. “Delilah, Jennie…what’s the <em>problem</em> with him being alive? Why…why is that such a bad thing?”</p>
<p>"<em>If</em> he's alive, the chances are he’ll return a completely different person,” Jennie swiftly explained.</p>
<p>“Yes. There is <em>some</em> form of truth in Renesme’s theory. If he survived the drop it won’t be the good that saved him,” Delilah explained to Christie as gently as she could. “Would you rather him die semi-good or return completely wicked?”</p>
<p>Christie didn't have to think twice - she already knew what she’d rather.</p>
<p>“I…need to go,” she mumbled shortly, before spinning on her heel and leaving the room.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>that</em> went well," Jennie sighed once the door had slammed shut. She threw her head back dramatically and Delilah started pacing up and down the bunker.</p>
<p>“Well I <em>still</em> think he's alive," Renesme muttered as she shamelessly dropped her towel in front of them to shove on a fresh set clothes - black trousers and a tank top, not dissimilar to Christie’s outfit.</p>
<p>“Ren, I cannot <em>believe</em> you mentioned that ridiculous theory in the <em>state</em> she was in! That was ridiculously insensitive of you, you’ve said your piece and enough is enough now - so let it <em>go!</em>” Delilah snapped at her as if she was a child.</p>
<p>“Whatever you wish mother,” Renesme sighed carelessly, unbothered by their energy. “Can you guys go and wash, please? You look and smell <em>rancid.</em>”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Christie?" Coulson began quietly as he approached her. She was rigidly standing in the control room a few minutes later, her eyes focussed on Selvig as he cautiously handled a strange, blue glowing crystal-like cube. <em>“Christie?”</em> Coulson tried a little louder after receiving no response.</p>
<p>"Mhm?" Christie hummed without turning round.</p>
<p>“I was thinking…maybe you should talk to someone about what happened," Coulson suggested carefully. He knew it was a shot in the dark but he had to at least try - she looked so broken that it was starting to upset him. “We have people on site if you need it-”</p>
<p>“No. I’m fine.” Coulson took a patient breath through his nose and tried a different angle instead.</p>
<p>"Was he a good man?" he asked.</p>
<p><em>That</em> caught Christie off guard.</p>
<p>She looked up to face him properly, looking him dead in the eye to gage whether or not his question was sincere. But she knew Coulson’s character, and she could tell that it was.</p>
<p>"Yeah," she finally sniffed before turning away from him. "He was. I think you’d actually like him, in a…fascinating kinda way.” Coulson released out a small chuckle and turned his attention back to Selvig again.</p>
<p>“Look…Christie - I understand you're still grieving..."</p>
<p>“Understatement of the century," Christie murmured, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“Okay, can we try and <em>not</em> go down the sarcasm route?”</p>
<p>“Coulson, can we not go down <em>any</em> route? I really would rather not talk about it yet. I’m nowhere near ready,” Christie sniffed, with a hint of apology lingering in her tone. She knew he was just trying to do what was right, but she had already started to build an emotional barrier around the subject for protection. So Coulson gave a small shrug and began to walk away - but then Christie suddenly stopped him. "Wait!" He frowned and spun around again.</p>
<p>“What?" he frowned, taking a few paces toward her again.</p>
<p>"Do you think there's a chance that he's still alive?" Christie asked him under her breath. Confusion washed over Coulson’s face before he shook his head and folded his arms.</p>
<p>“God, is that a <em>possibility</em> now? I hope for <em>your</em> sake that it’s not, or else Fury is gonna be pretty damn pissed and I’m <em>always</em> at the receiving end of that," he replied flatly. Then he gave a sigh, relaxed his shoulders and dragged his knuckles across his forehead. “I wasn’t there to witness the magnitude of the fall and I don’t know how things go in Asgard but...if Thor could withstand that kind of fall, then maybe Loki could too. They <em>are</em> gods, after all. He could’ve landed anywhere. Who knows if he even really fell? You said you didn’t even see it happen.” Christie gave an understanding nod before turning her attention back to the glistening blue cube again. She soaked up Coulson’s words like a sponge, running through them repeatedly in her mind.</p>
<p>“So…what’s with the one shaded Rubik’s cube?" she finally asked with a sigh.</p>
<p>“That? Selvig said it’s called the ‘Tesseract’, but apparently it’s been… ‘misbehaving’ for a while. Whatever the hell that means,” Coulson answered quietly, so not to disturb Selvig’s concentration.</p>
<p>“Where the hell did it come from? I’ve never seen anything like it before,” Christie muttered with a wondering frown.</p>
<p>“Can’t disclose it, cos we’re not even sure of it’s origin. But it’s higher level stuff, Christie. It’s not from <em>our</em> damn world, that’s for sure,” Coulson replied, crossing his arms. Christie racked her brain for a few seconds before those steely grey eyes lit up as if it was Christmas morning - and Coulson knew that look all too well. “No no no, <em>don’t</em> start meddling," he groaned quietly, squeezing his eyes together and pinching the bridge of his nose. “If it’s not you involving yourself in Level 7 stuff, it’s Natasha-”</p>
<p>“I have to go,” Christie blurted out hurriedly, already making her way back to room. "I'll meet you guys down here this evening! <em>And stop comparing me to Romanoff!</em>”</p>
<p>“What’s her beef with Romanoff?" one of the agents close by asked Coulson curiously as Christie disappeared from the control room.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story,” Coulson answered him with a sigh. “I hope for all our sakes that we don’t have to call her in whilst Christie’s still around. It…it won’t end well. It never does, with those two.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Jennie and Delilah sipped their sweet teas in the kitchen whilst Renesme flicked through a book on all things Asgard on the sofa. She had taken it from the hideout room when the Frost Giants attacked and held onto it ever since.</p>
<p>Neither of them were speaking to each other. It was awfully awkward.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Christie burst back into the room and slammed the door behind her. "Ren! Thank god you brought that book down with you - I need to see it, please!" she exclaimed as soon as she lay eyes on it. Renesme blinked rapidly but stood up to pass the leather-bound book over anyway. Once it was in Christie’s hands, she flicked through the thick pages until she got to the letter T, and found the Tesseract's designated page. <em>"Gotcha,"</em> she whispered, scanning the page for all the relevant information even though much of the language was dated and unfamiliar to her. “It’s a <em>portal</em>. Selvig said its misbehaving which might mean something is trying to get here…and…oh <em>god</em>, it can’t possibly be-” Jennie and Delilah choked on their tea before Christie could even finish the sentence, whilst Renesme didn't look fazed in the slightest.</p>
<p>“You mean there’s a chance Loki <em>isn’t</em> dead and is using the blue cube to arrive on Midgard? How <em>strange</em>. I wish <em>someone</em> would have suggested such an outcome,” she murmured to herself with a mock frown.</p>
<p>“Oh Christie please, that sounds like rather a drastic reach, does it not-” Delilah began like a broken record.</p>
<p>“Look, I'm not saying that Loki's alive," Christie argued back, her grey eyes already shimmering with tears of desperation. "I'm not even <em>hoping</em> for it - I’m just making observations, and this one actually makes sense.”</p>
<p>“Christie, ANYTHING could be using that thing as a portal!” Jennie exclaimed, slamming her cup down. She had had enough at this point - how many times were they going to go over the same thing? “Not everything revolves around him! You have no proof, you’re clinging onto NOTHING.”</p>
<p>"Oh give it a bloody <em>rest</em>, Jen! You never <em>liked</em> the guy, so it’s no wonder that you don’t care - get off my <em>ass!</em>” Christie snapped angrily. Jennie let out a dry laugh and waved her off, standing to her feet.</p>
<p>“You know what, Christie? I’m <em>tired</em> of mothering you. Do whatever you want with this desperation for the bad guy to return - I <em>genuinely</em> no longer care,” she whispered, before storming out. Christie bit back every scathing word bubbling up within her whilst Delilah jumped up to run after her instead.</p>
<p>But Renesme was left sitting there, stunned at Jennie’s disrespect.</p>
<p>“What a woman. Come Christie, bring the book. I'll help you translate it," she offered up kindly. Christie took a deep gulp before sending a small thankful smile her way.</p>
<p>“Cheers, Ren.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>not sure when I'm next posting due to christmas and all that fun stuff...then again, Boxing Day is always a quiet one so I might just post then? <br/>SOOOO excited to finally start introducing the rest of the Avengers into this story so you can see their individual relationships with Christie...this is when it gets SUPER FUNNNNN.<br/>thank you for your continued support! x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. II. If It Looks Like Loki, Walks Like Loki...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a few hours since the drama occurred within the group. Jennie and Delilah had eventually returned to the bunker after cooling off, but they noticed that neither Christie nor Renesme were anywhere to be seen. So Delilah decided to start cooking, as that was all she knew to do when feeling a little lost, scared or anxious - whilst Jennie chose to lounge lazily on the sofa and staring up at the ceiling. “Jen, are you telling me you’re not the <em>slightest</em> bit concerned about where Christie and Renesme are?" Delilah had to ask as she continued to stir the canned soup.</p>
<p>“No, I am <em>not</em>," Jennie answered haughtily. Delilah clenched her jaw but carried on.</p>
<p>“If you insist. But I must say, Jen, after thinking about it - we really <em>must</em> let Christie do whatever she deems necessary for the sake of her own healing process," Delilah sighed tiredly, glancing over at her friend to see her reaction. Jennie just rolled her eyes and turned her head away to avoid her eye contact.</p>
<p>“That’s <em>exactly</em> what we’re doing, is it not? Neither one of us are <em>physically</em> stopping her attempt to try and discover whether or not that slimy <em>madman</em> is alive and well or not,” she muttered bitterly. But as soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, Christie and Renesme happened to burst back into the room, both their chests heaving heavily from all the running they had just done.</p>
<p>“Oh! Ladies! We were worried about you - find anything interesting?" Delilah asked them as casually as possible in a poor attempt to cover up Jennie’s blatant negative attitude.</p>
<p>“I can officially state that I <em>do</em> believe The Tesseract is spiking due to mass activity on another end,” Renesme announced proudly, looking extremely pleased with herself as she did so. Her cheeks were a sweet rosy pink and there was absolutely no wiping the beaming smile from her face.</p>
<p>“Congratulations!” Jennie grumbled sarcastically, without even glancing over at them. Christie glared at her before throwing her head back, completely sick to the brim of her little mini tantrums.</p>
<p>“Jen, I swear to god I’m <em>this</em> close- you know what? I don’t even wanna be <em>near</em> you right now. Your attitude is draining the <em>sh*t</em> out of me,” she spat in disgust before leaving the room before she hurt Jennie in a way she couldn’t fix.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>“Wait, so you <em>actually</em> went to do extra research on this thing?" Coulson frowned to Christie a few minutes later, cocking his head to the side. She had just showed him the fact files she and Renesme had drawn up depicting all that they had discovered about the Tesseract.</p>
<p>“Yup. You know me, always up for a bit of ‘extra research’ after all," she confirmed quietly as she watched him flick through it. She shuffled from foot to food uncomfortably, sensing something off in the atmosphere- and then she knew exactly why. “Alright, where’s Barton? I can just <em>feel</em> him staring down at me from…somewhere.”</p>
<p>“Eh, you know how he gets. He’s up in his nest somewhere,” Coulson waved his hand in the vague direction of the stands lining the top of the room. Christie rolled her eyes and shuddered.</p>
<p>“I used to hate when he did that.” She turned her attention to the Tesseract - and was surprised to see it sparking and shivering completely unprovoked in front of Selvig. She’d never seen it do that before. “Um, Coulson? Is the cube supposed to be-”</p>
<p>And then - chaos. And it all happened so fast.</p>
<p>There was an immense explosion, violently knocking everyone in the room off their feet. Christie was the first to shakily lift her head up from where she was in a crumpled heap with laboured breathing. Her vision was slightly blurred and everyone around her was panting and wheezing in shock. She put all her energy into trying to strain her eyesight so that she could focus on the mysterious figure in black crouching down a few steps away from her. Then a bright blue light blasted from whatever it was holding, and the figure jumped up extraordinarily high into the air, soaring over the guards as their machine guns blasted off dramatically in it’s direction. Christie gave a chesty cough as she watched Barton spring into action, in an attempt to stop him. Everything was still a dizzy haze and she could barely place any of the muffled noises around her. She genuinely had no idea what was happening, until she heard the six words that would change her life forever.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please don't. I still need that."</em>
</p>
<p>Christie could pick that voice out if there were thousands around her. Her heartbeat sped up so quickly that she had to put a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from emptying her stomach onto the cool metal floor beneath her. She finally managed to focus her vision on the figure to see that it was indeed Loki himself.</p>
<p>Luckily for her, she was well hidden in the shadows. He couldn’t spot her if he tried….not like he’d recognise her right now anyway - he was <em>that</em> far gone.</p>
<p>“Holy f*cking<em> sh*t,</em>” she whispered hollowly as her entire body began to tremble at the sight of her lover who she’d believed to be dead. All the gaslighting and disbelief from the girls no longer mattered because here he was. She <em>desperately</em> wanted to do run over to him, but common sense managed to fight its way forward and rebuke the idea before she could so much as get up. She just took in as much of Loki as she could. His hair was slightly longer and greasier than usual, and he looked incredibly pale, drawn out and thinner - but everything else about him appeared to be somewhat normal. Even his eyes had gone that odd, dull colour of green; the same one that Jennie had observed the day they left Asgard.</p>
<p>She waited a few moments before easily slipping out of the room and running down the wide corridors till she safely got to her bunker, and burst the door open to see the others eating in an awkward silence.</p>
<p><em>“Loki, is, alive,”</em> she panted hoarsely as they looked up.</p>
<p>“Well would you <em>look</em> at that?” Renesme hummed casually as she continued to sip her soup in boredom.</p>
<p>“Christie, are you <em>sure</em>?" Delilah clarified, putting her bowl down.</p>
<p>“AM I SURE?! I <em>literally</em> just saw him downstairs? He's after the Tesseract and I couldn’t even bring myself to stay and confront him like the little <em>b*tch</em> I am,” Christie groaned as she clutched her stomach, the wheel of emotions in her heart finally settling on fear. Jennie’s spoon clung onto the floor as a result of her dropping it in shock.</p>
<p>“Oh may the gods show divine favour and mercy on our helpless souls,” Delilah quickly prayed under her breath with her head held in her hands.</p>
<p>“Guys, we need to get moving - I mean <em>now</em>,” Christie told them all briskly. "I can't let him…whichever <em>him</em> it is…see me. Not until I know what he wants.”</p>
<p>“Well, what kind of state is he in now?" Renesme frowned, finally being serious again..</p>
<p>“He looks like himself, give or take some weight loss, but you can tell that he's <em>completely</em> out of it. I hate it and I don’t get how he’s changed so much in such a short space if time,” Christie sniffed, grabbing her jacket in a hurry and shoving it on.</p>
<p>“Well that’s because the concept of time changes depending on where you are in the universe-” Renesme began to explain - when suddenly, there was a rapid and panicked knock at their door. It was Coulson. Worry was smothering his usually calm face and Christie knew <em>exactly</em> what that meant.</p>
<p>"Girls, come on, let’s move out," he snapped, clicking his fingers to hurry them up.</p>
<p>“Coulson, I understand the severity of the situation but please, don’t <em>ever</em> click at me again,” Christie muttered shortly, zipping her jacket up and securing her weapon belt. “I’m <em>not</em> a dog.”</p>
<p>“Christie, the building is LITERALLY coming down on top of us because your <em>boyfriend</em> turned up on some weird villainous stuff,” Coulson squinted his eyes in confusion whilst his voice raised louder by the second. "So <em>please</em> excuse me if I’m, you know - <b>TRYING TO GET YOU OUT ALIVE!</b>"</p>
<p>“We appreciate your words of warning, Son of Coul, we shall leave immediately as you will it so," Delilah assured him, jumping to her feet and grabbing the girls’ new assigned S.H.I.E.L.D bomber jackets. Renesme took her trusty cloth bag and packed her homemade blanket that she brought from Asgard with the Asgardian book, whilst Jennie just grabbed her shawl and followed Coulson and Christie out of the door without much protest - until she thought of something else.</p>
<p>"Son of Coul, out of interest, where is Sir Clint Barton?" she called out curiously as they all ran down the dark corridor, the lights flickering as they ran.</p>
<p>“Barton? He’s been compromised," Coulson panted back without glancing behind him. Christie swallowed down the gasp bubbling in her throat and continued to run ahead.</p>
<p>“What…what does that mean?" Jennie gasped with worry lingering in her voice.</p>
<p>“I’ll explain later. Oh, not sure if I mentioned this earlier but Christie, are you <em>aware</em> that Loki is downstairs? That he’s the <em>genesis</em> of our problems right now? Currently mind controlling a bunch of our agents? This is <em>YOUR</em> loverboy?" Coulson hissed, leading them all through the stiff metal doors that spat them out straight into the helicopter that was already ready for departure.</p>
<p>“Hello? What does <em>‘compromised’</em> mean?!” Jennie stressed once more, her voice straining.</p>
<p>“Oh Jen it’s <em>hardly</em> the time is it?” Delilah tiredly dismissed her panic, slipping into the flying transportation and slamming herself down on one of the benches.</p>
<p>"<em>WHY</em> MUST WE TAKE THIS METAL DEMON ALL OVER AGAIN?" Renesme wailed, climbing into the helicopter as well. Delilah and Christie got in together and Coulson got in last before finally slamming the door shut and flying away from the destruction that Loki had caused.</p>
<p>As the journey commenced, Jennie, Delilah and Renesme silently watched Coulson communicate with Fury over his talkback system as they flew across the skies. He might as well have been talking in riddles - all of the codenames and jargon had them completely confusion. “Ohhhh I <em>do</em> <em>hate</em> this thing," Renesme muttered to herself, wringing her hands together. Her usually rosy face was ghostly pale, and she was squeezing her eyes shut.</p>
<p>“Yes sir. I copy," Coulson muttered into the walkie talkie. He shut it off, shoved it back into his pocket and gave a deep sigh. "Well ladies, looks like we could need your help after all. S.H.I.E.L.D’s in a tight spot. This is, by the way, my idea of <em>hell</em>.”</p>
<p>“If it means we’re moving into Phase 1 and getting the whole team in - then yeah, it’s mine too,” Christie whispered hollowly.</p>
<p>"What's happening, sir?” Delilah asked quickly, tucking a strand of her short black hair behind her ear and eagerly leaning forward. She was already finding a love in the thrill of this, and she never expected that she would.</p>
<p>“Well, as Christie just mentioned - we need to start Phase 1,” Coulson cleared his throat before turning to Christie to deliver the next line, as only she would understand it. "As of <em>now</em>, we’re at war." Christie took a shaky breath in and licked her bleeding lips, narrowly avoiding his eye contact. She never thought this day would ever come - and she <em>certainly</em> never thought it would be because of <em>Loki</em> that S.H.E.I.L.D would be forced to activate it.</p>
<p>“Christie? Are you okay?" Renesme murmured to her softly, placing a worried hand on her knee.</p>
<p>"Loki's alive," Christie mumbled back in disbelief as she slammed her hands over her burning face. "He's alive and he's <em>evil</em>. My friend is under his spell. S.H.I.E.L.D is down and literally <em>all</em> his fault-”</p>
<p>“So ow can we help?" Jennie interrupted Christie’s grief by asking loudly, clearly still irritated. Christie clenched her fists and shot Jennie a look of death - but Jennie continued to keep her cool. She didn’t want to appear intimidated in front of her <em>new</em> <em>boss</em>, after all.</p>
<p>“Well you all implied that you had skills - what can you guys offer us?” Coulson asked them, eyes darting between each person.</p>
<p>“Um, I can sense when someone I know or care for is in danger - I have to be quite close to them, though,” Jennie offered will a small proud smile, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.</p>
<p>“Uh huh. I guess that can be of use," Coulson hummed.</p>
<p>"I can heal people. In fact, I was extensively trained in it - the Asgardian way, of course,” Renesme beamed, flicking her hair back.</p>
<p>“Yes. She’s a witch,” Jennie interrupted under her breath. “As is herdarling sister Lore-”</p>
<p><em>“Bite me,”</em> Renesme muttered back through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Witch or not, healing powers is also helpful," Coulson hummed again.</p>
<p>“I’m trained in weaponry,” Delilah held up a slender hand. “Not as well as Christie here, but you know - it’s all I have.” That was more than enough for Coulson.</p>
<p>"Wonderful - then…welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. And Christie…I’m sorry that there’s been no rest period but obviously we’ll need you back in. And it looks like you’re gonna have a bit of a family reunion with Stark,” he told her apologetically. Christie looked up at him with a risen brow.</p>
<p>Now, <em>that</em> should be interesting.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"I like it in this…<em>Helicarrier</em> a thousand times more than the other place," Renesme yawned as she stretched her long slender legs out on one of the beds in their new headquarters.</p>
<p>"What are we going to do about Christie?" Delilah asked quietly whilst snuggling into the covers of her own bed. Christie had decided to take her room elsewhere alone, unable to handle Jennie’s catty remarks and Delilah’s unreliable on-the-fence behaviour. She was dealing with enough as it was, and the very last thing she needed was for the two of them to drive her to complete insanity. </p>
<p>“Why ask? It’s not like either of you two care about what she wants," Renesme spat bitterly, shooting her evils from across the room. Delilah rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to diffuse the situation - but to her dismay, Jennie got there before she could try.</p>
<p>“Oh Renesme, <em>don’t</em> even start with that nonsense," she tutted, fixing her long mousey brown hair into a messy bun so that she could lie down comfortably. “There a reason I told her to leave that alone and you know there was."</p>
<p>"<em>So what</em> if Christie left it or not?! Would that have stopped Loki from turning up on Midgard? No! We'd be in the exact same position you bastard - in fact, it would’ve been the preparation she needed to accept it better! You think you’re <em>so</em> smart, when you barely use your damned brain on a regular basis!” Renesme snapped, feeling many of years worth of pent up aggression with Jennie bubble up in her chest. “And <em>thank you</em> for the witch comment, by the way. I’m sure Lorelei will be <em>thrilled</em> to hear how you think of her should we ever return to Asgard!”</p>
<p>“OHHHH <em>I'M GOING TO BED!</em>" Jennie shouted, flicking off the light.</p>
<p>"YES WELL…<em>SO AM I!</em>" Renesme yelled back, slamming her face straight into her pillow. Delilah sat there by herself, rolling her eyes in the darkness.</p>
<p>"It's fine girls, I was tired anyway!" she announced loudly. Once she received no reply, she slumped lower into her armchair. "<em>Odin</em> help us," she muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if you got the agents of s.h.i.e.l.d reference with renesme's sister, kiss me!</p>
<p>also, I hope you guys had a beautiful christmas if you celebrate it! the story's gonna be pretty fast paced from here. see you next week (maybe twice...who knows. wanna be as active as I can before going back to work again!) thank you for all the love, always x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. II. Romanoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay Chris, you’re not gonna like this, but…I’m gonna have to call Natasha in," Coulson told Christie that same evening. She was stood there beside him, flicking through a floating holographic information tablet in the crowded Helicarrier’s logistics centre.</p>
<p>"You do that," Christie muttered back distractedly. “Make sure you tell her that I’m here, too. I’m sure she'll be <em>overjoyed</em>." Coulson grimaced and dialled Natasha’s number, taking a sharp breath in through his teeth before speaking. Whilst he got busy with threatening whoever was holding her hostage over the line, Christie focussed all her attention on the database in front of her. She thickly swallowed her tears as she remembered the times she had once shared with Loki, the same Loki that S.H.I.E.L.D now held high alert, whilst trying not to embarrass herself by crying in front of all her co-workers. She could barely believe that this was happening. It had all happened so fast, she didn’t even have the time to process it.</p>
<p>Then faintly, in the background, she overheard Coulson arguing with Natasha over the phone, causing her to snap out of her daze. Natasha could be as stubborn as her sometimes, and she knew that all too well. She rolled her eyes at all the constant back and forth between them and hissed at Coulson, <em>“Tell her about Barton!”</em> Coulson clicked his fingers at her and did exactly that. (It was a good click, though - so Christie let him have it.)</p>
<p>"Natasha... Barton's been compromised.”</p>
<p>Christie overheard a few moments of silence before Natasha put him on hold, leading her to nod to herself in accomplishment.</p>
<p>"Told ya - she’ll do <em>anything</em> for the guy,” she murmured under her breath, whilst Coulson patiently waited for Romanoff's return.</p>
<p>“Ooh, <em>somebody</em> sounds a little bitter," he muttered back cheekily, earning himself the evil eyes from Christie.</p>
<p>“Not bitter - I just know my arch nemesis,” she drawled with a roll of her eyes. “A little too well sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad, cos <em>you’re</em> the one picking her up." Christie swore under her breath and stamped her foot with a grunt.</p>
<p>“<em>God</em>, Coulson - why <em>me?</em>"</p>
<p>“Because I <em>need</em> you to! Who knows - you two might even sort out your issues."</p>
<p>“<em>That’s</em> bloody unlikely," Christie muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Christie pulled up outside the abandoned warehouse that Natasha was due to be coming out of any moment. She didn't particularly want to see her again as they were <em>anything</em> but friends anymore, and they truthfully did a lot better when they were apart. A few short seconds after Christie pulled up, Natasha scurried out of the closest exit and shoved herself into the car, without even looking at who the driver was. When she finally glanced across to see that it was Christie, she rolled her eyes and threw her head back dramatically. "<em>Great</em>," she grunted as she slammed the car door shut.</p>
<p>"Just <em>get</em> your bloody seatbelt on," Christie grumbled in annoyance as she sped away. Natasha strapped herself in and leant her throbbing head against the cool glass of the car window, catching her breath for a few quiet minutes before speaking up again.</p>
<p>“So, where the hell have <em>you</em> been?" she hummed.</p>
<p>"Away," Christie answered shortly with her cold grey eyes focussed firmly on the road ahead.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I <em>gathered</em> that,” Natasha rolled her own eyes, “I mean <em>whereabouts?</em>”</p>
<p>"Somewhere in the universe."</p>
<p>“Really? It’s been a year and you’re still <em>choosing</em> to be difficult?” Natasha rolled her eyes dryly. “Hang it <em>up</em>, Darmer.”</p>
<p>“I’m not <em>being</em> difficult, Romanoff,” Christie muttered, taking a sharp left as she drove in the direction of where the jet was awaiting takeoff to their next location. "I was in Asgard - AKA, not in this universe. Keep up.”</p>
<p>“You were <em>where?</em>" Natasha frowned. She was beginning to think that Christie was genuinely losing the plot.</p>
<p>“Catch up on all that the paperwork and you’ll see," Christie yawned as they pulled up to the airport. "What have <em>you</em> been doing?"</p>
<p>“Well, before I was pulled from <em>this</em> mission I was working with Stark, and let me tell you - never again," Natasha fluttered her pretty long eyelashes in disgust. Christie smirked to herself. She’d worked with Tony before too, but unlike Natasha, she quite enjoyed it.</p>
<p>He was a lot of fun.</p>
<p>“Sad to say, but I don't think you have a choice in the matter. Fury's confirmed it after eighty S.H.I.E.L.D members fell - Phase 1 is officially a <em>go</em>,” she informed Natasha, causing her to swear under her breath in Russian. She then turned to face Christie properly as the car came to a halt.</p>
<p>"Are we really in <em>that much </em>of a situation here?" she asked, swiftly taking her seatbelt off.</p>
<p>“You didn’t just hear me say <em>80 members? </em>Yeah, we really are. Where are we headed now, by the way? Coulson is forever forgetting to tell me the finer details,” Christie sighed, taking her seatbelt off too.</p>
<p>“We are going to India to pick up a certain someone," Natasha answered whilst swinging her slender legs out of the car.</p>
<p>"That someone being <em>who</em>, exactly?"</p>
<p>“Banner."</p>
<p>Christie’s heart plummeted.</p>
<p>"<em>Banner. </em>You want me to help you get The Hulk. Have you and Coulson bumped heads or <em>what?</em>" Christie exclaimed as Natasha reached over to fetch her duffel bag from the backseat.</p>
<p>“Well it wasn’t up to <em>me</em> if <em>that's</em> what you're thinking," Natasha scoffed, slamming the car door shut and scurrying across the small runway.</p>
<p>“Oh noooo, I was thinking more along the lines of… <em>‘what if this big green monster man kills me?</em>’ To be fair - it’s not like I have much to live for," Christie mumbled to herself, following Natasha’s steps with her eyes trained on the tarmac beneath her feet.</p>
<p>“Okay I don't know what you mean by that, but I <em>have</em> noticed that you're like, twenty times more miserable and sarcastic than usual - as if that were even <em>possible</em>," Natasha observed as she began climbing the steps of the jet.</p>
<p>“It’s a long story," Christie winced as they stepped onto the aircraft together. Beautiful interior, little information database devices everywhere - when S.H.I.E.L.D did things, they didn’t do them by halves.</p>
<p>“Well? Hit me with it. We’ve got a flight to India - it’s not exactly round the corner, despite the speed on these things,” Natasha nodded smoothly once she had settled herself in one of the cool cream leather seats. Christie sniffed and sat down in the one opposite her, running her fingers through her hair again and drawing her knees to her chest so that she could rest her chin on them.</p>
<p>“Honestly…I would rather not get into it right now. It’s still a bit fresh,” she responded quietly.</p>
<p>“Hm. That’s fine. Coulson's already given me the gist of it," Natasha dismissed as she lifted a bottle of water to her lips and took a sip, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow as she did so.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I thought as much," Christie grumbled unsurprisingly.</p>
<p>“Well it was just a brief summary," Natasha shrugged. She paused for a second to glance out of the window as the plane began to take off. "Did you <em>really</em> love this guy?” she finally asked, cutting though the silence like a hot knife in butter.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Christie spluttered. She even tucked her hair behind both ears to make sure she heard her correctly. “What did you-”</p>
<p>"Loki. The God of Mischief. The bastard causing all this sh*t. <em>Did you love him?</em>” Natasha repeated in the exact same bland tone. Christie took a few moments to reply. She had faced so much emotional neglect in her childhood that the concept of love was almost completely lost on her growing up. In order to feel love, you had to feel in general - and that is something that she had only <em>recently</em> grown accustomed to.</p>
<p>But the more time she had spent with Loki, the harder she found it to cope when she wasn’t with him. Their time in Asgard was short but blissful - they understood each other, they confided in each other and they adored each other and every little thing the other one did. Flaws and all. </p>
<p>So…what was <em>that,</em> if not love?</p>
<p>“Yeah…I did," Christie finally answered shakily, her heart racing at her vulnerably honest admission.</p>
<p>Then Natasha just <em>had to</em> take it elsewhere.</p>
<p>"How are you gonna watch him die?"</p>
<p>Christie blinked at the question.</p>
<p>“I’m <em>sorry?</em>"</p>
<p>"Well we catch him, and you know we will, how are you gonna see him die? You know how this stuff goes more than anyone. You’ve prepped yourself for that, right?”</p>
<p>“I…well…I mean bloody hell, Natasha! That’s the most brutal you’ve been in a while. I mean, I once said I'd rather Loki stayed dead than come back evil," Christie pointed out with a heavy heart. But then her stomach clenched at the idea of Loki potentially leaving her - forever this time - and she <em>hated</em> it. Especially after laying eyes on him again. “I mean, they might<em> not</em> decide to kill him. Maybe Heimdall will tell Thor what’s happening, then he can come and-”</p>
<p>“I have no idea who Heimdall is but you’re <em>definitely</em> being naive now, Darmer,” Natasha scoffed, completely oblivious to what this conversation was doing to Christie. "He's got one of our own under his spell. He's not getting away with it. If <em>they</em> don't kill him, I might just do it my damn self.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Once Natasha had convinced Banner to come along, all three of them made their way back to the Helicarrier, which was <em>currently</em> stationed in the middle of the sea. Christie hadn’t spoken for most of the journey - all she could do was think about Natasha’s words. What <em>would</em> happen if she had to stop her team from neutralising Loki? Would she get kicked out of S.H.I.E.L.D, too?</p>
<p>"Captain," Natasha nodded a greeting at Steve Rogers himself, who was standing opposite her whilst taking in his surroundings in awe.</p>
<p>"Agent," he responded with a polite nod, before noticing the white haired delicate faced woman standing next to her. "Agent," he gave a polite nod to her also.</p>
<p>"Captain," Christie hummed back, crossing her arms to keep the chill from hitting her exposed chest area. "Enjoying the view?" Steve just sucked a harsh breath in and nodded whilst Banner approached the small group again, shaking his head in utter disbelief.</p>
<p>"<em>Greaaaaaat</em>, a pressurised air container - <em>awesome</em>!” he mused sarcastically, causing Natasha to raise her eyebrows and for Christie to smirk slightly - for what felt like the <em>first</em> time in a long time.</p>
<p>"Gentlemen? You may wanna step inside, it's gonna get a little hard to breathe," Natasha told them with a little smile. Steve and Bruce blinked and took an obedient step back, just before the helicarrier suddenly began to lift into the air whilst gaining walls all of a sudden, locking them in.</p>
<p>“<em>And</em> it has walls!” Christie hummed to Bruce cheekily.</p>
<p>“Have they forgotten who the <em>hell</em> I am?” he muttered to her as he squinted at the sights around him.</p>
<p>“Ah you'll be fine, Doc,” Christie tutted quietly, nudging his arm. "Just stay happy. You know - keep it <em>zen.</em>”</p>
<p>"Easier said than done, Agent Darmer,” Bruce shrugged back.</p>
<p>“You’re telling <em>me!</em> Here, follow us," Christie told them both, tapping Steve’s broad shoulder as well. “We’ll show you to where you're staying.” They all made their way down the winding steel steps that led the men into the control room. There stood Fury in his usual spot, surrounded by a series of high tech glass tablets with numerous other agents working frantically around him.</p>
<p>“Ah! Dr Banner, it's a pleasure to meet you," Fury nodded, shaking his hand firmly.</p>
<p>“Thanks…pleasure to be here," Banner replied uncertainly. Coulson was physically stood beside Fury, but was by no means in the conversation. He found himself staring at Christie instead who was crouched over a monitor with one of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents with an anxious look plastered onto her face. Coulson made his way over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"You miss him don't you?" he asked her softly, crouching down beside her.</p>
<p>"More than <em>anything</em> - and the real him, not whatever the hell <em>that</em> is on the screen,” Christie replied, running another nervous hand through her hair. She couldn’t seem to stop doing it - her nerves were building without stopping. “But what the hell can I do about it? Absolutely nothing.” Coulson heard the levels of brokenness heightening in her voice, and felt his own heart get heavier for her.</p>
<p>"Just don't give up too soo-”</p>
<p><em>"SIR. WE HAVE A CROSS MATCH!" </em>the agent they were behind suddenly shouted, evidently extremely proud of himself. Fury rushed over and peered at the screen as the image of Loki came up, resolution getting sharper by the millisecond.</p>
<p>Christie felt her heart violently shudder and she suddenly gained the overwhelming urge to throw up again.</p>
<p>"Cap, you're up," Fury told Steve, who clenched his jaw and nodded in solid confirmation. "Darmer, you’re in the plane with Romanoff."</p>
<p>“<em>NO!</em>" Coulson and Natasha shouted at the exact same time. Fury looked taken aback and blinked his one good eye at them as Christie dropped her gaze to the floor in utter embarrassment. Half the control room were now staring over at them, taken aback by the sudden noise that had just emitted from that area.</p>
<p>"<em>Excuse</em> me?"</p>
<p>"Sir, with all due respect, I don't think that's the best idea at this moment in time," Coulson quickly rephrased with his hands risen to show there was no intended rebellion in his rushed response. "I think it's best to wait until he's firmly locked down until he sees her again, I really do. And even <em>then</em>, only if you think it’s completely necessary.”</p>
<p>"Exactly. He's already got Clint under his spell. We don't need another one gone - least of all the one that knows him the best out of all of us,” Natasha inputted seriously, shooting Christie what appeared to be a brief look of comfort from where she stood.</p>
<p>"Fine, since you both feel so <em>strongly</em> about this; Romanoff you go with Cap alone," Fury said briskly before walking away. Natasha followed and pulled Steve away with her, leaving just Coulson and Christie left staring at each other.</p>
<p>“W-why did you guys <em>do</em> that?" Christie managed to choke out. Despite her anger, her hands were beginning to shake even though they were balled into tight fists - and not out of frustration.</p>
<p>"I could see that you're not ready to face him again and clearly Romanoff could see it too,” Coulson answered simply. "Are you okay? You’re shaking like a leaf, Chris.”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I’m….absolutely fine," Christie nodded, shaking off the horrific feeling of paralysing fear she had somehow just experienced at the sight of Loki alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see you for the next chapter on saturday evening + happy new yeeeaaar my assassin in asgard babies!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. II. Connection Successful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: this chapter includes the sassiness of a certain tony stark. proceed at your own risk!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie’s knee wouldn’t stop jerking as she sat there in the control room. The anxiety continued to build the more she thought about Natasha and Steve returning with Loki as their prisoner.</p>
<p>Christie didn’t get spooked or unnerved easily, but now she was petrified of seeing those unrecognisable dull eyes, of hearing that cold voice, of having to accept that her lover was dead and that this <em>thing</em> was simply wearing his skin. Coulson and the girls had tried their best to console her - even Jennie. “Christie, Loki shan’t be able to harm you once he returns,” Delilah spoke calmly from where she was seated beside her around the large glass table. “The security here seems rather fantastic.”</p>
<p>“It is,” Coulson added in brightly. “The best there is, actually.”</p>
<p>“Christie, we should've left it alone. Your nerves are going haywire, and I’m <em>so</em> sorry for not calming them earlier," Renesme choked out shakily with her hands clasped together whilst Jennie shot her a knowing glare. Renesme was struggling with this whole ordeal the most - Loki being evil had morphed from a theory into reality, and now she was anxious on whether or not Christie would be able to handle it.</p>
<p>"You did nothing wrong. I’m not usually this jittery,” Christie dismissed her apologies with a grumble, still jerking her knee. “And <em>don’t</em> look at her like that, Jen. Your scepticism was even <em>less</em> help.” Christie added in unforgivingly, causing Jennie to drop her shoulders in shame. Then came the sound of a sudden and extremely loud siren blasting through the air as a red light began to flash mercilessly from the ceiling above. Christie snapped her head up and her eyes darted around the vast room in a panic.</p>
<p>“What’s…what’s happening?” she asked Coulson with wide worried eyes.</p>
<p>“Looks like we’ve got him," Coulson murmured back, staring at the cluster of CCTV screens mounted in front of him. His words were like a catalyst to Christie’s nausea, to the point where she literally had to clutch her heaving stomach. "Stay here - and I mean it,” Coulson instructed them all firmly, before breezing straight out of the control room. As soon as he left, Steve entered all suited up with Natasha, an annoyed looking Tony Stark and most surprisingly Thor. <em>He</em> looked absolutely livid to be there, though.</p>
<p>In fact, it looked like he was ready to snap at any given moment.</p>
<p><em>"THOR!"</em> Christie gasped in both surprise and complete relief as she pelted her way over to give him an unexpected hug. <em>He</em> of all people would never let anything daunting happen to Loki - and him being there meant that Loki would more than likely be taken back and tried as a war criminal in Asgard.</p>
<p>At least it put Romanoff’s threats to bed, which meant one less thing to worry about.</p>
<p>Thor's eyes lit up at the sight of her and he embraced her back, squeezing her as tightly as he could without completely crushing her - whilst Delilah, Renesme and Jennie gave a harsh gasped after laying their eyes on him. They had to physically stop themselves from falling to their knees and bowing.</p>
<p>"Annerledes," Thor sighed in relief, pressing a light kiss to her temple. "You're <em>here?</em> When Mother said you worked for ‘Midgardian organisation’ I <em>never</em> thought it’d be a place like this.”</p>
<p>"Mhm," Christie hummed against his broad chest, feeling those dreaded tears finally start to well up again.</p>
<p>"Have you…have you made personal contact with my brother yet?" Thor asked her quietly, breaking the hug and holding her firmly by the shoulders. He was staring straight into her broken teary eyes - he could see the pain lingering in them.</p>
<p>“N-no. Just caught a glimpse,” Christie shook her head shakily, tearing her eyes from his. “H-have you?"</p>
<p>"Yes. He thinks of you <em>dead</em>. He's broken, completely empty, like a walking shell of the person he once was. It is most bizarre and rather uncomfortable. His words do not even sound like his own,” Thor filled her in sadly, those blue eyes of his now full to the brim with devastation. Christie swore to herself and she soon felt the hot tears spill down her cheeks. She rushed to swipe them away with her sleeves, in total disbelief and feeling utter shame at the fact that she was crying in front of all of these people. She absentmindedly glanced over Thor’s broad shoulder and her eyes fell on Tony Stark staring over at her. She’d worked with him a few times before and they had a playful friendship, so crying in front of him really <em>was</em> embarrassing.</p>
<p>“Oh. Hi mate,” she sniffed weakly, giving him an extremely feeble wave.</p>
<p>"Hello child of joy and earthly happiness," Tony replied whilst raising a mildly concerned eyebrow over at her, just as Coulson reappeared next to them - this time with Fury by his side.</p>
<p>“Christie…he’s been locked down. <em>Firmly</em>, I mean. So, if you <em>want</em>, you can go and see him,” he told her quietly. Christie clenched her jaw and wiped her eyes again as a contemplating silence fell over them all.</p>
<p>“Um, sorry to interrupt,” Steve couldn’t help but blink with a timidly risen hand, “but isn't that…quite a risk?”</p>
<p>“Hate to say it but Star Spangled Stevie here is right,” Tony scoffed bluntly, leading Steve to roll his eyes ever so slightly. “He’s clearly a few spoons short of a cutlery drawer, if you know what I mean. He could do anything to her-”</p>
<p>“Well from what I’ve heard, I doubt he’d <em>want</em> to,” Fury told them firmly, having already gone through this all with Coulson a few moments ago.</p>
<p>“He most certainly would not! He loves her greatly,” Thor assured the group with a solemn nod. “Even now.”</p>
<p>“Ya. He sure <em>seems</em> like the loving type,” Tony muttered under his breath, making Delilah smirk to herself amusedly. He turned to Christie and cocked his head to the side. “What did you guys do together on date night - shoot unicorns for fun?”</p>
<p>“Actually, Prince Loki was a big lover of the animal kingdom,” Renesme squeaked out with a risen hand - as if anyone could hear her anyway.</p>
<p>“How <em>you</em> even found love yourself, I’ll never <em>ever</em> know,” Christie coldly muttered back to Tony as Natasha bit back a reluctant smile.</p>
<p>“Tony,” Steve sighed slowly, causing Natasha and Christie to glance over at him too. “You <em>can’t</em> judge their relationship based on what he’s like now. We don’t know how he was when-”</p>
<p>“Cap, we gotta work on your judge of character. Cos I know you guys were like, <em>totally</em> oblivious in the 40’s - but boy oh boy has life changed since!” Tony exclaimed sarcastically.</p>
<p>“Is he <em>always</em> this obnoxious?” Jennie asked Coulson whilst shooting Tony a glare.</p>
<p>“All the time. But he means well,” Coulson murmured back, leading Tony to turn his attention to the Asgardian girls instead.</p>
<p>“Wait, who are these guys?” he blinked as he waved a finger in their direction.</p>
<p>“Christie’s holiday trinkets,” Natasha hummed under her breath.</p>
<p>“They are good women,” Thor found himself defending them at speed, causing both Renesme and Jennie to beam up at him thankfully.</p>
<p>“<em>ANYWAY</em> - we can't put this reunion between Christie and Loki off forever," Coulson brought the conversation back around before it could veer completely off. “I feel like it would be somewhat…cruel.”</p>
<p>"Fine, but only if we’re close by for backup. If he says or suggests something outta line, we’re going straight in,” Tony compromised firmly, causing Coulson and Fury to nod. The group looked to Christie for her verdict. She stared back at them all for a few blank seconds before taking a shaky breath in with a nod, trying her hardest to keep it together.</p>
<p>"Okay, let's do it," she whispered hoarsely. Renesme leapt up and made a beeline for Christie before she could leave, placing her hands on either side of her face.</p>
<p>“Remember your connection,” was all she whispered before pressing a kiss to her forehead and releasing her to Coulson. Christie blinked at Renesme’s words as Coulson gently steered her towards the appropriately named ‘Lockdown Room’ where Loki was being held without <em>any</em> protest. The security door slid open for them and they walked through boldly, but as soon as Christie saw him stood inside the large glass cell, she began to feel incredibly faint.</p>
<p>“I-I don't know if I can do this," she suddenly muttered out, stopping dead in her tracks.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna kick yourself if you don’t get another opportunity,” Coulson reminded her quietly. “He can’t hurt you.” Loki turned his head at the sound of footsteps approaching cell, and as soon as his eyes locked with Christie’s, he squinted slightly. Although there was something registering in his mind, he just couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was. And that’s what Christie didn’t understand. Didn’t Thor <em>just</em> say that Loki thought she was dead? So why did he look genuinely lost at the sight of her?</p>
<p>Had he grieved so hard that he’d completely erased what she looked like from his memory?</p>
<p>She felt her heart shudder to a violent halt for a few seconds after locking eyes with him, but she carried on walking regardless, pushing herself as far as she could go. Coulson however had stopped walking and watched from afar, not wanting to ruin the moment. Loki’s eyes stayed trained on Christie as she edged closer to him and, within no time at all, she was practically pressed up against the glass. The worst was over.</p>
<p>But Loki wouldn't come any closer.</p>
<p>"Do I know you?" he was the first to ask cockily. Christie attempted to answer - but found that all she could do was break down instead. How could he not remember her when <em>she</em> hadn't stopped thinking about him? What part of Loki had Thor spoken to and why couldn’t she have <em>that</em> version of him instead? All of these tears were now draining what little life she had left out of her, but she felt like if she held it in, she’d die.</p>
<p>That’s when something within Loki broke; it completely shattered, and he had <em>no</em> idea why.</p>
<p>"Loki, it's me! It’s…it’s Annerledes…<em>p-p-please</em> don’t do this,” Christie sobbed, pressing her trembling hand against the cool glass. Loki shook his head at her and let out a small laugh.</p>
<p>“I…know not who you are," he chuckled darkly, now sounding increasingly confused and equally amused. This just made Christie cry harder, until she was actually unable to see through her relentless tears. Coulson frowned as he observed from where he stood.</p>
<p>Something wasn't right.</p>
<p>Loki had been cold, calculated and evil since the Avengers caught him in Germany – now he seemed softer and slightly more human-like despite the bitter actions. So whatever connection he once had with Christie, it was clearly still active somewhere deep down, even if he wasn’t in charge of his own body. “Do you know me?" Loki guessed quietly, his features softening slightly as he looked dead into Christie’s tear-filled grey eyes. She couldn't even answer such a simple question, she was crying far too much and the hot tears were starting to burn.</p>
<p>“Come on, Christie. Come on. Remember your <em>connection!</em>” Renesme breathed from where they were sat watching from the control room via a live feed.</p>
<p>Coulson sighed and took out his transmitter.</p>
<p>"Sir, I think we should open the cage," he muttered into it. Fury replied somewhat immediately,</p>
<p>“HAS YOUR LITTLE ASS LOST IT’S DAMN <em>MIND?!</em>"</p>
<p>“No, sir - but I can tell that Loki is <em>this</em> close to recognising her. Who <em>knows</em> what she could extract outta him once he does? This could be what we need,” Coulson explained as calmly as possible.</p>
<p>“That’s all cute and fairytale like on paper Coulson, but we’re <em>not</em> letting him outta there. Dude is way too unpredictable and <em>we’ve</em> got the upper hand. Darmer’s only got a few more minutes in there until Romanoff takes over instead," Fury told him firmly, seemingly putting his foot down. Coulson gulped and turned his attention back to the lost lovers in front of him.</p>
<p>That’s when Christie understood what Renesme meant. Finally, somewhere in that self pity, she’d rediscovered her common sense.</p>
<p>"WAIT. Loki, look at me, like <em>really</em> look at me,” she begged him through the glass. Loki blinked and found himself doing as she asked before he could ask why. Their eyes connected for a few seconds - and all of a sudden, like a breath of fresh air, Christie heard something that she had been <em>longing</em> to hear again for so long.</p>
<p>"<em>Annerledes</em>?" came Loki’s uncertain voice in her head.</p>
<p>"<em>LOKI</em>!" Christie mentally screamed back.</p>
<p>“<em>You’re…you're alive</em>?"</p>
<p>"<em>Didn't you know? Can’t you see me?</em>" Christie asked, only now noticing how glassy and hollow Loki's eyes were.</p>
<p>“<em>No, it’s as if I am trapped. I can barely control myself anymore. The last time I was fully in control, it was with my brother on a cliff somewhere. I know not what I am doing and I hardly know what I am saying. The thoughts that this new me is acting upon are certainly mine - but this thing has given me the power to enforce them.”</em></p>
<p>“Jesus, Loki,” Christie murmured out loud. So he wasn’t as pure as she thought, then. These really were his thoughts - he just wasn’t in control. No wonder Frigga sent her back down.</p>
<p><em>“Oh, how I long to see your beautiful face again…I thought you dead</em>," Loki's voice rang through her mind again. His voice even cracked as if he was close to tears.</p>
<p>"<em>I thought the same</em>," Christie told him quietly as her heart raced even faster. Loki’s body, however, let out a frustrated shout and began banging the glass with his fist.</p>
<p>"<b>STOP IT</b>!" he barked out loud. Christie gave a gasp whilst Coulson put his hand on his transmittor, ready to jump if he needed to - and Fury did the same from where he was watching.</p>
<p>“Stop <em>what?!</em> What’s he talking about? She hasn’t said a word!” Steve asked the room in a panic from where they watched.</p>
<p>“She connected with him!” Renesme breathed in relief, leading them all to stare directly at her. Her cheeks flushed and she bit down on her lips. “She…they’re talking in their minds and his body is frustrated. It’s a mythical…skill.”</p>
<p>“So that’s the real <em>kinda</em> harmless him she’s talking to now?” Tony blinked as Renesme and the Asgardian girls nodded.</p>
<p>"<em>You're shouting</em>," Christie informed the real Loki inside her head whilst signalling for the team back down.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm sorry</em>," Loki apologised earnestly. “<em>Annerledes, after we were separated, I saw little reason left. So I…I let go</em>.”</p>
<p>"<em>I thought as much,</em>" Christie replied, watching 'Loki' pace up and down the cell whilst violently slamming his fist onto his head. It was quite an uncomfortable sight.</p>
<p>“<em>I was doomed. That is why something else is using me to get what they want. What we both want. They saved my life,</em>" Loki explained.</p>
<p>"<em>How do we get them to leave?</em>" Christie asked him desperately.</p>
<p>"<em>I know not the answer</em>," Loki sighed. "<em>I could get my own body back for a few minutes, I’ve been able to do so with practice - but I only have limited time and control. I just need to see you and hold you again.</em>” Christie's heart jumped with fleeting hope and she turned to where her father-like figure was standing.</p>
<p>“Coulson, please. Release the door, <em>please!</em>” Christie begged, practically on her knees. Coulson shook his head and opened his mouth to argue - when, as if on cue, Tony came waltzing in. To everyone watching, Christie had been a silently sobbing mess whilst helplessly pressed up against the glass of the containment cell - and the guilt and sympathy of seeing Christie so broken was now eating Tony alive.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" he murmured directly to Coulson.</p>
<p>“She wants to open the cell. I can’t, Chris - I’ve already asked Fury and he said no," Coulson replied, genuinely looking sorry.</p>
<p>“Coulson <em>please!</em> Just for a few minutes?" Christie pleaded with a shaky hand on her forehead.</p>
<p>"It's against orders, Christie,” Coulson shook his head.</p>
<p>"Fury told <em>you</em> that you're not allowed to do it, right?" Tony suddenly clarified with him.</p>
<p>"Affirmative," he nodded stiffly.</p>
<p>“Sweet - but he never told <em>me</em>," Tony shrugged flippantly before suddenly slamming his hand down on the red release button.</p>
<p>Fury’s eye went wide and he starting protesting through the monitors as the agents surrounding the room immediately sprung into action - but it was already too late.</p>
<p>The cell door had been opened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>happy new year!! this story has had 1000 hits? should i feel intimidated, because I DO!<br/>also, quick question - which serving girl is your favourite out of the three? x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. II. Liar Liar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki’s cell door had been triggered open, and all everyone could do was stare in surprise at Stark’s actions.</p>
<p>"<em>NOW LOKI!</em>” Christie yelped in her head. Within seconds, she heard that awful white noise that she experienced when she last tried to connect with him, and it was <em>extremely</em> painful. Loki’s body visibly began to change, shivering and shaking away violently. Eventually the rounded glass door slid open and Christie rushed in before it could shut again, whilst Loki's eyes went the emerald green they had once been and he breathed out slowly.</p>
<p>It certainly felt good to be back.</p>
<p>Christie ran straight into his arms without hesitation and they closed over her tightly as if he couldn't bear to let go.</p>
<p>“Oh…my beautiful, darling queen," he murmured longingly into her ear. Christie hugged him just as tightly as he was hugging her, unable to produce the words to describe her joy. They eventually broke apart and Loki softly rested his cold hands on her tear stained cheeks, the feeling of her damp skin under his touch breaking his heart even more. Any of her tears that he managed to stroke away with his thumbs were just replaced with fresh ones a split second later. He briefly ran his tongue over his bottom lip before leaning in and meeting Christie's soft lips with his own, for the first time in what felt like forever. The kiss was so longing and <em>so</em> full of passion, that despite how irritated Coulson was, he had to no choice but to smile. Jennie, Delilah and Renesme all glanced at each other with matching tearful eyes from where they were still watching with Steve and Natasha.</p>
<p>“I…I love you <em>deeply</em>, Annerledes, but you must listen to me," Loki muttered, pressing his clammy forehead against hers once they finally broke apart again.</p>
<p>“W-what?” Christie sniffed as she placed her hands on top of his. Her silvery eyes were concerned and his now tearful eyes were distraught.</p>
<p>"You must kill me. You must, or else this…this <em>thing</em> will manifest into something worse and presumably unstoppable,” Loki choked out, his own warm tears running down his cheeks and onto his clothes. Renesme blinked and pressed her fingertips together as she heard him talk. Something felt…odd to her. But she didn’t know what.</p>
<p>“<em>Kill</em> you? Not a chance! I won't," Christie shook her head in shameless defiance. “Are you aware of what you’re asking of me? You want me to just go ahead and put an end to the life I was so <em>desperate</em> to save-”</p>
<p>"I'll ruin this world piece by piece like this and you <em>know</em> I will. More people will die, people from <em>your</em> land. Feelings aside now, you must do the responsible thing and put a stop to it whilst you’re still ahead. This is <em>your</em> home. Defend it,” Loki stressed with desperation clinging onto every word. Coulson and Tony locked eyes with each other briefly, both of them having heard the warnings.</p>
<p>“I’ll…have to find another way to get this thing out of you! I point blank refuse to kill you. And you <em>cannot</em> change my mind on this Loki - so <em>please</em> stop trying,” Christie told him firmly as she nestled her face in Loki's shoulder. He clasped his slender hands around her and stroked her hair, whilst pressing gentle loving kisses to her forehead. This was how he used to comfort her - back when life made sense.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry Annerledes, but this…<em>thing</em> is coming back," Loki suddenly muttered into her ear as he rapidly felt himself begin to lose control of his body.</p>
<p>"CHRISTIE YOU GOTTA GET OUTTA THERE <em>NOW</em>!" Coulson shouted, also noticing that something was changing within him. All it would take is one swift movement from Loki to kill her then and there. Tony slammed his hand down the red button again without hesitation.</p>
<p>“Will…will you stay in my head?" Christie rushed out quickly, heart racing.</p>
<p>"Of course I will. There’s no budging,” Loki promised earnestly. He eventually managed to release the grip he had on her before he completely lost control. "I love you and I <em>always</em> will. So much. It’s important you remember that, Annerledes.”</p>
<p>“I…l-l-love you too Loki," Christie sobbed helplessly, just as Tony skidded into the cell and dragged her limp body out of there before the glass door slid shut again - and ‘Loki’ came straight back not a moment later.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm still here</em>," floated Loki's gentle voice in Christie's head.</p>
<p>"<em>I know</em>," Christie responded, as she sobbed her heart away in Tony’s strong arms.</p>
<p>"Hey, you’re okay, Whitey," Tony whispered into her ear as comfortingly as he could.</p>
<p>“T-Tony, I have to kill him, <em>why? </em>My job SUCKS,” Christie sniffed into the cotton of his black long sleeved top. “Why do I have to do the hardest sh*t?” Tony grimaced and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Cos you picked assassination instead of the comms lines on S.H.I.E.L.D. careers day, of course. But…everything will be okay…eventually,” he consoled her firmly, whilst carefully prising her off of him. “C’mon, Snotty. Let’s get you back to your bunker so you can chill out…and so that I can change my top. I <em>liked</em> this top, by the way - now it needs a wash.” Christie managed to give him a watery smile as she attempted to scrub the tears from her face, just as Coulson approached them both.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, Mr. Stark, I'll take it from here," he muttered, still a little miffed with him.</p>
<p>“Hey, don't sweat it," Tony slammed a comforting hand on his left shoulder before kissing the top of Christie's head one last time, and walking back down the corridor to Banner’s workroom. Christie wiped her eyes again as Coulson began steering her towards her bunker by her shoulders.</p>
<p>"You did well, Chris,” he told her with genuine pride.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t feel like it," Christie muttered back shakily. Jennie, Renesme and Delilah had arrived at the bunker all of thirty seconds before them - and as soon as they noticed a teary eyed Christie stumble in through the doorway, they all rushed to smother her at the same time.</p>
<p>“My <em>darling</em>!"</p>
<p>“Christie, there’s another way-”</p>
<p>"What does he look like now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t fully trust-”</p>
<p>"Has he been <em>completely</em> dominated?"</p>
<p>“Are you hurt?!”</p>
<p>"Christie, he’s lying about-”</p>
<p><em>"Girls!" </em>Coulson shouted out to them. They immediately fell silent and looked at him expectantly. “You’re not helping.” But Christie smiled slightly and opened her arms wide, so that all her friends rushed into them for one big giant hug, just as they used to back in Asgard. Even Jennie. “Okay then…! I’ll leave you guys to it," Coulson whispered before slipping out of the room and shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>Christie took a deep breath as she prepared to launch into it.</p>
<p>“Apparently he’s pretty much got no control over his body and he has no idea what…or <em>who</em>…is taking over him. He said all this thing is acting on are thoughts that belong to him - and that he never thought he could execute them like this,” she recalled everything as the girls slowly let go of her. Renesme squinted at her words and kept silence. “I remembered your words, Ren. I reconnected with him…I’m just thankful to have had that opportunity again…but <em>then</em> he told me what I would have to do to him, and that just ruined the entire experience if I'm honest with you.”</p>
<p>“You mean what he said about you killing him?” Jennie clarified, nibbling her bottom lip. “I was flabbergasted! Surely there are other ways-”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry - you’re finally over your tantrums now, are you?” Christie raised a brow in Jennie’s direction, gaining a small apologetic smile back.</p>
<p>“No, but Jen’s right…for once…there is another way," Renesme suddenly frowned. The other three turned to look at her at such speed that their necks clicked in the process.</p>
<p>“Which is…?” Christie encouraged her gently.</p>
<p>“Basic possession or 'using of the body’ usually holds that of a rather easy remedial solution,” Renesme began to explain as she took a seat on the bed closest. “It’s...simple in execution but dangerous in possibility.”</p>
<p>“Meaning...?” Delilah frowned.</p>
<p>“Honestly! Just get to the point, Ren!” Jennie prompted her impatiently.</p>
<p>“I’m aware that not all of you have been extensively trained in Asgardian healing and sorcery so I’m trying to explain it the best I can!” Renesme explained with her hands raised in defence. She tapped her knees in thought before her eyes lit up. “Ah! Right, think of the spirit possessing ones self as a gas. When it enters a host, it curls into a solid ball and hides within the body, all tucked away where it’ll manifest. When it’s released, it’ll turn into a wispy gas and implode again.”</p>
<p>“Like an exorcism-” Christie began quietly.</p>
<p>“Yes! However we don’t do those in Asgard through chants and whatnot - you have to <em>physically</em> release it. Using a dagger and…preferably by the hands of a loved one. You plunge it in and he dies but…not…dies,” Renesme winced. Christie let out a little laugh and rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Of course - the most fairytale like response for the most ridiculous situation.</p>
<p>“A loved one? So…Christie or Thor,” Delilah clarified with a look of disbelief in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Correct,” Renesme confirmed with a sigh. “<em>Although</em> I still don’t understand why he’d insist that you kill him. It’s an odd solution, and the worst possible one. Frigga taught me all of this and she’d have taught him too, so he knows full well how to be rid of a spirit.”</p>
<p>“Unless he <em>wanted</em> to die,” Christie muttered coldly, leading the girls’ eyes to widened in surprise. “You all looked shocked but think about it? He goes back to Asgard, he’s getting locked up by his dad. He stays here, he could die. Not much else to live for, is there?”</p>
<p>“You?” Jennie stressed in exasperation. “Or are we giving him a pass he’s ‘broken’?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we ask him ourselves?” Renesme decided brightly as she leapt to her feet. “Christie, now that you’ve reconnected, we can drain his voice from your head and project it out loud. If you allow us to, of course.”</p>
<p>“You can do that?” Christie blinked, as Jennie rolled her eyes and kept quiet.</p>
<p>“Yes. Just conjure him in your mind and I’ll do the rest,” Renesme nodded eagerly.</p>
<p>"But how do I do that? He’s always just kinda….<em>been</em> there,” Christie frowned in confusion.</p>
<p>“Yes but you still need to get his attention. Just because you can access him that way, doesn’t mean that door stays open. Call out for him!” Renesme insisted persistently. Christie sighed slowly and sat herself down on the sofa cross legged, shakily placing her head in her hands.</p>
<p>She felt stupid for having to do this in front of the girls. It was usually quite private.</p>
<p>“Loki…? A-are you there?"</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, my love</em>," Loki replied in her head almost immediately.</p>
<p>“Holy sh*t! He’s here, guys,” Christie gasped to the girls, her dull steely eyes practically lighting up at the sound of his voice.</p>
<p>“<em>Joy</em>,” Jennie grunted under her breath as Delilah whacked her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Right. Do hold still for me, Christie,” Renesme murmured as she crouched down in front of her and placed her warm hands on either side of Christie’s cool head. She slowly pulled their hands away, barely breathing as she did so. It was a <em>ghastly</em> feeling for Christie though - she felt like someone was tugging repeatedly at her skin, relentlessly, shamelessly. Then, within the next few seconds, she felt a sharp twang as if her skin was an elastic band, before she felt back to normal again.</p>
<p>The atmosphere in the room had suddenly become cold and rather spacey, as if everything was nothing more than a dream.</p>
<p>"Loki?" Delilah called out boldly.</p>
<p>"I'm here," Loki said, his cool voice echoing against the walls. It was like Loki was standing there with them - he sounded so close.</p>
<p>"Loki," Jennie breathed out, trying to keep calm by closing her eyes. "You're an <em>idiot</em>. Scaring us all half to death in Asgard, acting out over and over again. What is wrong with you?!”</p>
<p>“<em>Awfully</em> sorry about that," Loki muttered sarcastically..</p>
<p>“Hello Loki, Delilah here - Renesme has discovered a solution to be rid of this thing, but it does resemble slaughtering you like a sacrificial lamb," Delilah informed him, getting straight to the point.</p>
<p>“Sounds fun," Loki’s voice drawled. “That solution being…?” Renesme cleared her throat and amplified her voice</p>
<p>"Christie can kill you but you won’t be dead. You'll be fine after the thing has left your body. And even if you’re not…I’m sure you will be once we get the more experienced healers to work on you back in Asgard, so don't worry-”</p>
<p>"I was never worried," Loki interrupted her toughly. "I'm just <em>slightly</em> concerned about what this beast is planning to do next.”</p>
<p>“And, more importantly, where did it <em>come</em> from?” Christie added in.</p>
<p>"Well <em>that's</em> rather simple," Delilah muttered as if it were just that obvious. “We were warned about the beings of darkness when training. I think this work can only be of The Other.”</p>
<p><em>“Who?”</em> Christie groaned, placing a hand on her forehead. “God. I can’t keep up!”</p>
<p>“Loki were you aware of this…Other?” Jennie asked.</p>
<p>“Only via whispers through childhood,” Loki answered slowly. “Delilah is correct, though. This kind of high sorcery sounds like his work.”</p>
<p>“Hello? Can someone explain to the <em>human</em> who this new mystical dude is, please?” Christie waved the attention back to herself again, causing them all to look back over at her.</p>
<p>“And the Midgardian turned Asgardian who <em>also</em> wasn’t told?” Jennie added in irritably.</p>
<p>“The Other and his army, the Chitauri, all answer to Thanos, who is the <em>ultimate</em> of the ultimates. If there’s <em>anyone</em> we should fear - it’s most <em>definitely</em> him. But The Other is a sorcerer - he must’ve implemented something within Loki to get him to act up at some point. This is all theory, of course,” Delilah explained to her as calmly as possible whilst Renesme winced uncomfortably beside her. Christie registered the name in her head and made a mental note to inform Fury and Coulson of it when she next ran into them.</p>
<p><em>That</em> was key information, she was sure of it.</p>
<p>Well, as we know - she was right to be sure of it.</p>
<p>“Renesme? Do <em>you</em> know anything about these people?" Jennie quizzed her friend, trying to hide how amazed she was that her usually quiet friends were so full of knowledge.</p>
<p>“Yes. But Loki said, only whispers. Frigga didn’t like disclosing the dark world to us. As for <em>Thanos?</em> Nobody dares speak his name up there. He’s ruthless, The Other is just one of his many little minions. Thanos has the mind but The Other has the magic,” Renesme spoke quietly with her eyes still squinted in thought.</p>
<p>“But if this… <em>Thanos</em> guy is so powerful, why hasn't he done all of this himself?” Jennie blinked innocently. “Why hire The Other to then hire Loki?”</p>
<p>“Well, you don’t get a dog and bark yourself,” Christie muttered knowingly. Loki let out a little chuckle then, having heard her use that phrase a handful of times himself before.</p>
<p>“Well, that - and nobody knows what Thanos’ end game is. Nobody’s ever gotten that close to him and lived to tell the tale. Whatever his goals are, they have been well hidden ever since I was a child - a few hundred years ago now,” Renesme chewed the bottom of her lip anxiously. “I still don’t even know why they chose Loki as a host, though. Any ideas, Loki?”</p>
<p>“If I knew that, I’d be way ahead of you,” Loki muttered bitterly.</p>
<p>“Guys, I’m sorry but the whole fairytale magic stabbing thing doesn’t sound legit <em>at all-” </em>Christie groaned, throwing her head back.</p>
<p>“Loki, do you love Chris- or, Annerledes? It’s imperative that you do for this to work,” Delilah turned her attention to Loki instead, over Christie’s words of pessimism. Christie rolled her eyes as a response - she just did not <em>believe</em> for the life of her that this was going to work. It literally sounded like all the books the kids used to read in her class, the ones that all the young girls fawned over but she that she had always found utterly demeaning.</p>
<p>“Delilah, of course I do. Who else is there? Who else could it <em>possibly</em> be?" Loki scoffed, sounding slightly hurt.</p>
<p>"Sif?" Jennie raised a cocky eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>please,</em>" Loki drawled back. “This is becoming pathetic.”</p>
<p>“Not the time, Loki,” Christie murmured out warningly as she heard his tone become a little pitchy.</p>
<p>“Oh for the <em>last time</em>, and I <em>do</em> mean the last time - Sif and I are no more. <b>Now can we just move on?!</b>” Loki barked suddenly. The entire room fell quiet. Christie glanced at Jennie who pursed her lips together and blinked over at Delilah, who turned her head to looked over at Renesme.</p>
<p>“We…will think of a solid plan and get back to you. Will that do?” Delilah compromised firmly as she cut through the silence.</p>
<p>"Fine," Loki muttered out, before his presence lifted and the atmosphere of the room changed again.</p>
<p>The girls were left staring at each other in a stunned silence.</p>
<p>"Did anyone <em>else</em> hear the way that he just snapped at us?" Delilah frowned, settling herself down next to the stunned Christie and leaning her head on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Something’s not right I don't like it," Jennie rapidly nibbled her top lip like a little bunny rabbit. "This is how he behaved in Asgard before this thing took total control over him. Snappy and unpredictable.”</p>
<p>“I don’t trust him,” Renesme murmured out, much to Christie’s horror. “I truly believe he knows who Thanos and The Other are. The reason why they chose him as a host was because their desires aligned.” She looked over at the pale faced Christie and shook her head. “I don’t even think <em>that’s</em> the same Loki you know.”</p>
<p>“But…that’s the whole point of mind control, right? It has to be lifted <em>eventually,</em>” Christie rambled in confusion as she quickly drew her knees to her chest again.</p>
<p>“Not if Loki's totally giving into temptation," Delilah sighed reluctantly. “He’s been left with the idea for too long. He’s starting to see light in all this darkness. He's starting to see how much power he can have. We should’ve seen it coming from when he admitted that the thoughts had origin. That was a red flag.”</p>
<p>“That’s why the whole…temporary control thing didn’t sit right with me. I don’t believe it’s temporary at all. I think he’s sitting back and allowing it to happen. In Asgard he was scared because the control was slipping - but now…this feels disingenuous,” Renesme continued to mutter as she paced the room.</p>
<p>“Loki? Disingenuous?<em> Never!</em>” Jennie gasped sarcastically.</p>
<p>“That’s why he’s so torn,” Christie gulped to moisten her mouth. “He wants to be the <em>face</em> of the destruction and domination, but he can’t carry it out himself. He’s still got some good in him. The thing within him is giving him the confidence boost. It’s like…<em>steroids</em>.” Jennie let out a little tinkering laugh of disbelief whilst Renesme and Delilah turned to Christie with confusion in their eyes,</p>
<p>“….It’s like <em>what?</em>” they both frowned, totally lost.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry this was so long? idk what's happening to me-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. II. Ashley Xavier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Includes: the first introduction of a pending original fanfic character coming to an AO3 site near you!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have to go and end this <em>now</em>,” Christie decided as she tied her hair into her quick classic mid ponytail and made her way to the door. The girls blinked at each other before scurrying after her.</p>
<p>“Woah, with <em>no plan?</em> Oh Christie stop - you’re not thinking this through <em>at all!</em>” Renesme interrupted her sharply, her bright red locks flying behind her as she attempted to prevent her friend from strapping in her dagger.</p>
<p>"Girls, I've listened to you from day one, now I'm just asking that you listen to me and let me do my job. I’m an assassin - this is <em>literally</em> what I <em>do</em>!” Christie snapped back as those cold grey eyes of hers fired up in a way they hadn’t seen before.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>please!</em> You have not listened to us at all!" Jennie suddenly shouted, slamming her hand onto the wall next to her. Christie stared at her for a second before letting out a dry chuckle.</p>
<p>Because if she didn’t, she’d do something dangerous.</p>
<p>"I cannot <em>believe</em> you think I'm being defiant on purpose? Do you think I <em>like</em> the fact that the only man I’ve ever loved has turned on himself, on me, on <em>everyone?</em>" she blinked, her eyes now accidentally glistening with angry tears.</p>
<p>“No one’s saying that Christie - but Renesme’s right. You can’t just waltz over there and stab him! We need a plan-” Delilah began as diplomatically as possible…before Jennie interrupted her again.</p>
<p>“Do you think <em>we</em> like seeing you like this? Do you think we can hear another night of you screaming for him to hang onto the Bifrost in your sleep?” she shot back viciously.</p>
<p>"Oh my apologies - cos you <em>all</em> need your rest, right? How very inconsiderate of me,” Christie spat, now totally outraged that they could even try and turn this on her out of thin air.</p>
<p>What was <em>happening</em> to them?</p>
<p>“You know what, Christie-”</p>
<p>“OH WOULD YOU ALL JUST <em>STOP!</em>” Renesme finally snapped, causing Jennie and Delilah to raise their eyebrows at her unexpected outburst and spin around to face her instead. "Seriously Christie, I have been supporting you from day one but now you're pushing us away at the one time that we need to put our heads <em>together!”</em></p>
<p>Christie’s face crumpled. She didn’t understand why everyone was turning on her so drastically, seemingly because she wanted to get this ‘spirit relieving’ nonsense over and done with. She suddenly began to tremble, finding it harder to steady her hands as she continued loading her pistol, praying they would drop it.</p>
<p>But they didn’t.</p>
<p>"Can you not see that we <em>hate</em> seeing you like this?” Jennie jumped in, seeing an opening again. “We're all just trying to help you get this thing out of that bastard yet it’s clearly not good enough for you. I am so <em>sick</em> and <em>tired</em> of you complaining whilst making irrational decisions that could easily get you killed! Is this not a form of utter selfishness?”</p>
<p>At this point, Jennie, Renesme and Delilah had accidentally physically gotten close together, and it literally looked like it was Christie against the three of them. Now she was at her limit.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm</em> complaining?" Christie whispered coldly, suddenly seeing nothing but red. She was a lot cooler than her sister when it came to losing her temper, but when she did - it was still a little dangerous. "I had to deal with shady sh*t from you lot for <em>months</em> for falling in love just because he wasn’t muscular, blonde haired and blue eyed and I didn’t complain <em>once</em>. I was the one that had to calm Loki down for GOD knows how long once he realised he wouldn't be king, whilst you guys skipped around Thor singing his praises every morning, noon and night and I shut up and did it like a good little serving girl. I’ve watched him slowly kill himself, then saw him <em>actually</em> kill himself and now <em>I</em> have to kill him again but <em>I'M COMPLAINING</em>?" At this point, Christie was sobbing her eyes out again and the tears were running viciously into her mouth, but it didn’t faze her. Everything tasted salty and slimy but she just couldn’t bring herself to care - she was too far gone. "I <em>cannot </em>believe you would even suggest that to me after everything we’ve been through. Aren’t you lot meant to be my <em>friends?</em> F*ck you all, seriously. Every single one of you.” Then she ran blindly out of the door and slammed it behind her, leaving the other girls stood there biting their lips in the silence she left behind. Renesme began to cry. She hated arguments.</p>
<p>And then came the explosion. It shook the floor.</p>
<p>The girls didn't have to think twice as they dashed out the door, straight into the midst of the commotion, knowing that Christie was somewhere out there. But they weren’t to know that she went down the opposite corridor so the explosion didn't have much of an impact on her - but Stark, who was running down the same corridor from the other direction, skidded to a halt in front of her. “What’s up?” Christie sniffed, scrubbing her eyes dry with the soft sleeve of her leather jacket as she watched Tony hurriedly programme his suit via bluetooth.</p>
<p>“<em>What’s up</em>? Whitey, did you not hear that <em>big ass explosion?</em>" he panted.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t…um…wait, where from?" Christie rushed out, only now noticing the dusty pieces of rubble resting peacefully on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“Like, right near your bunker?! Look, just stay out of danger, got it?” Tony instructed her firmly before running off. Christie swore to herself and skidded back down the hallway as fast as she could. Yes, she was practically at war with the girls, but she had to at <em>least</em> make sure they were safe, right?</p>
<p><em>"JEN? REN? DELILAH?"</em> she screeched desperately whilst she continued to scour the hallways, dashing past scattered panicked S.H.I.E.L.D workers here and there. The Helicarrier alarms was whirring like crazy, a siren like blare drowning all her senses.</p>
<p>Then came his voice.</p>
<p>"<em>Annerledes, I think I'm about to do something and I can’t stop it, come quickly! Please!”</em></p>
<p><em>So </em>Christie let out another groan of frustration and speedily made her way into the main holding room instead. She happened to arrive in time to not only see <em>Thor</em> in the glass cell, but also to see Loki violently impale her beloved Coulson with his staff, just below his chest and all the way through his back.</p>
<p><b>"NO!"</b> Christie and Thor both yelled, Thor slamming his fist against the glass in agony which immediately then sent the cage plummeting straight into the sky. Everything happened so fast that Christie didn't even time to prepare herself anymore - she tugged the safety and aimed her pistol directly at Loki’s head, who gave a simple smirk as he stared at her in response. But her hands were shaking and her eyes were watering, completely fogging her vision…and she just couldn’t get it right.</p>
<p>She <em>couldn’t</em> pull the trigger.</p>
<p>But she didn’t have to - because Coulson then blasted him to the ground with a huge weapon he had suddenly acquired in his hands.</p>
<p>"So that's what it does," he croaked as Christie let out a devastated sob and made her way over to him as quickly as she could. She fell to her bony knees and gathered his weak upper body in her arms once she reached him.</p>
<p>“C-C-Coulson,” she sobbed, her hot tears dripping onto his stained bloodied suit. “Coulson, stay with me, please! Help is c-c-coming! <em>Coulson</em>? Coulson…? Co…ul…”</p>
<p>And then she passed out.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Christie woke up confused.</p>
<p>She felt both hollow and empty - both physically and emotionally. It took quite some time for her to register where she was. A few glances around told her that was in a hospital ward, wired up to a steadily beeping monitor. Her eyesight was still fuzzy as she hadn't yet adjusted to the light properly, but she didn't even care. The last thing she could remember was holding a dying Coulson in her arms, and she was unsure of what happened after that - but she continued to pray for the best outcome.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>now</em> you're awake!” came a lightly amused female voice from the corner of the room. Christie carried on blinking until her vision became a little more focussed, before flicking her eyes towards the source of it.</p>
<p>And standing there in her signature black spandex one piece was her older sister, Ashley.</p>
<p>Still as beautiful as ever, too. Fun.</p>
<p>“What, the <em>f*ck?</em>” Christie croaked weakly. Now she was <em>sure</em> she was hallucinating.</p>
<p>“Yikes, Chris. Please, hold the excitement,” Ashley drawled in that cheeky British accent, pushing her long thick dark red curls back from falling over her face. "I told you to stick to your day job, mate. What the <em>hell</em> are you doing <em>here</em>?"</p>
<p>“What, in a hospital?” Christie muttered as she darted her grey eyes up to her sister’s deep olive green ones.</p>
<p>“No, working for S.H.I.E.L.D? That is straight up the <em>dumbest</em> idea you could’ve EVER had," Ashley stressed. She perched herself at the edge of the bed as Christie let out a scoff.</p>
<p>"Why? Do only <em>mutants</em> get a fair shot at doing something a bit irregular and exciting?" Christie asked cockily, causing her sister to roll her eyes tiredly.</p>
<p><em>“Haa haa haa,"</em> she responded sarcastically, dragging out every word.</p>
<p>"Where am I? And why are <em>you</em> here?" Christie suddenly frowned.</p>
<p>“You're still in the helicarrier, idiot. Dad sent me here to help out. He heard about the commotion and immediately started to freak his little bald head out,” Ashley shrugged, running her hands through those vibrant loose curls again.</p>
<p>"But <em>why?</em> It's not like he cares," Christie rolled her eyes. She gently propped herself to sit up by her elbows, gradually feeling her strength regain.</p>
<p>"Well he <em>better</em> bloody care, otherwise I came all the way down here for no reason," Ashley scoffed. She wasn’t in the mood to get into this argument with her sister again - it used to be a daily thing whilst they were growing up. "He even did that freeze perception thingy for you."</p>
<p>“Huh? Why go through all that trouble?"</p>
<p>“He knew that if Fury saw me he'd want me to join your little squad and <em>apparently</em> I’m not allowed to do that - since I have those exams to prepare for," Ashley explained, absentmindedly tracing the patterns on the hospital bedsheets with the tip of her finger. "He also saw that your lot were in serious trouble and that no jet that we had would get me here in time. So we used some mutant magic! Fun times!”</p>
<p>“First of all, we weren't ‘in trouble’ and it's not a ‘little squad'," Christie corrected her hotly. She found herself very defensive over The Avengers when it came to outsiders, family or not. "I'm sorry that we’re not as neat as your ‘X Men’ but give us-”</p>
<p><em>"What?"</em> Ashley laughed properly then - that tinkering laugh that Christie irritatingly found herself missing sometimes. “<em>Neat?</em> The X Men get themselves into more issues than we can actually fix. We are - and say it with me here - <em>dys-func-tion-al!</em>” Christie shot her a small smirk and placed a hand on her burning forehead, still a little woozy.</p>
<p>“Hm. How are you and that laser eye guy doing?” she decided to ask, drawing her knees to her chest. Only then did Ashley’s cheeky smile practically melt off her face as she threw her head back dramatically.</p>
<p>“Scott? He’s still grieving Jean, of course,” she groaned. "I don't really care anymore. I've done all I can…and I think the age gap would be a little weird. Actually, for once, I think staying single is in my best interest.”</p>
<p>"Yeah, sounds like you've <em>really</em> given it your all, Ash,” Christie hummed, desperately holding back another smirk.</p>
<p>"Um <em>yeah</em>, I have! I even asked him if I could take his bike to come help, but the dude was too busy crying into his visors to answer me.”</p>
<p>“I mean she <em>did</em> kinda just die. So what exactly did you 'help' us with then?" Christie asked sceptically, raising a perfectly arched brow.</p>
<p>“Ah, a few minor things that I can't <em>really</em> get into detail about," Ashley winced. “Dad would absolutely kill me - sorry hun!”</p>
<p>“I haven’t seen you face to face in, like, over <em>three</em> <em>years</em>,” Christie reminded her with a sulky grumble. “What else are you good for if you don’t tell me the <em>juicy</em> sh*t?”</p>
<p>“Say you miss me first!” Ashley teased her.</p>
<p>“Not a chance in hell.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Fine. Let’s just say that it's best not to get too caught up over your suited and booted guy, okay? But <em>don't</em> tell your team that, Fury said they needed a bit of an incentive to push them forward and from the sounds of it, he’s absolutely right. A hot mess, you guys are.” For a few seconds, Christie racked her brains to try and figure out who that suited stabbed guy was - it didn’t take long for her eyes to light up in realisation.</p>
<p>“Oh my god. You <em>SAVED COULSON?!</em>" she hissed loudly, shamelessly overjoyed. "Oh Ash! I could <em>kiss</em> you!”</p>
<p>“Relax! It was a nasty job and I only stopped the bleeding and left a note for Fury so that he could take it from there, so as far as your guys know, he’s <em>dead</em> and <em>dead</em> he shall stay, got it?” Ashley blinked - but she was smiling. She had never seen her sister so thankful.</p>
<p>"I thought that you weren't gonna do the whole blood thing ever again?" Christie frowned up at her. “I thought you found it…too intrusive?”</p>
<p>“Well <em>yeah</em>, and I still feel that way. But Dad knew how close you were with the guy, so I couldn’t say no. I held the bleed to buy Fury more time and I <em>hated</em> doing it…but it was for you so, whatever. I’ll get over it.” Christie swallowed those tears threatening to fall again. She had spent so much of her late teens and early adult life resenting Ashley due to jealousy, but she was starting to realise that she <em>genuinely</em> didn’t deserve that. Ashley had only ever wanted to protect her. Breaking her one rule on blood control just for Christie’s sake proved that much.</p>
<p>"So what about…um…w-what about Loki, the guy that tried to kill him? Have you…seen him anywhere?"</p>
<p>“Slimy guy in green? Kinda creepy looking? Yeah he disappeared in a little jet thing with some agents before I could do anything," Ashley yawned, stretching her limbs out. "Is <em>he</em> the evil one that you fell in love with? Dad was telling me about him too.”</p>
<p>“How the hell did he even <em>know?</em>”</p>
<p>“Suited and booted dude has been relaying everything back to him in the mansion,” Ashley filled her in with a small smirk.</p>
<p>“Of course. That’s Coulson to a T,” Christie mumbled bitterly, dropping her gaze to her lap before lifting it again. “Well, thank you, Ash. Your help doesn’t go unnoticed.”</p>
<p>“Aw. You're welcome my little sister angel. Well, I’ve gotta get going before Logan comes looking for me. By the way, you've got three distressed as hell girls frozen out there. As soon as I leave they’ll come in, so try not to look so…<em>healthy</em>…okay? Look dead as hell, in fact. Love ya, Miss Xavier!” Ashley winked sweetly, before conjuring up wind from thin air around her and sparking a flame, which engulfed her and then sent her out of the room.</p>
<p>True to her word, as soon as she left, Christie heard a rush of muffled sounds from outside her room. She lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to look drowsy rather than look like she had just been mid conversation. And a few seconds later, Jennie, Renesme and Delilah timidly crept in.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>look</em> at her!" Delilah was the first to sniff sorrowfully, creeping over to the bed and bending down at Christie's head.</p>
<p>“Poor doll. She looks so unwell...do you think she knows about Coulson passing on yet?" Jennie whispered miserably, stroking Christie's straight white locks.</p>
<p>“She probably does," Renesme muttered from where she stood at the foot of the bed. "He passed on in her arms, didn't he? Oh I <em>wish</em> I were there in time. I could’ve done something.”</p>
<p>"I don't even know <em>how</em> he passed, I turned up when they were moving the body away,” Jennie chewed her bottom lip. Christie took that as her cue. She slowly opened her eyes and focussed her hazy vision on her friends who were towering over her, all three of them looking beyond petrified and apologetic.</p>
<p>“Christie sweetheart, listen, we are <em>SO</em> sorry for what happened earlier, like, we <em>adore</em> you and…" Renesme began hesitantly, unsure of how to go about this properly.</p>
<p>"It's impossible to actually explain how sorry we are in fact, we're all felt so <em>HORRIBLE</em> after and we…oh Christie hand on heart, we didn’t mean it. We were being spiteful, but we really <em>do</em> care about you so much. It was just fear. We’re all scared,” Jennie groaned glumly, ducking her head and grabbing Christie’s slender hand in her own.</p>
<p>"<em>Please</em> forgive us," Delilah begged alongside them, her eyes shimmering with tears as well.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I forgive you - and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too. You guys have been amazingly patient with me, and I don’t think I’ve thanked you enough for all you’ve done both on Asgard and beyond,” Christie told them earnestly, taking a few moments to look them all in the eyes with nothing but sincerity. The girls picked up on it and they all breathed out a simultaneous sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“So…I suppose you <em>know</em> about Son of Coul then?” Jennie tried tenderly, resting an sympathetic hand on Christie’s bruised shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I do. And I have a few points for the twat that killed him,” Christie spat suddenly, sitting up completely straight and yanking the IV drip out of her hand without so much as a wince before swinging her long legs out of the bed. The girls collectively leapt back, not expecting to see her so active just yet.</p>
<p>"Oh god," Delilah panted with a shaky hand placed on her chest. "We thought you were injured!”</p>
<p>“I was. But I’m gonna <em>kill</em> Loki when I get my hands on him," Christie told them angrily, staring at her reflection in the small oval mirror above the sink opposite her bed. “Or…whatever the hell is in him. Even if it’s consumed him completely and there’s no turning back…I no longer care who the villain is. From now on - everything I do is in <em>Coulson’s</em> name. I’ll avenge him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i cannot wait to drop the ashley xavier fanfic. honestly. i'm borderline beyond myself with excitement.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. II. Puny God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie had wrongly assumed that she was mentally prepared for the final fight. After changing into her signature tight white leather catsuit and tying her moonlit hair back so that it swayed behind her, she had very briefly liaised with the girls and Fury about what the plan was. The girls had agreed to stay on a line with her from where they were safely situated in the Helicarrier helping S.H.I.E.L.D. from safe in the air, whilst Christie went onto the ground to help get civilians to safety once receiving the signal.</p>
<p>As she stepped out onto the streets of Manhattan, waiting for any cue to begin moving people out, she quickly realised that she actually wasn't ready for this at all at all. She still wasn't sure what to do once the team had actually tracked Loki down, but she was hoping that Thor could give her advice once the time came. So she leant against the large window of a coffee shop which was full of city workers on their lunch break, the cool glass soothing to her hot prickly skin.</p>
<p>“Whitey?” came the sudden crackling of someone over the line, startling her considerably.</p>
<p>“Oh!” she exclaimed in surprise, placing a finger on her ear to hear him better. “Clint? You’re okay?! Or…are you still-”</p>
<p>“No, I’m back. Nat somehow <em>beat</em> it out me," Clint explained with a large sigh of relief, making Christie sigh too. “Whitey, I'm <em>so</em> sorry about Coulson. I know the guy meant a lot to you…well us too, obviously…h-he was a <em>good</em> man, you know?” Christie grimaced uncomfortably as she thought of all the energy the team were about to waste on grieving a man that had actually been saved. She was <em>so</em> tempted to tell them all the truth, just to prevent them from any further pain - but deep down she knew that Fury had a good reason to be lying. Plus, Ashley seemed <em>deadly</em> serious about not telling anyone.</p>
<p>So she just went with it.</p>
<p>“Cheers, Clint. I know you worked closely with him as well, so I’m sorry too," she hummed humbly. “Um, serious question - I’ve been sent onto the street but I don’t get what I’m waiting for?”</p>
<p>“Well I’m pretty sure we’re gonna go beat the sh*t outta your boyfriend," Clint answered back cheekily. Christie could literally hear the smirk in his voice. "He's bringing some sorta army down. Stark’s <em>kinda</em> got an idea about where the portal is located as well. He thinks it’ll be on his roof.”</p>
<p><em>“On his roof,”</em> Christie drawled back. “Yes, because <em>everything</em> has to circle around Stark, of course.”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s not that crazy! Loki seems just as in love with himself as Stark is,” Clint scoffed. “You <em>sure</em> know how to pick em.”</p>
<p>“F*ck <em>off.</em> So I take it there’s still no sign of Thor? Y’know, the one guy that could take Loki down the easiest? I saw him fall out the sky,” Christie mentioned miserably.</p>
<p>“No sign of him at all,” Clint confirmed with a sigh. “But we can only hope he’ll show up. It would make our job a whole lot easier. Are you still by the coffee shop?”</p>
<p>“Yup. Are you nearby too?” she frowned, glancing around to try and source him. Then, as her eyes darted about, she happened to glance up at Stark Tower - and saw that he was right all along. There stood Loki’s slender figure, staring down at the streets below him. “Ohhh god,” she murmured in horror. “Barton? Yeah, Tony was right this time. He’s up there.” She couldn’t even keep her eyes on him for too long.</p>
<p>“WHITEY! I’m signalling! This is the signal! You gotta start evacuating the streets NOW!” Clint shouted down the line. Christie glanced into the sky again, just to see the deep purple wormhole starting to gather itself in a disturbing, extraterrestrial way. Something started to make its way out of it, something humongous, something roaring and something metal.</p>
<p>Then, to Christie’s horror, she noticed that there was more than one - in fact, there appeared to be hundreds.</p>
<p>Great.</p>
<p>“I copy,” she muttered down the line. Then she took a deep breath before bursting through the coffee shop doors, her pistols drawn to show she meant business. "<em>EVERYBODY OUT NOW! KEEP AWAY FROM THE GLASS BUILDINGS, EVACUATE THE AREA</em>!” she shouted as a sudden roar of commotion began to flood through the streets. People were already running and shouting for help without knowing what was happening, some citizens attempting to drive their way out of the crowded streets but to no avail. Every single person in the coffee shop, workers and customers alike, immediately began to scream and panic. Mothers grabbed their babies and abandoned their buggies as they rushed out with them, businessmen still collected all their laptops and papers in a hurry, some even taking their takeaway cups of coffee with them (because…priorities).</p>
<p>Just like that, within 30 seconds of her initial announcement, the entire shop was empty with Christie being the last one standing there. She took a calming breath in through her mouth and out through her nose before hearing Renesme’s abrupt voice in her earpiece, making her wince.</p>
<p>“Christie, have you evacuated the shop of coffee?"</p>
<p>“I have," Christie replied quietly as she watched the street ahead of her go into a complete frenzy. “What’s the next plan of action?"</p>
<p>"You get Loki!” came Jennie’s sudden yelp down the mic.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>“Oh, she means you get Loki, <em>OVER!</em>” Renesme corrected her.</p>
<p>“Oh! I see, so you want me to take Stark’s elevator and just casually make my way up there?” Christie scoffed back sarcastically. “Fab plan-”</p>
<p>“Well you must! Right now he’s not doing anything so this would be the time," Jennie told her, repeating what Fury had transmitted over to her. "Do you…do you er….” Christie overheard the irritated hiss of ‘<em>copy</em>! Do you <em>copy</em>!’ from Delilah in the background. “Oh! Right - do you copy?”</p>
<p>“Mhm. I copy,” Christie muttered. She chewed her bottom lip and counted to four in her head, before swinging the coffee shop door open again and begin her sprint through the panicked streets. She could see that The Avengers had pretty much taken action now, fighting whatever they could however they saw necessary. They worked well together, but Christie couldn’t even stop and join in - she just had to get to the Stark Tower as soon as possible before anyone else did.</p>
<p>Because if <em>they</em> got there before her, she knew they’d be less than forgiving towards Loki.</p>
<p>She dodged and ducked the cars that were being flipped over through the streets and instead ran directly to a deserted street corner, a rather quiet spot in comparison to the rest of the catastrophic city. Before she could register where she was going next, Natasha had suddenly and rather violently shoved her out of the way before tackling an alien soldier to the ground and smashing its head into the pavement. Christie let out a sharp gasp, taking a few moments to pant the shock away with her heart racing.</p>
<p>“N-Natasha…" she tried to explain herself, but found it far too difficult to get the words out properly.</p>
<p>“Aww, <em>you're welcome </em>Christie," Natasha smirked before reloading her pistol and sprinting off again. Christie rolled her eyes and swore under her breath as she ran after her, catching up to her in no time. They were always in competition with each other - and the last thing she wanted was Natasha thinking that she had beat her at something.</p>
<p>“Natasha, I need to get Loki-” Christie began as they continued to sprint down the road together.</p>
<p>"<em>Loki? </em>Ew," Natasha interrupted her flatly. “I know you love the dude but he's a power-thirsty <em>slime ball."</em></p>
<p>“Yeah okay, I <em>get</em> that - but the sooner I can <em>get</em> to that power-thirsty slime ball the sooner this whole thing can end. So could you please hold the bitchiness and give me hand?” Christie practically begged through heavy breaths as they both skidded to a halt.</p>
<p>“Wasn’t he just up in Stark Tower?” Natasha panted reluctantly. She shot a distracted glance into the sky, catching sight of the tall building - where Loki had now disappeared from. “Okay well…he<em> was.</em>” Christie groaned and stood there helplessly, now torn on what to do.</p>
<p>“Great - now I’ve lost him,” she muttered irritably, assuming that he was therefore on the ground. “I guess I’ll just sit here and wait then." But Natasha had already disappeared to assist Clint who was busy helping scared little kids out of a battered overturned school bus a few feet away.</p>
<p>The commotion was getting worse and worse by the second and it was all Loki’s fault.</p>
<p>"It's just like Budapest all over again!" Christie overheard Natasha shout to her friend as they fired away, side by side.</p>
<p>"You and I remember Budapest <em>very</em> differently!" Clint yelled back. Christie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms irritably as she whipped out her own pistol and started shooting the ugly soldiers too.</p>
<p>“You got that right!” she called out to them both furiously.</p>
<p>“Whitey! <em>There</em> you are!” Clint shot her a wave as Natasha rolled her eyes back. “Hey Budapest was good times, huh?”</p>
<p>“You’re serious? It was <em>hell,</em>” Christie snapped back at him without so much as looking in his direction. The Budapest mission was what had changed their relationship forever. Before that, Clint, Christie and Natasha were inseparable. It took place during an era of Christie and Clint being rather close and Natasha was somewhat new to S.H.I.E.L.D, so she was a bit like the third wheel for most of the mission – until both Christie and Natasha were imprisoned in two different holding cells across the city and Clint decided to save <em>Natasha</em> first. Technically, he had a very rational reason to do so; he was literally closer to Natasha in proximity and was planning to get Christie straight after - but Christie never let him live it down till this day.</p>
<p>It was totally irrational of her, but what else was new?</p>
<p>Suddenly, Banner pulled up to them on a sweet little French motorbike in the middle of the road. Christie couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the sight of him on it and found herself biting her lip to prevent any giggles from slipping out.</p>
<p>"Nice of you to stop by, Princess Peach!” she shouted at him as he slowly parked up a few meters away from where she was standing.</p>
<p>"The pleasure's all mine, Agent Darmer,” Banner smirked back, switching the engine off. Suddenly, there were a few crackling noises and then a screeching sound of feedback through Christie’s earpieces, which nearly straight up <em>deafened</em> her.</p>
<p>“Ouch! You <em>motherf</em>-” she swore, stopping herself from almost ripping it out of her ear.</p>
<p>“Christie?! We've located Loki!" came Delilah's urgent voice through the receiver. "He's still up in Stark Tower, he just keeps coming in and out of sight…he’s literally just watching the city fall apart!” Christie breathed a shaky sigh of relief.</p>
<p>“I copy - I’ll make my way up now," she confirmed, starting to sprint across the rubbled pavements in the direction of the tower. A few seconds later, she paused halfway with a frown. “Yeah again, that's a <em>long</em> freaking way away on foot."</p>
<p>“Then hitch a ride somehow," came Renesme’s simple answer.</p>
<p>“Just get yourself up on one of the Chitauri ships and go! You’re the spy, use your brain!” Jennie snapped in addition. And, as if God himself was listening in on the conversation, a Chitauri ship came zooming past her - but instead of the Chitauri soldier steering it, it was Natasha.</p>
<p>“Me saving your ass <em>again</em>? I am on <em>fire</em> today!” she shouted, hovering the chariot near Christie so that she could easily jump on. But Christie didn't look so sure. Something was preventing her from wanting to get to that destination - it didn’t take a genius to figure out why.</p>
<p>Natasha was less than understanding, though.</p>
<p>“Dude, we <em>really</em> don't have that kinda time! Last chance before I leave your ass behind and you <em>jog</em> your way down like you were planning to!” Christie pulled herself together with a groan and heaved herself up, holding onto Natasha for dear life as the alien chariot sped off into the air at an undeniable speed.</p>
<p>“Bloody hell!” Christie spluttered in shock as the air sliced past them.</p>
<p>“Hey, while you’re there, feel free to shoot anything that tries to…ohhhh I don't know, <em>kill us</em>?" Natasha hollered over the whirling gush of wind.</p>
<p>“On it," Christie grumbled moodily, whipping her pistol from her holster and accurately shooting the disturbingly evil things lunging at them as they flew. Within around thirty or so seconds, Natasha had parked the chariot at the top of Stark Tower where Selvig was busying himself guarding portal entrance, still under Loki’s spell.</p>
<p>"This is my stop - the one below is yours,” Natasha told Christie over her shoulder before suddenly hurling herself off the chariot and landing feet first on the building’s rooftop. "Good luck!" Christie grabbed the handles of the chariot herself and tried her hardest to lower it down to the lower balcony. She was slightly shaky and the controls felt extremely jerky under her touch because, of course, it wasn’t of this planet.</p>
<p>“Noooo, stay still!” Christie hissed, desperately swerving the chariot to the left to try and avoid the only remaining <b>'A'</b> of Stark Tower. “I’m <em>not</em> getting done for criminal damage!” Once she successfully got the vehicle a little lower so that it was levelled with the highest balcony; she got up, steadied herself and, taking a deep breath, also hurled herself off the chariot. She landed on the hard stone pavement of the balcony, right on her feet just as Natasha had.</p>
<p>"Not bad," she hummed to herself as she stood up straight and casually dusting the rubble from her leather white pantsuit. The Stark Tower looked empty enough through the wide glass window - and to her irritation, there was absolutely no sign of Loki.</p>
<p>Her stomach began to do those dreaded nervous backflips again.</p>
<p>Then, all of a sudden, Christie overheard the unmistakable roar of the Hulk from behind her and <em>immediately</em> knew to move out of the way. To her complete and utter surprise, Hulk had noisily smashed through that expensive window with Loki himself clutched in one of his huge hands. He must have been creeping up behind Christie for her not to see him, meaning that technically, Hulk had saved her life at the last minute.</p>
<p>Saved her life from the man she loved. She never thought she’d see the day.</p>
<p>Hulk was now stood inside the expansive living room with Christie whilst Loki lay there panting on the floor, totally stunned to silence by what had just happened to him. Hulk began to give his thunderous roar again, making his way over to Loki with slow monstrous steps, intending to finish the job.</p>
<p>For once, Christie started to lose her cool.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what to do – if Hulk crushed Loki under his fists then he would definitely die with NO hope of being revived, as he <em>certainly</em> wasn’t a loved one. Alternatively, she wasn't really up for arguing with whatever the big green monster had running through his mind at the moment - so she just stayed where she was, completely frozen and rooted to the spot.</p>
<p>"<b>ENOUGH</b>!" Loki suddenly yelled as he leapt to his feet again, causing Hulk to stop abruptly and for Christie gulp. "<em>YOU</em> ARE…<em>ALL OF YOU</em> ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE-”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so dangerously tempted to make a Christie x Clint x Natasha 'Budapest' fanfic once this is done, but I absolutely categorically do not have the time!</p>
<p>but also...the UK might be on lockdown until May...meaning...I DO have the time...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. II. Puncture Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie's mouth dropped to the floor as she helplessly watched Loki get flung around like a rag doll by the big green rage machine, unable to fully comprehend the sight.</p>
<p><b>"<em>Puny god</em>,"</b> Hulk spat once he was done, marching onto the balcony before finally heaving himself off the building to rejoin the Avengers on the city floor.</p>
<p>That was it – Loki had been neutralised.</p>
<p>Christie knew that this was her opening. So she took a few wobbly slow steps forward, attempting to use the shadows as cover whilst shakily fumbling in her pockets for the her trusted dagger, praying that she wouldn’t slice her fingers on the blade from her unusually trembling hands. She slowly crept across the expansive living room to where Loki lay bruised and whimpering on the carpet - before suddenly hearing his voice in her head once more.</p>
<p>"<em>Annerledes</em>?" he hummed quietly, whilst his body’s empty eyes stared up at her.</p>
<p>"Loki," Christie breathed out loud as she knelt down beside him.</p>
<p>“<em>I can tell you’re close</em>. <em>Now’s your chance. If this doesn't work-</em>” Loki's voice muttered. His body could only watch on as Christie slowly pulled the dagger from its sheaf.</p>
<p>“Oh Loki will you shut up! It <em>will</em> work, i-it has to,” Christie hissed in annoyance. But despite her ‘confidence’, her hands just couldn’t stop shaking.</p>
<p>She <em>needed</em> them to.</p>
<p>"<em>But if it doesn't...</em>" Loki carried on regardless, "<em>I love you more than anything else in the universe…my darling.</em>” Christie felt a hot tear dribble down to her chin and shook herself out of it, not even wanting to reply to his words.</p>
<p>Partially because at this point, she didn’t even believe them anymore.</p>
<p>“Christie?" came the sudden voice of Renesme through her earpiece.</p>
<p>"Mhm?" Christie responded, straddling Loki's bony hips and fiddling with her dagger as 'Loki' began to panic and groggily attempt to wriggle his way out of her thighs. He was still weak but he was using everything left within him to aid his escape.</p>
<p>"<em>Please</em> make sure you get him in the right place. It has to be done just beneath the joining of his sternum. If you get him <em>there</em> he’ll have every chance of surviving the wound. Understood?"</p>
<p>“Affirmative," Christie sniffed coldly, placing both quivering hands over the smooth handle of the dagger.</p>
<p>"<em>Also</em>, you may have to wait until they close the portal, so that no more Chitauri can be sent down to help him," Jennie added in quickly.</p>
<p>“J-j-just tell me when," Christie mumbled, her tears beginning to fog her vision. She was petrified.</p>
<p>"<em>Annerledes just do it! You can't keep my body from struggling forever!</em>” Loki's voice hissed impatiently in her mind.</p>
<p>“Hang <em>on</em> Loki,” Christie panted, waiting for Jennie’s signal first. The seconds felt like hours, until finally,</p>
<p><b>"<em>NOW</em> CHRISTIE!"</b> Jennie suddenly barked.</p>
<p>“I copy.”</p>
<p>Christie took one final deep breath and tried her hardest to avoid looking into Loki's shimmering blue eyes. She plunged the dagger exactly where she was told with all her might. Then came that awful white noise tearing through her mind mixed with sharp screeches. Her skin began to tingle and her head was pounding just as badly as it did just before she and Loki got together in Asgard.</p>
<p>Then it got <em>worse</em>.</p>
<p>She could hear Loki splutter inside her head, as if he was choking, and out came a large chalky blue wisp of smoke from his physical mouth, which sucked itself into a ball before completely imploding. Then the mental screeching stopped - in fact everything was deadly silent.</p>
<p>So the <em>master</em> was gone. But what of the host?</p>
<p>Christie could only watch on in horror as Loki’s already pale skin faded into an almost ghostly whiter paste. There was absolutely no colour left in his cheeks and his pulse had shuddered to an abrupt halt under her trembling fingertips. There was even blue blood dribbling from where the dagger was still sticking out of him, steadily soaking through his armoured suit.</p>
<p>“Oh n-no. <em>Come on, Loki.</em> Come <em>on</em>, come back to me babe," Christie suddenly blurted desperately. She gathered him up, holding his torso close to her whilst desperately waiting for a sign, a noise - anything. Then she vaguely heard a booming thunder clap, immediately telling her that Thor had arrived somewhere nearby.</p>
<p>"Annerledes?" he boomed out, stepping into the living room via the broken remains of the balcony.</p>
<p>"Thor, h-he’s not waking u-up a-a-again,” Christie cried out, stroking Loki's hair away from his face as her hot tears spilt onto his cold, lifeless face. As soon as the tears hit his skin they froze up, creating small puddles of ice on his cheeks and forehead. All Thor could do was swallowed thickly and kneel down beside her.</p>
<p>“Give him some time. H-he <em>has</em> to wake up," he whispered, staring down at his younger brother’s limp body. But Christie began to get a really terrible sinking feeling within. She had already convinced herself that she didn’t do it right and messed the entire thing up. The city…in fact the entire <em>planet</em> was saved - but none of that mattered if Loki wasn’t. All she wanted to see was his eyes open again<em>.</em></p>
<p>Then the grief struck properly.</p>
<p>"I'm <em>sorry</em> Loki, I am <em>so</em>…sorry,” she wailed, now beginning to hyperventilate as she buried her face in Loki's bleeding wound, staining her face with his blood. Thor rubbed circles on Christie's back in comfort, feeling just as devastated for what was now the second time. Suddenly, Christie picked her head up and yanked the dagger from the wound with a grunt, handing it to Thor.</p>
<p>"Annerledes...?" Thor asked her quietly, noticing something in her face change.</p>
<p>“Take me back to Asgard and tell your father I killed his son,” Christie whispered croakily, her face lacking any expression.</p>
<p>“Absolutely <em>not!</em>" Thor exclaimed in disgust.</p>
<p>“Let me suffer the consequences. What is it? Time in prison? I’ll do it. <em>I did this</em>,” Christie insisted, her cold eyes now glossed with fresh tears.</p>
<p>“Annerledes, <em>STOP!</em>" Thor thundered expressively, flinging the dagger away as far as he could before she did something silly with it. The sound of it clattered against Stark’s underfloor heated tiles whilst Thor pulled Christie into his muscular embrace, holding her as tightly as he could. Her actions seemed so wild and out of character that it sent alarm bells ringing. "Just <em>stop</em>. You did all you could,” he murmured into her ear - firmly, but gently. Christie collapsed onto his chest and sobbed her heart out harder than she ever had before.</p>
<p>Her heart felt like it was physically hurting. She was in <em>genuine</em> pain and she just couldn’t take it.</p>
<p>“I had <em>one</em> job and I f*cking <em>failed</em> it. I <em>never</em> fail and I did, the one time I needed to win the most<em>,</em>” Christie wept in dispair. Thor was about to console her again, but instead found himself distracted by the likes of Steve, Hulk, Tony, Clint and Natasha who had tiredly reentered into the apartment all battered and bruised.</p>
<p>They all fell quiet once they saw the scene in front of them.</p>
<p>“Oh god. What <em>happened?</em>" Natasha muttered to Thor once she approached them.</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>It all happened so fast. Christie opened her mouth to try and explain whilst stealing another distressed glance down at Loki.</p>
<p>Then his eyelids flickered slightly.</p>
<p>And then his fingers twitched.</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>, <em>f*cking,</em> <em>way,</em>” Christie breathed out hoarsely, her voice still shaky from the stress. And <em>that</em> was when Loki’s eyes completely flew open before growing wide in disbelief to first see Christie, and then all of the Avengers staring down at him.</p>
<p>"If it's all the same to you," he spoke slowly, raising both hands into the air in guilty surrender, "I'll take that drink now.”</p>
<p>And his eyes were green.</p>
<p>Deep, sparkling, <em>beautiful</em> mossy green.</p>
<p>Christie felt like she was stuck in a fever dream as she silently observed the Avengers glance at each other in blatant uncertainty, whilst a thick layer of silence coated the room. “Okay…<em>now</em> what?" Tony turned to Steve expectedly.</p>
<p>"I have no idea,” he admitted as he lowered his shield slightly, convinced that Loki was no longer a threat. Loki himself had been stood up beside Thor again, but was also carefully ignoring Christie's eye contact - but she just couldn’t understand why. What had changed?</p>
<p>Had he forgotten who she was? Did he know who <em>he</em> was?</p>
<p>“I shall take him back up to Asgard," Thor told them firmly, “along with Anner- I mean <em>Christie</em>…if she'll come, of course.”</p>
<p>“Me? Oh y-yeah, I’ll go back up for a bit,” Christie nodded, slightly caught off guard by the mere mention of her name. She tore her eyes from Loki again and cleared her throat. “Um…Thor, can I talk to you for a second?" Thor gave her a short confirmative nod and made his way towards Stark's kitchen, where the beautiful polished mahogany floor was now completely covered in heavy rubble and dust. Christie followed him over as she anxiously chewed on her bottom lip.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" he asked quietly once they were out of earshot.</p>
<p>“Loki’s completely ignoring me…why is that?” Christie murmured as quietly as she could.</p>
<p>“I…do not know," Thor winced with a shrug. “He <em>has</em> just been risen from mind possession, so it's not going to be straight away that you fall back in love. It may take <em>time</em>, Annerledes.”</p>
<p>“No. If I’m being totally honest, Thor, I don’t think he’s <em>ever</em> going to fall back in love. Now I’m wondering if he even did in the first place - or if I was his ticket to greater power over Earth or something,” Christie muttered scathingly as she pushed her white wispy fringe out of her face. Thor's mouth twisted into a few odd shapes and he gave a tired sigh of defeat as Christie left him to return to the team with a face like death. He couldn’t argue a point like that because for Loki, it was totally plausible.</p>
<p>Christie was watching on as her team discussed the clean up process, when her eyes fell on Jennie tiptoeing into the apartment with a couple of other S.H.I.E.L.D agents.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>there</em> you are! You did it! Well done, you!” she beamed a little awkwardly. Christie stared at her whilst blinking a few times. "What?" Jennie asked with a defensive frown.</p>
<p>“Nothing, you’re just…acting a bit <em>weird,</em>” Christie muttered quietly. “Even for you. Anyway, say your goodbyes, we’re off.”</p>
<p>“No Christie, <em>you’re</em> off," Jennie winced, bracing herself for her reaction. Christie's mouth fell open in shock for the second time that day.</p>
<p>"<em>Excuse</em> me?"</p>
<p>"I have to stay here," Jennie sighed apologetically, ducking her head in shame. “I’m sure you’ll be-”</p>
<p>“You <em>have</em> to stay? Says who?" Christie frowned, genuinely baffled at her decision.</p>
<p>“Well, says <em>me!</em> For goodness sake, Christie, you don't need to make <em>all</em> my decisions for me!” Jennie rolled her eyes hotly.</p>
<p>"<em>Woah! </em>Relax - why are you getting so defensive over this?” Christie scoffed with her hands risen in the air. Jennie blushed and dropped her gaze once again.</p>
<p>"I'm not, I-I’m sorry. I just don't <em>want</em> to go back to Asgard."</p>
<p>“Fine! I’ll let Frigga know and see you when I get back,” Christie murmured as she waved her hand dismissively. She had a number of things to think about right now and Jennie’s weird, unpredictable change of heart wasn’t even amongst the top<em> hundred.</em> Meanwhile, had Fury hopped out from a small helicopter that had landed on Stark's destroyed balcony accompanied by a few more agents of his own, including Renesme and Delilah. They both looked extremely exhausted but somewhat thrilled.</p>
<p>“I take it we’re off?” Renesme yawned as she walked up to them to lazily lean her head on Christie’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Some of us,” Christie hummed back.</p>
<p>"I'm staying!” Jennie announced to them brightly, flicking her hair over her shoulders. Only then had Christie noticed from the corner of her eye that Clint had his eyes fixed on Jennie from across the room, and only <em>then</em> did she clock on to why Jennie was so adamant to stay.</p>
<p>“Oh for <em>goodness-</em> you know Barton is an <em>entirely</em> newly married man, right?” Christie hissed under her breath, causing Renesme and Delilah to frown at each other. Jennie glanced over at Clint again, her face now riddled with disgust instead.</p>
<p>“Right. Well in that case…looks like I'm going back," she corrected herself miserably. Christie had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes whilst Delilah and Renesme exchanged more silent looks of irritation - but swiftly wiped it from their faces before Christie could catch on.</p>
<p>"Renesme, we could really use you on the team," Agent Hill suddenly slid over to the four of them, taking Renesme and Delilah aside. "And you, Delilah. With the proper training…you’d fit in with us perfectly. We see <em>good</em> use for you here.” Delilah glanced from the Avengers and back to Christie &amp; Jennie again, who were standing there patiently awaiting their decision. When Delilah weighed her options properly, she knew that she and Renesme had been taken advantage of many times in Asgard by Jennie. She had taken the role of Head Maid incredibly seriously and constantly bossed them about, sometimes in the most unintentionally demeaning ways possible. Because of this, Delilah felt like she had no control over herself, but she did now. And Renesme felt exactly the same – the people in S.H.I.E.L.D treated her like an actual individual whereas nobody in Asgard but Frigga knew her name.</p>
<p>So…</p>
<p>“Then we’re staying," Renesme decided with a smile, Delilah backing her up with a comforting grin and nod. Much to their surprise, Jennie let out an offended gasp and spun to face them both, eyes ablaze with anger.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>staying</em>?" Christie blinked at them too, a little stunned by their decision. “Well I never-”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t fret, Christie, and we’ll see you when you get back!” Renesme assured her in a rush as she reached for her hand. The <em>last</em> thing she wanted was for Christie to hate her. “Please don’t take it personally-”</p>
<p>“Why would I-” Christie began, until,</p>
<p>“Oh it is <em>EVERYTHING</em> personal! We’ve been working together for <em>years</em> and now you’re just dropping everything we had! How <em>dare</em> you?” Jennie snapped at them accusatorially, stamping her foot in anger. Christie stared over at her as if she had completely lost it. She couldn’t keep up with Jennie’s swaying madness every few moments - it was driving her up the wall.</p>
<p>“Sorry Ma’am," Delilah replied bluntly, staring her dead in the eye.</p>
<p>“Ooooft you know what Christie, let's just <em>go</em>," Jennie cut her off abruptly, still incredibly annoyed. “We don’t need them anyway-”</p>
<p>“<em>Wait</em> a minute! So it's <em>fine</em> that <em>you</em> could stay for Barton who barely knew your name-" Renesme began.</p>
<p>But her words were louder than she had intended for them to be, and it accidentally created a stunned silence around them.</p>
<p>“<em>Okaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy</em> Thor – <em>portal please</em>!" Christie shouted quickly, marching over to where Thor was stood whilst dragging a fuming and utterly embarrassed Jennie with her.</p>
<p>"What is she talking about, Clint?” Natasha hummed curiously as Tony’s cheeky eyes went wide in pure amusement.</p>
<p>“Yeah Birdbrain, what <em>is</em> she talking about?” he turned to Clint in interest, cocking his head to the side in mock wonder.</p>
<p>“How the hell should <em>I</em> know?!” Clint waved them off airily, causing Jennie to blush an even deeper embarrassed shade of red as Renesme bit back a shameful but very real laugh. Thor busied himself conjuring the repaired Bifrost to open up again from the same balcony and shoving Loki into it. Christie didn't even have to say goodbye to everyone because frankly, she didn’t care to - she just gave Tony a massive thankful hug and ruffled his hair, which he returned with a comforting kiss on the top of her head.</p>
<p>Then all Christie could do was to patiently wait for Thor to finish up, with a furious looking Jennie burning away beside her.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Sir Fury," Thor told him solemnly, giving him a firm handshake. "If you need me, you know where to find me."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you'll hear more of us soon. You too Darmer, you know we’ll be eagerly awaiting your return,” Fury nodded, shaking his hand back. Christie shot him a tiny smile.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>They landed back in Asgard in silence. The sky was made up of starry variations of deep purples and smooth blues - ever the most beautiful sight. As soon as their feet were back in Heimdall's station, around thirty or so Asgardian guards rushed up to the group and bustled Loki away. He didn't struggle, protest or even slightly attempt to release himself from their grips. In fact, looked so at peace that it made Christie feel sick to her stomach.</p>
<p>Not even a hint of remorse. Not even a little glance in her direction.</p>
<p>Thor took a deep breath in as he watched them take Loki down the now repaired Bifrost, before greeting Heimdall for the first time in a while. “Sir, wonderful to see you again," Heimdall boomed, firmly shaking his hand before bringing him in for a hug.</p>
<p>"Glad to be back, Heimdall," Thor nodded humbly, returning the smile. Jennie gave Heimdall a small curtsy of her own and Christie gave him a warm hug, forcing a similar smile onto her own lips. Then Thor blinked at the girls as if he had only just remembered that he was there.</p>
<p>"Are you both doing well?" he checked with them quietly. Christie ran her fingers through her silky moonlight locks and gave him a cautious nod.</p>
<p>“Yes…” she muttered, her eyes focussed on the glittering floor beneath her. "We should really go and see Lady Frigga, right Jen?"</p>
<p>"I suppose," Jennie smiled back slightly. She seemed fine on the outside, but Christie could tell that she felt a little out of place without Delilah and Renesme by her side. It looked like her hurt had come out as anger at first, but it was now turning into sorrow instead. Christie found herself taking pity on her - so she reluctantly opened her arms and Jennie fell into them gratefully.</p>
<p>Once they broke apart again, Jennie linked arms with her and they both made their down the Bifrost, leaving Thor and Heimdall to catch up.</p>
<p>"How long do you think Loki will get locked up for?" Christie asked slowly. Jennie kept her eyes trained on her feet as they arrived closer to the palace ahead.</p>
<p>"I cannot answer - it shouldn't take <em>that</em> long for him to come back out, since this technically wasn't his fault. Hopefully the court elders will understand, particularly if Frigga’s there to fight for him,” Jennie attempted to comfort her, nibbling on her pink bottom lip.</p>
<p>"He….he still hasn't said anything to me," Christie admitted lowly.</p>
<p>"Yes, I noticed that,” Jennie suddenly frowned. "I wrongly assumed that you two would be all over each other again, after all that you went through on Midgard."</p>
<p>"Yeah, so did <em>I</em>. Hopefully I can speak to him <em>before</em> he’s sentenced, I doubt they’ll give me access to him in the prison,” Christie gave bitter sigh back. A few more minutes of silent walking later, the women finally approached the entrance of the grand palace and stared up at those familiar tall, golden doors. It had been a long time coming, but there they were once again.</p>
<p>It <em>still</em> felt like home.</p>
<p>Christie and Jennie kept their arms interlinked and took a deep simultaneous breath before gingerly stepping up the palace steps, about to request someone to let them in. But they didn’t even get that far, as all Christie and Jennie could hear from the inside was Odin booming the words of Loki's prison sentence.</p>
<p>There was no way in <em>hell</em> that this relationship was ever going to work out again, and it certainly did not matter whether he remembered Christie or not.</p>
<p>Because Loki was about to be locked away…for <em>life</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this book will be finished in about seven chapters and i'm genuinely a lil sad about it. :( <br/>i mean i've got ashley's avengers-based fanfic loading which is exciting but christie is my lil babyyy i'm so-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. III. It Is Written (Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a year since Manhattan and Christie was Annerledes again.</p>
<p>She’d grown her hair out. Instead of the sweet shoulder length bob she once had, her wispy moonlight white locks now reached the bottom of her back. She tended to either have it plaited and tied into a high bun by the palace maids once a week, or she left it out out in a side parting when she couldn’t be bothered. Most days she wore a long white dress that had delicate lace trimmings across her chest and back made of the finest silk. She both looked and felt more beautiful than she’d ever been before.</p>
<p>Ah, and who could forget the fact that she’d been promoted to a <em>princess?</em></p>
<p>Well, the Royal Warrior Consultant / Palace Advisor.</p>
<p>Many Asgardians found Christie's sudden status elevation extremely unusual at first. To be fair, before the Manhattan incident, she was nothing but a Midgardian serving girl and nobody even knew her name. However on her return to Asgard, both Frigga <em>and</em> Odin had firmly insisted she be treated as royalty as thanks for saving their son; and word spread quickly around Agard. Of course, Christie accepted her new role without hesitation - <em>anything</em> was better than those kitchens. Speaking of kitchens, Jennie was back there by choice, but when she had a free hour she sat with Christie in her assigned boardroom and either assisted her with dealing with complaints from Asgardians, or she helped Christie assist the warriors with their next battle moves (particularly if Thor wasn't available).</p>
<p>Christie found it all an honour. She compared her position Yzma from Emperor's New Groove - that being one of her favourite films. She’d settled in well and honestly had no plans to return back to Earth anytime soon.</p>
<p>And as for Loki?</p>
<p>Christie hadn't spoken to him since that day of his ‘exorcism’. She hadn’t tried connected minds with him. She hadn’t even visited him in the cells, as Odin strictly forbade it. Odin forbade anything that would give Loki happiness or comfort in fact. So Christie had to force herself fall out of love with him - and she silently swore to herself she would never love another again. It was the worst feeling she could’ve ever imagined, and her heart still ached at the thought of him being so close but so far.</p>
<p>The act of ‘loving’ took up far too much energy for liking, anyway. Emotions were to be controlled at all times.</p>
<p>So we join Christie a year on from Manhattan, where she’d slowly awoken on a pleasant morning. There were gentle gusts of winds in the air and not a single cloud in that beautiful blue sky. As soon as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she bit down on her lip and stared out of her sweet bedroom window and over the town below, watching those huddles of happy families milling about in the cobbled streets she’d grown to love. Once again, as she did each morning, she squinted her eyes with the hopes of spotting Delilah or Renesme, still believing in her heart that they would one day return home.</p>
<p>But, as usual, she saw nobody - so she got up to prepare for the day.</p>
<p>Christie showered, brushed her teeth, slipped on her stunning dress and tied up her hair into her usual swirly bun, leaving some strands loose on either side of her face. She checked her reflection in the grand bronze framed mirror and sighed contentedly before leaving her quarters and gliding downstairs into the kitchens, where she knew that Jennie would be.</p>
<p>Jennie herself hadn’t changed much in that year. Her deep mahogany locks were always plaited back and she was just as authoritative - but nowhere <em>near</em> as hot headed, which was a blessing.</p>
<p>This morning she was busying herself with pots and pans in the Palace Kitchens, as the hot steam clouded the atmosphere and the condensation dripped lazily down the walls whilst she worked. She briefly glanced up to see Christie leaning against the doorframe. “Oh! Annerledes, a little early for you,” Jennie smirked, before turning her attention to a large pot of boiling water.</p>
<p>“Bizarre, right?” Christie yawned as she stepped into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Utterly! How are you feeling this morning?" Jennie asked carefully, placing her ladle down on the countertop. Christie blinked her steely grey eyes at her innocent question.</p>
<p>“Ummm…fine…? Why?" she ended up frowning.</p>
<p>“Well it’s been a year," Jennie murmured under her breath, picking the ladle back up and gently stirring the water.</p>
<p>“A whole year <em>since…?</em>” Christie persisted.</p>
<p>"Are you serious?" Jennie spun around and folded her arms, leaning back onto the counter behind her. “It a year today since Loki got arrested. A year today since you last spoke to him." She carefully lowered her voice. “A year since you did that little act of<em> bringing him back to life?</em>” Christie’s heart begin to pound as her mind involuntarily flashed back to that time before she could stop it. Her surroundings began to blur into a mass of dull colours as she thought about Loki…his <em>voice</em>…his <em>touch</em>…his-</p>
<p>“Ah <em>yes</em>, how could I forget!” Christie cleared her throat loudly, giving a little shudder to snap herself out of it. “Well I still feel fine, thanks. In fact, I don't have any reason <em>not</em> to feel fine. Do <em>you</em> feel fine as it’s been a year since you left Barton - the non reciprocated <em>love of your life?</em>” Jennie winced at the mere mention of his name and spun back around to face the now over-boiled water.</p>
<p>"Can you <em>not</em>?" she muttered as she turned down the fire intensity. Christie smiled smugly gave her a lighthearted shrug, having successfully swerved the conversation topic. “A whole year later and I <em>still</em> cannot believe that <em>serpent</em> Renesme did that to me!” Jennie spat in disgust.</p>
<p>“You can’t? I can," Christie giggled, making her way to the pantry and pulling out a glass bottle of sweet berry juice. “She hated your guts by the end of that whole saga. They both did. <em>I</em> almost did, for goodness sake-”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes I know. Do you ever..." Jennie began - but then she gave a little shudder and stopped talking.</p>
<p>"Do I ever...what?" Christie frowned.</p>
<p>"Do you ever wish that we had stayed? I mean, Midgard…Earth…that was your home. Sometimes I forget that it was once mine too,” Jennie mumbled quietly. Christie chewed the corner of her bottom lip as she thought about it. If she <em>had</em> stayed then she no doubt would’ve had a lot of fun missions with The Avengers, not to mention her sister was still down there, as was Tony who she trusted, as was Renesme and Delilah who had probably built their lives as S.H.I.E.L.D agents at this point.</p>
<p>However after Coulson's ‘death’, that being caused by Loki himself - from Christie’s perspective, her mission was not yet finished and she was still willing to complete it, whatever that meant. Something within her hadn’t yet found peace, and she didn’t even want to <em>think</em> about returning home until it had.</p>
<p>"No," she finally answered, making Jennie’s thick eyebrows shoot up in shock</p>
<p>“Really? I would’ve guessed otherwise! Ah Annerledes, ever the unpredictable," she grinned, shaking her head fondly. “Anyway, I <em>must</em> to get this breakfast done, the other serving girls have come down with some sort of illness so I’m on my own all mor-" Suddenly, Frigga bustled into the kitchens, wearing the most stunning long blue and gold embroidered dress. The gold looked as if it was liquid running through the seams. </p>
<p>But Frigga looked sad. She looked drained, and her face was full of nothing but sorrow.</p>
<p>“Morning my dears," she sighed sadly as she took the breakfast tray from Jennie with a small nod. "See you later." And with that, she swept straight back out of the kitchens before they could even respond. Christie let out a small hum once she’d gone.</p>
<p>"Where <em>does</em> she take that tray every morning? I know it’s not for her, but I’ve always wondered,” she murmured. Jennie turned around slowly, staring at her friend in complete disbelief.</p>
<p>"You mean all this time, you never <em>knew?</em>" she groaned with her hand clamped over her mouth. Christie shook her head quickly. “Annerledes…that tray is for Loki.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry - <em>what?</em>” Christie spluttered, placing her hands on the marble counter beside her to steady herself. "She's been visiting him this WHOLE TIME? <em>FOR A YEAR?!</em>” Jennie sighed pitifully and shook her head.</p>
<p>"I thought you <em>knew</em> this already," she muttered honestly.</p>
<p>“<em>How</em> was I meant to know that? I swear, nobody in this palace tells me <em>anything</em>,” Christie hissed. She was starting to breathe quicker, and was now completely gripping the counter so hard that her knuckles flashed white. “I wonder if-”</p>
<p>“Oh for goodness <em>sake</em> Annerledes - don’t even go there," Jennie shut her down with a roll of her eyes. “<em>No</em>, you can’t go and see him.”</p>
<p>"And why the hell not?"</p>
<p>“You <em>know</em> why! Odin forbade it! Even Frigga has to <em>secretly</em> visit, because if her own husband knew he’d go absolutely insane. You can give me that look all you like, Annerledes, but its <em>true</em>! Loki was nothing more than a no good cruel piece of scum and he’s much better off where he’s been confined,” Jennie muttered furiously. “He got grace by avoiding the death penalty.”</p>
<p>“Wow. Say how you feel, why don’t you!” Christie muttered back. She let out a shaky breath and clicked her neck, then clicked her wrists by rolling them around, then her fingers, then-</p>
<p>“Annerledes, <em>that’s</em> something you do when you’re anxious. What are you anxious about? You’ve been doing it more and more these days," Jennie frowned, furrowing her dark eyebrows together.</p>
<p>“I…I don’t know. Something is making me uneasy. Has been for a while now,” Christie admitted with slightly flushed cheeks. Jennie froze and blinked at her.</p>
<p>“Something like…?”</p>
<p>“No idea. I just feel like <em>something’s</em> gonna happen. Could just be paranoia,” Christie tried waving it off.</p>
<p>“<em>Or</em> it’s PTSD from your mind recognising the one year anniversary of it all. You struggled for a while after we landed, lest we forget. And you refused all healing help,” Jennie pointed out quietly. Christie let out a little huff and shrugged, not wanting to get into it anymore. It just made her feel even worse.</p>
<p>“Maybe. <em>Anyway</em> - are you assisting me today?” she decided to ask instead, straightening herself up.</p>
<p>"If you want.”</p>
<p>“I <em>do</em> want. Have you <em>seen</em> the list of people I’m meant to see? It’s hell. There’s a Madame…a Madame…<em>Herja?</em>” Christie hummed - which caused Jennie to accidentally drop one of the bowls so that it clattered onto the floor. Christie blinked at her in concern. “Are you-”</p>
<p>“Madame Herja’s coming in?” Jennie spluttered as her face went pale.</p>
<p>“That’s what I said, yes…” Christie frowned, bending over to pick up the bowl. “Why…? You know her?”</p>
<p>“Madame Herja is Sif’s <em>mother,</em>” Jennie answered quietly as she took the bowl from her. “She’s one of the most powerful Seers on Asgard. She must have foreseen a new development on someone’s destiny. I’m surprised she’s requested an audience with you and not with Frigga-”</p>
<p>It dawned on Christie.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m</em> not surprised,” she breathed shakily, causing Jennie to clamp her mouth shut. “She wants to see me because of who the development is about.”</p>
<p>Brilliant.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Later that morning, Christie took a large breath in as she leant on the palm of her hand, swinging her slender legs over the arm of the throne-like chair that she was lazily draped over.</p>
<p>She looked just like Loki, actually.</p>
<p>She was only three consultations into her day and so far, all the complaints had been the same; inflation in The Market prices, Prince Loki deserves to go back to Midgard, Prince Loki needs the death penalty, blah <em>blah</em> <em>BLAH</em>.</p>
<p>It was all the same and it was exhausting.</p>
<p>This lady in particular was whining about the fact that Thor had promised to visit her daughter's school a ‘long time ago’ but had never shown up.</p>
<p>"So, let me get this straight," Jennie sighed from where she was sitting on a pile of pillows on the floor, surrounded by scattered writing pads and glorious glittering pens. She was the one responsible for taking notes, writing a compensation cheque, giving a prescription or writing a formal letter of apology under Christie’s dictation, which she actually enjoyed. It gave her that sense of importance that she always so desperately craved. "You're genuinely upset that Thor was too busy to turn up to your daughter’s school all that time ago?”</p>
<p>"A promise is a promise! My daughter was excited. I was hoping that he could at <em>least</em> state an apology or a reason as to why he let all of those poor children down, and the waiting list to see you was terribly long,” the irritable lady said firmly, crossing her arms and looking mightily annoyed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry ma’am - how long ago was this?" Christie swiftly interrupted with a risen hand.</p>
<p>“A little over a year ago or so,” the lady huffed rudely. Christie rolled her eyes and closed them briefly whilst Jennie placed her pen between her teeth and amusedly watched on, already seeing where this was going.</p>
<p>“<em>God</em> help me,” Christie muttered to herself. Then her eyes fluttered open again as if she had just woken up from a bizarre yet wonderful dream - and she plastered on the customer service voice. “Prince Thor couldn’t showed up to your daughter's school because as he was helping to protect Earth from the madness of his brother and frankly, I'm <em>somewhat</em> glad he blew you out for that. Please do apologise to your daughter on my behalf for her disappointment - <em>if</em>, of course, she still cares. Which I presume…she does not.” The lady went from looking irritable to clearly internally drowning in embarrassment. Jennie speedily ripped off a piece of paper, dipped her quill in a pot of thick blue ink and scribbled a quick formal letter of apology to pass over to the lady.</p>
<p>"Sorry for any inconvenience caused ma’am,” she smiled falsely, sitting back in her beanbag as the lady huffed and stormed out, those large golden doors slamming behind her. Christie glanced over at Jennie, who swiftly caught her eye - and they both burst out laughing, the joyous sound echoing against the walls of the room. "What was <em>that</em> about?!" Jennie cracked up, wiping her eyes of stray tears.</p>
<p>"I don't know," Christie giggled, shaking her head. "But her attitude was atrocious.”</p>
<p>“Utterly disgraceful!” Jennie smirked, ticking her off the register. "Oooh! Next is-”</p>
<p>The doors suddenly swung open bang in the middle of her sentence. In strode Madame Herja, Sif’s mother. She wore the most beautiful black satin gown that billowed behind her as she swayed into the room. Her fingers were decorated with chunky rings and her pretty jet black curls bounced on her shoulders. She even held the same piercing unnerving glare as her daughter.</p>
<p>“Ladies,” she breathed, revealing that raspy voice that sent immediate chills down both their spines.</p>
<p>“Madame,” Jennie spoke quietly before gulping. “It’s been a while.”</p>
<p>“It has indeed. Sad to hear of darling Renesme’s decision to stay back,” Madame Herja spoke quietly, before her dazzling blue eyes darted over to Christie instead. “Lady Annerledes. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p>
<p>“And yourself,” Christie nodded politely, sitting up straight. “How…how can I help?”</p>
<p>“There’s been a development. A change in the winds, a sign in the waters,” Madame Herja muttered as her eyes fell to the polished golden floors. She looked…just as sad as Frigga. “I had to come and alert you as soon as I could.” Christie shifted in her seat nervously as her palms began to clam up.</p>
<p>“Why not The Queen?” she found herself asking.</p>
<p>“Frigga? She’s as powerful as the rest of us. If anyone already knows what’s due to happen, it’s her,” Madame Herja answered with a small fond smile.</p>
<p>That explained her sadness earlier.</p>
<p>“There is darkness. It’s coming.” Christie and Jennie exchanged worried looks.</p>
<p>“Darkness upon…?” Jennie prompted her anxiously.</p>
<p>“Everyone," Madame Herja murmured back. “And it all started with one man.”</p>
<p>“Goodness <em>me</em>," Jennie groaned to herself. “Loki?”</p>
<p>“Who else?” Madame Herja muttered back to her coldly, although her eyes were still trained on Christie. “Lady Annerledes, darkness is coming to Asgard, <em>then</em> Midgard, then <em>all</em> nine realms.” Jennie and Christie blinked at each other again before staring back at her.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? What kind of-”</p>
<p>“Your lover, Prince Loki - his actions and the deals he made with darkness sparked off a chain reaction,” Madame Herja breathed. “Now it can’t stop. Once you help save Asgard again, if successful - your fight doesn’t end there. You <em>must</em> go home to Midgard, no matter <em>how</em> hurt you’ll be. Your purpose hasn’t come into fruition yet-”</p>
<p><em>“Hurt?”</em> Christie repeated shakily. “Why would I-”</p>
<p>“Her purpose?” Jennie gulped.</p>
<p>“I cannot say anymore,” Madame Herja cut her off firmly. “Annerledes - you must sacrifice. Love requires sacrifice-”</p>
<p>“<em>Love</em>?” Christie let out a small chuckle. “No, Madame Herja - I’m no longer in love-”</p>
<p>“You will <em>always</em> be in love. The bond you’ve made with Prince Loki will be both a blessing a curse for the rest of your life - but that’s all down to perspective. Now, all he does shall affect you too,” Madame Herja interrupted her sharply, not blinking once. Christie's breath suddenly hitched in her throat, her heart started to race and tears sprung in her eyes and her stomach began to heave. This was a pending panic attack - but she didn’t understand why.</p>
<p>“I shan’t panic you anymore, Lady Annerledes. But your fight is not over. Loki’s actions will have a lifelong impact - but you <em>must</em> be strong through it all.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lil bit of foreshadowing for you there...because I'm all about the foreshadowing, me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. III. London</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie left Jennie in the hall and settled herself down on her own bed a few minutes after Madame Herja swept away. Now she was a ball of anxiety; just thinking…contemplating, <em>wondering. </em>She was confused. Extremely confused. She didn’t know <em>who</em> to talk to about the concerns that Madame Herja had raised. She could either speak to Frigga about it and hope she’d be able to shed some light, or she could go one up and speak to Odin directly.</p>
<p>Well, Odin made her uncomfortable. So…Frigga it was.</p>
<p>Christie stepped into Frigga’s living quarters and took a shakily deep breath, before rapping her knuckles on her great bronze door. “Yes?” Frigga called out.</p>
<p>“Frigga? It’s Annerledes!” Christie called back politely, praying her voice didn’t shake.</p>
<p>“Oh! One moment, child,” Frigga hummed. There was a muffled sound of her rustling about before the door swung open. “Annerledes,” Frigga breathed happily, although her eyes were still full of devastation. She swiftly pulled her in for a hug and pressed a kiss to her forehead, much to Christie’s surprise. “I take it from your shaken state that you spoke to Herja?”</p>
<p>“Frigga I…I don’t understand,” Christie mumbled out tearfully, biting back those sobs of confusion that were bubbling up in her throat. “What…what has Loki sparked? I don’t want to involve myself in any more of his antics-”</p>
<p>“Sweetheart,” Frigga whispered as they broke apart. She gripped Christie’s shoulders and sighed. “Listen to me. My son loves you. He loves you more than he loves himself- and you of all people know how much of a great feat that is.” Christie gave her a small teary eyed smile and sniffed. “But what he’s done, what he <em>did…</em>the whirlpool of what’s yet to happen to our worlds under his actions…it’s unavoidable. What you <em>can</em> do, however, is make the best of a terrible situation.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Like I’m doing now?” Christie scoffed miserably under her breath.</p>
<p>“No - <em>this</em> isn’t a terrible situation. This is nothing but the opening scene,” Frigga whispered back. Christie felt a shiver run down her spine. “Your fight starts when you go back down to Midgard. And it ends…well, <em>you’ll</em> know when it ends.” Christie let out a sceptical noise and started to pace the room with her hands pressed together instead.</p>
<p>“Frigga, all these little hints are making me want to do, is <em>not</em> go back to Earth,” she admitted.</p>
<p>“Of course. That’s why Seers actively avoid telling people their purposes, in case they try and change them. But I <em>had</em> to request Herja to share yours with you, because some of the pain you have pending, Annerledes…I couldn’t <em>live</em> with myself if I didn’t forewarn you,” Frigga told her shakily, looking genuinely rather concerned. Christie’s heart plummeted and she bit her bottom lip. How bad was this?</p>
<p>“Frigga, what’s going to happen?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, child. I genuinely know not the details, none of us do. All we know is bits and pieces and the pain that’s to come. I’ve tried to ask Loki every single day if he’s made any other deals with darkness to help us prepare, but he <em>claims</em> he hasn’t.”</p>
<p>“Yes, cos Loki’s proven to be absolutely trustworthy in the last year,” Christie muttered back.</p>
<p>“I <em>believe</em> my son, Annerledes - but you still need to speak to him to find out what he knows,” Frigga suddenly ordered. Christie recoiled at words and stared over at her. “He’s likely to tell you!”</p>
<p>“Frigga, he hasn’t spoken a word to me in a <em>year,</em>” Christie reminded her slowly.</p>
<p>“<em>To</em> you? No. <em>About</em> you? Always. He asks about you all the time, Annerledes,” Frigga whispered as her eyes filled with tears. “He-”</p>
<p>Suddenly, a loud, swift and abrupt knock rapped on Frigga’s door.</p>
<p>“Mother? Have you seen Annerledes around?” came the thunderous voice of Thor. Christie clenched her jaw as she and Frigga exchanged small looks, before she whacked the doors open to find herself face to face with him. He jumped, clearly startled by her unexpected presence. “Oh! Annerledes, h-hello,” he frowned in surprise, giving his mother a brief little wave too. “I…just wanted to know if you fancied a trip?”</p>
<p>“To where?" Christie blinked, her mind still on Frigga’s last words.</p>
<p>"Midgard, let's go," Thor spoke quickly, before taking her arm and gently but forcefully leading her away before she could protest. Christie’s heart slammed against her chest as she quickly glanced back at Frigga, who was standing there watching them leave.</p>
<p>She looked far too calm - so was this it?</p>
<p>Was this when the pending fight began? Was this the trip to Midgard they were all talking about? Christie desperately wanted to stop and stay on Asgard at this point, now convinced that her life would be hell from here on out - but Thor <em>clearly</em> wasn’t in the mood to give her that choice.</p>
<p>“Erm Thor? Wanna tell me what’s going on?” Christie shouted after him, as he speedily made his way out of the palace grounds and into the streets with her in his grip.</p>
<p>"It's Jane," he explained roughly, not even looking at her. “Heimdall…he cannot see her anymore."</p>
<p>Christie felt her entire body run cold.</p>
<p>“What?! What do you mean? Like he can't find her <em>life</em> or he can't find her actual body-”</p>
<p>"I don't know Annerledes, nor do I care about the specifics! Both are as bad as each other,” Thor grumbled, his golden hair flying behind him as he ran across the Bifrost.</p>
<p>“Fair enough - but why am <em>I</em> coming?" Christie asked him loudly, now even more puzzled.</p>
<p>“Moral support," Thor stated simply as they both entered Heimdall's portal. Christie sighed, unable to fight him on this, and reluctantly allowed Thor to take her down to Earth. The swirls of glittering rainbow colours consumed them once more and they were sent straight down - causing Christie to suddenly land a few feet away from Thor on the cold, wet floor, with heavy rain droplets slapping her forehead.</p>
<p>"Never gets old," Christie hissed painfully, placing her hands on the damp gravel and slowly steadying herself to her feet. Her head was still spinning as she tried to decipher her whereabouts - but as soon as the sharp wind violently slammed into her and the grey clouds floated above the Greenwich Tower, she knew exactly where she was. "Seriously? We had to land in <em>London</em>?" she grumbled to herself. She rolled her eyes and looked around again, now noticing the number of police cars and the various policemen dotted around the scene.</p>
<p>Now she was even <em>more</em> confused. Then it got even stranger.</p>
<p>When she glanced to the right of her she saw that the rain had stopped completely in one specific area - where Thor and Jane standing opposite each other. Jane was repeatedly slapping Thor's face in anger, then hugging him, then slapping him again. "She's crazy, right?" came a bubbly voice from behind Christie. She jumped and spun around to see a very excitable looking Darcy Lewis. “Hi! You're the pretty silver badass assassin right?" Christie raised her eyebrows, a little stumped for words. "Sshhh, don't worry, I won't tell," Darcy smirked smugly. "You're pretty damn cool though. I mean, like, if I were into women—”</p>
<p>“I’m…I’m sorry? I don’t know…what you’re talking about,” Christie spluttered uncomfortably. She was clearly caught well off guard - so Darcey just rolled her eyes and nudged her arm a few times.</p>
<p>“I <em>get</em> it, the whole ‘<em>secret spy’</em> thing ya got going on - but you don't have to pretend," she whispered loudly. "I know <em>everything</em> about you!"</p>
<p>“That’s…well actually, that’s slightly disturbing, actually, but…thank you for being a fan?” Christie grimaced, before turning back around to watch Thor and Jane argue about something. Clearly that didn’t do the job, because Darcy let out a hearty laugh and walked around her to face her again.</p>
<p>This was strike two.</p>
<p>"I'm not a ‘<em>fan’</em>, <em>that</em> sounds kinda sad. I don’t read your fanfics or anything…but…well okay, I read one, but that’s beside the point! I’m more of a <em>supporter.”</em></p>
<p>“Got it,” Christie muttered, still a little lost.</p>
<p>“I have to ask – have you heard from Ashley recently?" That pretty much did it. Christie couldn't keep her eyes from going wide at the mention of her sister’s name.</p>
<p>"I…why would I…?” she spluttered in surprise.</p>
<p>“Well, ‘cos no one in the…ya know, <em>‘secret science circle’</em> has spotted her for nearly three years now, and I think people are starting to get a lil twitchy, you know? They kinda reserve the right to, after all she’s capable of,” Darcy shrugged, her dark blue eyes deep in concentration. "And she <em>is</em> your sister so…"</p>
<p>“So I must know her every move?” Christie muttered bitterly, looking away again.</p>
<p>"AHA, so it IS you! Just checking,” Darcy laughed smugly. Christie rolled her eyes and gave a small deflated shrug. "No but seriously, isn't anyone <em>worried</em> about her? She's an uncontrollable rage machine when she starts floating and sh*t! She was on the radar and now she’s just…gone? Pretty weird, no?” Christie bit down on her jaw to stop herself from agreeing out loud.</p>
<p>Ashley’s mutation was dangerous in her own right and, although her mother tried to make her feel otherwise, there was no denying it. After the deadly accident in Paris, Professor Xavier had kept Ashley under lock and key for her own protection. But regardless of the fear surrounding her mutation, S.H.E.I.L.D had been monitoring her for years with the intention of her joining them - but her father refused to release her to them. It was tug of war over her for years and eventually, Fury got tired of trying.</p>
<p>That’s when the tables had turned and Christie became their main priority - for now.</p>
<p>As Christie’s mind faded back to her sister, Thor suddenly called her name and she snapped out of it again. She looked around and noticed the police cars had somehow been flipped upside down, and that police officers were now scattered on the floor with Jane bang in the midst of the commotion. She looked absolutely terrified of what Christie could only assume was her own strength.</p>
<p>"Wow…that's a lot of damage," Christie muttered as she walked over to them both, whilst Thor called out to Heimdall.</p>
<p>“How…how are you so<em> calm?</em> Did you completely <em>miss</em> what just happened?" Jane asked her with a pale face.</p>
<p>“Well…yes. But more importantly - I fell in love with a possessed demi-god-like man and I have a sister that can start an earthquake whilst forcing you to walk to Rome via Russia just by controlling your blood – honestly, Jane, <em>nothing</em> fazes me anymore," Christie smirked to her quietly, glancing up to the portal slowly opening in the sky. "Apart from this<em> stupid fu-</em>"</p>
<p>And up they went.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Christie landed with a bang on the smooth surface of the portal entrance. She <em>hated</em> the journey between Asgard to Earth, but she didn't look <em>nearly</em> as queasy as Jane. Thor quickly hold Christie’s arms still to steady her before she toppled over. "Are you alright?" he asked somewhat amusedly.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm-" Christie began to pant thankfully - but swiftly saw from his lack of eye contact that he was actually talking to Jane. “Wow. You absolute bastard." Heimdall overheard and let out a chuckle, shaking his head fondly.</p>
<p>"Your transport," he announced to them, gesturing towards the grand horses stood at the entrance of the Bifrost awaiting their return. Horses on Asgard were a little larger than they were on Earth, but they were also undeniably beautiful. There were three of them there – one was ivory white, one was a golden brown and one was jet black – which Christie recognised as Loki's horse.</p>
<p>Loki…the thought of him re-triggered Madame Herja’s and Frigga’s words and she felt sick.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>wow</em>…" Jane breathed in awe, her eyes darting around excitedly. She couldn’t decide if she was more amazed by the large golden palace in the distance, the galaxy skies dotted with different coloured stars, or the shimmering rainbow colours merging into one in the form of a mystical bridge.</p>
<p>"You can ride Taxutnta, the white one," Thor introduced her quietly as he took her hand and lead her to them. He romantically lifted Jane to mount the horse as if she weighed nothing.</p>
<p>"Taxutnta, the Greek word for 'speed'," Jane murmured with a smile, stroking the horse’s thick, silky neck. "He's so beautiful.” Thor laughed at her awe. His eyes displaying such love that Christie just wanted to puke up her <em>own</em> rainbow bridge.</p>
<p>Absolutely grim.</p>
<p>Thor then mounted the golden brown horse and almost automatically, both their horses started clopping down the Bifrost, perfectly in sync. Christie was left alone, staring eye to eye with Loki's horse, Wizzfire. Her breathing became laboured.</p>
<p>“I’m never gonna forgive you for this, Thor,” she hissed to herself in irritation. Wizzfire's eyes were still locked with hers as if he was trying to place her face. "<em>Come on</em> my beautiful boy, you <em>know</em> who I am," Christie whispered to him calmly, knowing how violent Wizzfire could be if he didn't trust his rider. Suddenly, Wizzfire’s dull eyes glinted amber, implying that he felt comfortable, and Christie released a heavy sigh of relief. He finally broke eye contact with her and slightly bowed his head as a sign of acknowledgement and respect. Christie smiled slightly and stroked his velvety jet black neck with the back of her fingers. “Awww. I <em>know</em> you’re missing him, I…I miss him him too…sometimes,” she murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his head. She swiftly mounting him and gently tapping him to signal that it was time to go. Wizzfire was a wonderful horse to ride - he was so graceful, sturdy and loyal. It was almost like riding a black cloud who was also your best friend. They caught up to Thor and Jane in no time.</p>
<p>“So, would you like to explain <em>why</em> we brought Jane up here?" Christie hissed to Thor once she reached his side. He sighed and his deep blue eyes glanced at Christie narrowly.</p>
<p>"She's got something… within her," he began hesitantly. “And I know not what it is.” Christie ran her tongue over her teeth and tried her hardest <em>not</em> to say what this situation was reminding her of.</p>
<p>“So, you’ve decided to bring the ultra-dangerous unknown thing…<em>here?</em>” she clarified.</p>
<p>“<em>Well</em> Annerledes, it was either <em>that</em> or I let her tear down Midgard piece by piece. And that hardly sounds very<em> ‘Protector of The Nine Realms’,</em> does it?” Thor shot back defensively. Christie let out a small huff at his tone.</p>
<p>"And how do you think your darling father is gonna feel about this one, Thor?” Christie asked casually, although they both already knew the answer.</p>
<p>“We’re about to find up,” Thor muttered as they gradually approached the end of the Bifrost, leading into the city centre. "And how are <em>you</em> doing?" Christie blinked at his question whilst the horses came to a steady halt.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?” she murmured, even though she had a feeling that she already knew.</p>
<p>"I mean when I saw you with Mother earlier…you seemed rather upset,” Thor mused, looking a bit awkward but pressing on nonetheless. “Was it…regarding Loki?” They hardly <em>ever</em> discussed him, so the conversation certainly took Christie by surprise - and worst still, she could feel Wizzfire tense slightly at the mention of Loki’s name. Christie rubbed his neck comfortingly for a few seconds, before quietly answering.</p>
<p>“I…found out today that ‘darkness is coming’,” she explained with a mumble. Thor let out a little huff from his nose.</p>
<p>“Madame Herja came?” he guessed, already bored.</p>
<p>“She did. She was adamant that something was going to happen - or a <em>many few things</em> in fact, all because of…him,” Christie further went on, causing Thor to look even more bored. “And <em>apparently</em>, it’s going to cause a chain of reactions that will affect me forever - and our worlds-”</p>
<p>“Yes that’s all lovely Annerledes, but sometimes the Seers are a little…off point," he began tentatively. “A lot of them are crazy old-”</p>
<p>“Yeah I <em>can imagine</em>, Thor - but your <em>mother</em> confirmed it too and I trust that woman more than anything. Sh*ts definitely about to kick off again,” Christie interrupted him sharply but calmly. “And I have a feeling that whatever’s within <em>her</em> might have something to do with it,” she muttered out of the corner other mouth as she pointed to the patiently waiting Jane. Thor’s disbelieving face suddenly went pale.</p>
<p>“You…you think-”</p>
<p>“It’s possible. Whatever it is, it involves your brother,” Christie muttered in annoyance as she nausea of nerves hit her again. “It’s gonna hurt me, but I need to ask him what he’s done. What ‘deals’ he’s made with the darkness. Your mother told me what to do, so I’m going to do it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so excited for Ashley's pending fanfic, its not even funny LMAO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. III. Reconnection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, thank you for voicing your concern, ladies,” Jennie patiently smiled to the two haughty village women that had come to complain that ‘the local fountain water is not as sweet as it once was’. "If you’re so adamant that there is something we <em>can</em> do about your tastebuds, then we will be sure to do so as soon as possible.” Both the irritable looking women gave her a stiff nod and left without so much as a thank you. Jennie groaned and buried her head in her hands once they had gone, in complete disbelief at the fact that people could be so miserable.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Christie skidded in, her white cotton cloak already off and her hair now hanging loose as she speedily pattered to the other side of the hall. "Well<em> thank you,</em> Princess, for <em>finally</em> gracing us with your presence," Jennie muttered moodily at the sight of her.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was dragged down to Midgard with Thor," Christie explained quickly whilst rushing over to the large mahogany wardrobe and quickly peeling off her signature white catsuit. She replaced it with her ivory floaty fabric dress instead, which felt much more comfortable and lighter - before turning to see that Jennie's mouth was now hanging open in shock. “…What?”</p>
<p>“You can't just spring that up on me like it's NORMAL!" Jennie yelped, sounding quite hurt. "And <em>thanks</em> for the invite, by the way!” Christie rolled her eyes and waved her off.</p>
<p>“First of all, why would you even <em>want</em> to go? We didn't go and see any of S.H.I.E.L.D - we just went to pick up Jane and then came straight back," she assured her quickly. “Secondly - it wasn’t even <em>my</em> trip, it was Thor’s-”</p>
<p>“Wait, Jane? Who the hell is <em>Jane</em>?" Jennie blinked rapidly, now completely lost.</p>
<p>“Thor's girlfriend -<em> keep up</em> Jen,” Christie answered as if it was obvious. Jennie nodded and carefully fell silent. After a few prolonged seconds, Christie turned to face her, noticing her sudden quietness. Then she realised. "Don't even go there," she groaned, “please, don't."</p>
<p>“What?"</p>
<p>"You <em>like</em> him, don't you?” Christie winced. For a second, Jennie looked like she was going to deny it - but instead ended up nodding in defeat.</p>
<p>“I mean not <em>seriously,</em> but I just find him utterly <em>delectable!</em> I mean you can't really blame me, he’s gorgeous,” she explained with a wistful look on her face.</p>
<p>“No, I can’t blame you - but I <em>can</em> remind you that you've got Sif in that same queue," Christie scoffed, now fixing her hair. “Honestly, what <em>is</em> it with you liking men that have dangerous assassinating women surrounding them?” Jennie burst out laughing and rolled her eyes. They both knew the crush was just something she’d have to get over - she would never <em>really</em> want to end up with Thor.</p>
<p>"You're so <em>mean</em> to me sometimes. But pray, do tell - why does Thor have his ladyfriend up here and how did Odin allow it? And if she's here to work in the kitchens, you can literally forget it. I’m not training anymore Midgardian women. Far too much hard work if you ask me.” Christie gasped in mock offence, still brushing out her long wispy locks.</p>
<p>"<em>Now</em> who's being mean? According to Thor, she's got something within her and it’s making her do weird things…so I'm guessing they're going to do an exorcism or something to get it out of her? Sounds familiar, right?” she mumbled, causing Jennie to let out a knowing noise of agreement. Christie checked her reflection in the mirror, found herself pleased with what she saw, and then began to rush over to the doors to leave once more. But this time Jennie hopped up immediately, stepping down the few marble throne steps and then running after her.</p>
<p>“<em>Really</em>, Annerledes? You’re really going to leave me here again?" Jennie called, her dark chestnut hair catching the wind.</p>
<p>“Well come with me then!" Christie shouted back, already halfway out the palace and sweeping her way through the courtyard. Jennie didn't really like the unspoken explanation but followed her regardless - the FOMO clearly had her in a chokehold. Christie slowly paced across the crunchy gravel until she got to a metal barred door. She slowly produced a small dagger from her sleeve and slipped it into the lock, slicing it open.</p>
<p>“I swear, Asgard may be all mystical and fancy, but picking a lock is <em>clearly</em> universal,” she muttered under her breath as she pulled the confused Jennie in shut the door behind them. It was pretty much pitch black inside, so Jennie was unsure of where they were.</p>
<p>“<em>Why</em> are we in the basement? And why didn’t you use a main entrance?” she finally broke the silence, just as the sound of Christie striking a large match against the wall cut through the air. She created a small flame which she then dropped on top of something in front of them. Jennie squinted down at it, soon recognising that it was a large cauldron on wheels. Immediately, the area they were in was soon illuminated by a gentle orange glow.</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” Christie whispered, pushing the cauldron so that it lit the hallways as they walked.</p>
<p>“Hello? Annerledes, what on earth is going on?" Jennie repeated, now sounding a little anxious. “You are freaking-”</p>
<p>"Just shut <em>up</em> for a second, Jen - if we get caught we’ll have way too much to answer for,” Christie whispered irritably. She was trying to zen herself out before being in the same vicinity as him, and all the persistent questions weren’t helping whatsoever.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Loki sat in his cell all alone and, as usual, <em>very</em> bored. He knew he was tired, but he didn’t want to sleep because in his mind, gods never slept.</p>
<p>And he was a god, was he not?</p>
<p>So he spent his days lying on his bed without the covers pulled over him, and staring up at the pure whitewashed ceiling of his cell whilst contemplating life. He, of course, hadn’t forgotten Christie. In fact, every few nights before he finally passed out from exhaustion, he attempted to reconnect his mind with hers - but he just couldn't get past the mental barrier she had put up, no matter how hard he tried. Sometimes he would strain so hard that it made him feel physically sick. He knew full well that she was still in Asgard because his mother had told him as much, so knowing she was soclose yet so far was driving him <em>insane</em>.</p>
<p>All he wanted was to see her again<em>. </em>He had so much to explain, so much to apologise for.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he heard the hallway door to the right of his cell creak open, which it hardly ever did at this time of night. His mother came to visit him every morning and of course the guards did their rounds, but they always used the main entrance, and he had memorised their schedule. But this was far too late for anyone.</p>
<p>So who could this be?</p>
<p>He swung his long legs off the bed, and paced a few uncertain steps to the large glass wall, peering into the darkness. “Hello? Who’s there?” Loki called out slowly, crossing his arms across his chest. Almost immediately, the sound of his smooth voice triggered something within Christie from where she was hidden in the shadows, something dark and unrecognisable.</p>
<p>"Wait, that's <em>Loki!</em>” Jennie gasped suddenly, her eyes going wide in recognition. She genuinely looked terrified. "Loki…you…I…oh ANNERLEDES! You did NOT just drag me to this man's cell!"</p>
<p>“Hello?! I didn’t <em>drag</em> you anywhere - I was going alone remember?!” Christie hissed back with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“Hell-” came Loki’s call again - when suddenly, he collapsed straight onto the floor, absolutely rinsed from exhaustion. Christie gasped at the sound of his body thudding against the floor and immediately ran out of her hiding place, squinting at the sudden harshness of the brightly lit cells. Jennie walked after her at a regular pace, still looking quite hesitant. She took one look at the passed out Loki and just rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Annerledes, <em>please</em> - let’s go back. This is against all forms of protocol - you do this and <em>I</em> get banished and you get sent back to Midgard,” she hissed, tugging on her arm so they could leave.</p>
<p>But Christie found herself frozen in the spot, staring at Loki in wonder with a hint of longing.</p>
<p>She hadn’t seen him for an entire year, and even though his eyes were closed and he was somewhat unconscious, he was <em>still</em> incredibly beautiful to her. How on earth, or on Asgard, had he stayed so perfect after everything? In fact, he looked even better than he did before. He looked a little older and the sharpness of his features had settled in instead of the softer face he had before. Now his stunning inky black hair was slightly wavy and his jaw was beautifully chiselled…he looked like a piece of art. He was <em>her</em> piece of art - and she hated those dreaded feelings bubbling back up again.</p>
<p>But then she felt a loud siren go off in her head as, to her horror, Loki's eyes slowly flickered open.</p>
<p>Something within her was telling her to leave, and to leave NOW.</p>
<p>There was a thick layer of silence as Loki slowly prised his eyes open again, and Christie let out a sharp gasp of surprise whilst Jennie groaned to herself and squeezed her eyes shut. She pressed herself next to a wall, knowing that at this stage it was almost pointless to even attempt to drag Christie away. Loki couldn't move properly, his breathing was laboured and he tried to heave himself off the floor but couldn't quite do it - his body was still too weak.</p>
<p>Suddenly, it was like a light had been switched on in his mind. He raised his head and immediately made eye contact with her for the first time in the year.</p>
<p>He clearly wasn’t expecting her to be standing there through the glass, and it startled him.</p>
<p>"Annerledes please! Let’s <em>go,</em>" Jennie hissed from afar.</p>
<p>But then, something in the air changed. Every piece of furniture in Loki's cell suddenly began to vibrate and Christie started to hear that dreaded white noise fade in again. She hadn't heard it for so long that she’d forgotten what it felt like, but now she remembered it all too well. She clamped her hands over her ears, desperately trying to shake it off, as the ground that she stood on began to shake too. Loki's breathing rapidly increased, and he suddenly he let out a yelp of either surprise or pain.</p>
<p>So he could feel it too this time.</p>
<p>The lights started flickering around them, both in the cell and out of it. Jennie swore under her breath and felt herself start to panic as she hung on to the closest thing to her.</p>
<p><em>"CHRISTIE!"</em> she snapped over the heavy rattling. "COME <em>ON!</em>" But Christie found that even though she was in immense pain, she still couldn't break eye contact with Loki, and he certainly couldn't break his with her.</p>
<p>She wasn’t surprised at her lack of control, though.</p>
<p>Since landing back in Asgard, Christie had to deal with a mix of emotions: anger, sadness, relief, love, rejection, and so on. Loki hadn’t paid <em>any</em> attention to her and he hadn’t requested her presence once, which was borderline understandable; but that feeling of being unwanted by the man she adored, merged with being forgotten as a child, had equalled a hellish result within her. Her heart had become even more bruised - but the reason she couldn't pull herself away from Loki’s gaze, was because this was the only person that ever even <em>attempted</em> to understand her.</p>
<p>For Loki, it was equally as clear as to why he couldn’t stop staring too. Being imprisoned for a year with nothing but his lonely thoughts, and even his mother’s visits didn’t help his sanity. He knew there was only one person that he wanted to see again and now there she was standing in front of him. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do, yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything apart from stare at her in complete awe. Both their minds had originally fit together perfectly like the pieces of a puzzle - therefore when they disconnected it was like they lost a piece of themselves.</p>
<p>So really, it was no surprise to either of them that as soon as they were within a suitable radius, they’d subconsciously try to connect as soon as possible.</p>
<p>Christie finally focussed through the pain enough to notice that Loki had stopped yelling, and was now taking deep breaths in. She knew what was about to happen. He was about to try and reconnect properly.</p>
<p>"NO LOKI DONT!” she shouted quickly, shaking her head and suddenly squeezing her eyes shut so he couldn’t look at her. “STOP!" Jennie felt the vibrations get harder and she groaned heavily, now nervously glancing behind her. She didn’t understand how nobody around could see or hear what was happening, though. It was <em>carnage</em> from where she stood - where were all the guards?</p>
<p>"Annerledes...I..." Loki finally spluttered out loud. Christie bit her bottom lip and shook her head desperately, still not looking his way.</p>
<p>“Loki, I…I need to ask you something,” she began shakily, now feeling weak under his intense gaze despite not seeing it. Weak in a good or bad way? She had no idea.</p>
<p>“I know what you’re going to ask. I <em>haven’t,</em>” Loki swore to her as steadily as he could.</p>
<p>“Loki, I mean it. I <em>need</em> to know,” Christie muttered whilst her palms started to sweat. “It’s important-”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t lie to you, Christie,” Loki told her calmly without so much as blinking. Christie finally looked back up at him and clenched her jaw.</p>
<p>“Yes Loki, you <em>would,</em>” she whispered as her eyes welled up with unwanted tears. Loki opened his mouth to argue - but before he could, Jennie had staggered through the unsteady floor to make her way over to Christie. She grabbed her narrow shoulders and firmly shoved back out of the small hallway door, breaking their connection once more.</p>
<p>Everything stood still as soon as she left, and Loki was on his own again, panting over the shock of what had just happened.</p>
<p>“What…did you…<em>do that</em>…for?” Christie hyperventilated as Jennie persistently shoved her through the dark damp corridors and back outside. Her breathing was rigid and her head was hurting so much that she could barely stay upright, just like that time before.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?! Crazy things were happening, everything was shaking and you couldn’t look away from him! It's a wonder you both didn't make any noise! Thank the gods the guards didn't react to the rattling - in fact, <em>where were they?!</em>” Jennie almost whisper-screamed out of both rage and relief once they had burst back into the Palace courtyard again.</p>
<p>"What...?" Christie suddenly frowned. She stopped walking for a second. "I was <em>screaming</em> at him because it was painful as hell - h-how did you not hear that? We literally had an entire conversation <em>just now!</em>”</p>
<p>Jennie let out a small amused laugh, unsure whether she was joking or not.</p>
<p>"You didn't say <em>anything</em> out loud, Annerledes - trust me," she scoffed, dragging her by her elbow and leading her through the second set of doors and back into the golden palace corridors. "Whatever you thought you said out loud, must’ve been in your head."</p>
<p>“But I heard <em>him</em> too! So…if nothing was said out loud that means that we’re…” Christie trailed off, feeling so spacious and out of touch with reality that she now assumed she was dreaming.</p>
<p>"YUP! You’ve officially <em>reconnected</em> with the psychopath. But that's what you wanted, <em>wasn't it?</em>" Jennie asked mockingly, flicking back her wavy toffee brown hair. She gave her a small curtesy before flouncing to her own quarters, clearly in a rage. Christie only then realised that the door she was standing outside of was in fact hers. She took out her key and opened it wearily, slowly mooching inside to take off her robes, tie up her hair and collapse into bed, throwing the feathered duvet over her head.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Seeing Loki again was clearly a challenge.</p>
<p>Christie’s early life consisted of her being ignored; ignored by her mother, her father and even her sister. That hurt, and she was <em>tired</em> of feeling hurt, so she taught herself to cut off the emotion and allowed the coldness to be used as a barrier - hence her success as an assassin.</p>
<p>But then Christie came to Asgard found hope and comfort in someone that had the same experience - Loki.</p>
<p>He was treated somewhat similarly by his father, so it was so easier for her to let all those bottled emotions out, as he understood. More to the point, he <em>clearly</em> had some sort of positive and progressive effect on her, as she could literally feel herself begin to open up with him. She could easily admit that she was happier, her mind was healthier, she registered her feelings as and when they came instead of suppressing them for years at a time. Yet the one time in her life that she allowed herself to feel something real, raw and unfiltered - it all fell apart. <em>That's</em> why between Manhattan and this point, she had constantly worked on shutting herself down again.</p>
<p>It was just…<em>easier.</em></p>
<p>These were all the thoughts running through her mind as she fell into a deep sleep - before she was abruptly awoken by a series of high pitched screams down the hallway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i cannot believe this story has 1.3k views. ik that number might sound small to some but it makes me wanna shout LMAOOO if you're still reading this, THANK YOU and I LOVE YOU. i really appreciate it, seriously. i might just cry when i close this book honestly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. III. When Do We Start?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Christie’s silvery grey eyes flew open and she leapt up out of bed. She shoved on a long white house robe and a pair of slippers before skidding out of her quarters, the dagger she kept under her pillow clutched firmly in her hand. She followed the piercing screams and eventually arrived at the room furthest across the hall - the palace library. All the serving girls were stood huddled outside the doors weeping together. The colour was completely drained from their tear stained cheeks. They were being barred from entering the room by a number of guards, but once they saw Christie they automatically let her through, bowing their heads in what she soon realised would be condolences.</p>
<p>Because once she saw what they were all crying over, her eyes grew wide and immediately glossed over with tears.</p>
<p>She was convinced that nothing on that planet even mattered anymore, because laying lifelessly in Odin's arms was Frigga, the woman who had always cared so passionately for her ever since she landed there. Christie was so stunned, that the noise of the maids wailing outside and the new dreaded sound of the alarm bell ringing through the walls had completely faded out. In fact, she couldn’t hear anything anymore. Her vision grew scarily cloudy due to the tears threatening to spill out of her eyelids, but she was still desperately darting her eyes around the scene in attempt to make sense of what had happened. Then her eyes quickly fell on Thor, who was violently flinging his Mjonlir after the invaders at the window with a heart wrenching roar; Jane cowering in a corner with a pale and tearful face; then Jennie, who was in another far corner of the room curled up into a ball and sobbing painfully into her bony knees. </p>
<p>Christie took three shaky breaths in an attempt to pull herself together; but on the third breath she burst into tears.</p>
<p>Tears. Hot, thick salty tears.</p>
<p>Tears for Frigga, tears for the Odinson boys, delayed tears that she had swallowed for years, tears of rage from when Delilah and Renesme had abandoned her on Earth, tears of relief from when she saw Loki again in the glass prison on the Helicarrier, tears of pain when she thought of his reaction to his mother’s death.</p>
<p>It hurt.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The funeral was set to take place that same evening as per Asgardian tradition - and it was beautiful.</p>
<p>Christie stood one level behind Thor and Odin. The fact that she was even permitted to do so was nothing short of an honour to her. She watched on as the beautifully decorated coffin was carried in by the sorrowful looking guards, and she almost felt her heart jump into her throat. It was bizarre, because out of all the times that she had experienced death, never <em>once</em> had she experienced a funeral.</p>
<p>She was wearing a long black dress instead of her usual white one, and her silver-white hair was totally straight and curtaining her face. Jennie stood one place behind Christie amongst the other heads of the palace, and beside her would’ve been Renesme and Delilah had they been there. It was a beautiful atmosphere - so sad yet <em>so</em> peaceful. Christie had been given the honour of firing the first flamed arrow into the sky, due to her improved status of Head of Warriors. So she stepped forward as Frigga’s coffin gently glided across the water, lifted the bow into the air and, with one unsteady breath, fired the arrow so that the coffin caught fire. She covered her mouth to stifle her sobs as the rest of the arrows followed suit and Frigga's burning coffin gently lifted into the air before falling over the large waterfall, gone for all eternity. Thor noticed Christie's distress and put a comforting strong arm around her, holding her in a one armed brotherly hug.</p>
<p>Christie finally allowed herself to stop biting back her tears and let them all run free for the second time that day. She buried her face into Thor’s chest as Frigga turned into a bright white star, joining the rest of them in the galaxies' skies.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>A few hours after the funeral, Thor had decided to go and see Christie in her quarters again. She was still shaken from the two uncontrollable breakdowns she’d experienced earlier - but at the same time, she felt somewhat empty.</p>
<p>She almost felt as if she was…<em>floating.</em></p>
<p>“Thor, I know you’ve come to see me for something other than to talk about your mother. You’ve got that look of determination in your eyes again,” Christie mumbled as she let him in and went to sit down on her bed. Thor let out a scoff and shook his head, shutting the door behind him.</p>
<p>“I never once imagined I’d be burying her so soon,” he admitted quietly. Christie ran her tongue over her teeth and nodded.</p>
<p>“I should’ve been there before the attack,” she whispered hoarsely. “I’m beginning to think that I do a genuinely <em>crap</em> job around this palace-”</p>
<p>“You missed it. I missed it. We <em>all</em> missed it,” Thor interrupted her coldly. “The Dark Elves came for what is within Jane. And what is within Jane is on Asgard because I brought it here. It’s my fault above anyone else’s.” Christie shuffled in her seat uncomfortably at his admission. She couldn’t deny the fact that Thor had brought the dangerous dark thing onto their doorstep - but she still couldn’t shake what Madame Herja had told her about Loki.</p>
<p>Was he really the brother to blame?</p>
<p>“Thor-”</p>
<p>“How is Jennie?” Thor suddenly asked. Christie blinked at him.</p>
<p>“She’s…uh, she’s not doing too well,” she mumbled slowly. “None of the serving girls are. Apparently, some of them are already refusing to even get out of bed - but grief will do that to you. It paralyses you-”</p>
<p>“Yet you’re up and about,” Thor pointed out.</p>
<p>“Not my first rodeo, Thor,” Christie sniffed as she buried her face into her palms.</p>
<p>“But my mother was your friend - not a target or a…spy…partner,” Thor mused, still not understanding. “You don’t have to always appear so strong. It’s alright for you to not be alright, Annerled-”</p>
<p>“Just call me Christie,” Christie waved him off. Hearing that name reminded her so much of Frigga that it felt like a wound to her heart with each mention of it.</p>
<p>“How do you think the girls on Midgard will take it? Delilah and Renesme?” Thor asked quietly. Christie’s eyes widened with worry as she remembered that she’d eventually have to break the news to them too.</p>
<p>“Awfully, I expect. She was a wonderful woman. I had…so many questions for her. So many things I wanted to thank her for, and ask her about…and now she’s gone. I…” she trailed off, feeling her words get all choked up.</p>
<p>“I know,” was all Thor muttered thickly, also staring at the floor. There was a small grieving silence between them before Thor spoke again. “I just spoke to Heimdall, Sif and the Warriors Three about moving Jane off Asgard and destroying what is within her. <em>Clearly</em> keeping her here is a hazard.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you know,” Christie scoffed back lightly. She cocked her head to the side. “How are you gonna do it? Isn’t the Bifrost shut?”</p>
<p>“It is indeed. But allegedly there are other paths off Asgard and…w-well, Loki is our ticket out,” Thor winced awkwardly as Christie’s face fell.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>f*ck.</em>”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to force you to come with me. I understand it’s still a bit tender after Mother’s death, and I’d hate for you to jump straight into a mission,” Thor assured her hurriedly. “You’ve done enough for us-”</p>
<p>“I want to go back to Earth, Thor. I feel empty if she’s not here - it’s time to return home,” Christie nodded, causing him to nod again in understanding. “But I’m not done <em>here</em> yet. The one thing she wanted me to do was look out for Loki. He knows something that’s crucial for all that’s set out to happen, both here and on my planet. Even if I haven’t processed her death…I want to honour her wishes before returning home.” She stood up and took a shaky breath in as Thor took an uncertain step back.</p>
<p>“So…you want to come with us?” he asked in genuine surprise.</p>
<p>“Last mission before going home? Sure thing. I’m not done with Loki till I finally get my answers.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Christie was prepared to face Loki this time. It had come to the point where she was shameless with him, now that she’d gotten over the shock of seeing him the day before. And, since they were mentally reconnected, he was prepared for her too. He could sense her far before she had even stepped foot in front of his cell.</p>
<p>They were both prepared - until Christie saw his untidy, miserable disposition. He was pressed up against a wall and his feet were bleeding. His belongings were either upturned or smashed into pieces - and his eyes looked hollow and rimmed red.</p>
<p>He was completely done for. </p>
<p>“What do you want?” he croaked out unenthusiastically once he saw her. The sight of him so grief-stricken shattered Christie’s already hardening heart.</p>
<p>“Oh god, Loki,” Christie whispered, lifting a slightly trembling hand to her mouth. His vulnerability made her feel slightly sick.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>cut</em> the pity from your lips, Annerledes,” Loki hissed, his clammy head still lolling against the wall. Christie gulped and continued to shake her head, whilst Loki spoke up again. “She d-didn’t die alone, did she?” he murmured softly. As soon as the words left his mouth, Christie felt her heart begin to ache.</p>
<p>“No,” was all she mumbled back uncomfortably. “No, she was in your father’s arms.”</p>
<p>“So then…yes, she died alone,” Loki scoffed under his breath.</p>
<p>“Oh, <em>don’t</em> do this. Your father adored the woman,” Christie frowned, keeping her voice as calm and non-patronising as possible. But from the way Loki rolled his eyes, it was clear he couldn’t care less. “Look, that’s not even what I’m here for-”</p>
<p>“Then what <em>are</em> you here for?” Loki sniffed reluctantly. He didn’t look like he was up for anything at that moment.</p>
<p>“Yesterday, you said you didn’t make any further deals with darkness, Loki. And I know you told Frigga the same thing, but…did you mean that?” Christie asked him, finally looking at him directly.</p>
<p>“Would you believe me either way?” Loki shot back.</p>
<p>“Loki, <em>please</em>. Drop the sarky sh*t - it’s important,” Christie practically pleaded. “Asgard’s future is dependant on it-”</p>
<p>“I don’t see how that’s my concern,” Loki muttered.</p>
<p>“<em>My</em> <em>world’s</em> future is also dependant on it,” Christie marched on.</p>
<p>“Again - that’s not my issue.”</p>
<p>“<em>My</em> future is dependant on it, you <em>bastard!</em>” Christie finally snapped, thudding her hand against the glass. “Do you care <em>that little</em> about me that you’d let me suffer? If you’re working for someone, if you’re working for the Dark Elves then just bloody well <em>say something!</em>” Loki clenched his jaw and waited for a good few moments before shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I have no further deals with anyone. I’ve been enclosed here, with no contact with anyone other than Mother. I wouldn’t…I wouldn’t put you in harm’s way, despite supposedly being the monster you’ve convinced yourself that I am,” he told her coldly, also looking her dead in the eye. Christie tried not to melt or crumble under his intense gaze, but it was getting harder with every word he spoke.</p>
<p>“<em>I’ve</em> convinced myself?” she hissed in disbelief. “Right! So you trying to get total domination over Earth and shoving a spear through the man I saw as my father weren’t symptoms of a monster? Fair enough!”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair. You <em>know</em> that wasn’t me,” Loki growled.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t know a damn thing anymore,” Christie mumbled back - just as Thor suddenly swept onto the scene and Loki’s eyes darkened even more.</p>
<p>“Have you received the information you needed?” Thor asked Christie quietly.</p>
<p>“He’s insistent that this wasn’t down to him,” Christie sniffed back.</p>
<p>“Now what do <em>you</em> want?” Loki grunted, causing them both to look up at him again. “Look at that! It’s like a reunion I never asked for!”</p>
<p>“I’m here to offer you vengeance on those that did this to <em>our</em> mother,” Thor explained calmly, expecting his little brother to jump on the request. But Loki simply let out a fed up laugh and turned his head away. Christie wasn’t even in the mood at this point.</p>
<p>“Alright, forget it. There’s gotta be others involved in the Darkness on Asgard that can tell us how to get off,” Christie whispered, tugging on Thor's arm as if to say 'let's go' - but when Loki saw their interaction, his entire demeanour hardened even more. Those two touching, referring to conversations that he obviously wasn’t in - he hated everything about it.</p>
<p>The jealousy was here.</p>
<p>“<em>Seriously</em>, brother? You could’ve chosen <em>anyone</em> from this wretched land yet you <em>had</em> to choose the one woman I was in love with?” he snapped directly at Thor, leaning further forward.</p>
<p>"Oh Loki, would you <em>REST</em>? Jane's on Asgard - I am not interested in your woman and she’s only <em>ever</em> had eyes for you, as much as none of us understood it,” Thor scoffed back, becoming increasingly agitated by his brother’s childish and unnecessarily spiteful attitude. Christie let out a wry laugh and stared Loki straight in his eyes so stiffly that he had to look away.</p>
<p>He was trying so hard to hold it all together, but he felt as if she was staring right through him.</p>
<p>“Loki, are you <em>purposely</em> trying to start sh*t? Because there’s <em>nothing</em> for you to be angry at. I haven't fallen in love with anyone else - in fact, I haven’t even tried,” she muttered to him, still not looking away.</p>
<p>"Ah! Yes, <em>that</em> explains why it took you all that time to come and see me again!" Loki mocked, lifting his index finger in the air as if he had just come to a brilliant conclusion. Christie felt something inside of her tick.</p>
<p>“No, Loki. I’m not like you. I don't just move on from someone I supposedly loved so deeply with no or <em>any</em> form of regret,” Christie shot back, her hurt quickly morphing into anger. Thor sighed to himself and briefly wandered away to give them some space. “You acted like I no longer existed from the <em>second</em> you regained control over your own body! So please remind me of what I was <em>meant</em> to do?"</p>
<p>"Come to visit?" Loki suggested bluntly.</p>
<p>"Odin forbade it and you <em>never</em> requested me," Christie dismissed flippantly. "Next?"</p>
<p>"Snuck in somehow?" Loki persisted.</p>
<p>“Oh Loki - <em>you</em> of all people should know that it’s really not that easy, otherwise I don’t doubt you’d be out yourself!” Christie hissed, her hands slowly creeping to her forehead as she began to feel herself get frustrated.</p>
<p>"You did it just yesterday!”</p>
<p>“I <em>had</em> to! Madame Herja told me <em>you</em> could be the cause of my own downfall,” Christie muttered. “Why the hell else would I be there?!”</p>
<p>“Oh. So when it’s <em>your</em> life, you seemed to sneak in here <em>just fine</em>!” Loki exclaimed in annoyance. His body language was changing again - he was getting stiffer and the hostility had returned.</p>
<p>“My life, my planet’s life, Asgard’s life! So yeah, I did sneak in! And just <em>look</em> at how that turned out?" Christie scoffed.</p>
<p>"<em>Mother</em> did it day in and day out," Loki sneered, finally hitting it home. Christie fell silent and turned away from him, clenching her teeth to force herself to drop it. Thor had heard the same spiteful words and quickly returned to them both before they could really explode.</p>
<p>“Look, the point is Christie’s with us <em>now</em>," he interrupted them both, fed up of the bickering. "Time is of the essence and there is very little of it left - so Loki, if you want to spend the rest of your days in here, that is more than fine with us. We’ll get this done with or without you, brother.” Loki drank Thor’s words before he turned to Christie again, not quite finished with her yet. They were both so <em>angry</em> at each other for reasons unbeknownst from both sides. But Christie knew that Loki’s involvement in moving Jane from Asgard was imperative, so she also knew that it was time to choose a different tactic. Being an assassin meant that she had to be able to adapt and luckily, it was a skill that she still held without many issues.</p>
<p>"I was ready to give up <em>everything</em> for you, Loki," she whispered sadly. “I loved you. I did.”</p>
<p>That felt strange to say.</p>
<p>
  <em>Emotions are meant to be controlled, emotions are meant to be controlled, emotions are meant to be controlled, emotions are meant to be-</em>
</p>
<p>"Likewise," were Loki's only gentle words back.</p>
<p>He couldn’t even look up at her anymore.</p>
<p>“I…I know that you’re still the same person in there. The person that I could talk to, the person that loved to play tricks, the person that would hold me at night when nobody else would. Yeah, you've created this nasty layer of nonchalance and bitterness, but beneath that is the<em> real you</em>, Loki, I know it is. Please. I wouldn’t ask for your compliance if it wasn’t important.” Loki looked genuinely touched for a split second - until Thor interrupted.</p>
<p>"See, that sweet ray of hope from your girlfriend won't cover you today. Betray me, and I will kill you," Thor cut in abruptly.</p>
<p>“As will I - without hesitation this time,” Christie suddenly agreed.</p>
<p>An amused smirk fell on Loki’s face as he leant forward.</p>
<p>
  <em>"When do we start?"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we have about three chapters to go :( i already have tears in my eyes but i'm stupidly excited to carry christie's journey on in a new book...if you want it, of course *nudge nudge* x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. III. Deep in Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Loki was released from his cell, the first thing he did (whether she wanted him to or not) was hug Christie. She certainly didn't see it coming, and neither did Thor - but it didn’t even matter. She couldn’t deny how wonderful it felt to be in his arms again. The spark was still somewhat there between them, strong as ever…although deeply suppressed.</p>
<p>Loki rubbed her back in smooth circular motions with one hand, and tangled the other in her hair as if he couldn’t bear to let go. It was almost like he’d been waiting for this moment for so long and now it was finally here. Christie was fighting <em>everything</em> within her not to give in to his touch - but it just didn’t work. She had completely melted into the hug and everything she had against Loki for over a year almost disappeared – but then he let go again and that stupid smirk came back instead. "Christie, would you mind walking ahead to see if anyone's coming?" Thor asked her quietly. She took a moment to regain her composure before giving a stiff nod and speeding off in front of them, feeling Loki’s eyes trained carefully on her.</p>
<p>The first person she collided with was, of course, Jennie.</p>
<p>"Annerledes!" she breathed as Christie grabbed her arms to stop the collision. Her dark chestnut hair was messily flailing and all over the place and her eyes were wild. She hadn’t spoken a word to her since Frigga’s death, so seeing her now was a bit of a shock. “I passed Sif in the corridor whilst I was looking for you, and she told me of a plan of utter madness to work with Loki in order to help the girl? Personally, I think it’s an <em>awful</em> idea - so I've conjured up a list of pros and cons of freeing the beast, and <em>hopefully</em> it's not too late!” Christie’s eyes widened and she spun Jennie round by her shoulders so that she was facing the other way instead, giving Christie the opportunity to see if Loki and Thor were coming.</p>
<p>"Jen, I’m so sorry-"</p>
<p>“<em>Pros</em> of letting him out…none! Cons however - the list is endless!" Jennie hissed, shaking the written list in front of her face for added effect.</p>
<p>“Jen, it’s too late,” Christie muttered. She snatched the list from her as she spotted Loki and Thor approaching them.</p>
<p>“Hey! Too late? Why?” Jennie frowned as she attempted to grab the list back.</p>
<p>"Hello Jennifer," came the sudden smooth voice of Loki from behind her. Jennie bit down on her jaw and spun on her heel to see him standing there calmly.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>may the gods watch over us all</em>,” she murmured, already fighting the urge to slap him. “Just in case it wasn’t clear, Loki - I still <em>very much</em> hate you."</p>
<p>“The feeling is incredibly mutual, dear,” Loki hummed casually as he strode straight past her. Jennie looked just about ready to full on kick him in the shin, but decided to let out a small frustrated scream instead before angrily storming off to tell Sif, leaving Christie to shove the list into her back pocket and walk over to Thor. He was now a few paces ahead with a guard, who Christie assumed was Loki in disguise. Then, much to her annoyance, Loki then decided to have some fun and transform Thor into Sif. "Oh brother, you do look <em>ravishing</em>," Loki murmured in mock lust.</p>
<p><em>“Charming,"</em> Christie muttered under her breath as she tied her white-silver hair in a high ponytail.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>hold</em> the jealously, Annerledes - I could still have you any time I wanted," Loki remarked to her cheekily, receiving a glare in response.</p>
<p>“I love how convinced you are,” she muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>“Could I not?” Loki hummed, stopping dead in front of her instead. Christie gulped and looked him in eye. She had to keep her cool, she really did.</p>
<p>“No, you couldn’t. Not unless you tell me the truth about the deals-”</p>
<p>“I have not MADE any deals with darkness,” Loki hissed loudly, so involved in defending himself that he didn’t hear the guards walking down the corridor towards them. “Why-”</p>
<p>"Shut <em>up</em>, idiot!” Christie hissed urgently, suddenly shoving Loki behind the pillar. Her hand was slammed roughly over his mouth and she was now pressed up very close against him.</p>
<p>“Well, we haven't been this close in a while," Loki whispered through Christie’s slender fingers as those beautiful green eyes studied her face intently. But she didn’t even notice. She was too busy staring at Thor, waiting for him to give the all clear - so when she looked back to see him in a slight daze, it threw her off.</p>
<p>"Well whose fault is that?" she murmured back quietly, her lips barely moving. Loki’s dark, lust filled eyes flickered down to her mouth before fluttering back up to her eyes again.</p>
<p>"I don't know, <em>Christie</em> - whose?” he muttered to her. Christie ran her tongue over her teeth and quickly let go of him, trying not to let his bitter use of her first name get under her skin.</p>
<p>Both of them were silently blaming each other for the mess that was the ruins of their relationship. They <em>also</em> both seemed to forget that they could read each other's minds again.</p>
<p>Christie took a few moments to compose herself before rushing ahead to where Sif and Jane had collided with Thor and Loki - just in time to see Jane bless Loki with a hot slap around his face.</p>
<p>“Nice,” Sif hummed in surprise.</p>
<p>“Well? Are you just going to stand back and let her do that to me?” Loki muttered back to Christie through gritted teeth as he cupped his jaw.</p>
<p>“<em>Seriously?</em> I’m tempted to ask her to do it again on my behalf,” Christie snapped back angrily, causing Sif and Thor to exchange little looks.</p>
<p>“Leave it Loki - Christie, could you take Jane to-” Thor began loudly. But they were already on a roll.</p>
<p>“What, you can’t hit me yourself now?” Loki scoffed.</p>
<p>“No - I’m just aware that if <em>I</em> do it, I could keep going until you’re dead,” Christie hissed, before steering Jane away by her shoulders onto the large spaceship that was awaiting them amongst the rubble.</p>
<p>“Woah. What the <em>hell</em> is that?" Jane groaned shakily, her voice verging on a panic attack.</p>
<p>“<em>That</em>, is our ride outta here apparently," Christie replied with a frown.</p>
<p>“You are kidding me, right?” Jane murmured as her own eyes grew wide.</p>
<p>"I wish," Christie sighed tiredly, her eyes getting heavy. “I just wanna get this over and done with so that I can go home. I’ve had enough.” Then she began shoving Jane into the ship, which was horribly dark on the inside. They sat together in silence whilst they waited for the boys to join them. At this point, Jane was feeling a little light headed, so she went to lay down in the corner and decided to curl up into a ball instead. Christie stood there and watched over her with concerned eyes.</p>
<p>"What was it like?" Jane suddenly asked quietly, although her eyes were squeezed shut to help with her the dizziness. Christie frowned at such an ambiguous sudden question and her fair eyebrows furrowed together.</p>
<p>"What was…<em>what </em>like?”</p>
<p>“Being in love with Loki," Jane mumbled tiredly. Christie gave an internal groan - of course <em>this</em> had to be the topic of discussion.</p>
<p>“Oh, it wasn't anything special," she hummed back. "I guess…I mean, <em>at the time</em> he was just…a normal guy."</p>
<p>“He was?"</p>
<p>“Well yeah, give or take all the magic stuff. I mean, I didn’t see him as a villain or anything…otherwise I’d like to think I wouldn’t have dated the guy in the first place.”</p>
<p>“No, I <em>totally</em> get that. Eric told me about the whole ‘mind possession’ thing…I’m just saying that for someone to be <em>that</em> evil, for someone to be <em>that</em> cruel - that kind of evil has to grow and manifest. Surely, it always had to be there and the mind control would’ve been egging him on to do what he’s always wanted to,” Jane explained, her voice getting weaker by the word.</p>
<p>“Yup," Christie sniffed back, running her fingers through her wispy side fringe and pushing it out of her face. “I came to that conclusion a bit too late, though. I didn’t see any signs or anything.” It was a fair point.</p>
<p>“Don’t beat yourself up about it, Christie. You live and you learn," Jane sighed, sensing her sad silence. "Do you think he still loves you?" Christie glanced at the ship entrance as the boys came in. Loki trailed behind Thor, now looking considerably fed up.</p>
<p>"No," she whispered to Jane. Her voice cracked on the word. The men didn’t hear her response but Jane certainly did, and she glanced up at Christie with a saddened look on her face after picking up on the blatant hurt in her voice.</p>
<p>“Aw. How sweet - both the ladies having a little catchup," Loki cooed dryly as Thor attempted to get the ship started. "This is a <em>great</em> form of bonding."</p>
<p>"Shut <em>up</em> Loki," Thor grunted distractedly.</p>
<p>“No but I truly believe that we <em>should</em> all bond a little more. I mean we're all committing treason of the highest order - the punishment is that of great severity,” Loki continued, sensing it was riling his big brother up.</p>
<p><em>“Loki, you're not helping!”</em> Thor hissed. The controls were starting to stress him out, and it was becoming apparent in his voice.</p>
<p>“He <em>knows</em> he’s not helping, Thor!” Christie called over with a roll of her eyes. “Why do you think he’s purposely getting under your skin? He gets off on irritating people!” Loki let out a small growl and turned to face her properly.</p>
<p>“Are you just going to shoot snide comments my way for this entire journey?” he challenged her.</p>
<p>“Am I not well within my right to do so?” Christie snapped back. Suddenly, the control panels lit up.</p>
<p>“Aha!" Thor nodded triumphantly, obviously very proud of himself.</p>
<p>“Good job, mate,” Christie sighed in relief as Thor finally got the ship started. He caused a little more destruction than planned as he managed to get out of the pillars that the ship was lodged in between. Jane attempted to sit herself up - but just ended up crumbling in a heap again, the weakness now getting to her. All three of them noticed her fall, and Christie rushed over and crouched down beside her. She shielded Jane’s head from knocking about by laying it in her lap.</p>
<p>“How dramatic," Loki tutted unsympathetically, crossing his arms. "Is she dead?"</p>
<p>"No, Loki, she is <em>very much alive,</em>" Christie grumbled to him, moving Jane’s hair out of her face. “Give it a bloody rest.” Loki turned back round to face Thor expectantly.</p>
<p>"Remind me again why we <em>had</em> to take her with us?" he hissed to him. Thor, who now shamelessly reversing out of the palace walls whilst destroying nearly everything in his path, took a deep breath before answering.</p>
<p>“We had to take her because she’s an Avenger and she’s <em>helpful</em>. Look, I’m sorry that your relationship ended the way it did, Loki,” he told his brother once the ship had started to level out again. "But you could at least <em>attempt</em> to be nice to her, just for today at least. It would make everything easier.” Loki nibbled on his bottom lip and kept his eyes solely focussed on the view ahead of them.</p>
<p>“I’ve missed her," he whispered to himself. “Still do, in fact.” Thor took the time to glance at him, taking his eye off the control panel for a second, just to see if he was being honest.</p>
<p>And within seconds he could tell that yes - he was.</p>
<p>"You...what as in...you still have feelings for her?" he had to double check, now in disbelief at what he was hearing. It was a shock. All this time Thor had seen Loki as a confused, lone wolf who just couldn't grasp the concept of love and emotion. Now he was hearing him practically confess the entirety of his ice cold heart to his brother, and he didn't know what to make of it. He didn’t want to start probing into it too much, he just wanted Loki to release without being afraid of judgement.</p>
<p>"I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this. It hardly matters now, she clearly can’t stand the sight of me,” Loki mumbled, already feeling embarrassed at his vulnerability. Thor let out a scoff of agreement at his words.</p>
<p>“To be fair, neither do I - you can clearly see that I’m trying to steer this ship out of Asgard without-” Loki suddenly grimaced as Thor accidentally slammed the ship straight through the head of a palace monument. “Lovely! For future reference - <em>that's</em> why this is the wrong time to have a heart to heart," Thor announced loudly as the ship took a sharp U turn.</p>
<p>“We are <em>not</em> having a heart to heart," Loki interrupted him sharply, raising a finger into the air. "<em>Believe</em> me, out of everything this could be - it's <em>not</em> that."</p>
<p>“Loki, it's fine to admit that you have <em>some</em> form of emotion in your body. You don’t have to be this cold <em>all the time</em>,” Thor muttered distractedly.</p>
<p>"It's <em>not</em> a heart to heart," Loki repeated once more, a little louder than before, "because to have a heart to heart, both participants need to have a heart. I am convinced that I do not. At least not anymore.” Thor didn't even have the time to ask what he meant, because he quickly noticed that there was now more than one Asgardian ship after them. “Thor?! Did you not- ARGHH!”</p>
<p>With that, Thor shoved Loki off the ship out of the open door, and Christie finally glanced up from where she was sitting with Jane.</p>
<p>“Thank you<em>,</em>" she breathed, gently lifting Jane up from under her armpits. Thor quickly rushed over to them and easily swooped Jane into his own arms instead.</p>
<p>"He misses you, you know,” he told Christie with a little brotherly smirk. He gave her a little playful nudge before leaping off the ship too, his blood red cloak billowing behind him. Christie bit the insides of her cheeks uncomfortably before following him down and safely landing on a smaller open top ship that was hovering mid air, where Loki was sprawled out at Fandral’s feet.</p>
<p>“What an expected landing from yourself there, Loki! That was truly satisfying to watch. Best of luck Thor, Princess,” Fandral chuckled with his short blonde hair flowing wonderfully in the wind. With that he saluted them and jumped off, leaving the original four sitting there together. This was when Loki's talents actually came in handy, as they had no idea how to make it safely without either being crushed, shot at, or being seen.</p>
<p>“Your time, Loki?!” Christie shouted at him hurriedly. Loki sighed and grabbed a hold of the stick, his eyes glinting excitedly as the feeling of freedom rushed through his veins. Christie noticed the brief change in his eyes and had the most vivid flashback of Manhattan. It chilled her to such an extent, that she physically stood up from where she was tending to Jane in Thor’s arms and walked over to Loki instead, crouching down beside him. She was right up in his face, physically studying his eyes with not an ounce of shame. Loki, who was now swerving and directing the ship into what appeared to be a giant wall of rock, briefly glanced at her and blinked a few times before rolling his eyes and looking away again.</p>
<p>"My eyes are completely <em>green</em>, Annerledes," he told her darkly. Christie swallowed and backed away from him slightly.</p>
<p>"Can you <em>really</em> blame me for checking?" she muttered under her breath. Loki looked at her properly then, for once, looking sorrowful.</p>
<p>"No," he shook his head. “No, I can’t.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Jane was far too weak to even sit up, she was still laying in a heavy sweat. Christie sat at her head and stroked her hair in comfort. She was sitting in silence - but Thor clearly didn't want that. He wanted to sort out his brother and Christie’s issues once and for all, whilst he still could.</p>
<p>Life was too short not to.</p>
<p>"So," he began quickly before another argument could escalate. "I take it that you are both no longer…together?” Loki rolled his eyes at the question and Christie raised her eyebrows, but both of them stayed completely silent. “Look, I'm trying to <em>help</em> you guys," Thor frowned irritably.</p>
<p>“Well, perhaps you shouldn’t bother," Loki muttered without looking up. “She’s clearly not prepared to listen.” Christie’s head shot up at such a stupidly triggering statement and she shot daggers in his direction.</p>
<p>She could barely believe the cheek of it.</p>
<p>“Loki, don't start with me," she warned him shakily, trying to keep her cool. "That's a lie and you know it. I'm <em>honestly</em> not in the mood for your petty games."</p>
<p>"Were you ever?" Loki shot back. His eyes were getting darker again - there was clearly no stability left with him whatsoever. The cold musky air from the land of the Dark Elves were starting to sting her senses, and she was so uncomfortable that it amped her feelings by about 100. The emotions were all building up and now she was fit to bust. So she could either choose sadness, or she could choose rage.</p>
<p>She chose rage.</p>
<p>"I can't <em>believe</em> you," Christie murmured in disgust, looking him dead in the eye. “You’re acting all big and tough now but really, Loki, you're <em>weak</em>."</p>
<p>“I’m weak? Tell me, beloved - how many people have you killed on your great ‘assassination mission in Asgard’?" Loki spat, her words clearly having no effect on him. Thor winced at his tone and shot his eyes back over to Christie, unsure of whether he should interject or let them hash it out.</p>
<p>“I’ve killed far less than you have - and that was my <em>profession</em>," Christie hissed, her pale cheeks flushing red and her heartbeat increasing. Thor frowned to himself, deciding to stay quiet. Loki was pushed to his own point of rage - and it didn’t make sense. Thor watched them in wonder, worried about why they looked about ready to kill one another.</p>
<p>Then Loki broke completely.</p>
<p>"So then, <em>O Powerful, </em>where were you when my <em>mother</em> died? <em>WHERE WERE YOU?</em>" he sneered suddenly. His heart was racing non stop and his eyes were rounded with desperation.</p>
<p>Desperate for answers?</p>
<p>Closure?</p>
<p>Were they not one in the same thing?</p>
<p><b>“Loki!”</b> Thor barked roughly. “That’s <em>enough.</em>”</p>
<p>"I..." Christie attempted to defend herself - but found herself lost for words. Her eyes were stinging, but the one thing she didn't want was for Loki to see her cry.</p>
<p>She’d honestly rather <em>die</em>.</p>
<p>"Exactly," Loki hissed cruelly once he received no answer. "<em>You</em> could've saved her. You are trained to protect those that needed protection and <em>you</em> were not there when she needed you the most. Perhaps if you <em>did</em> something for once, instead of sitting prettily in that palace, my mother would still be alive today. So don’t you dare, don’t you <em>dare</em> call me weak when <em>you</em> can barely do your job."</p>
<p>Thor sat there uncomfortably, completely regretting starting this conversation, whilst Christie sat there in silence. She knew what those symptoms meant and she didn't like it. She <em>couldn't</em> let the tears fall, that would make her look pathetic and she knew that - but she couldn't deal with hearing just how much Loki blamed her for his mother's death. No wonder he was sobeing so snide with her. <em>She</em> wasn't to know that Loki was the one that told the killer to take the stairs to the left. <em>She</em> wasn't to know that Loki had shouted at Frigga beforehand and told her that she wasn't his mother.</p>
<p>Of course she blamed herself - and he went ahead and <em>let</em> her do it.</p>
<p>The silence was only interrupted by the whirring of the engine as they came closer to their destination - but by that point, Christie couldn't keep it in any longer. As soon as she felt one tear pooling in the corner of her eye, the rest of them followed at such a speed that there was no point in her wiping them away.</p>
<p>Thor was frozen rigid. He had never seen Christie cry like this before. He had always admired her for her emotional strength, so when he saw the tears he didn't to know what to do.</p>
<p>Then Loki glanced at her, and once he saw the tears, <em>he</em> didn't know what to do either.</p>
<p>He didn't mean to make her cry…</p>
<p>…did he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I remember writing this particular part of the story all those years ago and my heart STILL breaks, even on the rewrite. You guys remember what happened in Thor 2, right? So bring your tissues next week, cos it doesn't get any easier to stomach!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. III. Death by Design</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>final chapter of assassin in asgard coming tomorrow instead of next week…*cries in i can’t believe it’s all over* :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh no. Christie, <em>please</em> don't cry," Thor attempted to soothe her sobs as he patted her shoulder awkwardly, still a little shocked by his brother’s spiteful words. But Christie didn’t answer - she just turned to face Loki, ready for him this time.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for killing your mother. I blame myself too. If there’s anything you remember from today - let it be <em>that</em> damn apology,” she told him coldly, the hot tears running all the way into her mouth. Loki just swallowed thickly and looked away uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“Annerledes…I…I didn't-" All of a sudden Jane sat up, and the pupils of her eyes began swirling around in a dark bronzed colour.</p>
<p>"Malekith," she whispered as the ship approached a hill.</p>
<p>And true to her word, there Malekith stood with his dark elves and the Kursed. His dirty leathery white skin was evident from miles away. Christie wiped her tears harshly with her sleeve, causing a red rash to flare up under each eye.</p>
<p>"Are you ready?" Thor asked his companions, as they stepped off the parked ship and stood on top of the hill. Jane and Christie nodded simultaneously.</p>
<p>"<em>I</em> am," Loki confirmed, his voice quiet. The plan was rather simple from there on. Loki was to make a scene, and make it look as if he had betrayed Thor all along in an attempt to get Malekith on his side. That included a number of things - a dramatic speech, ‘stabbing’ Christie and ‘slicing’ Thor’s hand off.</p>
<p>But Christie wasn’t listening - nor was she really there, even after the dagger had gone through her.Everything Loki had said was weighing heavily on her mind, and she hated the fact that this was how he saw her now. Every ounce of love between them had dried up within one conversation - and Christie was feeling the grief of losing his love all over again.</p>
<p>Whilst this was on her mind, she finally decided to raise her head to look at Thor who looked back at her, cradling his brand new bloody stump in his other hand. They were both crumpled in a heap at the bottom of the grassy hill, after Loki had ‘flung’ them down there.</p>
<p>"You got a little…somethin’ there," Christie mumbled, removing her blood stained hand from her own ‘wound’ to gesture towards the blood pouring from Thor’s missing limb. Thor smirked at her words, shaking his head.</p>
<p>Then his smile slipped.</p>
<p>“Christie…he didn't mean what he said," he told her lowly, noticing that her steely eyes were still brimming with sadness. She just gave him a small smile back, implying that it didn't matter anymore - but before she could say anything else, the Ether began swirling together in the sky. That thick, ruby coloured syrup like substance was almost alive above them. "<em>NOW</em>, LOKI!" Thor suddenly bellowed, alerting Loki to dissolve Thor's hand illusion and to get rid of Christie's stab wound so they could both fight properly.</p>
<p>And so it began. The beginning of the end.</p>
<p>Christie was too busy dealing with the elves in her usual badass way that to notice what the guys were doing, although every grunt and hammer-hit was obvious to her senses. She was better in martial arts than anything else, high kicking the elves into tomorrow and then stamping on their necks as soon as they slammed onto the ground again. Altogether it only took about ten seconds per elf, so she got through quite a decent portion of them before she finally glanced over to the boys, and-</p>
<p>“<em>Loki!</em>”</p>
<p>Her heart stopped. It stopped there and then, she was convinced that she couldn’t breathe anymore as her chest began to tighten.</p>
<p>“Oh god no no<em> no NO!</em> Please god, <em>NO</em>!” she groaned croakily as she ran over to the space that Loki was suddenly lying in. Thor had already knelt down on the other side of him, just as stunned as her, whilst Christie skid across the dirty grassy grounds so that she was right beside him, too. Her heart had gone from frozen to suddenly racing uncontrollably, and it just wasn’t slowing down. Loki had a huge gaping wound in his torso which was bleeding non stop, and the sight of it made Christie want to throw up.</p>
<p>She couldn’t even speak.</p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry," Loki stuttered, his eyes painstakingly wide as he desperately gasped for air. Christie just shook her head as her silver-white hair stuck stubbornly to her cheeks.</p>
<p>This sounded too final, too irrefutable; she wasn’t ready to come to terms with the possibility of this being the last time they ever spoke.</p>
<p>"Aye you fool, you didn't listen," Thor choked out, propping his brother's lolling head up to rest on Christie’s lap, where he knew he’d be more comfortable.</p>
<p>"I am a fool, I am a fool," Loki spluttered, eyes now desperately darting between the two of them.</p>
<p>"Yes you bloody well <em>are</em>," Christie shuddered. She used her hands to support the back of his head which was now spurting with dark blue and silver shimmering liquid. She assumed it was blood. “Holy sh*t, Loki. You’re down bad, dude.” She felt another warm tear escape her eye and roll down her face, which sizzled into nothing as soon as it dropped onto Loki's ice cold skin.</p>
<p><em>Just</em> like before.</p>
<p>Thor didn't know what to do. He was torn - he wanted to make sure that his brother was okay but but he desperately needed to get to a still struggling Jane and Malekeith.</p>
<p>“G-<em>go</em>, Thor,” Christie rushed him, noticing his hesitance. “I’ll stay with him…j-j-just get <em>that</em> sorted, and fast.”</p>
<p>“Thank you Christie, I’ll be back - just try to keep him with us,” Thor muttered, giving Loki one last fleeting look at his dying brother before leaving the scene.</p>
<p>Christie was left alone with the ever spluttering Loki, still shaking her head as she felt her throat begin to swell and yet another batch of tears begin to form in her eyelids.</p>
<p>"A-a-a-ann-"</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t</em> bother talking, just save your energy,” Christie shook her head stubbornly. “God, Loki, you had <em>one</em> job and you couldn't even do <em>that</em> right - and <em>I'm</em> the failure?" Loki couldn't speak anymore, but his voice managed to crawl into Christie's mind for the final time.</p>
<p>"<em>I didn't mean what I said earlier</em>," he told her softly, his lips not moving but his eyes screaming with sincerity. Christie immediately felt those hot stored tears roll down her cheeks once again and clenched her jaw as hard as she could before responding out loud.</p>
<p>“I <em>know</em>, Loki. Hurting people hurt others-”</p>
<p>“<em>Still, I'm sorry, for everything. I'm s-sorry, I’m so s-sorry,</em>” Loki's voice was now getting weaker by the moment, and his eyes looked more and more desperate.</p>
<p>“Would you please <em>shut up?</em> You keep talking like this is the end," Christie tried to give a light laugh but it just came out as a choked out sob. Her heart was far too heavy and her tears were relentless. "It's <em>not</em> the end. You'll be absolutely fine, you know that. You can tell me how sorry you are when we get back to Asgard, o-on the Palace Balconies, you’re gonna o-order the sharing platter and we’re gonna start again f-from th-”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, my love, stop</em>,” Loki had to firmly interrupt her ramblings. Christie sunk her teeth into her lip and, for once, did as she was told. She knew she was making it harder on herself by not dealing with this in the moment. And she knew she was making it harder on him by not allowing him to say goodbye.</p>
<p>It was borderline selfish.</p>
<p>“<em>Thor has the throne</em>," Loki gave a small sigh, and even though he was weak it still came out bitter.</p>
<p>"Thor doesn't <em>want</em> the damn throne, Loki - <em>nobody</em> does.”</p>
<p>Loki let out a really short sad and fed up laugh.</p>
<p>"<em>One son wanted the throne too much and the other not at all - is this Odin's legacy</em>?" he muttered slowly. Christie's heartbeat began to get faster as she heard the physical Loki's breathing suddenly become laboured, and his eyes started giving up. There was a strange hazy layer like a film over his pupils, and it made her sick to her stomach. "<em>You know the love between us never stopped. P-please, tell me you still care. I still cared about you. I did, I kept on thinking about you, Annerledes. ‘Different', Mother called you - and you are, b-but in the best way. And I never wanted to hurt you. Of course I still love you, I even envisioned us getting m-married in a large Asgardian ceremony and having children of our own, a young boy who I w-would attempt to teach and a young girl, who would follow in her beautiful mother's footsteps…I saw all of that, tell me you saw it too. Tell me you d-d-didn’t just love me for this wretched mission, please,</em>” he whispered, his pasty green eyes showing all signs of regret and sorrow.</p>
<p>Christie took a deep shaky breath and wiped the small dribble of dark blue blood that was beginning to roll down his mouth with her thumb, staining his pale skin like ink.</p>
<p>“Loki…” she murmured, briefly glancing over at Thor to see how far he was getting with Malekeith. She turned back to answer his question and tell him that yes, of <em>course</em> she saw that, <em>yes</em> she loved him, <em>yes</em> she never stopped caring, <em>no</em> she didn’t fall in love just for the mission…but to her horror, Loki’s eyes had finally shut and his skin had become translucent, like a piece of paper held directly in front of the sun.</p>
<p>He had already gone.</p>
<p>Christie gasped. She opened her mouth to make a noise to alert Thor, but struggled to get anything substantial out. All she managed was a strangled cry - and that was all Thor needed to hear to run over and skid onto his knees beside Loki's body, before letting out his own shout of mourning. Christie attempted to compose herself one last time - but this time it was entirely too much.</p>
<p>She had no idea what was happening to her, but it was a pain she didn’t even recognise as human. Her heart had fallen and shattered into tiny pieces at the sight of a man who had caused her so much pain but so much joy…dead in her arms. This felt a thousand times worse than when she was shoved down the portal without him, or than when she thought she had killed him in Manhattan.</p>
<p>This was another level of grief, another level of pain that caused her to sit there in empty disbelief, that one hand still supporting the back of his head which was now absolutely gushing with blood, and the other still cupping the side of his chiselled jaw from where she had swiped the blood away with her thumb. Thor clearly found it easier to express his emotions.</p>
<p>But Christie didn’t. So she was stuck.</p>
<p>Thor was the first one to get up again, now more determined than ever as his deep blue eyes clouded with both sadness and revenge.</p>
<p>“Thor? Where are you going?" Jane called after him as she watched him start walking away. Christie didn't feel like she had any tears left, so she carefully removed her hand from the back of Loki's head to lay him down. It was a little harder than she thought, as the blood had started to harden and therefore turned sticky against her skin. Nevertheless, once she was unstuck, she lay Loki's head down gently, before kneeling next to his body and kissing his cold lips softly for the last time.</p>
<p>“Oh g-g-god. I’m so sorry, Loki. Sleep well, my sweet prince," she sobbed with her hand over her mouth. Then she forced herself to get up and walk away without looking back.</p>
<p><em>It's just another person</em>,' she thought to herself, biting her tongue so hard that she could the warm metallic gush of blood as she shakily followed Jane and Thor into an eerily dark, damp cave.</p>
<p><em>'Just another person, just another target - and the mission is complete</em>.'</p>
<p>“Christie…I’m…so sorry,” Thor muttered once she had finally made her way up to them. Christie opened her mouth to respond, but found that no sound came out. Jane stared at her sympathetically, whilst Thor gave a small sad sigh and nodded as if he understood.</p>
<p>"We're going back to Earth," Jane told her as she awkwardly nibbled away on her bottom lip. "There's a plan that Malekith is planning to do…does that even make sense? I don't know…but I need to….I mean I'm sorry… a-about you and Loki, I'm so sorry, I don't want you feeling that you have to-" Christie held a hand up to Jane so that she could stop talking. Thor gave a small sad smile and looked away, knowing Christie all too well.</p>
<p>"Jane, thank you for your kind words - but <em>please</em> stop talking," she finally managed to murmur. Her eyes were a cold dangerous grey. She took a deep breath and managed to string a few more words together. "I <em>will</em> come with you to Earth. I have to report in from my mission anyway - it’s clearly done.” Without hesitation, Thor suddenly opened his arms and Christie politely fell into them so that he could envelop her in a hug.</p>
<p>"I'm truly sorry, Christie," he muttered into her hair. She nodded and sniffed, forcing herself to pull away.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry too," she hummed quietly. The only thing other than her wobbly voice was the trickle of water running down the sides of the smooth cave walls. "He was…y-your brother-"</p>
<p>"He loved you," Thor interrupted her, which made Christie’s eyes well up with tears <em>yet again</em>. She had to stop this, enough was enough. These emotions were going to be the death of her, and she hadn’t even processed the death properly.</p>
<p>“I…lose people often. Loki is no different,” she whispered hoarsely. Jane and Thor exchanged uncomfortable glances. "My sister, my father, Loki, my mother…even you when this mission is done. You’ll probably never see me again. It’s just…the way the cookie crumbles.” Thor sighed at that point, shaking his head and looking down at the floor.</p>
<p>"No, Christie…I won't leave you if you don't want me to," he assured her firmly. He didn’t often get the chance to properly sit down and bond with her but from the odd days that he did, he knew that her heart was good.</p>
<p>Yes, she clearly had difficulty expressing her emotions - but he was used to it, as Loki was the same.</p>
<p>Christie clenched her jaw and looked up to the ceiling of the cave to stop any more tears from rolling down her cheeks.</p>
<p>"I appreciate that but-"</p>
<p>“Seriously Christie, you can live with me, Darcy and Selvig and that new dude if you want. We have an apartment in London right now,” Jane attempted to suggest. For a moment, Christie considered it…but then she thought about her own house waiting for her and suddenly became both a little sad, and incredibly homesick.</p>
<p>“No, thank you, Jane, I really can't do that," she declined quietly, but her eyes showed traces of a smile to imply how grateful she was. "But hey, if that ugly bastard really is planning something, don't you think we should be on our way down to Earth so we can put a stop to this <em>before</em> it actually…like…<em>starts?</em>”</p>
<p>Thor and Jane both knew that this was another way of Christie saying 'shut up', so they didn't push her on it any further, and simply got ready to go back down to Earth.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Thor! Christie! Oh it's <em>wonderful</em> to see you both again," Selvig beamed, giving them both a hug once they stepped into his warm and toasty apartment. Christie quickly noticed that he had no trousers on, but wasn’t even in the mood to question him about it. She was still broken. “How's Asgar– oh sh*t, your brother isn't here too, is he?"</p>
<p>There was the most awkward silence in the room as Christie automatically let go of Selvig and bit down on her jaw again, immediately dropping her gaze.</p>
<p>"Loki is…dead," Thor announced quietly. Christie, who hadn't said a word since they had landed back on Earth, and who <em>also</em> hadn't <em>heard</em> those words before in her life, suddenly found that she was starting to tremble. She started hyperventilating quietly, beginning to feel like she was going to be sick in front of all those people.</p>
<p>"Oh thank God," Selvig panted. Then he noticed the expressions on Christie and Jane's face. "I mean…I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"Its fine, Selvig," Christie managed to splutter out, although she was now sweating profusely. "We all know that he wasn't a-always the most pleasant of people to spend time with…p-p-particularly if he had you under mind contr-”</p>
<p>“Huh? I thought that was your boyfriend?" Darcy frowned as she settled herself down on the sofa in pure nonchalance. Now Christie <em>knew</em> that she was going to empty the contents of her stomach everywhere. She was feeling extremely weak at the knees and awfully light headed.</p>
<p>"He…w-was…no, just my…he-” she spluttered - but quickly ran out the apartment before she completely disgraced herself. Thor gave a hefty sigh and quickly followed her out as Jane let out an irritated groan whilst turning to her team.</p>
<p>"<em>Nice one, guys</em>," she hissed, hearing Thor rush down the steps after Christie.</p>
<p>"CHRISTIE!" Thor boomed, running after her as she sped out of the apartment. Christie tried so hard to block his voice out, not wanting to even turn around.</p>
<p>"Please leave me alone, Th-Thor," she whispered. There was no way that Thor would have heard her, but he still stopped following her regardless. He decided that she needed some time to herself. There was no point poking at her when she was like this. He dropped his shoulders in defeat and turned back around into the apartment.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Christie just kept running down the wet cobbled London streets, noticing the short sharp pellets of rain that had started to fall from the murky sky. She turned around for a brief moment to check that Thor wasn't following her anymore but when she turned back around, she violently bumped into someone.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Christie?"</em>
</p>
<p>"Oh..my…god," Christie whispered hollowly, as Phil Coulson himself held her arms to steady her from toppling over. "So it's true, Ashley was telling the truth…you’re…you…” Coulson ignored what she was saying and stared straight at her face, now alarmingly concerned at the state she was in.</p>
<p>“Christie, what the <em>hell</em> happened to you?" Coulson muttered. Suddenly, the nausea walloped Christie one final time, and she managed to turn away from Coulson before violently emptying what was left in her stomach all over the pavement, right next to the entrance of a small quaint tea shop. Coulson winced at her actions as he held her hair back for her. "Great. I <em>hate</em> puke," he shuddered once she was done. Christie wiped her mouth apologetically and stood up straight, her skin going from very pale to extremely flushed out of embarrassment.</p>
<p>"I'm so, <em>so</em> sorry," she whispered. Coulson said nothing and gingerly spun her around to lead her toward a big shiny black Jeep parked up just a few meters away. He opened the passenger door for her and Christie climbed in, resting her head on the cool black leather headrest. Coulson closed the door after her before swinging himself into the driver's seat and clipping on his seatbelt in silence.</p>
<p>Once the car was on its way down the road and the rain truly began to pour down, <em>that's</em> when he opened the conversation.</p>
<p>"Christie, what's going <em>on</em> with you? Why do you look so bad, why are you throwing up - what’s happened? Are you…are you pregnant?!” he asked, glancing over at the ill, shivering silver haired agent. Christie carefully turned her head to face him and managed to roll her eyes, even though all that crying had made it rather painful to do so.</p>
<p>"Where do I start?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>see you all tomorrow!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. III. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Coulson, y-you need to take me away first," Christie wheezed, almost in pain. Her vision was still blurred and she still didn’t feel like the nausea had gone away yet. "Take me far from here, far from Fury, far from S.H.I.E.L.D., far from Asgard - just <em>far away.</em>"</p>
<p>Coulson let out a sympathetic sigh.</p>
<p>"I've been thinking about you since I heard you went back up there, Chris,” he murmured with his jaw clenched and his eyes trained firmly on the road. "I <em>despise</em> myself for ever agreeing to get you on that mission. It was a dumb thing to do and I should've known from the first time you came back down that it was a bad idea, and I certainly should’ve stopped you from going back up again.” Christie stopped panting and turned to face this guy – the man that she’d viewed as her father for a large part of her life.</p>
<p>"Coulson," she began quietly, turning away from him again with flushed cheeks. "<em>Stop</em> worrying about me. I’m absolutely fine. If you’re not gonna take me away, can you just drive me home?"</p>
<p>"I'm not finished!” Coulson interrupted her sharply, which he hardly ever did. Christie shut up obediently, trying to focus on where exactly he was taking her instead. "Ever since we first got you on the team, Christie, you know that I've cared about you…almost like you were my own-”</p>
<p>“…daughter because you promised my mum you would do so, yeah that's <em>wonderful</em> now could you-"</p>
<p>"<em>Still</em> not done! I did, after I came back from T.A.H.I.T.I of course, have a chance to think a lot - and I can honestly say that I’m very sorry. Seeing you today genuinely confirmed my anxiety. You've been broken and torn apart whilst in that godforsaken place. Hardcore assassin who never cried is here having a full on <em>mental breakdown </em>and it’s <em>kinda</em> all my fault for presenting the mission to begin with." Coulson let out a long drawn out sigh and, as the car came to a set of traffic lights, he shut his eyes.</p>
<p>“Coulson, for <em>the</em> last time, and I <em>do</em> mean the last time - it wasn't your fault. Yeah it was a risky idea, but it was my mission. I’ve done worse, I’m alive, I’m back. Now it’s done, let's just move on and not revisit it," Christie ordered him firmly, which was her own way of saying that he was forgiven - so Coulson had to settle for it.</p>
<p>He wasn’t getting any better than that.</p>
<p>“Well…thanks. Now, would you like to tell me what happened?"</p>
<p>"Seriously? That whole speech about putting me through pain and now you want to know what <em>drove</em> me to it? <em>God</em> I don't get you," Christie grumbled, pushing her wet-with-sweat fringe away from her forehead. Coulson just hummed and tapped the wheel, ignoring her sarcasm and patiently waiting for her to talk instead. "Loki's dead. For real this time," she finally murmured quietly. The words lodged in her throat as she said them.</p>
<p>“Yup! Thought so," Coulson clicked his fingers, causing Christie to roll her eyes. "Did you get back…<em>together</em>….with him after the last time? You know, like, when you got back up there?”</p>
<p>“Not exactly.”</p>
<p>“Did you even <em>talk</em> to him-”</p>
<p>“We went up and he ended up straight in jail where he stayed until pretty much yesterday,” Christie told him, her voice overpowering his questions.</p>
<p>“I see…so his death affected you so badly….<em>why?</em>”</p>
<p>"Coulson, why do you care so much?"</p>
<p>“Jeez! I just made an entire speech about it, Chris!" Coulson reminded her loudly as his eyes widened in frustration.</p>
<p>"You should know by now that I <em>never</em> understand what I feel. Usually I don't feel much at all, but recently everything's changed. I’m still trying to process these feeling as it is, so I don’t know why, <em>I just don't know</em>," Christie groaned, covering her face with her pale slender hands as Coulson fell quiet.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"Home sweet home!” Coulson called as he swung open the door to Christie's London based apartment. He stepped through the doorway and so did she, before they both looked around to see if anything much had changed.</p>
<p>It hadn't – it was still the dump that she lived in from before, as small and cramped as ever.</p>
<p>“Home sweet home," she repeated miserably, scuffing the dirty cream carpet with the tip of her boot.</p>
<p>"I mean, you can always renovate it. We <em>did</em> agree to do up the apartment, although I’m still hesitant about those panthers-” Coulson began brightly, shutting the front door behind him.</p>
<p>“No point."</p>
<p>“No…okay Christie, <em>where</em> did your motivation go?"</p>
<p>"It died alongside my bloody <em>boyfriend</em>," Christie told him coldly, looking him dead in the eye. Coulson sighed before sitting himself down on one of her stone dining room chairs that was now laced with cobwebs. He noticed the fruit bowl that sat in the middle of the table, and in there sat the same paper pear with a large chunk missing from that one time. He picked the pear up and stared at it as Christie came to join him, sitting opposite him with her head slumped in her hands.</p>
<p>“Damn. You've had it rough, haven't ya?" Coulson hummed as his light blue eyes met her steely grey orbs.</p>
<p>"You have <em>no</em> idea. <em>No one</em>, has any idea what I’ve been through…or what I’m <em>still</em> going through, at that.” Coulson gulped and put down the pear again.</p>
<p>“Chris. Do you know what I've done since T.A.H.I.T.I?”</p>
<p>"Coulson I don't even know what Tahiti is. Is that a project, is that a person, a place - what?"</p>
<p>“It’s a magic-”</p>
<p>“Wait. Does…does Dad know I’m back?" Christie interrupted dryly, referring to none other than Professor Charles Xavier. “Wait, stupid question. Heimdall- some gatekeeper in Asgard, you don’t know him - he said that Dad had-”</p>
<p>“<em>Actually </em>your father is alive,” Coulson winced. “Very much alive, in fact. I haven’t had contact with him yet but he’s fine.” Christie blinked at him in shock. She was being led up and down this rollercoaster of emotions and now, she just wanted to get off.</p>
<p>“Heimdall said he…he <em>imploded</em> or some sh*t – no one, mutant or not, can survive when their body physically does that," she muttered in denial.</p>
<p>“It’s not like you haven’t experienced stranger! You’re the one that fell in love with a damn Norse god. Why do you only like to believe the unbelievable when you see fit?" Coulson sighed sadly.</p>
<p>"I believe what's <em>logical</em> to believe. Meeting Loki was logical because he was there in front of me, but <em>loving</em> Loki wasn’t - and I really should’ve known from the start,” Christie let out a bitter sigh, placing her head down on the surface of the cold marble table and taking another shaky breath in. "So let me get this straight; you’re telling me that the man who <em>exploded</em> is alive and well and none of you are rubbing eyes at that? Are S.H.I.E.L.D all high on drugs or what?"</p>
<p>“Hey, S.H.I.E.L.D will only tell you what we know."</p>
<p>"No, S.H.I.E.L.D will only tell me what they <em>want</em> me to know and <em>when</em> they want me to know it," Christie corrected quietly, her small sarcastic smile playing on her lips. "The rest is classified, is it not? <em>‘Level Seven</em>’?"</p>
<p>“Level Seven has nothing to do with you and would you <em>please</em> stop putting it in quotation marks - it exists,” Coulson rolled his eyes. "What <em>is it </em>with you and Natasha that you both <em>love</em> getting involved in things that do not concern you?"</p>
<p>"Because I’m pretty sure if we hacked into your databases and searched our names in the sub section of Level Seven, my name would appear around ten times, Ashley's around fifteen, and Natasha's twenty or so, correct?"</p>
<p>"Incorrect," Coulson denied quickly, dropping his gaze. Christie gave an amused sigh and sat back in her chair, crossing her arms and trying to ignore the fact that her heart was still racing uncontrollably since Loki died. This whole conversation had just made her even more determined to go back to the days where she felt no emotions and where life was simple.</p>
<p>Now she didn’t know what to do with herself anymore.</p>
<p>“Now, since you've finished this mission, I suggest that you go back to Asgard with Thor when he's done, and then come back home after explaining to…whoever's left…that you're not staying there anymore. I'll be waiting for you somewhere in London, just call me. We’ll get you a new apartment in New York so that you’re closer to the team and then we’ll start from scratch. Christie, this mission is officially <em>over</em>.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>"You know where I am when you're ready," Coulson sighed, giving Christie a small smile. He pulled up to where most of the commotion had taken place without them - Greenwich looked an absolute wreck from the damage Thor and Malekith must’ve done in their absence. Christie let out a shaky sigh, shivering a little at the bitter British air once she opened the car door.</p>
<p>“Fine. I'll see you when I see you – this really shouldn't take too long," she mumbled before swinging her long legs out of the car with her body reluctantly following suit. She slammed the door behind her and Coulson gave her a small salute before zooming away, leaving her coughing slightly in the fumes from the engine. She turned around, just in time to see Thor and Jane in an embrace. Thor looked a hot mess - he was coated in dirt and blood and lying helplessly on the floor.</p>
<p>“Ah, thanks for all the <em>support</em>, Christie!” he grumbled as he slowly sat himself up with the help of Jane.</p>
<p>“My apologies, guys,” Christie replied quietly. She turned around and kicked large amounts of gravel up from the ground bashfully.</p>
<p>“Hey! I thought you were meant to be <em>good</em> at saving the world," Thor frowned, touching his lip tenderly to see blood stain his fingertips.</p>
<p>“The world? I can barely save the people I love, why the hell would you think I could to save <em>the world?</em>" was her only short response, staring into the cloudy sky with a squint of her eyes.</p>
<p>"It wasn't in your job description to save the people you love, Christie,” Thor reminded her lowly as he finally stood to his feet.</p>
<p>"Speaking of!” Christie quickly turned back around to face him so suddenly that her white hair almost slapped him in his face. "My job is actually over so-"</p>
<p>"You're leaving Asgard," Thor finished for her, his eyes twinkling slightly. "Yes, me too." Jane blushed and could barely keep the happiness from her face, whilst Christie simply raised both her eyebrows in unexpected wonder.</p>
<p>"You're going to save your world…from <em>afar</em>," she broke it down slowly, carefully pronouncing each word. "How…noble. And you think your father will let you do that?"</p>
<p>"My father does not own me," Thor shrugged, a reminder of his young wild self flickering in his eyes. "What could he possibly say?”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Asgard was awfully quiet when they arrived. Most citizens were still afraid to come out of their homes, so they just stayed indoors, unsure of what or who was waiting for them outside. The Asgardian Royal Builders were tirelessly working on the state of the palace halls and the damaged columns. “Annerledes!" came Jennie’s pants as she sped toward her best friend through the thick dust and the leftover debris.</p>
<p>“Hello you," Christie breathed, engulfing her in a huge hug.</p>
<p>They squeezed each other as if they couldn't bear to let go.</p>
<p>"I heard all about Loki," Jennie began tentatively, her eyes watering slightly. "I am so sorry, it must have been <em>awful</em> to see him go like that." Christie clenched her jaw and nodded quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em>Change the subject, change the subject, change the subject.</em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah, it wasn’t…pleasant. But thank you - how has everything been up here?" Jennie sighed shortly and shrugged, finally letting go of her.</p>
<p>"It's not been great! The complaints have been ridiculous and they’re flooding in non stop, but at least I have you back now to lessen the load." Christie's stomach began to churn awkwardly. She completely forgot about that.</p>
<p>"Yeah…about that," she started quietly. "I'm actually going back, Jen. S.H.I.E.L.D needs me back home and my mission up here is done now that the only threat we were facing has been neutralised, so-” Jennie freely let the tears fall then, almost as if she had seen this coming.</p>
<p>“No, please - I <em>need</em> you," she whispered, tears rolling into her mouth and her nose already beginning to run.</p>
<p>"Come with me then," Christie hissed back, trying to stay calm. "Come with me and see Ren and Delilah, just like the old times? It’ll be the same us, just in a…new location.” Jennie's dark eyes stared at Christie blankly for a few seconds before she stubbornly shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, I can't. Frigga left me this job, I have to complete it," she mumbled, wiping her eyes harshly. “<em>You</em> can go ahead. Forget about it.” Her voice was edging on a tone that Christie didn’t take kindly to.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you want me to <em>do!</em> I don’t belong here anymore,” she pointed out in irritation.</p>
<p>“I know," Jennie grunted, quickly dropping eye contact. “I <em>know</em> you don’t. Loki was the be and end all of your entire life, right?” Christie jerked her head back then, turning away from her. Her attitude was sour. “How…how long are you going for?"</p>
<p>“Well it's my <em>home</em>," Christie replied shortly. If Jennie was <em>giving</em> attitude, she better be ready to take it back. “So…as long as I want. I may come back up for a visit but I may not, it depends on what Thor-"</p>
<p>"Thor?"</p>
<p>“Yes. Thor's leaving too.” Now Jennie looked queasy as she took a shaky seat in the soft chair next to her, the cushions making a gentle 'poof' noise once her body slammed into it.</p>
<p>“My goodness. How the <em>hell</em> are we going to cope? It's not even like we'll have Loki to assist us somehow and Odin's not going to make it much longer - by his own grace…what are we to do? Asgard is going to crumble and burst into flames without anyone here," she whispered, her eyes unfocussed and her hands beginning to tremble with nerves.</p>
<p>Christie diverted her eyeline from Jennie's and pretended not to have heard her, just so she didn't have to face the guilt of leaving her in ruins.</p>
<p>"Y-you'll…find a way," she began weakly.</p>
<p>“Oh shut the hell<em> up! </em>You don't <em>even</em> care, do you?" Jennie sniffed, heaving herself up again so that she was face to face with Christie once more.</p>
<p>"Of <em>course</em> I care, Jen-”</p>
<p>"Hard to believe - <em>Agent Darmer</em>."</p>
<p>This made Christie freeze. It was the first time that Jennie had ever called her by her official name in Asgard. It made her feel like she had already been completely disregarded by her friend, and it hurt her so badly that she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room without so much as a goodbye.</p>
<p>And Jennie just watched her leave, tears spilling out of her eyes - half wanting to stop her and apologise, but letting her go regardless.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Thor was waiting for Christie outside of the Throne Room, leaning against the wall and murmuring something to himself whilst playing with his fingers. He glanced up when she came out as if to say 'and how did that go?'</p>
<p>“<em>Please</em> - don't ask," Christie mumbled before he could.</p>
<p>“Fine, I won't," Thor held up his hands. "Would you…like to go in first?" There was an awkward silence as they just stood there, staring at each other.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>fine</em>," Christie finally broke the tension, bursting through those grand heavy doors to see Odin lounging on the throne. His one working eye focussed on the assassin as she slipped in quietly, almost silently floating across the floor.</p>
<p>"Annerledes," Odin's husky voice sliced through the silence. "I was wondering when you would show up again."</p>
<p>"Sir," Christie began, taking a deep, calming breath. His presence alone always sent chills down her spine. ”I think you know why I'm here."</p>
<p>"I can only guess, my child."</p>
<p>"…right. It's been an amazing year here and I honestly appreciate all you’ve done for me-"</p>
<p>"Annerledes, stop," Odin cut her off shortly. Christie closed her mouth and nodded, obediently waiting for Odin to continue. He took a deep but sharp breath of his own through his nose. "If there is anyone to thank, it's <em>you</em>."</p>
<p>"No," Christie muttered in horror. “Ohhhh no no no-”</p>
<p>This is what she was dreading – she didn't want to be praised for what she did in Asgard, or made out to be some kind of hero, because she still believed that she didn't do very well at all. Frigga dead and Loki dead too, technically she couldn't have done a <em>worse</em> job. "For what my mission was, sir, this wasn't a good result. I- I failed it. And I let everyone down - again.” Odin looked at her in what appeared to be pity.</p>
<p>That was strange.</p>
<p>"No, child. What you did will <em>always</em> be remembered in this place. You gave my son hope," he told her firmly.</p>
<p>"Your son gave <em>himself</em> that hope. I had nothing to do with how Loki ended up, believe me," came Christie's timid reply, now looking away from his intense eye contact.</p>
<p>"Loki couldn't have changed for the better without you – and I will forever be thankful for that. You and Loki had briefly become a good match – the power couple that the whole of Asgard admired. But Loki would never have been the man that he ended up without your love, or compassion. You cared for him almost as much as Frigga and that's what he needed. That, is what <em>I</em> could not give him." Christie felt a warm tear trickle down her face and she wiped it away angrily, not in the mood to release anymore tears for the rest of life.</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir,” was her only reply, her bottom lip quivering slightly – so much so that she bit down on it, hard, in an attempt to prevent the tears from gushing out yet again. “Your son…uh…he m-meant a lot to me. Obviously, as you know…I could only give him the justice he deserved, and that was your approval. He would be so happy with what you just said and I honestly loved-…" Christie left it there, not bothering to even try to finish that particular sentence.</p>
<p>She just wasn’t ready to admit it.</p>
<p>“Just…<em>thank you</em> for what you've done. I'll be sure to visit." Odin gave a small nod and Christie turned around to leave, her silver eyes focussing on the decorative floor beneath her feet to keep herself together.</p>
<p>"Annerledes?" Odin suddenly called out, making Christie spin back around.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir?"</p>
<p>“Despite his mistakes and his flaws, Loki loved you. I imagine he would desperately want you to know that." These were the words that made Christie frown to herself. She had no idea what it was because she couldn’t pin it, but something here just did not click. Why would Odin <em>ever</em> say that? In all the time she knew this man, he never once said anything about what Loki would want <em>anyone</em> to know - but before she could ask him to clarify what he meant, Thor strode in, having overheard that the conversation coming to a close from outside. He stood face to face with his father and Christie took this as the perfect time to leave.</p>
<p>"I'll wait for you outside," she whispered quickly as she practically flew out of the hall. Her mind was racing like crazy, trying to figure out what was wrong, what was different about Odin and why she couldn't put her finger on what the issue was…but no matter how hard she focussed, she could not do it.</p>
<p>Interrupting her thoughts came Odin's loud voice as he said his final words to Thor,</p>
<p>
  <em>"One son wanted the throne too much and the other not at all – is this my legacy?"</em>
</p>
<p>Suddenly, there came that dreaded piercing white noise in Christie’s mind. It took over as if she was trying to connect herself to something, <em>anything</em>, as if the final piece of the puzzle should come to pass if she focussed hard enough. But in her mind, the piercing <em>couldn’t</em> be anything relevant. Loki died - she <em>saw</em> him die. He died in her arms. How would he connect to her now?</p>
<p>"Annerledes, are you ready?" Thor's words sliced through her thoughts as he swept out of the room to meet her there. His red cloak was billowing behind him, which drew Christie's blurred vision to focus on him and him only.</p>
<p>"Yes," she managed to choke out, now wanting nothing more than to get out of this place.</p>
<p>So Thor took her arm and they walked out of the palace and down the Bifrost together, leaving all memories of Asgard behind…just as Odin transformed into his true form, and Christie's one true love –</p>
<p>Loki Laufeyson.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So! 45 chapters, some tears, cute moments and angst later, we’ve finally come to an end. I just wanted to say a huge thank you for everyone who took the time out to read this, it means so much, honestly. But it’s important that you also know…this isn’t the end! This story is just one in a series I’m working on. </p>
<p>If you check out my account you’ll see I just published the first chapter of my newest fanfic ‘Naturesque: A Fall of Freedom’, which is Christie’s mutant sister Ashley’s story of joining the Avengers. Christie will be back on another mission within a few weeks (I wonder what other villainous guy she’ll be told to watch…hm…let’s think about that one), and her story will run alongside Ashley’s before they intertwine!</p>
<p>So, this is technically the first part of a long series. If you’re interested in seeing Christie again - stay tuned. She’ll be back sooner than you think!</p>
<p>x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. announcement! christie's second book is out now!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey again!</p>
<p>so just in case you guys were interested, thought I'd let you know that the first chapter of Christie's second book, Assassin in HYDRA, is up now! so if you guys wanna see more of her character development, particularly after the devastation she felt at the end of this story, feel free to follow this new one too! it's a lot more angsty than romantic, because our good sis Christie is GRIEVING and kinda losing the plot a little because of Loki.</p>
<p>it will be like a mini-fanfic because it will definitely be a lot shorter, and the uploads will happen in tandem with her sister Ashley's story, so they could be a little infrequent...but I promise it will be a good read! thank you all &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>